Alternative: A Life Is Strange story
by FuzzyPuffball11
Summary: Max and Chloe travel back through the photo together. They created a perfect reality but it awoken something, something dark and evil. The dark evil slipped through the cracks created from time travel. Will Max and Chloe find happiness or will be brought down by this unknown evil force. Will they be able to look toward the future past the chaos. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Alternative (Disclaimers)

DISCLAIMER

_**Hello, this text is when me the author is talking. This is actually applied in later chapters but still early in the story. I like to show my progress of my writing getting better and figuring out how all of this works.**_

_** This story may have some themes that some people may find offensive. There are also some real life situations (like in the Life Is Strange games) in this story.**_

_**(UPDATE) If your a new person, the journal entries and voice logs have been removed. I say in A/N that there is going to be one but I removed them for confusion reasons.**_

_**Some story elements are inspired by other FanFiction. I will like to give credit to those stories and authors. (This page will be updated sometimes)**_

_**Ouroboros by TomorrowHeart**_

_**Out Of The Abyss by bigb3ar-2nd (This one is more of a easter egg, but I still want to give credit)**_

_**NoFilter by The Rainbow Shaka-Brah**_

_**I recommend you all read those stories, and many more then just those three. **_

_**I have hidden easter eggs to other things in chapters, some I point out some I don't. The only easter egg that becomes a story element is Stranger Things. **_

_**Speaking of chapters, the chapter counter is off. counts this as chapter 1 but it's not. The chapter names with the word chapter and a number is the actual chapter number. Example, chapter 1 is shown as chapter 2 but it's chapter 1. The reason it's like that because some entries are not chapters.**_

_**I don't want this to be to long so you can get into the story. I really hope you'll enjoy my story, please say your honest opinion. I love to know what you think of this. Enjoy :)**_

_**PS: There will be some sexual parts but not many. I don't want this story just to be focused on Pricefield. Treat this as a story with Pricefield in it.**_

* * *

Alternative: A Life Is Strange Story

By FuzzyPuffball11

Chapter 1: Alternative

**Arcadia Bay, Lighthouse**

**Max**

The rain was pouring hard, the wind was screaming like it saw a ghost, lighting flashed like a flash of a camera, and thunder rumbled in anger. The duo struggled up the hill towards the lighthouse. Chloe was carrying Max while she was unconscious in her nightmare. They fell to the ground when they reached the lighthouse. Max awoke and caught herself before her body would collide with the muddy ground.

_What the hell just happened. I must've been in some type of nightmare._

"Max? Max can you hear me? Please say something!" Chloe asked with fear and concern in her voice. Max came back into reality.

"Chloe? I… must have passed out... sorry." Max responded.

"Oh, thank god... don't ever do that again, okay?" Chloe sighed in relief.

"I swear... but that nightmare was so real... so horrible!" Max stuttered choking on her sadness.

Chloe then takes Max's arms and they both stand up. Max examined her surroundings. They were at the lighthouse while the storm was happening. Max looked towards Arcadia Bay, terrified. She saw the tornado moving closer to Arcadia Bay every minute.

_Fuck! The tornado is getting closer! How did Chloe carry me through this?_

"This is my storm! I caused this, I caused all of this! I changed fate and destiny so much that I actually did alter the course of everything! And all I really created was just death and destruction!" Max shouted in distress.

"Fuck all of that, okay! You were given a power. You didn't ask for it, and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did. Except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn time master, but you're Maxine fucking Caufield, and you're amazing!" Chloe exclaimed over the roaring winds and rumbling thunder.

"Max, this is the only way." Chloe said as she pulled out the butterfly picture. Max looked at the picture.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago!" Max exclaimed. Chloe closed her eyes with tears running her face. She gripped the photo causing it to wrinkle.

"You… you could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture. All that would take is for me to… to…" Chloe choked on her tears as she holds her face in her hands.

"Fuck that! No… no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me." Max whimpered.

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny. Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should except my fate, our fate." Chloe explained while she cried.

"Chloe!" Max cried.

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and, you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make this right decision!" Chloe explained try to keep her deep love for Max hidden away.

"Chloe… I can't make this choice!" Max cried in sadness. Max knew this had to happen, even though she didn't want it to be this way. Chloe grabs Max's arms and looks her in the eyes.

"No, Max. You're the only one who can." Chloe added.

_Why does it have to be this way?! I get my best friend back, but fate decides I can't have her back. I love Chloe so fucking much, I wish we could be together for the rest of our lives._

"Max, it's time." Chloe said. Even though fate and destiny wanted this to be happen, they were both sad. The rain from the storm was its tears.

"Chloe, I'm so, so sorry. I… I don't want to do this." Max stuttered and cried. Chloe gives Max a tight hug to comfort her.

"I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week… it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero Max. And I love you so fucking much. I've never loved you like anyone else before!" Chloe explained letting her feelings out.

Max got to see the true Chloe Price. The Chloe Price that was hidden all under the pain and suffering that covered Chloe like a blanket. She saw past the punk in Chloe. Max then passionately kissed Chloe. This wasn't like the kiss they shared on Wednesday. This kiss was a true love kiss.

"I'll always love you so much. Now get out of here please! Before I freak. And Max Caufield, don't you ever forget about me!" Chloe said. That hit Max hard. Her heart stopped beating for second when she heard that. Max looked back at Chloe with love in her eyes.

"Never." Max smiled. Without each other, Max and Chloe could not function properly. They were both supports for each other. Max gripped the photo and started to focus on it. She started to feel everything around her disappear. Just before she could travel back in time, Chloe grabbed onto Max's shoulder. Max then traveled through the photo.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy, Girl's Bathroom**

**Max**

Max opened her eyes to see she was in the bathroom. She saw the butterfly photo in her hand and tore it before her temptations would get the better of her.

_Did Chloe travel through the photo with me?_

Max heard the bathroom door open; Nathan entered the bathroom.

_Fuck you Nathan. Even though Jefferson used you, you could've still tried to get help._

She then heard Chloe enter the bathroom. Max sat against the stall and covered her mouth to avoid her cries escaping her mouth. When Max heard Chloe be pushed up against the wall, she got up and looked around the corner to watch.

_This will be the last time I'll ever see that beautiful girl, Chloe Price. She's goanna die believing she is alone in this world._

"Where'd you get that…" Chloe exclaimed but stopped talking. Chloe then looked around the room and then looked at Max. She smiled at Max. Chloe then continued talking.

_What the hell? This isn't how this happened. Chloe never looked at me and smiled. WAIT! Chloe did travel through the photo with me._

Chloe grabbed Nathan's hand that was holding the gun. She moved it to the left. "Get that gun away from psycho!" Chloe yelled. BANG! Nathan shot Chloe; Chloe fell to the bathroom floor. Nathan apologized to Chloe, to Blackwell, to the entire world. Everything went black for Max.

Max opened her eyes to see she was at the lighthouse again. Thought, there was no storm. The sun was setting, the golden hour. Max was wearing the outfit she was wearing her normal outfit, not an outfit for a funeral.

"Chloe." Max cried silently.

"Holy shit it worked?" Chloe said. Max heard Chloe's voice behind her. She turned around to see the blue haired punk. Max cried tears of joy and went to hug Chloe.

"Oh my god Chloe you're alive! Thank god!" Max cried in tears of joy. Everything was fixed, Chloe was still shot but she survived the wound. This is the perfect timeline.

* * *

(**Something has awoken me. A ripple in time that caused no destruction? This is a perfect timeline. Interesting… very interesting.**)

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 1 has been updated!. Old readers will understand why and new readers will see why. After I finish the story, I'll go back to the chapters that don't fit the format of the rest of the story. Now also the chapter counter will be accurate. It was bothering the shit out of me. **_

_**Also I'm going to let new readers know that bold italic (like the text now) is me talking. Just wanted to let you know to avoid any confusion. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story and have a nice day :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Compromise

Chapter 2- Compromise

It felt like the hug lasted forever. They broke from their embrace and blushed at each other. The sunlight shining on them was a beam of hope, a beam of love. It was the Golden Hour when the sun was setting. Though, it's always the Golden Hour for Max and Chloe when they're together.

Max was crying tears of joy. "OH MY GOD! Chloe you're alive" Max exclaimed, choking on her joy. "Wow. Someone doesn't want me here…. Joking" Chloe smiled. "Shut up, I'm so frigging happy you're here" Max said as she went in for another hug. When Max hugged Chloe, she hissed in pain. Max quickly backed away and asked in a panic "are you ok?" Chloe smiled at Max and revealed a bandage where she was shot. "Yes, I'm fine Max. Just need to take my pain killers soon before pain decides to be a bitch" Chloe responded. "How… how did you survive" Max asked curiously. "Let's take a seat before I fall over. I just got hella dizzy" Chloe said as they both sat on the bench. "Well Mad Max, during the chaos of the storm and while you were making a decision I started to think. I though what if I traveled with you but I still get shot but I survive. According to the fucking universe that shit worked" Chloe explained to Max.

_Wow, I would've never thought about that. At least everyone is happy and alive. Wait shit, Rachel._

Max held Chloe's hand. "Wowser, I would've never thought about that" Max responded. Chloe giggled and blushed, the sunlight was giving her a glow when she blushed. "God, I love your hipster language. Let's go home" Chloe admitted to Max. They both got up and went to Chloe's truck.

The car ride to Chloe's house was full of jokes and laughter. They were teasing each other and joked about what they did together when they were younger. "Chloe remember when I said ready for the mosh pit shaka brah" Max asked with a giggle. "Pfffft yea I do. When you said that I was scared about you going into a mosh pit" Chloe laughed. "Haha" Max giggled sticking her tongue out at Chloe. "Wow real mature Caufield" Chloe joked "It would be hella awesome if Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver sailed the seas of people at a concert." Max immediately picked up on Chloe's pirate mosh pit pun. "Insert groan here" Max said. Max leaned back into her seat as Nirvana was blaring on the radio. She got lost her thoughts looking at Chloe.

_Chloe is so beautiful and hot and perfect. I wish I could just kiss her all the time. She did dare me to kiss her that one time but that was just a friendly dare. I love so much. I've never loved a person as much as I love Chloe. But what if she doesn't love me that way back? She's probably not over Rachel. It would be so petty if I asked her out right now._

"Earth to Max" Chloe broke Max out of her thoughts. Max blushed into a cherry red when she realized Choe saw her looking at her. "S… sorry" Max stuttered still blushing. "Damn Max. I know I'm hella awesome but what was going on in that cute brain of yours" Chloe joked. That made Max feel better.

They arrived at Chloe's house. Max was very relieved to see that Arcadia Bay wasn't destroyed or in any type of dismay. They got to Chloe's home at 7:00 PM, they went driving around town and happy to see it not destroyed. Max and Chloe also went to Blackwell so Max could pick up some clothes from her dorm. She was going to stay the night at Chloe's.

Max and Chloe entered the house. "Hey Mom" Chloe shouted. "Hey Mom 2.0" Max shouted as well. They both walked to the kitchen where Joyce was cooking. Joyce turned around and went to hug the girls. "How are you girls doing" Joyce smiled at them. Max and Chloe said good at the same time.

_Wowser! It's like our minds are connected._

Joyce smiled when they said the same thing. "How are you feeling Chloe" Joyce asked Chloe in her motherly way. "It kinda hurts right now. I need to go take my meds, so pain won't kick my ass" Chloe responded as she ran upstairs to go take her medicine.

Max went to sit at the kitchen table as continued to make grilled cheese for the girls. Joyce then went to sit at the table with Max. "You two are so adorable together" Joyce said. "Um what? We're not together if that's what you think" Max blushed. "Really?! That's a surprise, how'd you not see it" Joyce smiled at the naïve Max. "I guess I've never did. I love her so much and want to be with her but I'm scared that she doesn't love me back because of Rachel" Max admitted to Joyce. "Rachel for Chloe was just a thing. They were never 'together'. Chloe did have feelings for Rachel but Rachel didn't have feelings for Chloe. Rachel made Chloe happy for a short amount of time. When she disappeared, Chloe hit rock bottom, I thought I was going to lose. When I heard she was shot at Blackwell I thought that she… you know. But then I heard that Nathan Presscott shot her. I rushed to the hospital and I was so happy to see you by her side. Max dear, you have no idea how happy you make my daughter. She has been telling me so much lately how much she loves you. Now I'm so happy you feel the same way about her" Joyce explained. Max just sat in silence, Joyce got up to go finish making the grilled cheese.

_All my fears and insecurities about Chloe were for nothing. How didn't I pick up her signals? Alright Max, you're gonna tell her your feelings tonight!_

It was later in the night. Chloe was in the shower. She let Max take a shower before her so she could go outside to 'walk' as she told her Mom. She actually went outside to smoke. Chloe while showering was lost in her thoughts.

_I'm so hella in love with Max. But if I tell her, she might not love me back that way. Ok I need to stop being a pussy and tell her my feelings. After I'm done getting ready for bed, I will tell her my feelings._

Max was waiting for Chloe to be done getting ready. There was calm music being played quietly on Chloe's stereo. Max heard the shower turn. She jolted towards the mirror in Chloe's room to make sure she looked nice and not like the Tazmanien Devil ran her over.

_Ok Max you look good. You can do this Max. I got this._

Chloe walked into her room, Max perked up. "I need to talk to you about something" they both said to each other at the same time. "You go first" Chloe smiled and blushed at Max. "Chloe… I don't know how to say this. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you ever since we were little but me being dumb and naïve just brushed it off because you were my friend. When I had to move away I realized those feelings were true and I was so crushed. I never messaged you or said anything because I was too fucking scared to. I'm so very sorry for doing that to you" Max admitted to Chloe as she started to cry when she finished. Chloe dropped her dirty clothes on the floor and went to Max. She put her finger under Max's chin to have Max's blue eyes stare into her own blue eyes. Chloe then kissed Max. Not like the dare kiss, but the kiss they shared on the cliff. Though, this one was way more passionette. Chloe broke the kiss to see Max's face full of intense joy and shock. "Max, I love you to so much. I know you're probrably worried about my feelings I had with Rachel but she never had feelings for me. We were just friends with benefits after a while. I loved you as well for the entire time I knew you. I was to much of a chicken shit to say anything because I was afraid I'd scare you away" Chloe also admitted to Max. Eventually they went to bed. Before they fell asleep, Max said "Chloe, you will always be my partner in crime". Chloe smiled and responded "and you will always be my partner in time."

A/N: Yes I know people who are reading this will accuse me of copying Ouroboros. This story is inspired by that story and some other ones. The main chunks of this story is original. I have many chapters already written, I just have to type them. Anyway, any type of criticism is appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3: PTSD Dream

Chapter 3: PTSD Dream

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

Max slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry and sounds were muffled. She fully came to her senses and started to feel things she felt before. The feeling of being very uncomfortable, the feeling that she couldn't barely move, and the feeling she has been assaulted. The **Dark Room**.

_No no no! Why am I back here?! Was I just asleep and everything that was happening a dream? Chloe?!_

Max then heard the familiar laugh of a man. A man she hated with a passion but feared like a young kid fearing the monster under their bed. "Well look who it is, my favorite subject" Jefferson came out of the darkness and approached Max. He started to take more pictures of Max. Every click and snap Max heard from the camera, a image of every Jefferson victim would appear.

_This cannot be real! This has to be fake. Chloe? Where is she? CHLOE!_

_"_How fucking cute Max. Calling out to the one you love to save you" Jefferson teased. "H-how d-d-does he k-now what I w-as th-inking? T-his h-as to be a bad d-ream" Max thought aloud. Jefferson chuckled to himself when he heard what Max said. "Is it Max? Is it a bad dream? You know what I find funny. Your friend... sorry girlfriend took a bigger shot then you ever did. She took the risk of being shot by that fucking dumbass Nathan. Always take the shot, right? She wasn't even in my class" Jefferson explained. Max couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

_This is not real, this is not real. But it feels so real. Someone please wake me up!_

Max started to squirm to see if she could get out of her bindings. That did not please Jefferson. "GOD DAMN IT MAX! Sit still you dumb cunt" Jefferson yelled as he kicked Max in the stomach. Max made a weeping noise when Jefferson kicked her. She didn't give up, she continued to try escape. "Does someone need another dose" Jefferson laughed as when to grab the syringe. "No please! Don't do this" Max whimpered. Jefferson walked up to Max and grabbed her neck with a lot of force. He then jabbed the needle into Max's neck. Max then felt pain in her head. The pain she would feel if she used her powers too much. Everything in the **Dark Room **started to become disoriented. Red and black waves surrounded the **Dark Room**.

Jefferson laughed at the brunette's fear. "I love my subjects pure. Always filled with fear and crying, it's like music to my ears. There was this one girl I kidnapped, she wasn't from Arcadia Bay. I took her from a town over, her name was Lynn. When she was in my studio she would cry for her parents, her siblings, her uncles, her aunts, her cousins, her grandparents, and her friends. But nobody came for her. Nobody was gonna save her like how David Madson saved you in another reality. Yes, I know about that. I am in your head after all. Anyway, no one will save you this time Max. You're a lost girl who has no purpose in life. I don't get why you like to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong. In another reality you got Chloe killed because you two were playing detective and that's how you easily got into my hands. Though, no matter what I was still going to get you Max. You are a failure Max, you fail at everything. You fail to take shots and you failed everyone. You're just a piece of fucking shit that has no purpose" Jefferson lectured Max. "Get out" Max mumbled. "What was that Max? You agree with me" Jefferson mocked. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD" Max screamed with a cry.

* * *

Chloe woke up, startled from Max's screams. She looked next to her to see Max, squirming in her sleep.

_Shit! She must be having a nightmare._

Chloe moved to hold Max still. "Max wake up, it's just a bad dream. I'm okay, I'm right here with you" Chloe tried to calm Max down. Max still wouldn't calm down. "Stop please. Chloe, Chloe fuck no! PLEASE STOP" Max cried from her nightmare. Chloe then hugged Max to try calm her down. "Max it's okay. I'm alive and okay" Chloe cooed Max in her arms.

"CHLOE" Max screamed as she woke up. She started to hyperventilate while she came back to her senses. Chloe was still holding the frightened Max, brushing her hair and rubbing her back to calm her down.

_Whatever she was dreaming about must've scared her shitless. I haven't seen her this fucking scared ever since she told me about Jefferson at the end of the world party. Thank god that party will never happen in this reality._

"Shh Max it's okay. I'm right here with you. Nothing will happen to me" Chloe cooed. She looked at her alarm clock to see it was three AM. Max left Chloe's embrace to sit on the bed next to her. Chloe put her hand Max's back to rub it to clam Max down. "*Sniff* It w-as so surreal. I tho-ught it was re-al Chloe. It fel-t s-s-so real" Max whimpered and stuttered. Chloe then hugged Max and kissed her on the forehead. "Max it's okay now. It's all over" Chloe cooed "do you want to talk about it?" Max shook her head and replied "no n-not right n-now." Chloe kissed Max on the lips. "That's okay Mad Max. We'll take about it when you're ready to. For now, let's go back to sleep" Chloe smiled at Max. They laid back down on the bed, they got under the blankets and cuddled in the spoon formation. "I love you Che" Max whispered. "I love you too Maxaroni" Chloe whispered back. Max and Chloe fell back asleep, cuddling with each other.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I know there are some people who are rioting at me because I'm using ideas from other fan fictions. I understand if you guys are not happy with that but at least I give credit to the stories I got ideas from. I know this is only chapter three but a lot of the story is already planned out, up to chapter 27. There will be way more chapters then 27 and chapters will get longer. This is just the first story arc, after they traveled through the photo. Chapter 1 to 5 basically happen right after each other with a very tiny time gap. After chapter 5, there will be small time skips so the story can keep going. Anyway, I think my two cents are up. Have a great day :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Nostalgia

Chapter 4: Nostalgia

The morning light shined through the blinds, the birds are signing their morning songs, and kids are playing outside after breakfast. This was what every peaceful morning in Arcadia Bay is like, something Max and Chloe have not been able to see in a while. Max slowly opened her eyes and quietly yawned not wanting to disturb her blue haired love. She looked next to her see Chloe sleeping so peacefully.

_This morning reminds me of the morning after we broke into the pool, the morning we shared our first kiss. Even though we both know that happened, it never happened in this reality. This morning also reminds me of when we had sleepovers when we were younger. This house is my second house after all. Wow, nostalgia overdose._

Max was smiling the entire time she was thinking, making her mouth dry. She got up and stretched. Max turned back around to see Chloe awake. "Morning beautiful" Chloe smiled with a blush. Max blushed at her comment and replied "morning beautiful times two?" "That makes no sense but I hella love it" Chloe giggled. "Dork" Max giggled "I'm gonna go take a shower Chlobear." Chloe reached over to grab her cigarettes and asked "Before you go wash up, if you're ready do you want talk about your nightmare?"

_Thinking about her made me forget about my nightmare. I should tell her about it so I don't cause her any anxiety._

Max nodded her head letting Chloe know she was ready. She went to go sit next to Chloe on the bed while Chloe was doing her morning wake'n'bake ritual. "In my nightmare I-I-I" Max stuttered as she started. Chloe picked up on Max's anxiety. Chloe knew Max had a bad anxiety problem. She put her cigarette on her ash tray and put her hand Max's back to comfort her. "It's okay Max. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she comforted Max. "No no Che it's okay really. You know it's just me, the nervous wreck I am most of the time. It's j-j-ust hard to explain I guess" Max replied to Chloe's concern. "You sure Maxipad? I know you can get hella nervous and I don't want to cause you more anxiety" Chloe said. "It's better to get it out now then later" Max added. "That's true" Chloe agreed as she picked her cigarette back up.

_Okay Max, you got this._

"I was ba-back in the **Dark Room **with h-him. I was tied up again and he kept saying awful things to me. He said I was failure and that I failed everyone. It was so f-fucking scary Che. I thought that we didn't fix anything and this right now was a just a dream" Max explained to Chloe. Chloe put her cigarette out. She then hugged Max, a hug a parent give their child when they found them after being lost at the county fair. "That fucker will never hurt you or anyone else again. He'll be in prison for life. Remember, I'm your partner in crime and you're my partner in time. Nothing will hurt you or me ever again" Chloe comforted Max "now go shower." Max got up and went to go shower.

* * *

When Max went out of Chloe's room, she was hit with even more nostalgia. The smell of Joyce's cooking. Joyce was the best cook in Arcadia Bay and still is. That's why the Two Whales gets so much business.

_I'll never get sick and tired of Joyce's cooking._

Max entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror, her morning zombie face was still there. "Wowser! I knew I had a bad morning face but damn" she whispered to herself out loud. The brunette got undressed and entered the shower. Max then got into her thoughts while she was showering.

_I still cannot believe that this reality is so perfect. I thought that fucking storm would appear yesterday but it's October 12th and no time storm in sight. I'm so happy I'm with Chloe, god she is just so perfect. I know she is probably still hurting after we found Rachel... or they found Rachel in this reality. _

She continued to shower, humming on of Chloe's songs to herself.

(_Maxine_)

A voice whispered to her. Max jumped when she heard the voice. "W-who's there" Max asked aloud but there was no answer. "Don't worry, just my imagination" she said to herself.

* * *

Max finished her shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to have breakfast. When she got into the kitchen, she saw Chloe, Joyce, and David eating breakfast peacefully. There was no arguing, just friendly Price/Madson family banter. She could tell that Chloe was trying her hardest not to flip out on David but Chloe has a new found respect for David since he saved Max from the **Dark Room**. "Good morning everyone" Max greeted as she sat at the table. Pancakes were already ready for her at an empty spot. She started to eat her pancakes while everyone was talking.

After a little bit, Chloe finished her breakfast. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed. Max do you still want to go to Backh... Blackwell to pick some things up from your locker" Chloe asked as she got up. "Yup. I also want to check up on Kate to see how she is doing" Max answered with a smile. Chloe smiled back at Max and said "god you're an angel." Max blushed at Chloe's comment. Chloe disappeared upstairs to take a shower.

"Max did you sleep well" Joyce asked. "Yes I did" Max answered but that answer was kind of a lie. David took sip of his coffee and joined the conversation. "Max, I hope we can get on better terms. I know your first impression of me was not the best. I was stressed about Chloe being shot and I was being an ass towards you at the hospital. I would like to apologize for my behavior" David apologized to Max. Max didn't know David was being an ass at the hospital because she and Chloe were both on auto pilot at the hospital. "It's okay David. I understand completely" Max smiled. "God, why are you always so sweet" Joyce wondered. "I don't know. It's Chloe, she just makes me really happy" Max replied. "Well you definitely make her happy. You can tell as well because she's not as much of a trouble as she used to be" Joyce explained. Max blushed at that fact. "You guys are talking about how fucked I am" Chloe joked as she came back downstairs. David rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Glad to see you're doing better Chloe" David said. "Well I'm to see that you're not being an asshat... joking" Chloe joked. Max got up and walked to Chloe. "Ready to go" Max asked Chloe. "Hella ready" Chloe smirked. "Enjoy yourselves girls. Make sure you don't get into too much trouble" Joyce shouted as Max and Chloe left. "They're so perfect together, aren't they" Joyce smiled. "They sure are" David agreed as he got up to go help Joyce with the dishes.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know this was a weak chapter. Trust me, the good stuff will come soon. This story is not just all fluff. I just want to give the characters some peace and enjoy life before shit fully hits the fan. Thanks for reading and any criticism is appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Return To Blackhell

Chapter 5: Return To Blackhell

Driving through Arcadia Bay intact released so much stress off of Max and Chloe's shoulders. There was no dead whales, no dead bodies on the streets, and there was no debris. When they drove past the Two Whales, Max was very happy to see it not blown up. All the pedestrians were happy and alive. Arcadia Bay was back to being good old Arcadia Bay. All though, all happy light places has it darkness, the Presscotts. Their shadow still loomed over Arcadia Bay. With Nathan shooting Chloe and being Jefferson's accomplice right under Sean Presscott's nose took a lot of power away from them. They lost the iron fist they had over Arcadia Bay. The only thing that keeps the family 'owning' Arcadia Bay is their money.

* * *

They pulled into the Blackwell parking lot. There were a decent amount of cars in the parking lot. Most of the cars were cars of students that lived in the Presscott dorms, some of them were teachers getting some work on a Saturday, and the other cars were investigators. Chloe smirked at the presence of people at Blackwell. "Even after all the bullshit that went down, there are people still here" Chloe brought up with a cold expression. Max put her hand on Chloe's shoulder to comfort her, she knew that Blackwell have Chloe bad memories, especially getting shot. Max as well had bad memories here, seeing Chloe die, Kate jumping off the roof, being attacked by Nathan, End Of The World Party, and Jefferson. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me to, because of...of..." Max responded but her words her cut off when she thought about him.

_It's okay, he can't get me or Chloe anymore. He is in jail and will go to prison._

Chloe picked up on Max's nerves. '_Shit that's right. Fucking Jefferson. Max get's hella scared when she gets any reminder of him. If I ever see Jeffershit, I'll kill that fucker for hurting Max' _Chloe thought to herself. "Max it's okay. Remember that fucker will rot in prison sitting in his own shit. Also don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time. Hey, you also get to see Kate and Wario... I mean Waldo.. gah fuck... sorry, Warren" Chloe comforted Max. Max chuckled at Chloe for forgetting Warren's name. "You ready" Chloe asked. Max slowly went in for a kiss. "Hella ready" Max smiled as they moved away after the kiss. They both got out of the truck and headed towards the main campus. "Chloe, don't forget to lock the truck you dork" Max giggled. "Ah shit, you're the dork. But you're my dork" Chloe smiled as she pulled out her keys to lock the truck.

_Every time I kiss Chloe it's bizzaro. I have a moment of complete tranquility and peace. Dog, I love her so fucking much._

* * *

They got to the main campus courtyard. While they were walking up the stairs they went past Dana, Justin, and Trevor chilling on the wall. Dana saw Max and Chloe walking past, her face lit up like the fourth of July and she got up. "Max! Chloe!" Dana exclaimed in joy as she hugged both Max and Chloe. Chloe looked at Max confused because they talked to Dana that much in this reality. Max knew what Chloe was thinking so she shrugged at Chloe with a smile. "Hey Dana how are you doing. Also hey Trevor and Justin" Max greeted everyone. "Whats up guys" Chloe said to them. "Sup Maxironi and sup Chloe" Justin said with a smile. "Sup" Trevor said. "Not to be a prick but we need to get something done" Chloe explained not trying to sound like a dick. "Oh no that's okay. I was just going to ask if you two wanted to hang out with us at the playground tonight. We're going to have the fun stuff if you know what I mean" Dana winked. "I know what you mean but it's up to Max" Chloe explained. "I would like to go" Max added. "Welp, then it's a date. What time" Chloe asked. " Chloe asked. "About 8:30, if that works for you" Justin answered sounding high as normal. "Yea that'll work for us" Max responded. "Great! See you guys later tonight" Dana said cheerfully. "Bye" Max and Chloe said at the same time as they walked away.

As they got close to the main entrance, Max saw Kate walking towards the bus stop. She ran up to Kate with Chloe following her. "Kate" Max exclaimed as she hugged Kate. "Oh my god Max! It's so good to see you" Kate exclaimed in complete happiness. Chloe finally caught up to Max and she saw the two friends greeting each other. '_Max cares a lot about Kate and Kate cares a lot about Max. Whoever Max cares about and is friends with, I'll care about them and be friends with them. Plus, I already kind of know Kate anyway' _Chloe thought to herself. Max noticed Chloe's presence and she thought to introduce each other. "Kate this Chloe, my best friend ever since I was little. She was the one I was so nervous to see. Chloe this is Kate, one of my best friends here at Blackwell" Max introduced them both to each other. "Nice to meet you" Kate introduced herself shyly. "Hello" Chloe greeted. A thought just hit Kate. '_Oh my! That's Chloe Price! The poor girl that got shot by Nathan_' Kate thought to herself. "You're Chloe Price, right" Kate asked in the most polite voice. "That be me" Chloe chuckled. "How are you doing? After being... you know" Kate asked with concern. Chloe was getting annoyed with everyone asking her that. She appreciated the concern but she just wants to move on. "*sigh* I'm doing hella better, thanks for asking" Chloe answered hiding her annoyed tone.

_Shit, I need to ask how Kate is doing. I was too happy that these two were getting along that I forgot to ask if she's doing good._

"Kate how have you been doing" Max asked. "I've been doing better. My parents are helping and you're daily check ups through text everyday helped. The only thing that's bad is the constant bombardment of reporters asking me about Mark Jefferson" Kate answered. "Do you need some reporters to get a hella ass kicking" Chloe joked as she cracked her knuckles. Under the layer, Chloe was being serious about that offer. "*giggle* No but thanks for the offer. I would love to stay and chat but I have lunch with my parents. How about we chat more over breakfast Monday morning" Kate said with a innocent smile. "That would be great, Kate" Max responded with joy. "Okay, c'ya guys later" Kate walked away and waved.

* * *

Max and Chloe entered Blackwell. They wanted to get what they needed fast because neither of them wanted to be there. Max got to her locker and opened it. Chloe was next to her on the phone with Joyce. As Max finished up, she closed her locker and turned around, she was stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was room 102. The classroom that Mark Jefferson used to teach in. Right now it was barricaded with crime scene tape. Suddenly, Max started to have a panic attack. She was hearing Jefferson in her head.

_Calm down. _*heavy paced breathing* _He can't get me anymore..._

Max was in the middle of talking in her but she passed out from the stress overload. Chloe saw Max pass out. Her heart dropped when her lover hit the floor. She froze for a second but came back to her senses. "Sorry Mom I got to go" Chloe hung up the phone and lunged to Max. "Max. Max. Max wake c'mon" Chloe tried to wake up Max but she would not wake up. She checked to see if Max was still breathing and she was. Max came back to conscience but she was still out of it. "C'com Max, I'll help you get to your dorm" Chloe shouted as she helped Max off her feet. When she was hold Max, she turned around to see room 102. '_Shit, I think this was Jeffershit's room. She had a fucking panic attack and passed out_' Chloe thought to herself as she started walking out of the building. She didn't care if anyone saw her holding a half conscious and unconscious Max, she only cared about getting Max to her dorm.

When Chloe got to the Presscott Dorms courtyard, she saw Warren sitting on a bench. '_God damnit! He's gonna get all fucking worried about Max_' Chloe thought to herself in slight annoyance. Warren looked up from his comic book to see Chloe helping Max. He jolted to Chloe. "Is Max okay" Warren asked with concern in his voice. Chloe walked passed him, ignoring his question. Warren got impatient with the silence and sprinted to the doors to block Chloe from entering. "Is Max okay? Please answer" Warren asked again as he blocked the door. Chloe rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance. '_Of course he had to fucking see me_' Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dude she is fine! Can you get out of the way now" Chloe answered with impatience in her voice. Warren did not take that as an answer. "That's a load of crap. Seriously, is she okay? I can help" Warren said with a weak smile. Chloe got even more annoyed with Warren. '_I don't hella fucking care anymore! I'll get him to piss off_' Chloe thought to herself with determination. "*sigh* Waldo... Warren whatever the fuck your name is I don't give a shit. It's hella obvious that you're in love with Max. She likes you as a friend so get that through that thick fucking skull of yours. She is in love with me, okay! Now can you fucking please get out of the way so I can get Max to her dorm" Chloe ranted at Warren. Warren blushed very hard and scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Uhh-sorry you can go right through" Warren smile out of embarrassment as he got out of the way. He then held the door open for Chloe.

* * *

Chloe got to Max's dorm and fished Max's dorm keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door entered. She then layed Max on her bed and took a seat on the couch in her room. Chloe scratched her beanie and sighed a sigh of relief. "C-Chloe' Max mumbled as she came back into conscious "what happened?" Chloe quickly got up to go sit next to Max to comfort her. "You had a bad panic attack when you saw *ahem* his room. I carried you from there to here" Chloe explained. "Oh dog, I probably embarrassed you didn't I" Max jolted up with concern. "No you didn't Mad Max. Most people here already think of me in negative ways because of my rage times. The only person who is embarrassed is Warren" Chloe cooed Max in her arms. Max again springed up but with a laugh. "How is Warren embarrassed" Max laughed. "Oh I might've ranted at him when he was in my way. He wanted to know if you were okay. To get him out of the way I said that it's obvious that he has a massive ass crush on you. I told him you like him as a friend and that you're in love with me" Chloe explained. "Dog, that's funny. Did he take it well at least" Max giggled. "Oh yea, he surprisingly took very well" Chloe added. "I should text saying I'm okay and give him an explanation" Max said as she brought out her phone to text Warren. "Here, give me his number so I can apologize to him. Yes, I kind of feel bad" Chloe admitted.

_Everything is truly okay. Accept for my bad anxiety but otherwise, everything will turn out okay. Hooray!_

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know this was a long chapter. This is a crucial part of the set up because of Max's anxiety. The first story arch is almost over. If you were wondering what this story arch is, it's the aftermath of Max and Chloe jumping through time together. I really hope you're enjoying my story because I'm enjoying sharing my story with all of you amazing people. Have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6: High Under The Stars

Chapter 6: High Under The Stars

The crickets were chirping in the cool clear night. No cloud was in the sky and all the night had to show was visible. Max and Chloe were driving in the night to the park. Since it was such a beautiful night, Max wanted to stop to take some pictures. Max only takes picture when she is with Chloe, if she takes a picture without her, Max gets all nervous again. Each polaroid that came out of her camera would remind her of every time she jumped through time using a polaroid.

While driving in the peaceful night, Max's phone went off. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that it's from Warren. "I can't believe it him this long to say something" Max showed the phone to Chloe. "In his defense, I did rat out his feelings. That's hella embarrassing when that happens" Chloe vouched for Warren.

**1:19 PM** **Max- **Hey Science Guy! Chloe is sorry about earlier and I'm sorry about earlier. I would've said something if I was all there

**8:48 PM Warren-** It's all good Maxironi, don't worry ;)

**8:48 PM Max-** You sure?

**8:50 PM Warren- **Are u 2 really in love?

**8:51 PM Max-** Yea. Is there a problem with that

**8:51 PM Warren- **No no not all. I having nothing against gay people... it surprised me ig

**8:52 PM Max- **Thank dog! A lot of people in Arcadia Bay and Oregon would be against this

**8:54 PM Warren-** If anyone gives any of u 2 shit I'll go all Hulk on them

**8:55 PM Max-** Thanks Science Guy! I'll ttyl :)

**8:56 PM Warren-** Cya

"Really" Chloe looked at Max with squinted eyes. "What" Max responded with a giggle. "You used an emoji" Chloe joked.

* * *

They arrived at the park to see Dana, Justin, and Trevor already there waiting for them. Max looked up at the full moon.

_At least there is no two moons_

The park gave different vibes during the day and night. In the day, the park had a vibe of innocence because the kids at play with their wild imaginations. At night, the park had a vibe angst, teens come to the park at night to smoke, drink, do drugs, party, and do other dumb teen stuff. A couple years back, David was driving home from Blackwell after his shift was over. He would always drive past the park at night to catch teens in the act. One time, he caught two teens having sex on the jungle gym. The boy happened to be Eliot Hampden, Chloe's stalker. Chloe was thrilled when she heard Eliot got busted. She was happy because of the incident that happened at the Amber's house.

Dana looked up from her phone right as she was texting Max and Chloe to see them approaching. When she saw them, she lit up like the Fourth of July. "Max and Chloe are here! Hey guys" Dana exclaimed very enthusiastically. She jumped up from where she was sitting to hug both Max and Chloe. "Yo Mad Max and Chloe Dude" Justin shouted already high. "Sup bros" Trevor nodded his head. "Really guys? You started without us" Chloe asked in a joking tone. "Sorry dude, couldn't help it" Justin replied not realizing Chloe was joking. "Bruh, she's joking" Trevor laughed at Justin. "You know I'm very gullible when I'm high" Justin flipped Trevor off.

"Justin, you're always hella gullible" Chloe joined in. "They're not wrong" Dana agreed. Justin looked at Max for help. "Count me out. I haven't known you for long enough to say if you're gullible or not" Max explained shyly. "Come on Maxironi don't be a poser... joking" Justin laughed. "Alright sistas and brotha let's get this shit started" Chloe cheered as she clapped her hands. "Wait which one of are you calling sista" Trevor asked pointing at himself then Justin. "You" Chloe responded with a friendly smile.

* * *

Everyone was high, except for Max. She felt left out. Before they got to the park, Chloe told Max that she didn't have to smoke. She even texted Dana, Justin, and Trevor telling them not to pressure Max into trying weed if she didn't want to. While Dana, Justin, and Trevor were talking to each other in their own conversation, Chloe was sitting on a swing with Max next to her on another swing. Max tapped Chloe's shoulder. "Can I try" Max asked with her eyes sparking in the moonlight. "Sure... ah shit" Chloe answered but her blunt went out "Guess we both have to get a new one." They both got off the swings, held each other's hands and walked back to the group.

"Okay guys, Max wants to try to smoke so if she messes up don't make fun of her. If you do, I'll fuck your shit up" Chloe announced.

_Oh my dog why did she have to announce it?_

"Woooo let's go Maxironi" Justin cheered sounding even more high. "Hooray Max" Dana exclaimed. "Yea Maxi Dude" Trevor shouted sounding even more high then Justin. Dana handed Chloe a new joint. She lit it and turned to Max. "Okay Max, I want you to do exactly what I do" Chloe explained to Max how to smoke. "Okay Che, I got this" Max said shyly. The shy brunette picked up the blunt and put it in her mouth.

*Inhale* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Exhale*

Max messed up and blushed out of embarrassment. Chloe took the blunt from her. "It's okay Max, I did the same thing my first time. Even ask Justin" Chloe comforted Max. "It's true. She was coughing like she had tuberculosis" Justin explained to Max. "We all did our first time" Dana added. "Okay, I'll try again" Max smiled shyly. She put the blunt back in her mouth and successfully inhaled and exhaled without coughing. Plus she took a pretty big hit as well.

* * *

30 Minutes Later...

Max was high. She was entertainment for everyone. She kept cracking jokes and stuff. "Are you two together" Dana asked with her high already gone. Justin and Trevor already left, they walked home. "Yeah, how could you tell" Chloe asked confusingly. "The way you two always look at each other and how you two were sitting close to each other and still are" Dana said. "Welp you caught us" Max giggled, still high. "You two need to update your FaceBook relationship status" Dana mentioned in a joking tone. "We'll get right on that" Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going home. C'ya guys later" Dana got up and left. "Bye Dana" Max yelled. "Shhh quiet Max. We don't want to wake up Old Man Henry" Chloe whispered. Old Man Harry is a nickname all the kids and teens gave to an old man that lives right by the park. They have a rumor that Old Man Henry has his dead wife taxidermied in his basement. In reality, Old Man Henry was a very caring man. Everyone who knows him knows that. When Max lived in Arcadia Bay, they would often invite Old Man Henry over for dinner. Henry would bring hand crafted toys for Max. He liked kids in a non creepy way. Him and his wife tried to have a baby but it was a miscarriage.

"What's so bad about Old Man Henry" Max asked in a confused tone. "This one time he chased a bunch of kids that were smoking at the park" Chloe explained. "That's because one of the kids was Nathan Presscott. I know that because when I first came back I ran into him in town. He talked for a long time and told about all the bad shit the Presscotts do to Arcadia Bay" Max defended Henry "Also he helps anyone he can. Sometime we should go talk to him. He's like my third grandpa." '_Now I feel bad for saying so much shit about Old M... Henry now. He actually sounds like a really good person_' Chloe thought to herself. "Oh shit really? Now I feel bad" Chloe frowned.

_Chloe is starting to look past her punk mind._

"Remember Chlobabe we have breakfast with Kate on Monday" Max reminded Chloe. Max regretted calling Chloe Chloebabe. "I know but wait... did you just call me Chlobabe" Chloe asked. Max nodded with a blush. "That's hella hot" Chloe replied seductivly. "You want to go back home and make out" Max asked falling for Chloe. "Hella yes" Chloe cheered as she jolted up from her seat. "I love you Chlobear" Max said. "I love you to Maxi Pad" Chloe said.

**Where am I? What is this place? I came back to life after these two traveled through time. This couple is very interesting. Maybe... just maybe.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know this was a weak chapter. This story is not all fluff as it appears to be, shit will hit the fan. Now, who was talking in the bold text at the end? Have a great day :)


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast With Kate

Chapter 7: Breakfast With Kate

**B/N: Hey I'm talking at the beginning, what? Just want to say this is the final chapter for the first story arc in the story. My plan is between every story arc there will be a journal entry. It will be journal entries from multiple characters POV. There will be more of my rambling at the end, enjoy.**

* * *

Another perfect sunny morning in Arcadia Bay. The sky was blue with very few clouds in sight. The sun was reflecting off of the waves making the ocean shine. Max and Chloe were on their way to the Two Whales Diner to have breakfast with Kate. Everything in this reality is so perfect, there is no problems. But something is looming in the corners, lurking. Max can feel it and Chloe can feel it. They put it off as just being nervous about the storm coming back, but it won't. Max looked out her window as they were driving past the beach. "It's such a beautiful morning today" Max sighed. "Not as beautiful as you" Chloe flirted. '_What the fuck Chloe. Why did I make that hella corny_' Chloe thought to herself.

Max blushed to a crimson color. "I see you blushing Caufield" Chloe winked at Max which caused her to blush even more. "Chloe you make my life beautiful. Without you I-I would be lost. I cannot imagine l-life without y-you" Max stuttered. Chloe blushed at Max's remark, it was the same way for Chloe with Max. "Haa get zoinked you blushed too" Max laughed. Chloe chuckled at the word Max used. "Zoinked? You're such a hippie, but you're my hippie" Chloe reacted to what Max said.

* * *

The couple pulled into the Two Whales parking lot. Kate said she would be waiting outside for them but she wasn't there.

_Kate being late? That's hella strange. Wowser, Chloe is a good bad influence on me._

"Did Kate say she'd be waiting for us outside" Chloe asked as she looked around outside to see if she could find Kate. "Yeah she did say she'd be here at this time. Wait! I wonder if she's okay? W-what i-if J-J-Jefferson escaped and g-got to h-her" Max stuttered in anxiety. "Woah woah calm down Mad Max. Kate is fine, let's text her. She's just running late" Chloe calmed Max down. Max pulled out her phone to text Kate.

**10:45 AM Max**\- Hey Kate where are you? Is everything okay?

**10:46 AM Kate- **Yeah I'm okay Max. I'm just running late. I had to helped Taylor and Courtney with something :)

"See Mad Max, nothing to worry about" Chloe remarked. "It's just strange that she's running late is all. Quick make out" Max raised an eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe blushed and scratched at her head. "Get that boney white ass over here" Chloe answered in a flirty voice.

10 Minutes Later

The truck was parked in the back of the parking lot. They didn't want anyone to see them making out. Kate got off the bus stop at Two Whales. She walked towards the diner and at the corner of her eye she saw Max and Chloe in Chloe's rusted truck. '_They must be waiting in the truck for me. I should tell them that I'm here_' Kate thought to herself as she made her towards the rusty truck.

_I'm getting better at kissing, yay!_

'_Holy shit Max is slowly getting better at kissing. I am teaching her well... that's hella weird in this scenario_' Chloe thought to herself. The couple continued to make out, not knowing the approaching Kate. *Knock* *Knock* "HOLY JESUS FUCK" Chloe jumped when she heard the knocks. "GWAHHHH" Max screamed as well. Max quickly climbed off of Chloe's lap to sit back into the passenger seat. They both looked to the driver side window to see Kate standing there, blushing crimson red.

* * *

The three of them went to go get seat in the diner. They sat in their classic booth. Max and Chloe were sitting next to each other on the same side while Kate sat on the side. On the way into the diner it was very awkward, Max was affraid to say something because Kate is religious and she saw them making out. "U-um Kate w-we can explain" Max was the first person to say something. "You were not meant to see that" Chloe added. "Please don't hate us. I know you're religious and your religion is against lesbian..." Max explained but stopped talking when Kate giggled. "It's okay guys really. I seriously don't care. God loves everyone for who they are" Kate explained. Max and Chloe let out a phew at the same time.

_I was so worried she would hate us because we're lesbian but wowser, Kate is such a angel._

A waiter came to the trio, it wasn't Joyce because Joyce has Sundays off. It was a waitress named Ava. Ava was in her late 20's, she had black hair in a bun, her eyes were brown, and she was sporting wrist band that read 'I 3 Jersey'. "What can I get ya girls" Ava asked in a heavy Jersey accent. "I would like a waffle and coffee please" Max answered shyly. "Could I get some bacon and eggs with a soda" Chloe answered. "May I please get French Toast and some Tea" Kate answered in her innocent tone. "That'll be coming right up" Ava smiled and took their menus. She walked to the kitchen and repeated their orders.

"So how long have you two been together" Kate asked. "I say about a week" Chloe answered as she held Max's hand under the table. "Kate you said yesterday that there were reporters that would hassle you when they want to interview you" Max brought up as Ava brought their drinks. "Coffee for you, soda for you, and tea for you" Ava said as she gave them their drinks. Ava went to get orders from another table. "Oh yeah. Whenever they get the chance they try to interview me. I tell them I don't want to be interviewed but they don't listen. Some stranger or people from Blackwell step in and tell them to fu... buzz off" Kate explained, she caught herself before she could swear.

_My dog Kate is so fucking innocent. _

"Did the innocent and pure Kate Marsh almost swear" Chloe gasped as a joke. Max giggled at Chloe's joke, Kate giggled to but it came with a blush. "Kate if you swear God is not like going to come from heaven yell at you" Max giggled. "I just don't want to disappoint my parents. I know they're not here but still" Kate looked down at her lap in shame. "Hey woah Kate don't be so glum, we hella understand" Chloe pitched in. Kate looked up with lit up face. "We really do" Max confirmed as she took a sip of her coffee. Ava brought their food to them. "I'm ready to nosh on some waffles" Max mumbled as her waffles were placed on the table. "You're such a dork, but you're my dork" Chloe said to Max. Ava heard the interaction between Max and Chloe, she smiled. '_Those two are so addorable_' Ava thought to herself. "Thank you" Kate quietly said Ava. "Enjoy" Ava smiled at the hungry teens.

* * *

_Ugg I'm so full. Well I did nosh on the entire waffle, how am I not fat?_

They finished their food. They all had nice conversations about life and what they wanted their future to be. Max and Chloe of course said they wanted to be together. They finished up and paid for their meal. They walked outside and said goodbye to Kate as she got on her bus to go back to Blackwell. Max and Chloe got into Chloe's truck and backed out of the parking lot to head back to the Price Homestead.

They were listening to music in the car. Chloe turned it down, Max knew Chloe too well that she was going to say something important. "In three days it's Rachel's funeral" Chloe brought up. "I know Chloe. I will be there with you the entire time okay. I won't leave you, ever again" Max said with confidence. "Forever" Chloe smiled. "Forever" Max smiled back.

(**This town is special. The things that happened here that are connected to this couple. I will escape, nothing and no one will stop me**.)

* * *

**A/N- Just saying the bold text in the parentheses in not any type of note from me. Anyway the first story arch is done. I know people will accuse me of copying Ouroboros. I said at the beginning of the story that some story elements are inspired by that story and some others. This only the first story arc, there are very few inspired elements later in the story I promise. Still, I cannot stop anyone from having their own opinion of my story. Please give your thoughts, any type of criticism is appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: From Amber To Ash

Chapter 8: From Amber To Ash

(**These past three days of observing this couple. It's very fascinating to learn what they've seen, what they've been through, and what they know. I could use that, I can use their fears to my advantage. Soon I'll be free and I'll be in the real realm. Not some upside down.**)

* * *

Today, Wednesday October 9th 2013 was the day. The day that the Amber will be laid to rest to become Ash. Today was Rachel Amber's funeral. Everyone in Arcadia Bay knew Rachel Amber in some way, everyone in town was going to be there. She was a light to everyone, the person that can make anyone's cloudy day sunny. Though, there are always **storm **clouds that block out the sun. Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson were the storm clouds that took away the sun. The **storm **clouds have been cleared and finally, the light can rest.

Being the DA and having power, James Amber was on the war path with the Prescotts. He gave the ABPD funding to help the investigation against the Prescotts. James and Rose Amber wanted Mark Jefferson on the death penalty, or at least prison for life. They showed sympathy for Nathan Prescott. He was a boy with mental problems and he did not receive any treatment for it. They also showed sympathy on the fact that Nathan was taken advantage of by Mark Jefferson. The Ambers are still going after Sean Prescott though, he should've known what's been going on and should've noticed Nathan's strange behavior after he overdosed Rachel.

Jefferson was being held in the Arcadia Bay jail which is on the out skirts of the town. He will be kept there until his trial in mid November. He was kept in a high security cell with someone on watch 24/7. They of course switched every few hours for a break. He had to eat his food in his cell. The only time he got to come out of his cell was when it was shower time. Multiple guards would escort him to shower and stand guard at the exit. Some guards even had to watch him shower. Nathan was being held in a mental hospital a few towns away from Arcadia Bay. It was about 20 mile between the town and Arcadia Bay. Nathan still being charged for crime, he was on watch but not as heavy as Jefferson. He might have to live in the mental hospital for a big portion of his life.

* * *

Max was getting ready at Blackwell. She was going to leave a little early with Chloe so they can get to the funeral before it becomes completely packed. The dorm hallways were full of girls walking fast from their room to the bathroom or vise versa. Max was finishing up in her room. She was wearing a nice black dress that was recently ironed by her second mother Joyce. Over her dress, she was sporting a black scarf. She was wearing a wrist band that said "Rachel Amber 4 Ever". It was made by the arts and crafts club in Blackwell. They made one for every student and teacher and staff member. They would also be handed out at the funeral. Looking in the mirror, Max realized something.

_Holy shit. This is the same outfit Chloe wore at William's funeral. She's just grown out of it and it fit me. I didn't have any nice clothes here with me anyway. I'm sorry Rachel, I wish I had nicer clothes._

Her phone vibrated on her desk. She turned and picked it up. Chloe texted her saying that she was here and waiting for Max in the parking lot. Max smiled at the text and she left to head to the parking lot.

* * *

Max reached the exit of the dorms. She opened the door and went down the stairs. When she was walking towards the parking lot, she stopped dead in her tracks. Out of no where, everything around her became decrepit. The sky became black, not the black of the night just pitch black. The sky though was not fully black, there were some lights that were light the Northern Lights but instead of beautiful colors, the colors were red and white. It looked like the colors she would see at the border of a image she traveled through.

_What the fuck? What is this? Is everything broken?_

Max looked back at the Blackwell building. It was still there but decrepit. It looked like the building hadn't got any care after a while. Max then looked ahead of her. In the distance she a tall black figure. It was all black. The most noticeable detail from it that it had menacing looking glowing red eyes. "**Maxine Caufield**" a voice whispered. After the voice spoke, everything went back to normal. Max started walking again to the parking lots.

_What the hell just happened? Was that a vision or a nightmare?_

She eventually got to the parking lot. Max sprinted towards Chloe. When she got to her, she gave Chloe a big bear hug. Chloe accepted the hug and then they both kissed. "Was that for" Chloe blushed. "I don't know. Just love you a lot" Max lied. Max didn't lie about the fact that she loves Chloe, she lied by not saying what just happened. She did not want to worry Chloe on the day of Rache's funeral. Chloe was wearing a nice black jacket. It was so soft to the touch that if someone laid on it they would fall asleep. She was wearing nice back dress pants and she had nice black sandals. Chloe was not a fan of wearing high heals. Chloe was also wearing a Rachel Amber 4 Ever wrist band. The couple got into the rusted truck and drove off to the funeral.

* * *

In the truck, Chloe was playing a mix tape that Rachel made for Chloe on her birthday. Max looked over at her punk girlfriend to see a tear going down her cheek. "Chloe, I'll be here with you for the entire time. You can share your emotions with me, you can give me your sadness, you can give me your troubles. After we both traveled in time together, you were there every step of the way to make sure I was okay. Now it's my turn to do that for you. I love you so fucking much Chloe" Max gave a thoughtful speech to Chloe. Chloe sniffed and rubbed her face with her sleeve. "Max, did I ever tell you the story of how Rachel and I first met" Chloe asked. "No I don't think so Che" Max responded. "Alright" Chloe nodded with a smile.

"So you know one of favorite bands is Firewalk. This one night, Firewalk was secretly playing at the old mill before it was burnt down in a forest fire. I snuck out at night to go there. When I got there, this pretty cool bouncer guy wouldn't let me in. Me at the time being the complete fucking rebel I am would not let a bouncer stop me. I back talked at him to the point where he realized he wouldn't be able to stop me. He lets me in. When I get in, I see Frank sitting on a couch smoking. I went to go talk to him for a little bit and tried to get some weed from him but I didn't have enough money on me. After that I tried to get into the mosh pit but that was a no go. I turn around and bump into this skeevy asshole and he spilled his beer on himself when I bumped into him. He harassed me but I got him to fuck off. I saw there was some stairs. I went up them and the balcony had a perfect veiw of the concert. No one else was up there so I pretty much had it to myself. I sit on the ledge and jammed out to the song. While I jamming at one point, I was laying down. Then the two assholes that I bumped into earlier came upstairs and they came up to me. The skeevey asshole yelled at me like _You spilled my beer beetch_. I get up to defend myself. The skeevey asshole grabbed my arm but some threw a bottle at his head. I then heard a voice yell _Hey dickhead_. Rachel came upstairs to save my ass. I kicked the skeevey asshole but his buddy got a hit on me. We still get away. She lead mew into the mosh pit and we got right in front of the stage. To be honest, the rest of it was blurry from being high and drunk. But that's how I met Rachel" Chloe told her story.

* * *

They arrive at the funeral. It was already packed but not that bad. Eventually, it would be full of mourning people. Max and Chloe got out of the truck and entered the church where the funeral was being held. They saw Joyce and David, they saved seats for Max and Chloe. Max and Chloe put stuff on their seats so no one would take their seat. Then, Max and Chloe went to go talk to people.

After a little bit of talking, mostly Chloe doing a lot of it because of Max's shyness. Someone tapped Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe turned around to see James and Rose Amber. She immediatly hugged them both. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry" Chloe mourned with the Ambers. Max stood there confused.

_That must be Rachel's parents. Huh, Chloe seems to really be close with them._

While Max was in her head thinking, Chloe and the Ambers were chatting. Max came out of her thoughts when she heard Chloe say here name. "Mr and Mrs Amber, this Max, Max Caufield. The Max Caufield" Chloe introduced Max to the Ambers. "Hello. It's nice to meet you" Max said very shyly. "Well I be damned. You're the Max. Chloe told us so much about you. All the good memories she has with you and the fact that you made her really happy. I've always wanted to meet you with what we both heard from Chloe" James said. Max blushed at the fact that Chloe said only good things about her to Mr and Mrs Amber.

_Wowser, Chloe really did talk a lot about me. I always thought she hated me for not sending her any messages. I still feel so fucking bad about not saying anything to her. She probably did rant to Rachel about me leaving. I did rant to one of my only friends Maggie about how bad I felt about Chloe._

"It's nice to finally meet you Max" Rose smiled. "I'm very sorry for your loss" Max said in a sad. "Thank you Max" Rose smiled. "Thank you. Though we've heard that so many times today, but it never gets old. The only time I got angry when someone said that to me is Frank Bowers talked to us" James having anger in his tone about Frank. "Mr and Mrs Amber... I don't how to say this. I know it shouldn't me saying it" Chloe thought about telling James and Rose about the relationship Frank and Rachel had. Chloe got anger from thinking about that. '_Stay cool. Don't flip out about it. I got this shit in the bag_' Chloe thought to herself. "What is it Chloe" Rose asked with a little bit of concern.

_Well this is going to be kind of awkward._

"*sigh* Frank and Rachel had a relationship for a little bit. Frank is probably hurting a lot and I know that he very much regrets for the drugs he sold to Nathan. With all do respect, if you give him a chance, he's a pretty good person just in a tough spot" Chloe explained as sincere as possible. "So it is true. I'm not surprised by that revelation. He did seem to make my daughter very happy. I'll talk to him again when I get the chance" James replied. "We should go talk to others now. It was very nice to see you again Chloe and it was nice to finally meet you Max" Rose said. "T-thanks you t-to" Max stuttered from shyness. "Bye guys" Chloe waved as they walked away. "That went better then I thought it would go" Chloe whispered. "Yea I thought they would be salty about Rachel and Frank" Max whispered. "Let's jet. We need to go to our seats. The service will start soon" Chloe said as they walked back to the church.

* * *

The church was full capacity. There were even more people outside. There were even people that didn't live in Arcadia Bay there, or Oregon. So many people knew Rachel Amber it was insane. Max looked around at the crowd in the church. She saw a lot of her friends from Blackwell. Warren, Kate, Dana, Juliet, Alyssa, Brooke, Justin, Trevor, and Daniel. She even saw Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney there as well. She looked behind her to see who was in the back and she saw Frank. She also saw teachers and staff members.

The man giving the service started to speak about Rachel. When he started to speak, many people started to cry. Chloe could not hold it in anymore and her tears broke out. Max rubbed Chloe's back and started to hold her hand. Joyce reached over to Chloe and put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh honey" Joyce whispered to Chloe. Max tuned into the man speaking. "Today we're mourning the loss of Rachel Amber. Rachel had a positive impact on everyone she knew. She was like a beacon of light in many lives. Rachel was bright in everyone's lives that left ambers in them. Over time, an amber turns into ash" the man spoke.

Suddenly, Max realized that the man's voice, the sound of crying, and sniffing was slowly fading away. She was confused with what was going on. Then it happened again, she was back there. In that decrepit version of Arcadia Bay. The inside of the church looked old and rotted. This place was like a upside down or nightmare version of Arcadia Bay.

_What the fuck. Why am I here again? I was just in the funeral and now I'm here? What is going on. Is everything going to shit? This is getting crazy bizzaro._

Max looked up to the front alter. There saw it again. The black figure, with those haunting glowing red eyes. She could see it a little since it was closer. "W-w-h-wh-who are you" Max whispered and stuttered in fear. "**Maxine Caufield. I've been watching you and Chloe Price**" it said. "This is not real. This is not real. This is not real" Max repeated to herself with her eyes closed.

Max then heard the man speaking again, the crying, and sniffing. She opened her eyes to see she was back in the church, the actual church. She felt a liquid on her lower face. Max brushed her finger under her nose and saw it was blood. "Shit" Chloe whispered as she handed Max a tissue. Max grabbed it right away and put it under her nose. "Thank you" Max whispered. Her putting a tissue under her nose did not look weird with the current situation of a funeral. "Are you okay? What happened" Chloe asked in a loud whisper. Joyce when shh at Chloe. "Let's talk about it later tonight" Max whispered to Chloe. Chloe nodded at Max and they both tuned back into the service.

_What the hell just happened. Am I going crazy? What the fuck was that black figure? I can't keep this from Chloe, I will talk to her about it tonight before we go to sleep. Calm down Max, you're not crazy. You're just stressed and imagining things. _

* * *

(**She saw me twice today. Every time that blue haired bitch is anywhere near her, she can't be here for to long. I need to think of something.**)

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter so far. Chapters will be way longer then this in the future. I wanted to split this in half so the reader could process what happened. Who and what is the black figure with glowing red eyes Max saw. What is its plans? Only time (no pun intended) will tell. Have a nice day** :)


	9. Chapter 9: Mournful Guilt

Chapter 9: Mournful Guilt

Something is looming in Arcadia Bay. No one knows that there is a very evil presence in Arcadia Bay. In this time of mourning a tragic loss, something has awaken. When someone falls, someone else will rise. Something is coming.

* * *

It was the part of the funeral where people go and say what they want to say to the lost. Chloe and Max are waiting impatiently in line. Max is nervous and Chloe just wants to get it done. '_Why the hell did Max get a nose bleed? Did she use her powers? I'm so fucking confused_' Chloe thought to herself as she looked at Max with concerning eyes. Max looked into the concerning gaze she was receiving.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT! I worried Chloe during the funeral. Damn it! Why do I have to fuck everything up!_

They got up to the table where Rachel's ashes were being showcased. Her ashes were in a beautiful jar. It was golden with a shine that so bright it would make gold miners from the gold rush drool. Rachel's name was imprinted on the jar. "Rachel Dawn Amber" the text on the jar. Under Rachel's name it read "1995-2013". Max and Chloe approached the table.

_Um hey Rachel it's me Max Caufield. I don't what Chloe told you about me but I heard so many good things about you from her. I really we could've met. I want to thank you for keeping an eye on Chloe and keeping her happy. I was too much of a nervous bitch, excuse my french, to message her. It's the biggest regret I have in my entire life._

Tears started to form in Max's eyes. She brushed her face with her arm to cover up the tears.

_Sorry for crying. Wait, it's a funeral so I think many people should be crying. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I really wish I could've saved you from them. Your parents are going to take the Prescotts down._

Max looked up at the ceiling and let out a tiny whimper which caught Chloe's attention.

_Look at her, she's so amazing. She doesn't the impact she has on us. I don't know if you're listening but a part of me thinks you are. If you could somehow give me a sign of what is going on in my head with that thing that would be pretty great. There is just a part of me that believes that you were guiding us to find you and during our journey. I think you may of been a part of our reunion. I'm gonna say it again I can't thank you enough for taking care of her. Rest easy Rachel._

Max smiled with tears going down her face. She moved to the side so Chloe get up to the table. Chloe approached the table with a face of sadness. Some of her makeup smeared on her face because of her tears. Chloe only wears makeup for very special occasions and this was one of those occasions. She brushed the sleeve of her jacket on her face to wash the smeared make up.

_Hey Rach it's me Chloe. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I promise you we'll take those bastards down. Look at her, isn't she amazing. I know sometimes I would just non stop talk about her but seriously, she is hella amazing. Rach I know you didn't have the feelings as I did after a while. I just wish...wish..._

Chloe let out a sad chuckle and brushed her face from the tears.

_I just wish you didn't lie to me. If you fucking told me what was going on all this shit would not of happen. I'm over what you did with Frank but with the **Dark Room **bullshit, I really wish you would've fucking told me something. Well you probably fucking couldn't because you were captured._

Chloe let out a angry sigh. Max came up to her and held her hand to let her know it's okay.

_Sorry I got angry, it's just I'm hella fucking pissed about all of this bullshit. Look at her again, she is so amazing. I remember you once told me that someday if you are just gone, don't be surprised. I know you would've contacted me if you weren't... dead. The point is, you told me to find something or someone that makes me very happy. Well, I think I found that someone... Max. There are many others who want to speak with you. Please tell my Dad I miss him so much. I love you Rachel, rest in peace._

Chloe walked away from the table to let others say their final goodbyes to Rachel. They both walked out of the church.

* * *

_I wonder what got Chloe so worked up while she was saying her goodbyes to Rachel?_

Max and Chloe walked to the parking lot. Chloe told Joyce and David that her and Max are going to stay for a little longer to talk to some friends.

They were sitting on the tailgate of Chloe's pick up truck. Chloe was smoking a cigarette while Max was resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. Max has been starting to get used to the smell of Chloe's cigarettes. When Chloe is not with Max and she gets a whiff of a cigarette, she gets reminded of how happy she is with Chloe. "You ready to talk about what happened" Chloe asked as she exhaled a puff of smoke. "I would feel more comfortable talking about it in your bedroom" Max answered in a tired tone. "Oo la la Max, in my bedroom" Chloe winked at Max. "You know what I mean" Max hid her blush from Chloe. "Calm down sista, I'm just messing with you" Chloe laughed.

They both let out a sigh when they heard footsteps approaching. "H-hey guys" Warren let his presence be known in a nervous tone. Warren was still embarrassed about the whole Chloe thing, he was slowly getting over it. "Hey look I found Waldo" Chloe exclaimed which caused Warren to blush. "Oh shit hey Warren" Max greeted with a smile.

_He must still be embarrassed with what Chloe said to him. That is still fucking hilarious._

"I'm joking by the way Warren. You probably can tell that" Chloe added. "No worries I know. I just wanted to come over to see how you guys are doing" Warren scratched the back of his head. "We're getting there. We're not like Luke Skywalker when he found out Darth Vader was his father" Max made a reference which caused Warren to laugh. "Wow you two are hella nerdy" Chloe rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Hey you're a nerd to. You know a lot about a lot about Pirates Of The Caribbean, you know so many Jack Sparrow quotes" Max threw back at Chloe. "Damnit I was hoping you'd forget that" Chloe playfully hit Max. "Well it's been nice talking to you guys, I got to get back to Blackwell" Warren said. "Bye Science Guy" Max waved as Warren walked away.

Chloe took another puff of her cigarette. When she exhaled, she saw Frank. He was walking into his RV. From a distance, she could tell Frank was not taking any of this well. "Shit, we should probably go talk to Frank. He's more then likely a dirty fucking mess right now" Chloe pointed out. "You're going to have to reintroduce us because... you know" Max brought up. "*sigh* I know babe. Time can be a fucking bastard" Chloe said.

* * *

They got up to Frank's RV. They were both a little nervous because they didn't know how Frank would react to them being there.

_Don't think about Chloe shooting Frank. _

Chloe knocked on the RV door. "Hey Frank it's me Chloe, your favorite customer" Chloe shouted. Max looked around and something caught her eye. She saw a man hiding behind a tree, that was starring at her and Chloe. Max got chills down her spine. When the man realized that Max saw him, he went back behind the tree. "You can come in" Frank mumbled in sadness. Chloe opened the door and her and Max entered the RV.

Pompidu jolted out Frank's bedroom when they entered the RV. Pompidu happily went in circles around Max and Chloe. Max got on her knees and she called for Pompidu. The happy mutt came to Max and she started to pet the dog. "Hey um how are you doing" Chloe asked, nervous about how Frank would respond. Frank took a seat in the drivers seat of his RV. "How does it fucking look like I'm doing" Frank responded in a depressed tone. Max and Chloe both gave each other concerned looks when Frank answered like that.

"Oh shit uh this is Max. The Max" Chloe reintroduced Max to Frank. "Hi" Max smiled at Frank. "Ah so you're the Max. Chloe sometimes would never shut up about you. Don't worry, she only said good things" Frank said.

_Chloe must've talked about me a lot. It's funny because I did the same thing with my few friends back in Seattle. _

"Yup that's me" Max blushed. "I see you already met my dog Pompidu" Frank noted. He got a smile on his face when he saw Pompidu on his back while Max was petting his stomach. "Yup he is really cute" Max smiled "aren't ya buddy?" Chloe sighed with a smile. "Seriously Frank, how have you been doing. I've been hella concerned about you" Chloe pointed out her concern.

Frank took a drink of his beer. "You want to know how I'm doing? I'm doing fucking awful. I always knew that Rachel would leave someday to follow her dreams, I respected that. But I didn't fucking know that I would play a part in her death. I was the one who gave those fucking drugs to that piece of shit Nathan Prescott. I never fucking liked that kid, I always knew there was something wrong with him but of course, I still gave him drugs. What is killing me is that I also played a role in how that one girl Kate Marsh got taken. Her life is hell right now because of me. So many other girls are dead or scarred because I had to be fucking stupid and give drugs to Nathan Prescott and Mark fucking Jefferson. Since the word got out that they got the drugs from me, people are now even more fucking scared of me. I was almost not let into the funeral because of the stupid shit I have done. This is all my fucking fault" Frank ranted in mournful tone with guilt in his mind. He sounded broken, like a soldier returning home from war after seeing their best friend die.

Chloe walked towards Frank and took a seat in the chair across from the driver's seat. "Frank, none of this is your fault. How the fuck were you supposed to know that they were gonna use the drugs for that. Rachel wouldn't want this guilt to take over your life. She would want you to move on" Chloe explained to Frank in a calm voice.

"How the fuck do you know that Price" Frank yelled as he threw his empty beer can across the RV. It made a loud clink when it hit a wall. It caused Max and Pompidu to flinch. "Frank I just know okay. You cannot let this bring you down. Rachel would want you to move on. Go talk to James Amber" Chloe said. Frank looked at Chloe with confusion in his eyes. "That's a stupid idea, he would get me arrested" Frank sighed. "I talked to him earlier. I told him that if you ever talk to him about Rachel, he'll let you speak. You can help bring down the Prescotts and Jefferson" Chloe explained "You can help us avenge Rachel."

Max got up from the floor to join in the conversation. "Frank, I never met Rachel but from what I heard, she was amazing. Like Chloe said, the way you can avenge Rachel, Kate, and all the other girls those sick fuckers affected. You can help bring them down. Another way you can help is by speaking with the victims" Max added, hoping it sounded like a good idea.

Frank got up from his chair. His face lit up from the hope he received from Max and Chloe. "I can't I'm fucking saying this but you guys are right" Frank admitted. "There you go" Chloe nudged Frank on the arm. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at Chloe. "Well we should get going" Chloe said. "It was nice to meet you Frank" Max shyly said "and it was nice to meet you to Pompidu." Frank chuckled at what Max said to Pompidu. "Alright I'll see you guys later" Frank said.

* * *

They left the RV and headed towards Chloe's pickup truck. They got in and drove out of the parking lot of the church.

_There is so much hope for a better future in this reality. Wowser, I've never been this hopeful in a while._

"Max, we don't have to talk about what happened tonight if you're not ready" Chloe brought up. "No I'm ready Chloe" Max responded with a little confidence in her voice. "That a girl. I just want you know that you're never pressured to talk about something you don't want to" Chloe explained. "I know Che. This is just something that needs to be talked about" Max added. "There is nothing that can break us apart in this universe" Chloe noted. "No there is not because I'm never leaving you ever again Chloe. You're my anchor and you're my source of happiness in my life. I love you so much" Max bashfully said. "I love you too" Chloe blushed.

(**She saw me. She can see into this place. What about the other one?**)

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know this was a weak chapter. I wanted to split the two chapters in half so the reader can process what happened. In the future, I may not do that. Remember, this is still only the beginning of the story. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of my story so far. Have a nice day :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Presence

Chapter 10: Presence

Reality is a rope in the universe. The threads that make the rope hold it together. Time and space are the threads that hold reality together. But when someone tampers with time, it removes a thread off of reality. When time is messed with, space changes with time. When the rope loses its threads, it falls apart. When a rope is broken, it can be fixed into a new one. A new reality, new time, and new space. Reality will often through something in to prevent tampering with it, the storm.

When Max and Chloe traveled through time together, it completely tore reality apart. In the process of the tearing apart, they fixed it. Calmness returned to their lives and many others. When something is fixed, there is always a small error, a crack. Things can go through cracks and cause more problems. Something has went through a crack in this reality. Some errors are small, some errors are medium, and some errors are big. This error is massive, it is waiting for the right time to go through the second layer of cracks.

* * *

It was beautiful sun set in Arcadia Bay. It was hours after the funeral and the burdens from it still linger over Max and Chloe. The presence of each other brought clarity to them. They were sitting on a bench at the beach while they watched the sun set, while the Golden Hour was slowly becoming the Dark Hour. They right by the same path Max and Chloe took in the alternate reality. The noises of Chloe's wheelchair replayed like a broken record in Max's mind.

_Just don't think about that. It wasn't what happened. She is here with me and I need to focus on that. Also, it's nice to see to see no dead whales on the beach._

"Maaax" Chloe waved a hand in front of Max's face to get her attention.

"Oh shit sorry. I uh got lost in thoughts" Max rubbed the back of her head.

"That's not good. You being in your head, it's hella scary. Who knows what's going on inside of that cute brain of yours" Chloe playfully poked Max which caused the brunette to giggle. "I'm joking if you couldn't tell" Chloe added in a whisper unsure if Max knew it was a joke.

"Chloe I may be gullible sometimes but it doesn't mean I'm that oblivious" Max giggled as she went in to hug Chloe.

_The Golden Hour doesn't bring me any happiness anymore. Chloe is my Golden Hour and she will always be. Wait, she should be the Blue Hour._

Chloe chuckled to herself as Max rested her head on her shoulder. Chloe then took hold of Max's hand. Their grip let both of them know neither of them will ever leave again. If reality couldn't split them apart, nothing can. "You actually are kind of oblivious" Chloe smiled thinking about the week they experienced together before shit hit the fan. "_I have no clue how she is going to take this_" Chloe thought to herself.

"What how" Max perked up from Chloe's shoulder and looked her blue haired lover in the eyes with a curious grin.

"You never noticed the flirtatious phrases I was saying over the week of the storm" Chloe raised a eyebrow at Max.

"I guess I didn't. I just thought that was you being nice" Max found herself dumbfounded. She blushed at realizing she is kind of oblivious in that category.

"So saying 'I just don't think anybody is good enough for you, besides me' was not obvious enough? You're hella oblivious when it comes to that" Chloe laughed.

"Wowser, I am oblivious" Max's reaction brought a big smile to Chloe's face.

"That is one of the many things that makes you hot" Chloe kissed Max. Max blushed from the kiss and the comment.

"You're such a dork, but you're my dork and that's why I love you" Max rested her hand on Chloe's cheek. She then went in for another kiss.

"Before we start making out on this bench we should head home. I'm not sure if some of these parents would want their kids to see two teenage girls making on a bench" Chloe pointed out about some parents bringing their kids to the beach at sunset.

"Yea you're hella right with that" Max knew she would get shit for saying that. "You're not going to say anything about me saying hella" Max asked in curiousity as they walked to Chloe's truck.

"Why would I give you shit about saying hella. It's so cute coming from your mouth" Chloe smiled playfully as she unlocked her truck.

They got into the rusted old truck and drove off.

* * *

_Being on that beach reminded me so much of the first time I met Chloe. Wowser, it's crazy bazzaro that my Dad and I were sitting on that same bench when Chloe caught my attention. It seriously feels like yesterday._

Flashback

It was another beautiful sunset in Arcadia. Ryan and Vanessa Caufield were walking their only daughter Max on the beach. "You ready Max" Ryan asked in a friendly voice.

"Yes Daddy" Max giggled. Ryan picked up Max and she let out another giggle. Max's laughter brings joy to Ryan and Vanessa. It's almost like every time she laughs an angel in born.

"Blast off" Ryan shouted as he ran around the beach with Max in his arms. Max was giggling and yelling wee. Vanessa followed them with a proud smile on her face. She was very proud to have Max as a daughter and Ryan as a husband. Her life couldn't be any better in this moment.

Ryan and Max sat down on a bench that faced the ocean. Ryan looked at Max's eyes and he saw wonder in her young eyes. Vanessa went off to go grab some food at the car.

"Daddy, why is the ocean blue" Max asked with such curiosity in her voice and eyes.

"Because the sky is blue. It sky reflects blue onto the ocean" Ryan answered. He knew that wasn't the real reason but Max wouldn't understand the real reason why it was blue. There voices of another younger girl playfully saying something in the distance. Max looked up and saw another girl playing with her father. They both had plastic swords in their hands. Ryan picked up on what Max was looking at.

"You want to go play with them Max" Ryan asked.

"Can I pwease" Max answered in such a innocent tone.

"Of course honey" Ryan smiled as they got up from the bench to head towards the two playing.

"Excuse me" Ryan muttered in the most polite tone possible. The two turned to look at Ryan and Max. The older man looked at Max shyly hiding behind her father. "My daughter would like to play with you two. If that's okay with you two of course" Ryan said in a polite tone.

"Of course it is. William, William Price" William stuck his hand out to shake Ryan's hand.

"Ryan, Ryan Caufield. My wife Vanessa is off reading on one of the benches" Ryan introduced himself.

"This is my daughter Chloe, she is five can you believe that? Time flies by way too fast" William chuckled.

"This is my daughter Max and she is four. You are right on that, before we know it they'll be heading off to collage" Ryan laughed along with William. Max came out from behind her father to approach Chloe.

"H-hi I'm Max" Max said in a shy voice.

"Hello Max, I'm Chloe" Chloe had such confidence in her voice that it made Max feel safe to be around her. Chloe took Max by the hand and they started to run off.

"You want to help me defeat Bloody Bill" Chloe asked in a playful tone.

"S-sure" Max stuttered out of curiosity. This was the beginning of Max and Chloe. Eventually, they managed to defeat bloody bill.

Flashback ends

* * *

It was later in the night. Max and Chloe already had dinner and showered and stuff like that. They were waiting for Joyce and David to go to sleep. Max was going to tell Chloe about the things she has been seeing. The black figure with glowing read eyes. The glow of the red eyes left an imprint in Max's mind. Sometimes when she closes her eyes, she see's those god forsaken eyes staring at her. Even when she would think about them a chill would go down her spine.

*knock* *knock*

Joyce opened the door to peak in. "We're going to bed girls. Don't get too crazy alright. Goodnight" Joyce smiled as she closed the door. Max and Chloe both blushed at what Joyce said. Don't get too crazy. The only crazy thing they have done is making out, with all articles of clothing on.

"Well that happened" Chloe was still blushing.

"Yup it did" Max was still blushing as well.

* * *

It was a couple hours after Joyce said goodnight to the girls. They still waited just to be safe. In the mean time, they watched the beginning half of Toy Story. When they were younger, Max and Chloe would always watch Toy Story together.

"Alright Mad Max. I think it's clear" Chloe knew that Joyce and David would be fast asleep at this time. They went to bed at 10 and probably fell asleep at 11. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

"*sigh* Chloe I have to. I can't deal with this on my own" Max trusted Chloe with her life, so she knew she could trust Chloe with this.

"Ight, spill the beans" Chloe said as she laid back on the bed.

"During the funeral out of nowhere, every thing was becoming like distant. The sound of the speaker's voice was slowly fading away and your cries were slowly faded away. Then I was in this place. I was still in the church but it was all decrepit and old. I tried to call out for anyone but no one was there. When I looked up at the front... *sniffle* there was this thing or man or whatever the fuck it was. It was this black figure that was slightly floating above the floor. The thing that stood out the most was it's glowing red eyes. I sometimes see those fucking *sniffle* eyes when I close my eyes. It then whispered my name, my full name. I was scared fucking shitless. I closed my eyes and thought to myself that it wasn't real. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the church, the real church. I felt a liquid under my nose and brushed my finger under my nose and saw it was blood. I swear to fucking god Chloe I didn't use my powers" Max cried at the end of her explanation.

"Hey woah it's okay. I know you didn't use your powers" Chloe got up from laying position to sit next to Max to comfort her.

"This wasn't a vision in my head. It felt too fucking real to be a vision. It felt way more real then the storm visions. It was like I was seeing into somewhere else" Max embraced Chloe's comfort.

"Shh it's okay now" Chloe cooed Max in her arms.

"When I looked at you, y-you looked scared out of your fucking mind. W-was it because of my nose b-bleeding" Max asked with a stutter.

"*sigh* A little bit yes about your nose. The main thing I was scared about was this feeling I got. I got it at the same time when you saw that... thing. I looked around for an answer why I was feeling like that. When my eyes when back on the front, I saw the same thing you saw but I didn't see the church all decrepit. I was hella fucking confused. I only saw it for a second until it disappeared. I saw those fucking red eyes as well. When I looked at you, you were grabbing a tissue for your nose" Chloe answered Max honestly.

"Holy shit" Max's eyes went wide.

"What" Chloe's concern was shown again. Chloe knew she couldn't make Max too nervous. Max has bad anxiety and has asthma but not badly as her anxiety. She would have asthma attacks when she got very bad asthma attacks.

"If we both the same thing, that means there is something wrong" Max showed her fear.

"Bullshit. Everything is fixed! WE fixed everything. We should talk about this with Warren tomorrow over breakfast... wait should we trust with this hit" Chloe thought of that idea but slightly took it back.

"Yes we can. If anyone we know might have an explanation, it's him" Max said with a confidence boost.

"Alright. Text him and ask if he can go to breakfast at the Two Whales tomorrow. Let's get some shut eye" Chloe said as she laid back down. Max plugged her phone in after she texted Warren and laid next to Chloe in the bed.

"I love you Chloe" Max whispered.

"I love you too" Chloe whispered.

* * *

(**So the other could see me as well. This couple is very, very interesting. Same with this town. It's the perfect place to enact my plans**)

* * *

**A/N: So how was this chapter. I'm slowly revealing what the black figure is. Next chapter will be all about the black figure. Anyways I don't have much to ramble about this time. Wait one thing, the chapter numbers are off because of the first journal entry. This is really chapter 10. That's why I have the chapter numbers in the selector for the chapters. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Void

Chapter 11: Void

_**P/N: Before this chapter begins, I'd like to talk about a few things. P/N stands for Pre Note, obviously... I think. Me talking to you will be bold italic just so you don't get confused if it's me talking. Also I want to say I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes in my writing. Please point them out so I know what not to do and please give your opinions. I have no clue if this story will get big in the fandom but I plan to finish this story and make more. I don't care if this doesn't get any views, I enjoy doing this and I wanted to share my passion with the fandom that welcomed me with such open arms. Also I know if this gets big I know I will most likely get hate for using ideas from other fanfics. I am but I'm changing them up but only the beginning of the story is based off of other fanfics. Later in the story it won't be. The very last chapter will be credits for inspirations and my final rambling for this story. It will be while before I reach the end of the story, but I will not give up on it.**_

_**I know I have been rambling for far too long. This chapter will be in the point of view of whatever Max and Chloe saw and will be told in first person. Enjoy :)**_

_**(If you really want to get into aesthetics for this chapter, listen to this video in the background. It really sets the mood for being in a void.)**_

watch?v=58dAcjgtfbk.

* * *

I've been here for long enough. How do I get out of this god forsaken void. It's not really a void, it's more a decrepit upside down version of Arcadia Bay. The brunette must've created this and this where all dead people go. I have enough power to see into the real realm and appear there but not physically. I can now call out to others besides the brunette and the blue haired girl.

I have multiple people to call out for. The one that interests me the most is Mark Jefferson. He seems to put the fear of god in the brunette and the blue haired girl. He also seems to put fear in Arcadia Bay. The powerful family here, the Prescotts is what I think he told me. Their son who is in a mental hospital is easy to manipulate but he is well protected so he is a no go. Mar Jefferson though, he can get me what I want. I saw him in the jail on the outskirts of the town.

The town is all I can be in. The void ends at the end of the town, the rest of the world is just empty black space... for now. I have enough power to also see people if I try to. So many interesting people to use, but how do I get through these so called cracks. I need a human's help, I would use the man I'm speaking to for information but he is too paranoid. I pretend to be the squirrels so he would actually listen to me. I got him to do some stuff.

*Max screams hello*

What the hell was that?

What?

How is she here. WAIT! In her sleep or when she is unconscious, she can sometimes be here with her body still in the real realm. That also means I have the power to bring her here. The problem is that fucking blue haired bitch. She is special like the brunette. She can sense me when I'm nearby, but I'm in the void. She saw me at the church but she saw me in the real realm. I can only speak with people, not appear to them. These two are the only ones who can.

Wait a second, I just got an idea. I know exactly who I can use as my henchman.

M҉a҉r҉k҉ ҉J҉e҉f҉f҉e҉r҉s҉o҉n҉.҉ ҉H҉e҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉w҉o҉r҉k҉ ҉o҉u҉t҉ ҉p҉e҉r҉f҉e҉c҉t҉l҉y҉.҉ ҉H҉e҉ ҉c҉a҉n҉ ҉s҉t҉a҉r҉t҉ ҉m҉y҉ ҉c҉u҉l҉t҉ ҉w҉h҉i҉c҉h҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉b҉e҉c҉o҉m҉e҉ ҉m҉y҉ ҉a҉r҉m҉y҉.҉ ҉ ҉T҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉i҉s҉ ҉w҉h҉a҉t҉ ҉n҉e҉e҉d҉s҉ ҉t҉o҉ ҉h҉a҉p҉p҉e҉n҉,҉ ҉t҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉i҉s҉ ҉w҉h҉a҉t҉ ҉n҉e҉e҉d҉s҉ ҉t҉o҉ ҉h҉a҉p҉p҉e҉n҉.҉ ҉N҉o҉ ҉o҉n҉e҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉f҉u҉c҉k҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉s҉t҉o҉p҉ ҉m҉e҉ ҉a҉n҉d҉ ҉I҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉b҉r҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉t҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉r҉e҉a҉l҉m҉ ҉t҉o҉ ҉i҉t҉s҉ ҉k҉n҉e҉e҉s҉.҉

* * *

**_A/N: Yes I know short chapter, very short chapter. Here is the thing, I don't want to give too much away for this character. Thanks for reading :)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Time Talk

Chapter 12: Time Talk

Max woke up to cloudy day in Arcadia Bay. She slowly opened her eyes and moved to her left to see her lover. Chloe wasn't in the bed. Panic and anxiety came in.

_Where's Chloe? Did something happen to her? Oh god is something I won't be able to rewind._

Out of nervous habit, Max raised her arm up and was about to rewind.

_Wait, I shouldn't do this. I don't want to fuck anything up._

Today classes would start up again at Blackwell. After a week off after the shooting, the investigators said it was safe to return and reboot the school year. Unfortunately, the photography classes would not continue anytime soon. Jefferson's classroom was still under investigation and Blackwell will have a hard time hiring a new photography teacher. Nathan Prescott and Jefferson left a dent in Blackwell's reputation after the stunts they pulled.

Taking a deep breathe to calm down before she would have a asthma attack from anxiety, she heard the shower turn off. After a couple seconds, she heard the bathroom door open. Then, the bedroom door was opened. Chloe entered the room wrapped in a towel. Max blushed at the sight of Chloe being wrapped in a towel.

"Morning hippie. I see you're hella checking me out" Chloe pointed out Max's blushing.

"Oh my dog why" Max blushed even harder. Chloe laughed at the sight of Max blushing even more.

"You should get in the shower and get ready. Remember, breakfast with Waldo" Chloe smiled at Max as she opened up her closet.

"Aye aye Captain Chloe" Max got up from the bed and saluted.

"Nerd" Chloe rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Punk" Max added.

"Hippie" Chloe also added.

"Hottie" Max flirted and caused Chloe to blush. Max laughed a victorious laugh from getting Chloe to blush.

"Alright I'm going to head to the shower" Max said as she grabbed the clothes she was going to wear for today.

"Wait" Chloe called out in a seductive tone.

"What" Max turned around with such curiosity.

Chloe then grabbed the towel wrapped around her and dropped it to her waist. "Oops I think it slipped" Chloe smiled in a flirty manner.

"Uh-u-um" Max blushed with such a loss of words as she was looking at Chloe's clevage. Max then went to the bathroom to take a shower. '_Yes her reaction was so fucking priceless. She hella was not expecting that ' _Chloe thought to herself as she started to get dressed.

* * *

While Max was showering, she was deep in her thoughts.

_That was so embarrassing for me, but Chloe looked so beautiful. Oh my dog I wish I didn't have to go to breakfast and have classes because I know what would've happen if we didn't have to go. Chloe, she is my rock, my anchor. Without her in my life, I would be a bundle of stress walking around. Without her, I would never find true happiness. Dog, I just love her so fucking much._

Tears of appreciation began to fall down Max's face.

_I don't what I would do without her._

**Yes you do.**

_What... that was not me. Hmm, it was probably just my anxiety getting the better me._

* * *

Max and Chloe arrived at Two Whales to see Warren not there yet. They both let out a sigh of relief so they could have time to talk about what they were going to say.

They walked into the diner and sat in their usual booth. Instead of sitting on the opposite side, they sat on the same side together. Joyce saw them sitting in their booth from the kitchen. '_It makes me so happy to see both of them so happy, especially Chloe. If Max wasn't here, I think Chloe would've remained a lost soul. If Chloe wasn't here, Max would become a lost soul _' Joyce thought to herself as she approached them with menus.

"Good morning. You girls are we here quite early" Joyce placed the menus on the table.

"Morning Mom. Yea Maxie here has classes later and we're meeting Max's friend Warren here" Chloe explained to her mother with such happiness in her voice. The happiness in Chloe's voice put such a bright smile on Joyce's face.

"Morning Joyce and can we please have another menu" Max asked.

"Yes of course dear and do you girls want your casuals to drink" Joyce asked knowing what Max and Chloe usually drink when they come to the Two Whales.

"Yes please" Max and Chloe answered. Joyce walked away to go get their drinks and the extra menu. Warren entered the diner and saw where Max and Chloe were sitting. He walked to them with the smile he always would present.

"Hello" Warren greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Science Guy" Max called Warren one of his many nick names.

"Found Waldo! Hey Warren" Chloe joked with Warren. Warren was now over what Chloe said to him, he understood.

"I'm not trying to be the Johnny Rain Cloud here but what did you guys want to talk to me about. Max sounded kinda stressed on the phone" Warren brought up but not wanting to seem like the vibe killer.

"You must be Warren" Joyce smiled as brought the extra menu and their drinks.

"That's me" Warren pointed at himself with a smile.

"Would you like anything to drink" Joyce asked Warren.

"No thank you and I would not like anything to eat, ate breakfast already. Habit on a school morning" Warren answered in such a polite tone.

"We're just here to talk as well, we already ate as well" Chloe added.

"Alright girls and boy, I'll leave you to it" Joyce smiled as she walked away to help other customers. Max and Chloe were ready to talk about the elephant in the room, time.

_Hopefully this all goes well._

"Warren what do you think of time travel" Max asked.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about" Warren asked. Max and Chloe both nodded in a response to his question.

"Time travel, it's impossible right now but don't get me wrong, I think it could be possible somewhere within the future" Warren expressed his thoughts about the subject.

"What do you think are the consequences of time travel" Chloe asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, time travel is very risky. One mistake can lead to more, like dominos. If you travel back in time and changed the past it would have a serious affect on reality. If you create another reality from time travel, there will be cracks in each reality you created. Say if I traveled back in time right now and didn't come to the diner, I would cause cracks in reality. Many other realities from just this fiasco would be created and they would all have cracks. If the cracks break from more time travel or as a consequence of time travel. The cracks will break and things will go through the cracks. Besides other realities, other realms would be created of that reality. Using my example from before, if things went through the cracks I created from not coming here when I traveled, another realm will be created of Arcadia Bay. It could be a apocalypse realm where there is always chaos. Not just realms come from the cracks, sometimes maybe even entities" Warren gave his long explanation. To his surprise it made sense to Max and Chloe. "Why you want to know about time travel" Warren asked with curiosity.

Max and Chloe both looked at each other. They both knew what they were thinking about, if they should tell Warren. They nodded and turned back towards Warren.

"Warren what I'm about to tell you has to stay between the 3 of us. Can we trust you" Max asked in such a serious tone.

"If you tell anyone, I would will find you and I will kill you" Chloe made a reference to Liam Neison. "I'm not actually going to kill you, I will just kick your ass.".

"I know and you can trust me. I Warren Grahm will not be a whistleblower" Warren pledged.

"*inhale* *exhale* I have the power to reverse time" Max whispered not wanting anyone else.

"Well um, I believe you but I don't believe you from a scientific stand point" Warren scratched the back of his head "do you have any proof?"

"I would show you b-but bad t-things w-will h-hap-ppen" Max stuttered as she thought about the storm that tore her heart apart.

"Basically if she uses her powers again, bad shit crazy shit will happen" Chloe explained for Max.

"Okay, tell the full story or the short version" Warren's curiosity was peaked.

"In another timeline last, week I discovered I had the power to travel back in time. Long story short, Chloe died and I was kidnapped by Jefferson. I had to travel to so many new realities and timelines. Because I used my time powers, it caused a storm to destroy the town. A E6 tornado as you told me. I can also travel through photos to the time they were taken. You gave me a selfie you and I took at the Vortex Club party and I traveled back to stop Chloe from going in. I woke up from a nightmare and we were on the lighthouse cliff. I had to choose to sacrifice Chloe or sacrifice Arcadia Bay. Chloe thought of an alternative and we traveled back in time together and prevented the events that would cause the storm" Max told her story. She was too scared to give all the details.

"How we traveled back in time to stop the storm was a photo Max took of a blue butterfly in the girl's bathroom. She was there in the original reality when I was shot and killed by Nathan Asscott. Yes, I originally died but Max traveled back in time and prevented me from dying in the og timeline. I had to die to stop the stop the storm originally but I was still shot in this timeline and it prevented the storm" Chloe added to Max's explanation.

"The way you guys are telling me this makes me feel like it's all real. I believe you" Warren smiled.

"Thank dog. We were both very worried you wouldn't believe us" Max let out a sigh of relief.

"You're truly a hella Science Guy" Chloe hit Warren's shoulder playfully.

"Is that all" Warren asked with a smile. Max and Chloe's faces went from happy to concerned again. They thought about that entity they both saw. Warren did say something about entities which Max and Chloe kept thinking about.

_He said entities can come through cracks from time travel. Holy shit! What if this entity is something that got through the cracks. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

"Umm you guys okay" Warren saw the expression change on Max and Chloe's face.

"W-Warren what you said about entities, it's real" Max stuttered with such fear in her voice.

"What" Warren got fear as well.

"We both can see it" Chloe added.

"Every time I see it, I'm like transported to some decrepit version of Arcadia Bay. Chloe says when I'm seeing It, I'm unconscious" Max explained.

"When I see It, I don't go to the decrepit Arcadia Bay. I see it now, like here. I see it where Max see's it in the Upside Down but not the Upside Down. Fuck this shit is so confusing. Okay, if she was seeing it right now. She would be unconscious and in the Upside Down and be in the decrepit Two Whales. I would be seeing it where Max see's it in the decrepit Upside Down but I wouldn't see Two Whales decrepit. Does that make hella sense" Chloe was so confused with her own explanation.

"I understand. So you're saying you guys believe that an entity got through the cracks and the cracks created an upside down decrepit version of Arcadia Bay" Warren reviewed out loud the information he received.

"Yes exactly" Chloe exclaimed catching the attention of a few other diner goers.

"What does it look like" Warren asked.

"It's tall and it's all black. It has these big menacing looking glowing red eyes. If you saw them, they would stay in your head like a catchy song or a catchy quote. It sometimes would float above the ground. The most weird thing about it is that it had these lines on it. The line's started on it's head and branched off to the sides of it's head. The line traveled down the head and to the torso and branched to the arms and sides of the torso. Basically the lines looked like we were seeing it's skeleton" Max described the entity.

"Hmmm, that is creepy. At least we're dealing with Pazuzu" Warren sighed a sigh of relief. Max giggled at Warren's reference to The Exorcist.

"What" Chloe was completely lost to the reference that Max and Warren understood.

"It's the name of the demon from The Exorcist" Warren explained.

"Ohhh, I knew that" Chloe joked.

"Shit we have to get to classes soon" Max looked at her phone and it was almost time for classes to start.

"Crapballs" Warren cursed in a very nerdy way.

"Let's go I drive you guys there" Chloe said as they all rushed out of the booth. "Bye Mom I have to get these two to Blackwell. I left the money on the table" Chloe explained as they rushed out of the diner.

"Bye honey" Joyce shouted as the three of them ran out.

All three of them got into Chloe's pick up truck and she speedly drove out of the parking lot and started to drive towards Blackwell.

* * *

**You think telling others of my presence will save you? I will fully reveal myself to the brunette one.**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Interesting chapter no? I'm very excited for the next three chapters as we approach the end of the second story arch. FYI, I won't point out all the references in my chapters. Most of the time I will in the Authors Note. I put a Taken reference and a Exorcist reference in this chapter.**_

_**If you're wondering about the Upside Down, yes it's based off of the Upside Down from Stranger Things. I love that show and I wanted to use something from that show in my story. Think of it as one big reference to Stranger Things.**_

_**Anyways, I won't keep rambling on. Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**_

_**PS: I'm so excited about the villain. **_


	13. Chapter 13: Memories

Chapter 13: Memories

There is always something that gives people both positive and negative memories. A soldier returning from war close to the 4th of July. Seeing his family brings him positive memories of his family. When its the fireworks on the night of the 4th, he hears the bang of the fireworks. He then gets negative memories of being in the war and seeing his friends die. Everyone has these types of memories.

_**(Hey it's me talking, the author. Just saying stuff like this is an important message I give before the chapters actually starts. I want important themes and problems be recognized in my story like DONTNOD did for Life Is Strange. Enjoy and this chapter will have the thoughts of Chloe :) )**_

* * *

Chloe dropped Warren and Max off at Blackwell. As they all said goodbye, Chloe told Warren to go ahead so she could give a goodbye kiss to her girlfriend. After she kissed Max, she drove off to go on some adventure by herself to occupy herself as she waited for Max to get out of class.

Chloe was driving through Arcadia Bay. She had her left window and she was blasting her music on the stereo system of the truck. She didn't give a shit if anyone didn't like her music.

_Where should I go. I don't want to be fucking bored out of my god damn mind while wait for Mad Max to get out of classes._

While Chloe was thinking of where she should go, a very familiar song came on the radio. It was a Pisshead song.

_This is Pisshead. I wonder if Skip is still in the band, it would be hella cool if he was._

Chloe thought about the old Blackwell security guard that was there before David took the job. Skip Mathews was his name. Since Chloe got in trouble a lot when she used to be at Blackwell and Skip would often escort her out of school. Chloe and Skip actually became friends because they talked so much.

_Huh, the last time I ever saw Skip was when I had to make him feel hella uncomfortable to get to Drew North's room. I'm still sorry about that shit Skip._

Then it her, the song that was playing. It was the same exact she was listening to when she was repairing her truck at the junkyard. It was when she was helping Rachel contact her birth mother Sera. Many memories started to flood in when she thought about those three days and beyond. Her and Rachel became such close friends just under three days.

_Fuck it, I'm going to American Rust. My home away from hell as I used to call it._

Chloe then decided to go to American Rust. American Rust was the junkyard her and Rachel always used to hang out in. It was an escape from all the bullshit in life for Chloe.

* * *

As she turned into the road that headed into American Rust, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She saw a figure running across the dirt road and back into the woods. When Chloe drove up to where the figure the crossed the street, she to her left to see if the figure was still there. For a split second, Chloe caught a glimpse of Rachel as a apparition. She quickly disappeared with the smile that Chloe still misses so much.

"What...the...fuck. Okay Chloe you're going bad shit crazy" Chloe chuckled at herself to calm her nerves down as she continued driving the dirt road.

_I still miss Rachel, a hella ton. But I don't miss her as a lover, I miss her as a friend. I have Max as a lover and best friend. Hell, she is my partner in time. Rachel if that was really you, are you happy for me that I'm happy with Max or are you pissed at me that I'm with Max. What the hell, that is such a petty fucking thing to worry about. I know you're happy for me, I hope._

Chloe drove into American Rust letting the nostalgia hit her. Everyone has a nostalgic place, American Rust was one of those places for Chloe. American Rust used to be full of only good memories and only one bad memory. That single bad memory was when Rachel was stabbed by Damon Merrick. After the went down, only good memories existed. New memories were made for Chloe when Max came here with her in the original timeline. Even though this was the place where Chloe died and Max was drugged and kidnapped and where Rachel was buried. Rachel was buried in American Rust in this reality but she was found by the ACPD.

Chloe got out of her truck. Slamming it with a loud smack. She took in the nostalgic air that presented itself.

_I came here to get closure for some of the shit that fucking went down here. This should be my one last goodbye to my safe haven from bullshit life gives me._

Chloe made her way over to where she created the makeshift shooting range with Max. The memories hit her when she thought about shooting with Max. That was when she realized she was slowly falling in love with Max. When Max saved her from the train, she knew that Max was the one for her.

_The excitement from shooting those god damn bottles feel like they're still present. I was hella trying to impress Max by showing how much of a rebel I was. I remember the look in her eyes when I hit one of the bottles. Her eyes were sparkling, so full hope and happiness. God, she made me so fucking mushy but I love her so much. _

Chloe walked away from the shooting range to continue her nostalgic tour of American Rust. Chloe walked towards where William's car was. It was still there but some other trash was on top of it. Tall grass claimed William's truck as home and a family of rabbits also claimed it as home.

"Hey Dad. I know I should be talking to you at the graveyard but this is what took you from me. I don't know if you're watching me right now but I hella miss you *sniff* fuck look at me, I'm crying. I'm becoming a mushy punk" Chloe spoke out loud hoping that somewhere her passed away father could hear her. Chloe continued to walk on.

Eventually, Chloe came upon the shack her and Rachel used as a base. She decided to pay a visit.

"What the fuck" Chloe shouted with such anger. All of the things that were in the shack have been taken to be used as evidence. The only things that remained was the sofa and the walls and the roof. The writing on the walls remained to be present.

Chloe got full of anger. Because of the investigation, everything was taken out of here. Even the photo's her and Rachel took in the photo booth.

"FUCK THIS PLACE! FUCK JEFERSHIT! FUCK THE PRESCOTTS! FUCK EVERYTHING" she yelled with so much anger in her voice. Chloe kicked the sofa out of anger repeatedly, but that wasn't enough to calm her down. A rock sitting on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up and looked at the mirror that was on the wall.

"AHHHHHHH" Chloe screamed in sadness and anger as she threw the rock at the mirror. The mirror shattered when the rock hit it causing glass to fly everywhere. She then collapsed onto the couch and cried.

_Why does everyone have to take everything away from me. I just came here to fucking see the old place but it was stripped clean for evidence. I need to shut the fuck up and stop being a spoiled bitch. I have Max, I have Mom, and I have other people who care about me. No one can take that away from me. Memories can be fucking ruined but not the people I love and care about. Max and Mom are right, I need to stop being so upset about the past. I need to focus on the now, on Max._

After Chloe had a long time to think, she got up to go get a cigarette out of her truck.

* * *

Chloe was smoking and sitting on the tailgate of her truck when she saw Frank's RV pull in. She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she saw the RV come to stop. Frank got out of the RV and closed the door behind him. He began to make his way towards Chloe.

_I swear to god if he talks to me about his fucking business and the money I have to owe him, I'll be hella pissed. I don't give a shit about his business._

"Let me guess. You want your money" Chloe exhaled sarcastically.

"Wow okay Price. No hello or sup" Frank rolled his in a friendly manner.

"What do you want then" Chloe picked up on the fact that Frank wasn't here for money or business.

"I want to talk to my favorite customer" Frank answered as he sat down with Chloe on the tailgate. "Do you ever feel like life throws all the shit it can you but then there a shield."

"That is one of the most relatable things you've ever said to me" Chloe exhaled smoked into rings "but yea I do feel like that."

"Well shit has been thrown at me a lot recently until a shield from the shit appeared to me. I will not be getting any charges in all the bullshit with Jefferson and Prescott" Frank let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit Frank that's amazing news" Chloe fist bumped Frank.

"Also I'm starting to get my shit together. My buddy Even that works at the music store in town offered me a job. I took it because I don't want to dig myself into a deeper hole. I want to find something and someone that will bring me happiness. It's was Rachel would want me to do, like what you and Max said to me" Frank explained to Chloe.

"Good for you man. I'm hella happy for you. Max has motivated me to get my shit together. I'll be getting or try to get a job at Two Whales. I want to help there and plus Max and I will get discounts" Chloe smiled at the thought of Max getting a big stack of waffles.

"Nice and you still say hella? Oh god" Frank sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do and I'm starting to get Max saying it" Chloe teased Frank in a friendly manner.

"Welp everyone get ready for Chloe's hella army" Frank joked.

"Muhahaha we will take over the world and make everyone say hella" Chloe did a evil laugh and succeeded at it.

"I'm not trying to be debbie downer but I'm sorry for being such a fucking hard ass before shit went down. I threatened to harm you if you didn't give me the money. Don't worry about the god damn money because you don't have owe me shit as an apology" Frank apologized.

"It's all good man. I understand" Chloe accepted Frank's apology.

_I need to give him a second chance._

"How has you and Max been" Frank asked with curiosity.

"Fucking amazing. She makes me so happy" Chloe answered with such pride and joy in her tone.

"That's good. You two are very good kids" Frank patted Chloe on the shoulder.

"Okay pervert" Chloe joked at Frank patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey, trying to be nice" Frank went back in shock.

"Hahaha" Chloe laughed at the Frank's reaction "your face though."

"Even when I tried to be nice" Frank rolled his eyes and laughed with Chloe.

"Man your reaction was pr..." Chloe was cut off by something. She got a feeling of danger but she wasn't in danger, Max was. Chloe got a vision, she saw was in Max's POV.

"W-w-what are y-y-you and w-who ar-are y-you" she heard Max ask someone.

_FUCK! Max is in danger. She is at Blackwell._

Chloe came back into reality when Frank waved his hand in her face.

"You okay. You went silent and stared off in the distance for a minute" Frank showed his concern.

"I'm sorry Frank but I have to go. It's Max, she's in trouble" Chloe hopped off the tailgate and rushed into the truck.

"You need me to come with you" Frank asked with even more concern. '_I'm not going to let anything happen to these two_' Frank thought to himself.

"Sorry man you can't come. She's at Blackhell" Chloe shouted as she drove and left Frank in the dust.

Frank then got a text from Chloe.

**11:59 Price- I'll keep you posted.**

* * *

_I'm getting the feeling of that entity again. She's seeing it right now at Blackhell. I need to fucking get there asap!_

Chloe sped as fast as she could to Blackwell.

* * *

**_A/N: Weak way to end this chapter I know. The next chapter will be in Max's mind and at the same time this chapter is happening fyi. It will be leading up what is going to be the ending of the second story arc. Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome Back

Chapter 14: Welcome Back

Max and Warren climbed out of the truck when they arrived at Blackwell. Max told Warren to go ahead so she could kiss her girlfriend goodbye before the school day started. After they shared their goodbye kiss, Chloe drove off and Max went to catch up with Warren. He was still waiting for her at the front.

"You ready to get back into school" Max cheered sarcastically when she caught up to Warren.

"Yea totally" Warren joined in the sarcasm "to be honest though, I am excited to get back into science with Ms Grant.".

"If Chloe was here she would call you a nerd. Wowser, you really are a nerd" Max giggled.

"Hey you're one, to" Warren said back.

"I'm not denying it am I" Max happily responded as they entered the front doors of Blackwell.

"Ooo wait Maxironi" Warren perked up before they both went their seperate ways.

"What is it" Max asked curiously.

"I was too nervous to say it around Chloe but I asked Brooke to the drive in. She said yes" Warren told with such pride in his voice.

"That's awesome" Max exclaimed being happy for her friend "but you don't need to be worried about saying stuff around Chloe. If you said that back at the diner. She would be hella chill about it. She'd probably be happy for you.".

"It's just you know with what she said to me a week ago. That kind of played in a affect, but she does seem very chill. Wait did you say hella" Warren responded.

"Yea" Max smiled.

"She is influencing you" Warren rolled his eyes as a joke.

"Hey she is a good bad influence on me" Max defended her lover not realizing that Warren was joking.

"I was joking. Crapballs I need to get class" Warren said as he rushed away.

"Bye Warren" Max shouted as she pulled out her earbuds. Max put her earbuds and let the song she was listening to sink in. She was listening to No Way by Eduard Frolov. Max was walking to her locker when it the Upside Down flashed in her eyes for a second. She was still in the hallways when she saw the hallways but it was decrepit like everything is in the Upside Down. She stood still in confusion and fear.

_What the fuck?! Okay calm down Max, you're just seeing things._

Max turned around to look behind and started walking again. She got to her locker and opened it.

_Don't look behind you. His classroom is still there._

Max was still letting the song cast her away from all the stress of her life. She often uses music as a way to escape the stress of life and most of the time. Max grabbed the extra inhaler she had in her locker just in case if she had a major panic attack. She closed her locker door and closed it. When she turned around, she still ignored Jefferson's classroom.

Max had math first hour. Classes were delayed today because classes were just starting again and Blackwell wanted the students to back into the swing of things without worrying about. It was 10:15 and classes are an hour in a half.

_I should get to class because there will be announcements and shit like that. Knowing Mrs Smith, she's a bitch announcements and she wants everyone to be there for them. Ugh she's such a time UCD person thingy!_

* * *

Max entered her classroom and went to her desk. In math, she has no friends in it. She has one single acquaintance, Stella. Max doesn't really talk to Stella that much, and she has a good reason to. Stella is a very creepy individual went it comes to socializing.

Max went to go take a seat at her desk.

"Alright everyone announcements are about to come on" Mrs Smith shouted as she speed walked into the classroom. Just on cue, the announcements came on.

"Good morning Blackwell. It's nice to be back after the... tragic events that took place" Principal Wells said on the intercom.

_There Wells go, covering shit up to save Blackwell's reputation. _

"We started classes as everyone noticed, but it won't stay this way. Classes will only be delayed for one day. Next week, we will be holding an assembly on being careful on parties. We expect ALL STUDENTS to be there. I don't want to hold up classes, have a nice day" Wells hung up the intercom.

_Of course there will be an assembly on that. He doesn't want anything like that happen again with Blackwell's reputation. That's all what he cares about, the stupid fucking Blackwell reputation._

"MISS CAULFIELD! TAKE YOUR EARBUDS OUT" Mrs Smith shouted. Max nearly jumped out her seat when Mrs Smith shouted her name. She took out her earbuds as fast as she could.

"S-sorry" Max stuttered out of embarrassment. Mrs Smith let out a hmm and started to teach the class.

_Oh my dog she's such a fucking bitch. I wish Chloe was here._

* * *

Max was zoning out in class. She would go in and out of focus, not giving a shit about what Mrs Smith was teaching. The thought of seeing the Upside Down for a second still haunted Max. The fear of having a scene during school was worrying her. Max tried to brush it off but that wasn't so easy to brush off and forget about.

Then it happened again, she saw into the decrepit realm, the Upside Down. This time though, something was different, very different. It was there, the black figure with the glowing red eyes. Those red eyes again sank right into Max's mind.

"Hello" It greeted itself.

_This not real. This is not real. THIS IS NOT FUCKING REAL!_

Max had the look of absolute fear on her face. *SLAM* A heavy book being dropped on her desk brought her out of that nightmare of a place. Max still had the look of fear on her face.

"Well Max you look like you scene a ghost. Please focus back on my class" Mrs Smith scolded Max in the most bitchy tone possible.

"I-Im s-sorry. It w-wont h-h-happen a-gain" Max out of fear. Something was very wrong and Max knew it. She had to get out of her class and get to her dorm to have a breakdown. Mrs Smith continued teaching. Max got up from her desk, packed her things up and bolted towards the door.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going" Mrs Smith asked with anger.

"Sorry I need to go" Max said as she jolted out of the classroom. She didn't care if Mrs Smith would punish her for leaving in the middle of class. All she cared about was getting to her dorm and calming down.

_I need to get to my dorm and breakdown. I don't want to do it during school because everyone will think I came from The Mount Massive Asylum._

* * *

Max made it to her dorm. She opened her dorm door and slammed it as she entered her room. *Inhale* *Exhale* Max tried to calm herself down. "At least I can have my breakdown out loud and not in my head" Max said.

Every attempt she tried to calm herself down was not working. "Shit I cannot breathe" Max said as she try to fish her inhaler out of her stuff she dropped on her desk. Max could not find it and she was starting to worry she would pass out.

"Found you" Max inhaled a heavy breathe as she picked up her inhaler. Then she used her inhaler to breathe again.

_That could've gone to shit, completely. I'm just going to chill out before next class. I'm not going back to Mrs Smith. Ugh she is such a bitch towards me and I never try to piss her off!_

Max played music on her stereo and went to her bed and plopped herself on it. The music coming from the stereo calmed her down as she relaxed.

30 minutes later..

Max was out in the dorm courtyard, she looked at her phone to see it was 11:56.

_I still have some time to kill. Wait, didn't I already kill time?  
_

She was walking outside to get fresh air, but it happened again. She was back in the Upside Down.

_NO NO NO NO not again. Why right now?!  
_

She wasn't the only one in the courtyard. Many other students were there including Victoria and her pose. To Max's luck, Dana and Juliet were walking into the dorm courtyard.

Max looked around, trying to find something to take her out of the nightmare. Then, in front of her, up close and personal, It was there. Max was sick and tired of this thing causing such fear in her and Chloe's life.

_Alright I'm going to stick up to this fucker._

"W-who are y-you and what are you" Max shouted at It. The thing just smiled at Max.

"Well thanks for asking. I'm Zeitdamon" Zeitdamon introduced itself.

* * *

_**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! This chapter was short because next chapter will be the longest chapter so far. It's the finale of the second story arc, Presence. **_

_**I ended it there so you would at least know what Its name is. Who is Zeitdamon and what does he want with Max and Chloe. Why does he appear in the Upside Down? Is he dangerous? Only time will tell.**_

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**_

_**PS: Go to Google and do German to English translate. Type Zeitdamon if you want a little teaser for next chapter :)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Meltdown

Chapter 15: Meltdown

**Upside Down**

"Well thanks for asking. I'm Zeitdamon" Zeitdamon introduced itself with a malicious smile. Max froze again, in fear and anxiety. The way Zeitdamon introduced itself put the fear of God in Max.

_Zetdamon? That sounds like it's from another language. Where is Chloe?_

Max was seeing into the Upside Down while Zeitdamon was present. Her body was still in the normal realm but her mind was in the Upside Down. Whatever she said or did in the Upside Down would reflect to the normal realm. If she said something, she would say the same thing at the same time in the normal realm.

"W-what d-do you want f-from me" Max asked with anxiety and fear causing her to stutter.

Zeitdamon morphed into a ball and then disappeared. He reappeared right behind Max.

"I want you're perfect reality Max. The one you and Chloe created" Zeitdamon whispered behind Max. She got a chill down her back from his breathe. Zeitdamon went back in front of Max to look at her with his terrifying red glowing eyes that would make the most tough man be scared.

"No no! This can't be real. You're not real" Max screamed and cried out of fear.

"Oh I'm real. I'm here because of you two and I thank you for that. I have been watching you and Chloe ever since this 'perfect' reality was created. I know who you are and I know what you have done in other realities. I know what you two have been through. I have been watching this whole town ever since you two created your so called 'better' future" Zeitdamon explained with a malicious and evil tone in his voice.

_What the fuck! How is this even possible? Wait, the cracks. _

"GO AWAY" Max cried. She covered her ears and closed her eyes hoping to go back to the normal realm. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the same god forsaken decrepit Arcadia Bay.

Max got the most clear look of Zeitdamon. Like before he is a black figure. His evil glowing red eyes looked even more terrifying up close and personal. Like what Chloe said to Warren at the diner, he had these grey lines on him. The main line started from the stop of his head and traveled all the down to his waist. Other lines branched of the main line to spread out on his body. Four other big lines came out of the middle one that each with to both arms and legs. It was like if a person's skeleton was visible through their body. He had a big mouth that when he smiled his evil smile, the end of his lips would meet where his eyes are. He had very sharp teeth that if he bit someone on the arm, he would bite straight off. Sometimes, he would appear transparent.

"I'm never going away Max. I just got here" Zeitdamon was feeding off of Max's fear and anxiety.

"W-who have y-you b-been watching" Max stuttered, she was having a hard time to breathe because of her anxiety.

"Everyone. Joyce, David, Kate, Warren, Dana, and everyone else you two care about and everyone else in this town. Mark Jefferson is a interesting person" Zeitdamon knew that if he mentioned Jefferson, it would make Max even more terrified.

_He has been watching everyone? How is that fucking possible. Only Chloe and I can see him. Wait, did he say he was watching Jefferson?_

Max felt like her heart dropped into her stomach when the entity mentioned the name of the man that she fears with a burning passion.

"What i-is t-this p-place and h-how are y-you watching the o-others" Max asked out of fear realizing how it was a bad idea for her and Chloe to brush this problem off.

"Well Max, like what your friend Warren said, there are cracks that are made with time travel. He was right about most of the things he was saying and he was right about me. I slipped through the only crack that was created. This place is this realities alternate version of Arcadia Bay and the whole world. It's all dead and decrepit if that wasn't obvious already. One of my problems right now is that I can only stay in this fucking town. I can see what's going on in the normal realm, both of these realms reflect off of each other and I can see past the reflection to see what's really happening. Also, you come to this place in your dreams. When you're here, you see things" Zeitdamon explained.

"What a-are y-you trying to do" Max was trying to get as much information from Zeitdamon. Zeitdamon knew what Max was doing but he followed along to scare her even more.

"I'm trying to get into the normal realm. Once I do that, I'll be able to hop back and fourth between here and the normal realm" Zeitdamon was hiding the other major parts of his plan.

"Bullshit, that's not a-all" Max got a spark of courage but it was swept away from her when Zeitdamon's facial expression became angry.

"You're right, that's not all as you rudely pointed out. My full plan is to kill everyone. I will kill everyone you and Chloe care about while I slowly break this reality apart. I will make this reality into a purgatory that you and Chloe won't be able to escape" Zeitdamon yelled in a malicious tone.

"NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL" Max cried out of fear. Zeitdamon smiled at her fear, letting his sharp teeth stand out.

* * *

**Normal Realm, Blackwell**

"NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL" Max cried and screamed.

Her screams and cries already got some people's attention but this one got everyone's attention that was nearby. People looked away from who they were talking to or looked up from what they were doing to look at Max. She was screaming and crying at nothing.

"What the fuck is she crying about" Courtney asked annoyed at Max's screams disturbing her from what she was doing.

"She's probably crying about the fact that her dyke Chloe is not around" Victoria joked.

"She's screaming and crying at nothing. It looks like she's talking to someone. Probably her imaginary friend" Courtney laughed. Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor were sitting on the steps into the dorms. They were on their phones, looking at clothes online.

"Guys, she seems very scared. Her screams remind me of when my family first adopted my younger sister Michelle. She came from a very abusive home and she would always scream and cry the first week. You guys remember seeing her when you came to meet her that week" Taylor had pitty for Max right now because Max's fear was reminding her of her adopted sister.

'_I wonder if she has a abusive past and she's having a flash back. I hope she doesn't have a abusive because I would never wish for someone to go through what Michelle went through_' Taylor thought to herself.

"Pfft whatever. She's just being an attention seeking whore. See look, the two sluts Dana and Juliet are going to give Max the attention she's trying to get" Victoria brushed what Taylor said off.

"Victoria, Taylor has a point. Max's behavior right now is a lot like how Michelle behaved" Courtney agreed with what Taylor said. 'She's just being an attention seeking whore right now" Victoria rolled her eyes. '_Max was always an attention seeking whore. "Look at me I have bad anxiety. Give me attention." Fuck her _' Victoria thought to herself.

Taylor became offended by what Victoria said. "So you're saying everyone who has or may have an abusive past is a attention seeking whore" Taylor asked out of anger.

"Did I fucking say that" Victoria was getting annoyed about the talk about Max.

"Victoria, you made it seem like you were saying that" Courtney added.

"Well you bitches, I wasn't. I'm going to my fucking dorm" Victoria stormed off to her dorm.

"We should go check to see if Max is okay" Taylor said as she got up from the stairs.

"We probably should" Courtney got up to follow her friend.

* * *

Dana and Juliet were walking to the dorms when they heard Max's scream. They both jolted to the dorms to see what was going on. When they got to the dorm courtyard, they say Max screaming at nothing while she was shaking out of fear.

"Is that Max" Juliet asked when she looked at the terrified brunette. Before she knew it, Dana was running towards Max. Juliet followed her.

"Max what's wrong? Are you okay" Dana reached Max and asked her with such concern in her voice. Max continued to scream and cry at nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with her" Juliet asked when she caught up to Dana.

"I don't know. It's like she can't hear me" Dana responded. "Max, it's me Dana. It's okay, nothing is hurting you" Dana grabbed Max's shoulders trying to get her attention.

"PLEASE NO! DON"T DO THIS" Max screamed and cried at nothing.

"Who the fuck is she talking to" Juliet was starting to get worried for Max. '_Does she have some sort of mental problem_ ' Juliet thought to herself.

"I don't know Julie. She must be having some sort of panic attack meltdown. She does have very bad anxiety" Dana tried to figure out a reason of why Max was like this.

"Hey is she alright? We were sitting on the stairs when we heard her screams" Courtney asked as her and Taylor both came up to Max.

"I don't know. We found her like this. I'm thinking she must be having a major anxiety meltdown" Dana responded to Courtney's and Taylor's concern.

"Why do you guys care? You just talk shit about Max all the with Victoria" Juliet was not used to seeing Courtney and Taylor care about other people outside of their friend group.

"That's just Victoria, Julie. We actually like Max and think she's pretty chill" Taylor defended herself and Courtney in a polite manner.

"It's true. Victoria is the one that talks shit about Max all the time. At first we told her to stop when she would get too far but then she would just get very pissed at us and not listen" Courtney added.

"That does sound like something Victoria would do Julie" Dana picked up on the honesty of Taylor and Courtney.

"I guess so. So do you two have any clue of what is happening with Max" Juliet asked bringing the elephant of the room back into focus.

"I thought she was having a flashback of her past, if she had an abusive past. Her flashback is probably causing her all this anxiety and fear she's having right now. That's if she is having a flashback and if she has an abusive past" Taylor explained what she thought what was going on.

* * *

**Upside Down**

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS" Max cried at what Zeitdamon's plan was. She still didn't know his full plan and she wasn't picking up on the fact that Zeitdamon wasn't telling her everything.

"There is no way you can stop me. This is what will happen. This is the prophecy of this reality" Zeitdamon screeched in a demonic tone. He raised his arms up like he was a priest when he said the prophecy.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE THIS REALITY" Max screamed and cried as she moved around in a circle.

"Max, I will have this reality and all the other realities you created when I'm done with this one" Zeitdamon kept putting more fear and anxiety into Max.

"Max what's wrong? Are you okay" Dana's voice echoed into the Upside Down.

_Fuck! People must be seeing me having a meltdown! Where is Chloe?_

"It looks like you're causing a scene. That's something you didn't want to happen is it" Zeitdamon mocked Max's concern of having a meltdown in front a lot of people. "Where's your precious Chloe now" Zeitdamon continued to mock Max.

* * *

**Normal Reality, Blackwell**

"I'm going to text Chloe to tell her to get over here right now to help Max" Dana pulled out her phone to text Chloe.

**12:10 PM Dana- Chloe get to Blackwell now! Max is having some sort of nervous break down. Juliet, Courtney, Taylor, and I are trying to help her but it's like she cannot hear us.**

**12:10 PM Chloe- I already know, I'm on my way.**

**12:11 PM Dana- Wait htf did you know?**

**12:12 PM Chloe- Reasons. Just focus on helping Max as much as you can, I'll be there soon.**

**12:12 PM Dana- Ok sys**

Dana put her phone back into her pocket and went to focus on Max.

"OH SHIT" Courtney yelled. Max was starting to have a hard to breathe. She was having a asthma attack from all the anxiety and fear she has.

"What the fuck is happening" Warren shouted as he came running out of the dorms.

"We found Max screaming and crying at nothing. Now she is having a hard time breathing" Taylor explained to the concerned Warren.

"How did you know Max was having a meltdown" Courtney asked.

"Dana texted me that Max was having a anxiety meltdown. I came as soon as I could" Warren answered. '_She said that Max is screaming and crying at nothing. Oh no, she must be seeing that entity her and Chloe told me about this morning _' Warren thought to himself.

"Why is she having a hard time breathing" Taylor asked while tears were going down her face. This situation was reminding her a lot of how Michelle was when her family first adopted Michelle.

"She has asthma. She gets very bad asthma attacks when she is really nervous" Warren explained trying to sound calm. "Did anyone call or text Chloe?".

"I did" Dana responded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" David shouted as he came running to the scene. When he got up to the group, he say Max on the ground, having a hard time breathing. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Max. He didn't want to lose Max because Chloe cares about her a lot and she makes Chloe happy. He knew if Max died, Chloe would become worse then she was before Max showed up.

"Max is having some sort of anxiety meltdown. Now she is having a hard time breathing" Dana explained to David.

"Did anyone call or text my daughter, Chloe" David asked knowing that Chloe would want to know if there was something wrong with Max.

"I did" Dana responded to the same question.

* * *

**Normal Reality, Chloe POV**

Chloe was driving as fast as she could to get to Blackwell. Her vision of Max being in trouble worried her so much.

**12:10 PM Dana- Chloe get to Blackwell now! Max is having some sort of nervous break down. Juliet, Courtney, Taylor, and I are trying to help her but it's like she cannot hear us.**

**12:10 PM Chloe- I already know, I'm on my way.**

**12:11 PM Dana- Wait htf did you know?**

**12:12 PM Chloe- Reasons. Just focus on helping Max as much as you can, I'll be there soon.**

**12:12 PM Dana- Ok sys**

The text she got from Dana added to her anxiety and showed her that her vision was real.

_I'm coming Max. Please be okay._

Tears of worry went down Chloe's face. She was scared for Max and she was scared she might lose Max to whatever that entity is.

* * *

Chloe got to Blackwell. She parked her car in both of the handicapped parking spots not caring if someone actually needed to park there. All she cared about was Max.

She got out of her truck and slammed her door. She didn't even bother to lock her truck. Chloe started to sprint towards to the dorms. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the scream, the scream of Max. The scream was of terror but it was cut short because of Max's lack of breathe.

Chloe got to the dorms courtyard to see a group of people clumped in one spot. Her heart dropped when she realized that it was Max those people were surrounding. She saw all the people that were surrounding Max. Dana, Juliet, Warren, David, Taylor, and Courtney.

_What the fuck? Why are Courtney and Taylor there. I don't give a shit. If they were helping Max, that makes me happy._

Chloe made her way to the group.

"MAX" Chloe shouted as she got up to the group surrounding her lover. Chloe blood ran cold and her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Max laying on the ground having a hard time breathing.

_FUCK SHE'S HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK!_

"OH MY GOD MAX" Chloe approached Max and fell to the ground to hold Max's hand. Everyone got out of the way so Chloe could get to her.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HER INHALER" Chloe asked as she continued to hold Max.

"She didn't have it on her" Juliet answered trying to be calm as possible.

"WHERE IS IT THEN" Chloe screamed.

"We don't know" Dana, Warren, Courtney, Juliet, and Taylor all answered separately.

"Chloe I called 9-1-1. There is an ambulance and paramedics on the way" David told Chloe trying to calm Chloe down.

"I can't lose her" Chloe cried. Chloe looked up and saw him, she saw Zeitdamon. Zeitdamon looked down at Chloe and smiled his malicious smile.

"FUCK OFF YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT" Chloe yelled at Zeitdamon. Only Warren knew what she was yelling at, even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

**Upside Down**

"Well looks like Chloe has arrived" Zeitdamon said.

"OH MY GOD MAX" Chloe's voice echoed in the Upside Down.

"Chloe" Max shouted back. Max could still breathe in the Upside Down. Her asthma attack was not affecting her while she was there.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HER INHALER" Chloe's voice echoed.

_Oh no. I must be having a fucking asthma attack. I left my inhaler in my dorm room._

"Well Max you might die if the paramedics don't get there in time" Zeitdamon continued to mock Max.

"No I won't" Max's fear went down since she knew that Chloe was there.

"I can't lose her" Chloe's cry echoed in the Upside Down.

_You won't lose me Chloe._

"FUCK OFF YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT" Chloe's voice yell echoed in the Upside Down.

Max saw Zeitdamon looking down at the ground with his malicious smile. She looked down to see what he was looking at. Max saw Chloe on the ground, holding her. Max then disappeared from the Upside Down.

* * *

**Normal Realm, Blackwell, Chloe's POV**

"Please come back Max. I love you so fucking much" Chloe cried as she cradled Max in her arms. Max was still having a hard time breathing.

"I'll fucking find you piece of shit. You will not take her from me" Chloe talked out loud to Zeitdamon.

"Chloe who are you talking to" David asked Chloe, confused who she was talking about.

The sound of ambulance sirens were getting closer to Blackwell. Then the sirens were finally loud and the ambulance has arrived.

_Thank god they're here._

Chloe looked back down at Max.

"Chloe" Max said with what little breathe she had left.

"MAX?! PLEASE NO" Chloe started to cry uncontrollably. She didn't care about her reputation of being a tough punk anymore, all she cared about was Max.

"I love you so much Max" Chloe cried.

"I love you too Chloe" Max put her hand on Chloe's cheek and then passed out from the lack of breathe.

"MAX? MAX? MAX? Don't do this to me. MAX" Chloe continued to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

_**A/N: Boom another cliff hanger... sorry. I was typing this chapter for a while and in one day. This is the longest chapter so far. **_

_**This was the end of the second story arc. Instead of always doing journal entries between story arcs, I'm going to different things between them. Most of the time it will be journal entries though.**_

_**Anyway I won't ramble for any longer. Thanks for reading and having a nice day :)**_


	16. Chapter 16: It's a Small World

Chapter 16: It's a Small World After All

Chloe's POV

Chloe was sitting in the back of the ambulance with Max on the stretcher. A paramedic was sitting in the back as well while the other paramedic was driving to Arcadia Bay Medical Center.

_I can't believe I almost lost Max. If they didn't get there any sooner, Max would be hella dead. Even thinking about that scares the shit about that. I already lost Rachel and Dad, I could barely handle that. If I lose Max, it would be so much worse_

As the ambulance was driving fast it went over a bump that took Chloe out of her thoughts.

"She'll be okay" the paramedic said to Chloe.

"I already lost two people in my life that I cared so much about. I just... just... can't imagine losing her" Chloe muttered out of sadness and anxiety.

"I give your loses my condolences" the paramedic smiled at Chloe.

"Thanks man" Chloe managed to smile at the generosity of the paramedic.

"You two make a cute couple" the paramedic complimented.

"We complete each other. I'm her partner in crime and she's my partner in time" Chloe blushed at the compliment.

The paramedic looked at Chloe with a confused look but she just brushed it off.

"Excuse me I didn't catch your name" Chloe was trying to become more friendly with others. She was doing it for Max. Max was starting to come out of her shell more often for Chloe.

"Maggie Green" Maggie stuck her hand out.

"Chloe Price, nice to meet you" Chloe shook Maggie's hand.

Chloe looked back at Max. She was unconscious on the stretchy. There was mask on her face that helped her breathe and she had an I.V in to check her vitals. Max only had to go the hospital one other time because of an asthma attack. Back in Seattle, she was staying with her uncle while her parents were on a vacation. Max's cousin named Skyler was not very nice to Max. Everytime her uncle or her parents or any other family member wasn't around, Skyler would just torment Max.

When he was 19 and Max was 14, he beat Max for being into both boys and girls. He threw Max out of the house when it was in the middle of winter. Max had nowhere else to go so she started to walk to her house which was 10 miles away from where she was. She already had a hard time breathing because the fear and anxiety from Skyler and the pain from the beating. While she walking and freezing, she barely could breathe or walk anymore. Right before a she became unconscious on the side of the road, a semi truck came over the hill and it's lights shined on Max. The driver stopped the truck and jolted out of the truck to help Max. When the trucker got to Max, she down into the snow. He picked her up and put her in the passenger seat of the truck. The trucker then drove Max to the hospital. Skyler got arrested for assaulting a minor and had 4 years jail time.

* * *

They got to Arcadia Bay medical center. The paramedics took Max out of the ambulance and Chloe followed. Nurses came rushing out to help.

Chloe was struck with more sadness and anxiety at the scene unfolding. Max slowly woke up.

"C-Chloe" Max mumbled as she half conscious.

"Don't worry Max, I'll be here with you the entire time. You don't have to worry about a thing. I hella promise that" Chloe smiled with tears going down her face.

"I l-love y-you" Max mumbled before she went back unconscious.

"I love you too" Chloe whispered as they took Max into a room.

Chloe went to go take a seat in the waiting room. While on the way to the hospital, Chloe texted Joyce about what happened. Joyce asked for Ryan's and Vanessa's phone number so they could know what was going on with Max. They were on their way, returning to Arcadia Bay to see Max and reunite with Joyce.

Chloe looked around at the other people waiting for their loved ones. She knew many of them had it way worse then her and Max has.

_What a fucking day. I swear to fucking god I will find whatever the fuck that thing was and I will kill it. Max was seeing it in the Upside Down, and I was seeing it here. No one else could see it but the only other person who knew why Max was freaking out is Warren. I hope he keeps his fucking mouth shut, or I hella shut it for him. _

Chloe then thought about what happened right when the paramedics got there.

_Max screamed something like "__Zeitdämon, he is going to kill us all". What the fuck was she talking about. HOLD THE FUCK UP. Maybe Zeitdämon is the name of that fucking entity. That hella sounds like another language. Hopefully Warren or someone else will know what it will mean._

"E-excuse me" a young soft voice broke Chloe out of her thoughts.

Chloe looked around to hear what said that. When Chloe to her right in front of her, a little girl was standing there with a look of sadness on her face.

"Hey what's wrong" Chloe got up from her seat to kneel in front of the girl to make her more comfortable.

"*sniff* I'm alone" the little girl cried.

"Where are your parents or any other family member" Chloe asked in a soft voice.

"My Mom is in with the doctor because she has cancer. I can't go in right now because the doctor is fixing her up. My Dad went to go get a drink but he hasn't been back in a couple days" the little girl explained to Chloe.

Chloe felt the lump in her throat as she felt so bad for the little girl. She knew what the little girl meant by going to get a drink. Her Dad is a alcoholic and he just left his daughter at the hospital with his sick and dying wife.

_I know what my Dad and Rachel and Max would want me to do. I didn't Max but I know she would want me to do this. Her Dad is a piece of fucking shit. Who leaves their child at a hospital alone. Especially when the other parent has cancer. The world can be a cold place._

"You can sit with me if you want" Chloe told her in a soft comforting voice.

"Really" the little girl's face lit up.

"Yea" Chloe smiled as she sat back down. The little girl then sat next to Chloe on the chair next to hers.

"What's your name" the little girl asked with curiosity.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Price. What's your name" Chloe answered with a question.

"I'm Lydia and your name sounds familiar. I'm 6, how old are you" Lydia asked.

"I'm 19. Do you know your last name, I could contact your other family members. You don't have to tell me that, stranger danger. You know what I mean" Chloe was concerned about Lydia.

"Lydia Caulfied. Here, my uncle and aunt gave me their phone number". It hit Chloe like a brick being dropped from the top of a 50 story building.

_Is Lydia related to Max. Maybe that's why my name is familiar to her because Max told her about me._

Lydia pulled a piece of a paper out of her pocket and gave it to Chloe. Chloe pulled out her phone and looked at the phone numbers. The phone number had a label, Uncle Ryan.

_This has to be a fucking coincidence. Lydia is Max's niece, on Ryan's side. Wait, then that mean's Max's aunt has cancer._

Chloe typed Ryan's phone number in and called it.

*RING* *RING*

_Please answer._

"Hello" Ryan Caulfied picked up his phone.

_Thanks god._

"Hey Mr Caulfield. It's me, Chloe" Chloe said.

"Oh my gosh. Hey Chloe how have you been. How did you get my number. I imagine Max didn't give to you because she is in the hospital right now. Did Joyce give it you" Ryan asked.

"I'm at the hospital waiting for Joyce and waiting for Max. I was in the ambulance with her. But I got your number your niece, Lydia" Chloe felt another lump in her throat.

"Wait how do you know Lydia. Oh, Rebecca was transferred to Arcadia Bay Medical Center. Let me guess, her piece of excuse my french shit husband Leopold left to get a drink for a few hours" The anger in Ryan's voice was clear.

"Don't worry about it Mr C. You can swear all you want around me" Chloe laughed.

"Can I talk to Lydia" Ryan asked.

"Sure of course" Chloe handed Lydia the phone.

"Hi Uncle Ryan"... "Yea I'm okay. I'm with Chloe"... "She said I could sit with her while I wait for Daddy to come back"... "It's been a few days"... "It'll be a couple days before you get here"... "you want me to stay with the Prices. But what about stranger danger"... "you knew them for a long time before you moved to Seattle"... "MAX IS HERE"... "okay bye. I love you to".

Lydia handed Chloe's phone back.

"You know Max" Lydia asked with curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Yup. We've been friends for a very long time. We didn't see each other for a couple of years but we'reback in action again" Chloe answered.

"Your name sounded familiar because Max would always talk about you to me. She said that you made her whole and you are everything to her. She said she loves you" Lydia said some of the things Max said about Chloe.

"We are in love" Chloe admitted with a blush.

"Really?! Cousin Skyler said that's why he'd hurt Max" Lydia added being naive about why Skyler did what he did.

"Wait, I'll talk to Max about that" Chloe said not wanting to confuse Lydia.

"Miss Price" a doctor came to Chloe. "Miss Caulfield is awake and she is ready to see you."

"Cool, I'll be coming in. Is it okay if she comes. She is Max's niece" Chloe didn't want to leave Lydia alone.

"Sure" the doctor nodded.

"Let's go see Max" Chloe said to Lydia as they both got up.

* * *

_**A/N: Were you guys expecting Lydia to be Max's niece and her mother be Max's aunt. Plot twist, kind of.**_

_**I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoyed and have a nice :)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Caulfield Reunion

Chapter 17: Caulfield Reunion

Max slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital room. Panic and confusion quickly sailed into port.

_What the fuck? Why am I in a hospital? Oh no, I had a fucking anxiety asthma attack because of fucking __Zeitdämon or whatever that things name was._

She then heard footsteps approaching the room she was in. The door opened as a doctor came in.

"Miss Caulfield it's nice to see that you're awake. How do you feel" the doctor asked.

Max gained trust issues with doctors ever since Jefferson happened. Hospitals remind her too much of the **Dark Room**.

"E-excuse me w-who a-are you" Max asked in a shy voice.

"I am Doctor Wagner. You can call me Doc for short if you want to. I'll be your doctor for today" Doc introduced himself.

"Okay" Max replied showing no interest in conversation. Doc picked up on Max's lack of interest in conversation with him.

"*sigh* Okay I'm just going to need to check up on some things if that's okay with you" Doc asked.

"Only if Chloe is here" Max said in a defensive tone.

"Who's Chloe" Doc asked very impatiently.

"My girlfriend/best friend" Max answered not giving a shit of what Doc thought.

"Very well. I'll go fetch her" Doc said as he walked out of the room.

_Asshole. I can't believe that I'm here because of another fucking asthma anxiety attack. Last time I was at a hospital because of this reason was... Skyler. It's okay, he can't get me here. He's in jail right now, I hope._

* * *

After a couple minutes of sitting in the room alone, the door opened again. Max looked up with sparkling eyes to see Chloe coming to her.

"Thank god your okay. I don't know what the fuck I would do if I...I...lost you" Chloe choked on some tears as she hugged Max.

"Chloe, you never have to worry about losing me because I'm never leaving you. I will always be at side" Max was starting to choke on tears as well.

"*sniff* Before we both become mush monsters, there is someone that would like to see you" Chloe separated from Max's hug.

"Who" Max asked with curiosity.

"MAX" Lydia shouted cheerfully as she ran into the room.

"Oh my dog, Lydia" Max was shocked that Lydia was here. She was happy she was seeing her though. The last time Max saw Lydia was a month before she left for Blackwell.

_Why is Lydia here? Oh no, it's because of Aunt Jamie. Her cancer must've got worse. Why did they bring her to Arcadia Bay Medical Center? She should be in Seattle._

"Max" Chloe waved her hand in front of Max's face to get her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking but how are you doing Lydia" Max asked.

"I'm doing okay. Mommy is getting more sick" Lydia frowned as she mentioned her mother.

"Don't worry Lydia, she'll be fine. Where is your Dad" Max lied about her aunt getting better. She knew that soon, her aunt would pass away. Max just didn't want to worry Lydia even more.

"Daddy said he was going to get a drink. He hasn't been back in three days" Lydia answered with a naive smile. Max and Chloe both looked at each with concerned looks. Chloe already knew where Lydia's Dad was, she was afraid by saying where he was.

_Fucking Uncle Leo. Everytime something is wrong and he can't handle it or doesn't want to handle it, he runs away to get drunk. Now he left his young daughter with her dying mother at a hospital. He's such a piece of shit!_

"Has he done anything for you since he left" Chloe asked.

"No he hasn't. The nice nurses here have been taking care of me" Lydia still somehow had a smile on her face.

"Alright. I need to do a checkup on Max now. You two leave" Doc came walking back into the room.

"Lydia, go back by your mother. Chloe stays in here" Max stood her ground against Doc.

"Very well" Doc sighed. He did not want to get in a argument between two teenagers. Lydia left the room and went to her mother. Then Doc started to do his checkup on Max.

* * *

After the checkup, Max was all clear to leave. But she didn't want to leave Lydia alone and she wanted to see her aunt before she passes away. Max and Chloe were making their way to Rebecca's room.

"Dude, did that doctor give you bad vibes. He was hella giving me bad vibes" Chloe whispered to Max.

"Yea he was. Somehow he knew I was awake when I woke up. Hospital rooms are not supposed to have security cameras in them because of invasion of privacy. So it's bizzaro how he knew that" Max whispered back.

"Besides that dude. I am so sorry about your aunt. I'm here for you every step of the way" Chloe was worried for Max's mental state because of the Zeitdämon situation and her family situation at the moment.

"I know Chloe" Max smiled as she held Chloe's hand. "Ready?"

"Hella ready" Chloe smiled. Max opened the door to see Lydia sitting on the couch that was in the room and her aunt Rebecca on the hospital bed.

"Max! Chloe" Lydia jolted from the couch to go hug Max and Chloe.

_Okay Max you got this. Chloe is here with you._

"Lydia, it's been under an hour since you last saw us" Max giggled.

"I'm just happy to see you, both of you" Lydia was already taking a liking to Chloe. '_Wow that was fast. I was thinking Lydia would hella ditch me for Max. I wouldn't care because Max is her family but this girl is hella clingy _' Chloe thought to herself with a smile.

"We're here to talk to your Mom. We'll talk later okay" Max didn't want Lydia in the room because she knew that there was things going to be said that Rebecca wouldn't want Lydia to here.

"Lydia can you go get me some water while we talk" Rebecca sat up and asked with a smile.

"Okay mommy" Lydia smiled as she skipped out of the room.

"God she is hella cute" Chloe whispered. Max and Chloe both grabbed chairs to sit on, they put the chairs on the side of the hospital bed.

"Hi Aunt Rebecca" Max said as she and Chloe sat down. Out of habit, Max grabbed Chloe's hand for comfort and confidence.

"Oh my lord Max. You have grown *cough* a lot *cough* since I last saw you" Rebecca said as she coughed.

"I am so sorry for what's happening. I-I wish I knew you were here way earlier, I would've came here in a heartbeat" Max was bothered by the fact that her dying aunt and niece were in Arcadia Bay without her knowledge.

"It's okay sweetie, don't worry. Who is this may I ask" Rebecca pointed at Chloe.

"Oh, I'm Chloe Price. I'm Max's best friend and girlfriend" Chloe got up to shake Rebecca's hand. Chloe learned how to give a firm hand shake from William. William always thought that a good firm handshake creates a good impression on the person you're meeting.

"Chloe Price, the Chloe Price. On holidays or when she visited, Max would sometimes never stop talking about you. She said such good things that I hoped to meet you someday and I did" Rebecca could see the bond Max and Chloe had. She could see it was unbreakable.

"T-thank you" Chloe blushed.

Rebecca's facial expression went from a smile, to a frown. "Leo just left. I thought he was going to pick something up at a fast food place for Lydia but nope, he ran off drinking. He hasn't been back in three days, he probably out of the state or drunk off his mind somewhere" Rebecca brought up Leo.

"I wasn't surprised when Lydia told me that. I am so sorry about that" Max looked down in sadness. Chloe rubbed Max's back to comfort her.

"*cough* It's whatever *cough* Max. I know that I don't have much *cough* ti *cough* time left. I just want to spend what time I have left with Lydia. I asked the doctors how much time I have left. They answered honestly by saying not much. They didn't want to give me an exact time. *cough* I accepted it, me dying. *cough* It brought peace to *cough* me about the fact that I'm dying" Rebecca explained. She was not scared of dying anymore, she was very accepting of it. Now with the time she has left, she just thinks about all the good memories she has.

"I'm going to miss you" Max began to cry. Chloe had tears coming down her face as well. '_This fucking hurts seeing Max like this. I wish I could protect her from loss but there is no escaping death. I know I'll die someday but thanks to Max, it wasn't in that bathroom _' Chloe thought to herself.

"I know sweetie, I know" Rebecca comforted the crying Max.

"Rebecca I know you don't know me that well but... I'm so sorry" Chloe was at a loss of words, she didn't want to sit there and say nothing.

"Chloe, Max told me your father passed away in a car accident. When I pass away, I'll make sure to say hello and that you miss him" Rebecca knew what Chloe was thinking of saying.

"Thank you" Chloe cried as she hugged Rebecca.

_Wowser, Rebecca really bonded with Chloe right there._

"Rebecca, I promise we will take care of Lydia. My Mom and Dad will be here tomorrow and they can take Lydia" Max wanted Rebecca to know that she doesn't have to worry about Lydia and that she'll be in good hands.

"I know honey" Rebecca smiled.

"I have the water mommy" Lydia came back into the room to give the water to her mother.

"Thanks sweat pea" Rebecca thanked Lydia.

* * *

"While they'll be distracted with that, I need to contact Jefferson" Zeitdämon said to himself as he traveled through the Upside Down.

"There he is, at the jail on the outskirts of town. I can go a little further now then Arcadia Bay, a couple miles and towns" Zeitdämon said.

"I should also find this Skyler that Max is afraid of. I could use him in the cult" Zeitdämon thought about also using Skyler.

He got to the jail in the Upside Down. He used his power to see into the normal realm to find where Jefferson was. Jefferson was in his cell, alone. '_There he is _' Zeitdämon thought to himself.

"Hello Mark Jefferson" Zeitdämon greeted himself to Jefferson.

There was another storm brewing, and no one is prepared for what is going to come.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger and for the very small hiatus in chapters. This chapter was sad to write.**_

_**If you know someone who has cancer, be there for them. Give them the confidence they need to beat cancer. I want to have realistic situations in this story going along with the fiction elements of it. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :)**_

_**PS: The chapter counter will keep going way off. I wish it would let you number the chapters and have a choice if the chapter should be numbered or not. **_


	18. Chapter 18: Fun Times

Chapter 18: Fun Times

_**Warning NSFW (Not Safe For Work**_

* * *

It was 2 weeks after Max got out of the hospital. In those 2 weeks, Rebecca passed away due to her cancer. Her funeral was held in Arcadia Bay and she was buried close to William's and Rachel's grave. Max took her passing very well. She knew that her aunt was very accepting about her fate which made many people feel better about her passing. Sadly though, it didn't take away the grief of losing a loved one.

Leopold was arrested for drunk driving, his third time getting caught. He got a fine of two thousand dollars and will be in prison for five years. He also was finally caught for being abusive with Lydia. Ten more years were added to his imprisonment for child abuse. He was going to same jail as Jefferson. He's going to be transferred to the same prison as Jefferson, on the same bus, and on the same date.

Max came back to Blackwell with supporters. Kate started a Max Caulfield Anxiety Help Force. Herself, Dana, Warren, Brooke, Chloe (of course), Justin, Trevor, Taylor, and Courtney. Ever since her anxiety induced (secretly caused by a inter dimensional being), she befriended Taylor and Courtney. Chloe even befriended them. Max tried to befriend Victoria but Victoria did not reciprocate. She was still friends with Taylor and Courtney, but she was salty at them for being friend with Max and Chloe.

For the two weeks, Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield were staying in Arcadia Bay to help Lydia. Lydia is going to be living with the Caulfields in Seattle. Rebecca's dying wish was for Ryan and Vanessa to take care of Lydia. All of her belongings were moved to their house in Seattle. They left for Seattle the day before Halloween. They're coming back to Arcadia Bay to have Thanksgiving with Max and the the Price's.

* * *

It was Halloween and Max's classes just ended for the day and Chloe came to pick her up at Blackwell. There was going to be a Halloween party being thrown by the new and improved Vortex Club at Blackwell in the swimming pool building. The swimming pool was going to be covered because it was a costume party.

"C'mon Mad Max, let's go to the party. It's going to be a ghoultastic party" Chloe was throwing the puns as they were driving.

"Are you cereal Chloe, creep it real" Max continued the pun battle.

_If she wants a pun battle, she'll get a pun battle._

"Before this gets any further, why don't you want to go to the party" Chloe wondered. "It's going to be hella fun. Supposedly to Dana."

"I just want to have night just the two of us. Joyce and David are out at some other party and we have your house to ourselves tonight" Max explained. "And we can get high wink wink nudge nudge."

"Oh shit I'm hella dumb. I didn't fucking think about that. Max, that's a good idea and that's what we're doing. We better text Dana or she'll hella be very fucking annoying about us not showing up for no reason" Chloe noted as she scratched her beanie.

_I knew Chloe would love that idea._

"It will just be me and my ghoulfriend tonight" Max continued the pun battle.

"I love you because your hella corny" Chloe joked as she grabbed a piece of candy corn from a bag in a cup holder.

"You're so boo-tiful but I'm not going to let you beat me. I have a skete-ton of jokes" Max had two puns in one joke.

"Oh you're hella on because this is going to be skele-ton of fun" Chloe took on of Max's jokes. '_She said there wasn't any rules. Right? _' Chloe thought to herself.

"*sigh* I would make a skeleton joke but you wouldn't find it humerus" Max fought back with another pun. Both of them laughed at how stupid this pun war really is.

"I think it's a draw. I don't want any of us to be out spooked" Chloe just didn't want to continue on the pun war.

"Agreeable. #SquadGhouls" Max added one more joke. "Sorry I had to say one more."

* * *

It was later in the night of Halloween. After a while of answering doors for trick or treaters, Max and Chloe were ready to have a party of their own. While they were waiting for kids to ring the doorbell, they were watching Friday The 13th Part 4 Four.

_It's nice to have a night with just Chloe. These past few weeks have been chaotic. Chaotic for a normal person at least, not including the __Zeitdämon bullshit. The weird thing is ever since that incident, the void has been silent. It's crazy bizzaro how that thing just showed himself and went on a hiatus. It's like that metal band Chloe likes whatever their name was._

They were upstairs in Chloe's room already smoking weed. The window was open so the smell of the weed would get out of her room. Chloe also snagged some whine from Joyce's wine cabinet.

"Okay Max let's not spill the wine this time" Chloe was referencing the time her and Max were trying Joyce's wine when they were younger. The wine stain still taunts the carpet to this day.

"Shut up, that was an accident" Max laughed.

"Make me" Chloe said in a very seductive voice. The wine and weed were a fun mix for Max and Chloe. Max went up to Chloe and kissed her. They started to make out as they both fell onto the bed. Chloe slipped her to tongue into Max's mouth.

_Wowser, that was hot._

Max then did the same thing to Chloe getting a moan from Chloe. The blunette took her shirt off in and then she help Max take her shirt off. They were still wearing their bras under their shirts. After a little bit more of making out, Chloe stopped and looked at Max. She reached behind her back to grab her bra strap.

"May I" Chloe asked being concerned if Max was going to uncomfortable or not.

"Yea" Max blushed and nodded dumbly.

_I probably looked very stupid right there._

Chloe unclasped her bra and threw onto the floor. Max looked at Chloe's cleavage with awe struck. She was blushing about the fact that she was so awe strucken.

"They're so beautiful" Max complimented with awe.

"You make me feel beautiful" Chloe said back as she continued to make out with Max.

* * *

After a while of making out and giving hickeys, Max and Chloe were both topless on the bed. They were drained of energy after their fun times.

"Wowser... that was" Max was at a lost of words.

"Ghoultatstic" Chloe added to what Max was going to say. "Max did I make you uncomfortable in any way?" Chloe's insecurities were starting to get to her a little bit.

"Not at all Chlobear. I'm just not ready for anything below the waist. I appreciate that you thought about that" Max responded.

"*phew* I just don't want to ruin your experience with all of this" Chloe said referring to all the things they will do in the future.

"I'll tell when I'm ready" Max said as she cuddled up with Chloe. "I love you Che."

"I love you too Maxi" Chloe said to her lover.

"We're home" Joyce yelled downstairs.

"Shit, get dressed" Chloe whispered. Max and Chloe both got dressed quickly.

_Maybe nothing bad will happen at all in this realm. Maybe we're both just seeing things... hopefully._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for a mushy chapter. This is my first time writing some like that. Please give me any advice about writing about stuff like that.**_

_**Anyway this was the last chapter for the very short story arc that's probably going to be one of the most calm story arcs. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day :)**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Setup

Chapter 19: The Setup

_**P/N: This chapter will be happening on multiple dates. What date it is will be said. This chapter is also in the POV of Jefferson and ****Zeitdämon's.**_

* * *

It was a week after Nathan shot Chloe in the bathroom. On the same day, Nathan was arrested and questioned. He sold out Jefferson and all of his plans. Jefferson was caught and arrested. The ACPD used every nook and cranny in the **Dark Room **as evidence. Sean Prescott tried to bribe the ACPD to get them to drop the Prescotts out of the investigations but the ACPD wouldn't give in. The **Dark Room **was on Prescott property and one of the Prescotts was involved with the case.

Some of Nathan's charges were dropped because of his mental problems and he had to go to a mental hospital outside of Arcadia Bay. His trial was a few days after the shooting in the Blackwell bathroom. Jefferson's trial is three days after Nathan's. Arcadia Bay's court house is a part of the Arcadia Bay Police Department building. All trials in Arcadia Bay were held there.

* * *

**Monday, October 14th, 2013**

**Arcadia Bay Court House, 2:30 PM**

Angry Arcadia Bay citizens were sitting and waiting in the court room. They wanted to witness Mark Jefferson be punished. There were witnesses sitting in the witness seating section. Nathan Prescott, Kate Marsh, James Amber, Rose Amber, Frank Bowers, and Sean Prescott were some of the few sitting in the witness section. There was many people going against Mark Jefferson. All of the families that were affected by his wrath were all teamed up to make sure he will be behind bars. The Ambers formed the group and everyone pitched in money for a very good lawyer. Jefferson paid for a good lawyer as well with the large amount of money he has. He couldn't bail himself out because the charges he's receiving are too high.

The door in the front on the left side of the room opened. An officer was leading a handcuffed Jefferson to his seat where his lawyer was already waiting. Lowkey, his lawyer wanted Jefferson to lose but the it was their job so they wouldn't help them lose. The witnesses and the jury gave Jefferson an angry and disgusted glare. Before he sat down, he turned around and smiled at all the people giving him the angry glares.

When Jefferson sat down, he heard a voice started to speak to him.

"Mark Jefferson" the voice whispered in Jefferson's head.

"_Who's there_" Jefferson asked into the depths of his mind. "_Who are you? Are you me or am I losing my shit like Nathan?_"

"All will be revealed to you soon. I can get you out of this, you just have to trust me" the voice said.

"_How the fuck can I trust you. You're a voice inside my head_" Jefferson was starting to become confused.

"Like I said, all will be revealed to you soon. I'm not a voice inside your head. I'm speaking to you through your mind" the voice explained.

"_Okay fine you win. How can you get me out of this_" Jefferson asked.

"All you have to do is admit everything you did. When you do that, you'll be taken back to the jail but eventually you will be taken to a prison in Portland. In Portland, you will face the state judicial system" the explained.

"_How is that helping me? All will be revealed to you soon my fucking ass. Also how do you know all of that is going to happen_" Jefferson growled at the voice.

"I looked into the future. When you go back to jail, I'll explain everything to you. For right now Mark Jefferson, I need you to trust me. I can get you the victims you weren't able to catch, like Max Caulfield. I can give you so much power" the voice added. When the voice said Max's name, it hit Jefferson like a brick.

"_Alright, you convinced me. I'll trust you_" Jefferson gave in.

"Good, very good" the voice said as it faded away. Jefferson was then brought back to reality.

_What the hell just happened?_

The Judge then entered the room. everyone stood up when he entered. Then he sat down at his seat and everyone else sat down. The Judge's name was Judge Green. He was in his mid fifties, buzz cut, and black. Judge Green is a very profound judge in Arcadia Bay. He is always fair with his charges and judgment. If he dislikes the person who is prosecuted, he ignores that and treats them as any normal person. He wouldn't go against them and he made his judgment based on the evidence given.

"Mark Jefferson" Judge Green began to speak. "You have been arrested with the charges of kidnapping of Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh, and many other girls. The murder of girls that you have kidnapped. There are many other charges."

Jefferson was silent because he knew he was fucked. There was no getting out of this.

_Fucking Nathan Prescott ratted me out. I told him if he gets caught and he sells me oudn't t, I would expose many of the secrets that the Prescotts hide from the people of Arcadia Bay. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to inform you that this trail will take a while. It may not even finish today. There will be breaks where you can go to the bathroom or go get snacks or beverages from the lobby" Judge Green explained. "Jefferson, you're the first to testify."

Jefferson got up to go to the seat where the person who is testifying sits. He takes the seat and a man with a bible comes up to him.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me god" the man holding the bible oathed Jefferson in. Jefferson just nodded in return and sat back down.

The lawyer going against Jefferson stood up and approached him.

"Mark Jefferson. Why did you do the things you did" the lawyer asked him.

_Okay mysterious voice, you better be right._

"I was always interested in capturing the right moment, especially with models. Professional models unfortunately lack the naivete that innocent people have. I was so interested and still am in capturing the naivete of minors in a moment of distress. It made the shot feel more authentic. I did kill most of the girls I kidnapped and I did sexual activities with them, except Kate Marsh. Rachel Amber literally came to me, I didn't have to go to her. She wasn't supposed to be killed and her death wasn't my fault. Still, I did all of the crimes I'm being accused of" Jefferson sold himself out with the trust of the voice.

The crowd were all wide eyed in shock. They were surprised that Jefferson literally screwed himself even more. His lawyer couldn't even do anything at this point. Judge Green was also in shock.

"Well that was easier then I thought it was going to be" Judge Green admitted in a confused tone. "Mark Jefferson, your case will be taken to Portland. Your crimes are too high for a local judicial system to make a call. You will be in the jail on the outskirts of town until you're transferred to Portland in November. Dismissed" Judge Green explained. Everyone got up and left. The police officer that escorted Jefferson in, escorted him out.

_Holy shit, that voice was right._

* * *

**Friday, November 21st, 2013**

**Arcadia Bay Jail, 6:00 PM**

Jefferson was to be transferred to Portland on Thanksgiving. He still had all the trust in the voice even he hadn't heard from it in a while.

_Why is the voice not speaking to me?_

Jefferson was in the cafeteria, eating his dinner. He gets a lot of hate from other jail mates, except for one of them. Skyler Caulfield. Skyler and Jefferson became good friends because they had one thing in common, they both heard the same voice. They knew that whatever the voice is will help them get their freedom and get what they want. Another thing they had in common was hatred towards Max Caulfield. Max was one of the reasons Skyler got arrested and Jefferson never got to her.

"Did you hear about the new guy coming. He'll be going on the same bus as us supposedly" Skyler said as he was eating his food.

"No I did not. Who is he" Jefferson asked as he swallowed his food.

Skyler looked up at Jefferson with a evil glare. He didn't have any intention of harming Jefferson. "My Dad, Leopold Caulfield. My father still said I existed but my mother and my younger sister never said I did to new people they met. They didn't want other people to know that their son/brother was arrested for abusing my younger sister Lydia and Max. I was 19 so I was given adult charges" Skyler explained to Jefferson.

"Interesting. Maybe the voice will know something about this" Jefferson added.

"Maybe" Skyler responded.

* * *

**Later In The Night**

Jefferson was in his cell, trying to get sleep but he couldn't fall asleep. He had his own cell because the police thought it would be dangerous for him to share another cell with someone else. They were afraid that Jefferson would kill his cell mate or worse if they were a woman.

"I can't fall asleep. I can't stop thinking about when we're going to get the fuck out of here" Jefferson whispered to himself.

"I'm here for your answers" the voice said behind Jefferson.

Jefferson turned around to see a black mass with glowing red eyes. The figure has these lines that looked like cracks on it.

"So you're the voice" Jefferson asked the figure.

"Yes I am and I should introduce myself to you. I am Zeitdämon" Zeitdämon finally introduced himself to Jefferson.

"What the fuck are you" Jefferson asked. Jefferson was not frightened or bothered by Zeitdämon's glowing red eyes. Normally, his red eyes would make the most manliest man crumble up into fear. It's most likely because Jefferson had the eyes of a madman.

"Well Jefferson. I am a super natural being. I came from a crack that formed into this reality. A crack that Max Caulfield and Chloe Price didn't see" Zeitdämon answered Jefferson's questioned. "I snuck into this reality under their noses."

"What do you mean reality" Jefferson was growing confused "And how can I see you?".

"Well Jefferson, if we were talking last month around this time, you wouldn't be able to see me. Only Max and Chloe were able to see me but now I have enough power for anyone to see but I don't have my full power. I tricked someone into helping me get my power. Now with the reality thing, Max Caulfield has the power to reverse time. She reversed time so much that it created a bunch of other realities. In the original reality which is now destroyed, you did get Max. You got her and Chloe to come to the junkyard at night. You killed Chloe and drugged Max. Long story short, Max jumped a bunch of different realities to get away from you and to save Chloe. Originally, Chloe was supposed to be killed in the bathroom but Max didn't let that happen. They created this reality where she was shot but she lived. For some reason, her being shot but still alive didn't destroy anything, but I- we're going to be the destruction of this reality. With your help and help from others, we can take over this reality and make it ours. I have started to create a cult with the prisoners in this jail and some people in Arcadia Bay. All the people that are now in my cult are the people you'll be on the bus with. This is all going according to plan Jefferson" Zeitdämon explained his plan to Jefferson. He couldn't see it, but Zeitdämon was hiding somethings from him and the others.

"I will join you. We will take over this reality. I will get both Max Caulfied and Chloe Price" Jefferson agreed to join. It was his ticket way out and ticket to power.

"The funny thing is Jefferson, they're in love. That will make them so much better when you capture them" Zeitdämon added.

"Yes it will" Jefferson agreed.

"I have to go speak to the one I am tricking. He will be giving me the final power I need. He doesn't even know what our plans our" Zeitdämon maniacally laughed showing his sharp teeth "now get some rest.". Zeitdämon then vanished.

_He's right again, I need to get some rest. Max Caulfied and Chloe Price, you two are so fucked._

* * *

**Saturday, November 22nd, 2013**

**The Lighthouse, 2:15 AM**

**Samuel Taylor **

Samuel was quietly making his way up the hill to the lighthouse. He didn't want disturb the wild life at night.

"The squirrels told Samuel to come back here again on this date around this. They said that if Samuel did this, Samuel will save the squirrels from death" Samuel whispered to himself. Samuel is a odd person, he talks about himself in the third person.

He reached the lighthouse and then he over looked the night time scene of Arcadia Bay.

"This is very beautiful. Samuel wishes he brought a camera" Samuel whispered to himself.

"Samuel" the 'squirrels' said greeted.

"Hello squirrels. What is the finally thing you need Samuel to do" Samuel asked. Zeitdämon was tricking Samuel by pretending to be the squirrels. He knew that Samuel would do anything to help the squirrels.

"You remember that crystal we had you found in the woods. Did you bring it" Zeitdämon aka the 'squirrels' asked.

"Yes Samuel did bring the blue crystal. What do you want Samuel to do with it" Samuel asked.

"You remember what you did with the other crystals? You threw them into that red glowing floating hole at the top of the light house. We need you to throw this last one into it and you will then save the squirrels from death" Zeitdämon aka the 'squirrels' commanded.

"Okay, Samuel will get right on it" Samuel obeyed and made his way to the lighthouse door. He opened it and went inside. Samuel then went all the way to the top and went out on the balcony.

"Samuel made it up here" Samuel shouted over the wind and the noise of lighting the hole was making.

"Good Samuel, good. We need to throw it in now" Zeitdämon commanded in a angry evil tone.

"Samuel thinks it looks a little unstable. Samuel doesn't think Samuel should throw the crystal into the hole" Samuel was finally starting to pick up on the sketchiness of what was happening. The hole was a originally the small crack that formed when Max and Chloe first entered the reality. It got bigger everytime Samuel threw a crystal into it. Those crystals was what was giving Zeitdämon the power he needs. The hole was not just a crack in realities, it was also Zeitdämon's soul.

"Are you doubting the squirrels Samuel" Zeitdämon whined in a very fake tone.

"No, Samuel would never doubt the squirrels" Samuel reassured the 'squirrels'.

"Then throw the crystal" Zeitdämon said in a very impatient tone.

"Okay" Samuel threw the crystal at the hole. It collided with it which caused a big bang noise. Thunder and lighting crashed and flashed across the sky. The lighting wasn't any normal lighting, it was red.

"YES GIVE ME ALL THE POWER" Zeitdämon's plan was all falling in line "YOU DID IT SAMUEL! YOU SAVED THE SQUIRRELS.".

"Samuel did do it" Samuel cheered not knowing what he actually did. Zeitdämon was now fully powered. He could use all of his abilities and now he can be in the normal realm with no problem what so ever.

Zeitdämon then appeared out of the hole as shrunk into a small ball and went into his chest. "Hello Samuel" Zeitdämon greeted himself as he floated in front of Samuel.

"You're not the squirrels. Oh no, what have Samuel done? You were being the squirrels all along" Samuel was now starting to piece together what happened. He had knowledge about the realities and who Zeitdämon really was from research he did in his free time.

"You're right Samuel. I know you know who I am. I cannot allow someone to know what I truly am" Zeitdämon said showing his sharp teeth.

"Samuel will show everyone who you really are. Samuel knows what your name means, Time Demon. You were created because the Prescotts had a secret deal with the Nazi Party back in World War ll. Wait, those crystals that you made Samuel throw into that hole were the time crystals that you need to be here. Samuel helped you fully power up" Samuel came to realization about everything.

"You're so smart my friend. Like I said, I cannot allow you to be here anymore" Zeitdämon then raised his right arm halfway up. A small red floating ball formed over his hand.

"Samuel has to get out of here" Samuel said to himself as he turned around to go back down the stairs.

He got halfway down the stairs. Then, Zeitdämon morphed through the wall and blocked Samuel from getting out.

"Gaze into the abyss" Zeitdämon shouted as he threw the ball at Samuel.

It hit Samuel and he was lifted from the stairs. He then was floating in the middle of the lighthouse. There was no stairs under his feet, if he falls, he dies. Samuel couldn't say anything because he was in a lot of pain.

"Welcome to the abyss" Zeitdämon shouted as Samuel vanished with a screamed of pain.

"The only one who knew how to stop me is gone. Max and Chloe can still stop me but they have no idea how to. It's all going according to plan" Zeitdämon said to himself as he left the lighthouse.

* * *

_**A/N: Exciting ending! The main plot of the story is under way. What happened to Samuel? Did he die or was he put somewhere. What ****Zeitdämon do to continue advancing his big plan. How will Jefferson and Skyler escape. Will Max and Chloe realize what has happened? Only time will tell.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**PS- Remember, FanFiction's chapter counter is wrong. This chapter is really chapter 19 and there is only 19 chapters not including the two journal entries and the voice log.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Hell Is Empty

Chapter 20: Hell Is Empty

Today is Thanksgiving. Blackwell has it's four day break and Max will be staying at Chloe's for the four days. Ever since their own Halloween party, they're starting to get more physical. Max was starting to get more comfortable in that sense with Chloe and Chloe gives her confidence in herself. Max helps Chloe see that she is not alone in the world. Her insecurities are starting not to get in her way with Max, Max is the same way with Chloe. Their bond is unbreakable. They still have arguments like other couples, but they always find common ground and forgive each other.

Vanessa, Ryan, and Lydia are joining the Price's for Thanksgiving. They would spend it with Max's grandparents but her grandparents couldn't make it this year. Vanessa and Ryan also haven't got to officially catch up yet. They did talk for a little bit at Rebecca's funeral but they were on a tight schedule with Lydia moving in with them.

Chloe recently got a job. She didn't get a job at the music store that Frank's friend Evan owns. She got a job at the tattoo place in Arcadia Bay. The owner of the place Simon aka Spike saw Chloe's tattoos. Chloe made the tattoo design herself but had someone put in on her arm. The tattoos that were on her leg were made by her. Simon offered Chloe a tattoo artist job and she took it in a heartbeat. Simon is called Spike in the biker gang he is a part of. The biker he is in originated in Arcadia Bay and they're called The Arcadia Bay Storm Riders. They're not an outlaw biker gang, they're a biker gang that fights for a good cause and tries to help where they can. Sometimes though it will be violent.

* * *

It was a sunny cold evening in Arcadia Bay. There was already some snow on the ground. The snow that was on the ground painted some of Arcadia Bay in white. Max and Chloe were with Frank at his RV. They knew that Frank would be alone on Thanksgiving. He wouldn't be completely alone because he had Pompidu, alone human wise. They wanted to wish Frank a happy Thanksgiving and chill with him for a little while. Frank is way more chill now then he used to be, he started a Go-Fund me for an animal shelter in Arcadia Bay.

"I donated like two hundred to your Go-Fund Me for the animal shelter" Max admitted as she blushed.

"Jesus Max. Thank you but I don't want you to piss all of your money away" Frank was grateful for her donation but was concerned she would use all her money for this.

"Chloe tried to stop me from donating that much but I convinced her to donate two hundred as well" Max smiled.

"She hella did. I care more about animals then most people anyway. People can be fucking assholes" Chloe added.

"Amen to that" Frank agreed with Chloe's statement.

"Frank what are you going to eat tonight" Max asked with some concern.

"I'll probably do what I did every year for six years. Just order something and eat by myself" Frank said.

"Wow I wish I knew that back in the day. I'd totally sneak out after dinner and come by you so you're not alone. I'd be hella lonely if I was in your shoes" Chloe sighed remembering the six months she spent alone before Max came back.

_I kinda understand how Frank feels. He's not admitting that he's lonely but he __definitely lonely. I was lonely in Seattle for the holidays. I had my parents but barely any friends. I was also in a dark place in those five years because of Skyler. Stop it, I shouldn't think about him. Just think about the now and... not then._

"Max" Chloe waved her hand in Max's face.

"Huh oh sorry" Max came out of her thoughts and blushed.

"You were in space there for a little. Everything alright" Frank asked "you looked like you here high."

"I was just thinking about something. You guys don't need to worry" Max laughed a little.

'_I know you too well Max. You were __definitely thinking about something _' Chloe thought to herself. She looked at the time on her phone. "Oh shit Max, we need to get going. Your parents and Lydia will be there soon. If we don't leave now, we'll be hella late" Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed her coat and keys.

"Shitballs. Sorry Frank we gotta go" Max felt bad about leaving Frank.

"Ah no worries. I understand. Have a happy Thanksgiving" Frank shouted as they jolted out of the door.

* * *

They in the truck and Chloe was driving as fast and safely as possible to get there on time. She knew her truck doesn't work with slippery roads that well so she knows she has to be extra careful.

"Chloe be careful" Max said as the truck slid a little bit on the roads.

"Sorry. I can't help it if the roads are like Canada" Chloe joked about the roads being icey.

"Eh" Max raised an eyebrow at Chloe to see if she noticed her joke as well.

"I said I can't help it if the roads... oh I get it" Chloe caught on a little late.

"Dork"

"Hipster"

"Punk"

"Nerd"

"Hot"

"Sexy"

"Sexier"

"Okay there is going to be no end to this is there" Chloe asked.

"No probably not" Max responded. Chloe sat back in her seat a little and sighed. Max picked up on that.

"What's wrong Che" Max was starting to get concerned.

"Max, what were you thinking about back at Frank's. Your facial expression was scared, hella scared" Chloe said.

"I think it's finally time for me to tell you about what happened to me when I was at Seattle" Max sighed. She knew that Chloe deserved the truth.

_Chloe I love you with all my heart. I can't keep this from you any longer._

"Go on" Chloe was getting curious and concerned.

"*sigh* I have a cousin named Skyler. I never told you about him because the entire family doesn't want him to be mentioned. He is on my Dad's side, he's Lydia's older brother" Max started to speak but stopped when the memories were flowing in like a rapid river.

"Why isn't Lydia with him? I'm hella happy she's going to be here" Chloe was being careful at what she was going to say.

"It's because he's in jail and is going to prison today in Portland. I'll get to that more later. In Seattle, I found out I was bi because I was into both girls and boys. I would always think about you and wrote about you in my journal. I did write letters to you but I never could send them. I was hoping you would send some. Anyway, Skyler got hold of journal when I had to stay with them for a week because his parents and mine were on a cruise. He would already abuse Lydia when his parents weren't around but I would always stop him. But when he found out I was bi, I couldn't stop him. He started to *sniff* to abuse me but even worse. He beat me a lot, pushed me down the stairs, locked me in room, and shit like that. I didn't eat for three days but at least he gave me water. The day my parents got back was when he got arrested. My parents and his parents came home to see all beat up and shit. I told Lydia to go to the neighbors house to call the police as I tried to stop him. He was drunk because he go into Leo's alcohol stash. He broke my arm and my leg, I got a concussion from him, and a lot of scars. I lied to you by saying the scars on my body were from a bike accident, they were from him. The memory of me being alone with him that night came back, and everytime it comes back it scares the fucking shit out of me" Max explained in tears.

"I'm so sorry Max. Hey at least he'll be locked up and can't get to you" Chloe showed the bright side which always works with Max.

"Yea you're right. Plus if he comes near me, I have a badass punk girlfriend that will tear him to shreds" Max smiled feeling better.

"You're hella right with that sista! Now, let's fucking jam out" Chloe turned on the radio as she continued to drive home.

* * *

They arrived at their destination, their old hang out place and they still hang out there. In the driveway, they saw Ryan's car. They were already there.

"Fuck they're here already" Max sighed.

"What's so about that" Chloe wondered.

"We're late and they're gonna think we were... you know" Max blushed.

"Oh. Yea they will probably will. Well, if they say something it will be hella cringey" Chloe blushed as well.

"Before we go in, one last kiss" Max blushed even more. Chloe leaned in and kissed Max. This kiss was very passionate kiss, a kiss of a deep love towards each other that could not be broken.

"You ready" Max asked.

"I'll be ready for anything when you're with me. When you're with me, I feel like I can do anything" Chloe could not stop smiling.

"Ever since that week, what we went through together. That couldn't even split us apart. Nothing ever will, now lets go in before both our parents have a panic attack" Max said as they both got out of the car.

One their way to the front door, Chloe slipped on some ice. Max caught her just before she would plunge into the ground.

"You okay. You dork" Max couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Spider Max" Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed as well. They got to the front door and opened it. Max entered the house but Chloe stayed behind. She turned around to look at the ice she slipped on.

"Fuck you ice" Chloe whispered under her breathe as flipped of the ice. She then rushed into the house.

* * *

"We're here" Max shouted letting both of their presence be known.

"There you are. Where have you two been" Joyce came around the corner from the kitchen with a smile.

"Uhh... we went to go see a uh friend" Chloe told the truth but made it seem like she was lying.

_Damnit Chloe. You're making it seem like we're lying._

"Hmmm, alright" Joyce responded with a suspicious smile. Both Max and Chloe blushed. Joyce went back into the kitchen to continue cooking with the help of Vanessa.

"Hi Mom" Max said as she walked past the kitchen.

"Hi Mom 2.0" Chloe greeted as well.

In the family room, Ryan and David were watching the Thanksgiving football game. They seemed to be getting along pretty well, which was good. Lydia was no where in sight.

"Hey Dad, hey David" Max greeted.

"Pops, David" Chloe greeted as well.

"Wait" Ryan turned around to look at Chloe "did you just call me Pops?".

"Yea" Chloe smiled at the feeling of nostalgia she was sharing with Ryan.

"I haven't heard that in a while" memories were over flowing in Ryan's brain.

"Where's Lyd-MAX! CHLOE!" Max was going to ask where Lydia was but she was interrupted by Lydia bot her's and Chloe's name.

"CUPCAKE" Chloe shouted as well. Lydia's new nickname for Chloe is Cupcake. She's called cupcake because during Rebecca's funeral, the celebrating the person's life part, Lydia had a cupcake and got the frosting all over her face. Max and Chloe lept towards Lydia and went in for a hug. They both cared a lot about Lydia. Max already did but Chloe cared so much about her the first day she met Lydia.

_Lydia you're so much like Kate. You always put a smile on everyone's face. Chloe and I will never let anything happen to you._

All the adults in the house saw the moment of embrace and it put a smile on all of their faces. ' _Rebecca I promise you, we will take very good care of Lydia. I think she wants to be around Max and Chloe more then Vanessa and I ' _Ryan thought to himself.

"Where were you" Max asked with a giggle as the group hug was split apart.

"I was upstairs in Chloe's room" Lydia said with innocence. If Jefferson ever saw Lydia, he would be attracted to the innocence Lydia has. She's just six years old but she was oblivious to all sorrow. She even still had a smile on her face during Rebecca's funeral, and Rebecca was her Mom.

When Lydia said she was in Chloe's room, both Max and Chloe went wide eyed. There were things in her room that no six should see. There's a lot of mature posters in her room. Plus Max also left one of her bras in Chloe's room last she was over.

"Uh what were you doing in there" Chloe asked. Chloe was worried that Lydia might of got into Chloe's cigarettes. She knew Joyce, David, Ryan, and Vanessa would be very pissed off about that. If it did happen, Max would be mad but she'd get over it quickly because Lydia would've stopped right away anyway.

"I was drawing" Lydia answered with yet again, her smile of innocence. Chloe and Max both let out a sigh when she was just drawing.

"DINNER IS READY" Joyce yelled.

"Time to munch" Max rubbed her hands together in anticipation for Joyce's and Vanessa's cooking. When they both would cook together back in the day, the food was amazing. Everyone sat down at the table. The seating arrangement was Chloe and Max sitting next to each, Lydia was sitting next to Chloe, at both of the heads of the table Ryan and David were seated, and on the other side of the table Joyce and Vanessa were seated right by their respective lover.

* * *

Forks and spoons were clinking against plates and bowls. It was a feast, but one person was missing, William. Every Thanksgiving when they had it together, Ryan and William would joke back and fourth at each other. It was always entertaining for Max, Chloe, Joyce, and other guests if there were others.

"I know this is cliche but what is everyone thankful for" Joyce wanted to start more conversation. There was already a lot of conversation going on Joyce wanted one big one with everyone at the table.

"Mom that is hella cliche" Chloe giggled a little.

"Chloe" David whispered in frustration not seeing that Chloe was joking and that Joyce and everyone else was laughing along with it. "Oh" David blushed picking up on the fact that it was a joke.

"I'll go first" Vanessa threw her hat into the ring. "I'm thankful for my family, including the Prices. It's like we're all one big happy family again. It's so nice to be reunited again."

"That was nice dear" Ryan patted Vanessa's shoulder. "I'm thankful for football... joking. *chuckle* I'm really thankful for my family and you guys. Pretty much the same thing as my wife."

"So inspirational" Max rolled her eyes and giggled as she swallowed the food in her mouth.

David sighed and prepared himself to say his piece. "I'm thankful for my family. I'm very grateful that we can be eating right here right now and I'm very thankful for Chloe. Even though we had a rough couple years, I'd still go through hell for her. I'll do that now for Max. I'm thankful for you Max because you saved my step daughter. I don't know what I'd do without Chloe" David said his piece.

_Finally! There's proof that David does care about Chloe! Wowser, that took a while._

"That was nice David" Joyce smiled at her lover. "Well, I'm thankful for my family and this. Honestly, I never thought the day would come where we can all sit down for a meal without a argument or fight. We can enjoy a holiday *sniff* and I'm thankful for the good memories William left with us all."

"Wow *sniff* that was nice *sniff* Joyce" Vanessa was starting to tear up as well.

"I guess it's my turn" Max smiled trying to brighten the mood. "I'm thankful for this as well. That we're all reunited. I'm just so... fucking grateful for Chloe. Without her, I'd be broken. My life would be a broken record where it would only repeat sadness. She's my anchor, she keeps me happy, she's my punk. Without her, I wouldn't have any confidence in myself. It's... just I... I love her so fucking much. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for her."

"Well, before I become I mush monster, I should go" Chloe joked "I'm thankful for my family. Yes I know I argued with you two a lot but it doesn't mean I didn't care. I was blinded by rage, I was very blinded by rage. It's like it was fog clouding up my mind, and it was hella foggy. I'm thankful for Max, a lot. I love her so fucking much as well. She's the wind that cleared the fog from my mind. She showed me that I can't be pissed at everything and I need to move on. That's what I did. She help me accept that my Dad was dead. It took me five years to accept it but I did, thanks to her. She helped me accept that Rachel was gone as well."

"I love you to" Max got up from her seat to hug Chloe, she then sat back down.

"Wait did Cupcake hear any of the swears" Chloe asked not wanting to corrupt Lydia at a young age. Everyone looked at Lydia and she was in her own world. She probably didn't hear anything that was said.

"Lydia, honey" Vanessa got her attention.

"Yea" Lydia looked up with her bright innocent smile.

"Did you hear any of that" Vanessa asked.

"No. What happened" Lydia was not a fan of missing out on stuff.

"Cupcake what are you thankful for" Max asked. Max accepted Lydia's new nickname.

_Cupcake does suit Lydia very well. Chloe is very good at creating nicknames._

"I'm thankful for puppies and kitties and bunnies and all animals" Lydia answered in a very innocent way. Everyone already knew she wasn't going to give a long answer like everyone else did.

"Hella amen to that" Chloe lifted her drink up.

* * *

It was later in the evening. They all finished dinner and had dessert. After dessert, Lydia went to bed. She was already pretty tired from the drive to Arcadia Bay. When she went to bed, Max and Chloe started to say jokes that they shouldn't say around Lydia. All the adults were very pleased with them that they waited for Lydia to go to bed to say all of those jokes. Ryan, Vanessa, and Lydia would be staying the night for Thanksgiving. They were not going to drive back to Seattle this late at night. It was about ten pm.

The game had just ended and the news came on. All the adults were in the family room while Max and Chloe were sitting at the kitchen table. They were secretly making out when no one was looking.

"BREAKING NEWS" a news anchor came on the air. "There was a prison bus crash on the outskirts of town. We have coverage there right now."

When prison bus was said, Max and Chloe looked up from their kissing with concern.

"Mom please turn it up" Chloe asked.

"We're here on the outskirts of town on Prescott Drive. The prison bus is estimated to have happen around 8:30. The bus was holding Mark Jefferson, his body was not found so authorities suspect he fled the crash with other inmates. There were a few dead including a officer that was on board and a few inmates. Here we have the driver that survived the crash. Please if you're comfortable, tell us what happened" the news reporter on the scene reported.

_Fucking shit. Why does shit always hit the fucking fan?_

'_You gotta be fucking kidding me. We had weeks of no problems but then fucking bullshit happens _' Chloe thought to herself. Both Max and Chloe held each other's hand. Their grip was a grip that could not be broken unless if one of them lets go.

"From what I remember, most of the prisoners were getting antsy about something. They were like chanting something. The officer that was in the bus was trying to calm them down but it just motivated more. They were like chanting salvation is here and stuff like that. The thing that disturbed me the most was what I saw on the road" the bus driver explained.

"What did you see on the road" the reporter asked.

"I was still focused on the road when this thing appeared. It was this tall black figure. The thing about it that stood out the most was it's big glowing red eyes. Staring into them felt like I was looking right into the eyes of the devil. The thing then lunged at the bus, basically flying and disappeared into the bus, that's all I can remember" the bus driver explained.

"That's enough. The Acardia Bay Police Department has this under control. Since there are highly dangerous criminals that might be roaming Arcadia Bay, we recommend that you stay in your house. If you have relatives or friends that are with you, I recommend that they stay the night with you. If you have any further questions you can contact the Arcadia Bay Police Department on the phone or on the internet. Goodnight and stay safe" an officer came up to the reporter to let everyone know what was going on. The ACPD didn't want the citizens to know too much but the bus driver did blurt out a lot of information.

"Chloe. That was the bus that was carrying Jefferson, Skyler, and Uncle Leo. The bus driver also said he s-saw Z.." Max was too scared to say his name.

"I know who you're talking about babe. We'll be fine, we have a veteran in the house anyway" Chloe comforted Max.

"*scream*" Lydia screamed from upstairs. Max and Chloe immediately got up from the chairs to sprint upstairs. David and Ryan were following them.

"GO AWAY" Lydia screamed again. This was not a scream of waking up from a nightmare, it was a scream of absolute terror.

"LYDIA!" "LYDIA" Chloe and Max were both yelling when they got to Chloe's bedroom door. Max tried to open the door but it would open, it was locked.

"What the fuck?! IT'S LOCKED" Max was starting to get very worried to the point she couldn't breathe. She left her inhaler in Chloe's bedroom.

"Gah fuck" Chloe shouted in pain as she slammed her shoulder against the the door. Ryan got upstairs and David soon after with a gun.

"What's wrong" Ryan asked with a shout.

"STOP PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW" Lydia screamed and cried again. Her screams started to become hysterical.

"The door won't fucking open. It's locked and I know I didn't lock that shit" Chloe shouted over the screams of Lydia. Max had to move to side to catch her breathe. She collapsed onto her knees trying to catch it. Chloe saw Max fall down.

"Fuck! Calm down Max, breathe. Breathe slowly with me. *inhale* *exhale* There you go, good. That's my Super Max" Chloe managed to calm Max down.

"I'm good now" Max said as she got up.

"I have to kick the god damn door down. Everyone stand back" David commanded as he started to kick the door. He had his gun loaded and ready in case if there was an intruder. David successfully kicked the door open. All four of them barged into the room to see nothing there with Lydia. Max and Chloe immediately wen to go comfort Lydia.

"It's okay Cupcake we're here" Max comforted Lydia.

"Whatever you saw ran away because it was scared we would kick its butt" Chloe comforted Lydia as well. Chloe got Lydia to giggle.

_Why the fuck was she screaming like?_

"Lydia, what did you see" Max asked. Everyone in the room started to listen.

"I was sleeping when I woke to up to see this big black thing. It had big glowing red eyes. It told me to be quiet and it had very harp teeth. It floated towards me and was telling me to join them and hurt Max and Chloe. *sniff* I was telling it to go away but it would not listen" Lydia cried into Chloe's arms.

Max got up from the bed. She was in shock and in fear. Lydia's description what she saw sounded way to familiar to what the bus driver said, sounded a lot like him, Zeitdämon.

_Oh no! He got out! Like he said he would._

"I don't feel so good" Max said as she passed out from all the stress.

"MAX" Chloe leaped from the bed to get to her lover.

Hell is empty, and all the demons are here.

* * *

**_A/N: So that took a mighty turn eh. It was all happy and fluff, but the end turned that upside down._**

**_Anyway, 20 chapter! Holy shit! At this point (writing wise), if I wasn't so motivated to create this story, I would've given up by now. I would like to thank my friends for encouraging me to continue writing. I'm really happy they did._**

**_I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)_**

**_PS: You're all amazing!_**


	21. Chapter 21: And All The Demons Are Here

Chapter 21: And All The Demons Are Here

_**B/N: This chapter takes place before and during the Thanksgiving meal. This is the POV of the prison bus, specifically in the mind of the sheriff on board the bus. Also look out for a pretty obvious Far Cry 5 easter egg in this chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

When there's a storm coming, there's always an warning to be ready if gets worse. In the other reality, there was no warning for everyone about the storm that was approaching. In this reality, there was no warning of the storm coming. This storm though is not a weather storm, it's something that's much, much worse. Evil is about to be set lose in Arcadia Bay and soon the entire world.

**Hell is empty, and ALL the demons are here.**

* * *

**Thursday, November 28th, 2013**

**8:00 PM, Arcadia Bay Outskirts**

*BOUNCE* *BOUNCE*

The bus drove over some bumps that were in the road. Everyone in the bus went in a up and down motion. The prison bus was being driven to the Portland prison. Since it was Thanksgiving, there barely any traffic, which was a blessing for the driver because the roads are very slippery. The night was cold and quiet. It was almost the animals of Arcadia Bay were also celebrating Thanksgiving.

Everyone in the bus was quiet. The only sounds filling the silence is the bus and jazz music quietly being played in the background. Sheriff Whitehorse or known as Earl Whitehorse was the person who was keeping watch on the prisoners. He was on the other side of the gate where the prisoners are seated. There is a seat on the drivers side but he is ballsy enough to sit with prisoners that most likely hate his guts.

Earl Whitehorse is a very well known and respected sheriff in Arcadia Bay. He's been the sheriff ever since 1990 and he's seen some pretty fucked up shit. He once had to pull a man that was high on heroin off a women the man was raping. He was shot multiple times but not on the same day. Nothing really scares him, except for Mark Jefferson. His niece Tyra was one of the many victims of Mark Jefferson. He would shoot the bastard if he had the chance but he didn't want to lose his job.

Most of the prisoners on the bus were acting strange, it was like they planned something. Many of them gave each the look of "Are you ready", and that concerned Whitehorse.

_These crazy bastards are __definitely planning some master plan._

"Y'all fella's think I'm oblivious? I can see in all of your damn eyes, you have something planned" Whitehorse spoke. He was never afraid to speak his mind, even if it put his life in danger.

"The savior will set us free" Skyler answered, not giving a shit if he revealed the master plan.

"What the hell are you talking about boy" Whitehorse asked in a stern voice as he got up.

"Some knowledge is too much for the weak" a prisoner jumped into the conversation.

"I'll shoot in the god damn head if you don't shut the hell up. I'm not afraid to" Whitehorse was getting a little scared by what the prisoners were saying.

_What the fuck are these guys talking about. There is only a few prisoners on this god damn bus that aren't acting strange._

"That's only a bluff. You are too weak, all of humanity is too weak for what's to come" Leopold added.

"You know what I always say Sheriff Whitehorse, always take the shot. I took the shot with your niece, Tyra. She was a very good subject you know. You should be proud of her. She cried for so many people to come save, even you. But no one came responded to her cries of help" Jefferson was attempting to break Whitehorse.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER" Whitehorse was starting to lose his temper.

"The weak must die, they must be sacrificed. Only the strong can survive" all the prisoners that were acting strange said at the same time.

_What the hell is this. Are they talking about some type of religion? I want to shoot that fucker Jefferson right fucking now. I hope that son of a bitch rots in hell._

Whitehorse knew that if prisoners don't follow commands, they can be punished. All of the prisoners were handcuffed and their ankles were cuffed to the seats they were sitting on. Whitehorse holstered his revolver and pulled out his baton.

"Shut the hell up, I won't ask again" Whitehorse demanded as he went to go hit the prisoner that wouldn't follow his commands.

* * *

**8:20 PM**

Twenty minutes later, it was back to calm and normal. The bus just turned onto Prescott Drive. Prescott Drive was a very long road that the Prescotts own, shocker. An eerie feeling formed into the bus. Not just an eerie feeling, a feeling of doom and death.

_Thank god I shut up all of those fellas. Now the bus is creepy, again._

"What the hell was that" the bus driver asked in a really loud tone.

"What was what Ted" Whitehorse asked Ted. Ted is the name of the bus driver.

"There was this floating black mass that flew by the left side of the bus" Ted answered.

"You're probably just seeing things Ted. There is nothing out there" Whitehorse didn't believe that Ted saw anything. When Ted said black mass, all the prisoners that were acting weird started to act insane. They were all yelling different things.

"He's here" a prisoner yelled.

"Salvation has begun" Sklyler chanted.

"Prepare for the end" Leopold shouted.

"Zeitdämon save us" a prisoner cried. All the prisoners kept shouting different things. The few prisoners in the back that weren't part of whatever was happening sat in silence. They knew some shit was about to go down, and they started to pray for forgiveness. They didn't want to die. They knew they were going to die because they over heard the rest of the prisoners plan.

_What the fuck?! Why are they acting insane again god damnit._

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP" Whitehorse tried to silence the prisoners by yelling but it didn't work.

"Earl what the hell is going on. Do you need me to stop the bus" Ted asked with concern.

"Don't stop the god damn bus" Whitehorse shouted over all the prisoners shouts, yells, and cries.

"Sheriff Whitehorse" Jefferson finally joined in the insanity "Your end is approaching very soon. He will set us free, Zeitdämon. I will get my revenge on Arcadia Bay and I will get revenge on the whore that got me caught. There is nothing you can do to stop the reaping!".

"What the hell are you talking" Whitehorse was now starting to get scared.

"Holy shit what the fuck" Ted screamed as he sharply turned the bus, causing Whitehorse to almost fall over but he caught himself.

"What the hell was that for boy" Whitehorse asked with anger and concern in his voice.

"It was there again, the black mass but it looked a person standing in the road. I got a quick lance of it. It had these big fucking red eyes. When I looked into them I swear I saw into hell itself" Ted explained with shakiness in his voice.

_Why does he keep talking about this god damn black mass thing._

"It's him" Jefferson whispered.

"What the fuck did you say boy" Whitehorse turned around to look at Jefferson. He pulled out his revolver out of his holster in speed time.

"I said it's him" Jefferson gave Whitehorse his preppy smile that he used to give to all of his students.

"There it is again" Ted screamed "on the right side!". Whitehorse and all the other prisoners looked to the right side of the bus. Whitehorse jolted to a window on the right side. There, he saw it, he saw him.

"What the fuck is that. Go faster NOW! We need to get the hell out of here" Whitehorse commanded. Ted immediately sped up the bus. That didn't do anything because Zeitdämon then appeared right in front of the bus. He then jumped up from where he was standing and flew into the bus. When he collided with the bus, the lights of the bus flashed on and off like a strobe light.

"What the hell is going" Whitehorse was now getting scared.

"The reaping shall begin and he will give us the power we all desire" Jefferson shouted which caused all the strange acting prisoners to cheer.

_What the hell?!_

Whitehorse turned to look at Ted when the truck horn went off. He was now unconscious, leaning against the horn. The thing that stood out the most, was the tall black mass that stood behind Ted. It had those big red eyes that Ted described. Whitehorse saw Zeitdämon's evil smile and his sharp teeth. The lines that he had were visible when up close.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU" Whitehouse yelled and demanded Zeitdämon to answer.

"I am the beginning of the end Earl. I am the one who will bring this reality to it's knees" Zeitdämon answered with a demonic voice.

"GET THE HELL..." Whitehorse yelled but was interrupted when Zeitdämon lunged at him. He didn't hurt Whitehorse.

"What where the fuck did he.." Whitehorse asked himself but was interrupted when the bus drove off the road and crashed. The impact cause Whitehorse to become unconscious.

* * *

**8:45 PM**

Whitehorse slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but what he could make out was the bus in wrekage. The bus flipped over when it crashed and landed on the left side. The light were still on but flashing. He felt his head to check if there was any blood. There was some blood but on his face. He wasn't badly injured and his vision started to clear up.

_Shit.. my fucking head. The bus.. it crashed. What the hell was that thing. Shit, the well behaved prisoners are dead. I don't know if Ted is dead and where are the others?_

He went to his belt to grab his walkie that he uses to contact dispatch.

"Sheriff Whitehorse to dispatch do you copy" he spoke into the walkie.

*STATIC*

"God damnit! Sheriff Ear Whitehorse to dispatch do you copy" he spoke into the walkie again.

*STATIC*

"SHERIFF EARL WHITEHORSE DO YOU COPY" Whitehouse this time shouted into the walkie.

"*STATIC* Dispatch to Sheriff Whitehorse we do copy, what's your situation" dispatch asked.

"11-99, 11-80, 11-41, 10-54. Prison bus crash. There maybe some dead, other prisoners have fled the crash" Whitehorse responded.

"10-20" dispatch asked.

"Prescott Drive. Code 30, there are many sick bastards out there now" Whitehorse responded.

"Backup is on their way" dispatch said.

"Good, I will still be here over and out" Whitehorse put away his walkie. He got up to go see if the other prisoners were dead.

"God damnit" Whitehorse cursed because the others were dead. He turned around to go check on Ted but something picked him up and threw him across the bus. When his body made contact with the back of the bus, it made a loud crash noise. Glass was in his back.

"What the fuck was that" Whitehorse pulled out his revolver "I need to get the hell out of here!". He climbed his away out of the bus. As he was climbing, the glass that was slightly in his back fell out. When he got out of the bus, he jumped off of it and when he landed, he lost his footing and fell to the ground.

"Shit" he grunted.

*CRUNCH*

A stick crunched in the woods. He aimed his gun up and slowly turned in a 180 motion to see what made that noise.

"Die die die die die die die"there was a group of whispers coming from the woods.

"GET OUT OR I WILL SHOOT YOU" Whitehorse shouted.

"Or will you" Zeitdämon appeared next to Whitehorse and smacked him. The smack was a strong one that sent Whitehorse to the ground. He dropped his gun and Zeitdämon disappeared.

"AHH" a prisoner charged at Whitehorse with a knife.

"FUCK" WHitehorse dove to his gun and picked it up.

*BANG*

The prisoner fell to the ground, dead. More prisoners came out of the woods.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Whitehorse shot five other prisoners that charged at him from the woods.

"Always take the shot. I appreciate you listening to my advice" Jefferson said behind Whitehorse. Jefferson slowly approached him.

"Back the fuck up you bastard" Whitehorse yelled with pain in his voice.

"Should I Earl? Your niece never told me to back up" Jefferson continued to slowly walk towards him. Jefferson then pulled out a switchblade from his shoe. He snapped the blade open.

"Drop that fucking blade right now or I will kill you" Whitehorse demanded. Jefferson was now in his face.

"Why should I drop it? It won't do anything. This is the same blade I killed your niece with" Jefferson was teasing Whitehorse in a very cruel way.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" Whitehorse screamed as he pulled the trigger.

*CLICK*

_Oh fuck now. Not now, why do I have to be out?!_

"That's funny. You didn't take the shot you wanted to take" Jefferson smiled.

*SIRENS IN THE DISTANCE*

"You're going to get caught you sick bastard" Whitehorse spat in Jefferson's face.

"I'll never get caught, the reaping has begun. And I...always...take...the...SHOT" Jefferson stabbed Whitehorse in the throat. He then pulled his knife out of Whitehorse's throat. Whitehorse fell to the ground, and died.

*SIRENS*

"Always take the shot" Jefferson said to himself as he ran from the scene with his fellow escapies.

* * *

"What's happening. Time and space are unbalanced. No, it can't be. He's back. I thought the brunette and the blunette fixed their mistakes" a voice said to itself "Hell is empty and all the demons are here.".

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, shit is getting real in this story. Like said in a early chapter, this story is not all fluff.**_

_**What will happen with all the prisoners lose? Jefferson, Skyler, and Leopold are amongst the free vigerents that are free. Is **_**_Zeitdämon's plan in full swing? Who was that mysterious voice. What will happen with Max and Chloe? Only time will tell._**

**_I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)_**

**_PS: There will be break from the chaos._**


	22. Chapter 22: Alone In A Dark Place update

Chapter 22: Alone In a Dark Place (Updated)

_**B/N: This chapter was updated, more at the end. Basically I combined chapter 23 into chapter 22**_

* * *

*STATIC* Warning to all Arcadia Bay citizens, this is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill. There are highly dangerous escaped prisoners roaming around Arcadia Bay. If you happen to see one of them, please report your sighting ACPD. Pictures of them are on our website. We also advise to have any visiting family members or friends to wait before they leave. If they must fly back to where they're from, we advice you go to the airport. We also advise for you to keep a look out for the missing Blackwell janitor, Samuel Taylor. He was last seen Friday November 21st on Blackwell grounds. If you know any information please contact the ACPD. Be safe and have a good night. *STATIC*

* * *

**Price Homestead**

**Chloe**

"MAX WAKE UP" Chloe cried as she tried to shake Max awake. After Lydia explained the exact same description of Zeitdämon, Max just passed out.

"Chloe what's wrong" Ryan came to Chloe's in concern for his daughter and Chloe.

"*Sniff* Max just passed out after Lydia explained what she saw. I don't why she did" Chloe lied that she didn't know why Max passed.

_That fucking thing actually fucking did. It got out like it said it. Then all those fucking prisoners got out, including Jeffershit. I thought the Alternative would be good, not hella fucking shit hitting the fan when it gets the fucking chance._

"We'll take her to the hospital, she maybe having another severe anxiety attack" Ryan said as he picked up the unconscious Max off of the floor.

"I'm coming with" Chloe would never leave Max's side.

"David, I would appreciate if you and Joyce stayed here to keep an eye on Lydia" Ryan commented.

"Of course! Just get her to the damn hospital" David agreed to watch Lydia. Ryan and Chloe got downstairs to where Joyce and Vanessa were.

"Oh my God what happened" Vanessa shouted seeing her daughter unconscious in her husband's arms.

"No time to explain Vanessa. We're going to the hospital" Ryan yelled "Joyce! You and David stay here and watch Lydia for us. We're taking Chloe with us as well.".

"Okay, hurry and go! This must be one of her major anxiety attacks" Joyce stated the obvious but no one cared since it was the panic of the moment.

_No shit sherlock._

They were out of the door and into Vanessa's station wagon. The cold was biting at them, it was like the cold was needles that kept poking the skin. Chloe exhaled as she saw her breathe disappear into the bitter cold night air. She was in the back seat, cradling a unconscious Max in her arms, hoping she would wake up soon.

_Don't worry babe, I got you. We promised we won't let anything bad happen to each other. It's time to fulfill for you Max._

"W-where am I-I?" Max whispered at loud.

* * *

**?**

**Max**

_What happened..? I just passed out of nowhere. It happened after Lydia described __Z... Oh fuck no. What he said would happen came true. First it started with Chloe and I seeing him, then I had a meltdown, then Samuel goes missing, and now he's free from the void. It's not a coincidence, Samuel's disappearance has to be connected to __Zeitdämon. What the fuck does Zeitdämon even mean. _

Max broke out of her thoughts as she slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't back in the Price house or anywhere else that was normal. Where she is, is cold, but the bitter cold from a cold temperature. This type of cold is the cold someone feels when they're in fear. Max was regaining her posture as she got up. The environment then became clear to her, she was still in Arcadia Bay but she was in the void.

_What the fuck? How and why am I here? I was just in the normal but now I'm here. Everytime I saw into this place I was still conscious. This makes no fucking sense!_

Something caught her attention, the lighthouse. There was this big crack floating above the lighthouse. Around the lighthouse was this transparent barrier to keep something in, or out. She was all the way at the front of town, right by the Arcadia Bay sign.

_I have nothing else to do but go I guess. Maybe if I get to that crack above the lighthouse I can get back to the real realm. I must of just disappeared from the room when I passed out. Wait crack?! Both Warren and __Zeitdämon said something about cracks in other realms and realities or some shit like that. That's the crack Zeitdämon used to get into the normal realm. He can bounce back and forth, but why is the crack not visible in the normal realm. It's pretty big and it glows. This is just crazy bizzaro, more answers then questions._

* * *

Max was making her way through Arcadia Bay until she was teleported somewhere. She fell down to floor when she was teleported, she made a loud thud when she collided with the ground.

"Ow... well that just happened. I was just at the entrance of town. How did I get here?" Max asked herself outloud "No fuck this! Not this fucking place!"

Before her was that godforsaken place she knows neither her or Chloe will forget. It was that god damn old barn that keeps too many negative memories underneath it. It was the old barn that had the **Dark Room** underneath it. The barn was the barrier that kept the screams of the victims of Jefferson at bay, not letting them be heard. It was the sign that there was barely any hope of getting away from that sick fuck. At first glance it just looks like any good old barn, but no one would guess what horrors took place underneath it.

"Help me Max" a familiar voice called for help as it echoed into the void and Max's head. "I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you. Please forgive me! Don't let me die like this!"

"Victoria?" Max recognized the voice that was calling out for her. Victoria's voice was coming from within the barn. She made her way into the barn and Victoria kept calling out for help. The trap door that kept the entrance to the **Dark Room **closed from those who don't know of its existence was wide open. It was almost like it was asking to be entered.

"MAX" Victoria cried. This time, Victoria's cry sounded more like a cry of desperation, desperation to stay alive. Max barged into the **Dark Room **to see Victoria laying in the same exact position was she was when she was in Jefferson's clutches. No one deserved to die in the clutches of Jefferson, again.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Max asked as her good nature to help others kicked in. She went towards Victoria to untie her. When she knelt to untie the blonde pixie, Victoria disappeared to dust. When Max made physical contact with her, Victoria just dusted away like when a fan is on in a dusty basement. The dust reformed back into Victoria, but she was different. She was no longer alive, she was dead. Her throat was slit with blood almost endlessly pouring out of it. Her eyes gouged out and missing only leaving empty bloody eye sockets. Deep cuts covered her body that tore through her clothes.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Max got up from the ground and backed away in complete shock. One second Victoria was a damsel in distress, the next she was a fucking corpse. How is that possible? Max couldn't piece together what the fuck just happened.

_She was tied up but now she's dead?!_

The corpse then vanished away, never to see another day. "Hello femi Nazi" a familiar voice insulted Max as they greeted her. Max turned around to see who spoke to her. There standing in the decrepit **Dark Room **with her was Nathan. His psychotic grin was present and his eyes screamed crazy.

"H-how are y-yo-you h-here" Max stuttered with her question.

"It's because of you, you fucking stupid whore. Everyone is dead because of you, you just killed everyone. Damn girl I thought I was insane but Jesus fucking christ, you just killed everyone. You basically started and finished another genocide ij only five days! That has to be a new fucking record" Nathan insulted and mocked Max.

"You're not real" Max was starting to think this was all just a vision, a flicker into another realm.

"Pfft I'm not real?! That's all you're going to fucking say you virgin. You too much of a pussy to lose your virginity to that dyke Chloe huh? Wait, she's not just the dyke now, you are one too. Just go fucking kill yourself, no one would notice" Nathan just continued to insult Max. Blow after blow, she couldn't take this anymore.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL" Max hollered as loud as she closed here eyes, hoping to make everything disappear. She opened her eyes and Nathan wasn't there anymore, just gone like a tumbleweed in the wind. Then she was teleported again.

* * *

**Normal Realm, Arcadia Bay**

**Chloe**

Ryan was driving as fast as he could. He was driving fast because there was barely anyone on the roads. The only thing that was having him slow down was the ice that covered some of the roads.

"Jesus, slow down a little" Vanessa was startled by the speed her husband was driving.

"Ness, our daughter is in the back unconscious probably because of her anxiety. We're not losing her and I won't allow Chloe to lose her. They both need each other, without each other they wouldn't function. You remember how Max was diagnosed with depression within three weeks of living in Seattle" Ryan gave his feedback on his wife's concern.

"I know Ryan. I don't want to cause you more anxiety then we both have. It's just... William" Vanessa whispered not wanting Chloe to hear the name of her deceased father.

"Jesus Vanessa. I... guess your right" Ryan sighed, knowing that his wife was right, again. Chloe was sitting in the back still, with an unconscious Max in her arms. She just kept staring at her, hoping Max would wake up. She was so focused on Max, she wasn't acknowledging Ryan and Vanessa talking the background.

_I promise you babe, there will no harm done to you. I promise you that. If anything hurts you, I'll fucking rip them apart, I know you would do the same for me. I love you so much._

Holding Max in her arms brought back memories, memories that will forever scar them both. It reminded her of holding Max up to the lighthouse while the storm raged on. This time, there maybe no storm in the physical realm, but in Chloe's head and heart there was a storm of emotions. Chloe kissed Max on the forehead, hoping for some reason she would wake up. Since life isn't a fairytale, she didn't. Everyone wants to have a happy ending, but in most cases... **THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

**The Void**

**Max**

_Again?! Why was I teleported again?! What the hell is going on?_

Max was brought to place she didn't recognize. Arcadia Bay is the most familiar place to her in the world, but this place wasn't. The building that stood tall before her looked decrepit like how all buildings do in the void. All though, this building was already in shambles in the normal realm. The building that stood before her looked like a lumber mill, one that has seen better days.

_Wait, this is the lumber mill Chloe told me about. This is the place where she met Rachel, and the place where she found out about the horrible truth about Rachel's father._

The wind of the void blew the cracks and holes that were present on the lumber mill. Creaks would howl from the lumber mill, wanting to be fixed.

*Laughter*

_Who was that?_

"H-hello?" Max shouted, wanting to know who laughed.

"Well look at what we have here" a man taunted Max "get lost girl. Your kind is not welcomed here!"

The man had a big blood spot on his right shoulder. He was very pale, the pale that's the paleness of death. He had tattoos on his neck and arms and he had a beard. It was a short beard.

"Damon who the fuck are you talking to?" another voice asked. This voice was also very familiar to Max.

_Is that Frank? And the other guy's name is Damon. No fucking way, that can't be Damon Merrick. Chloe told me about him and he's dead. I've never met him, so why am I seeing him._

"Oh shit look who it fucking is. Max." Frank uttered with such disgust.

"Is this the whore that shot you?" Damon questioned with a taunting tone towards Max.

"Nah, that was the fucking blue haired dyke. I banged her precious Rachel. She never knew until Rachel was dead, what a fucking dumbass." Frank teased.

_Frank shouldn't be here. He's alive, not dead. He never got shot in this timeline. Nathan and Victoria are alive and they were still here. I know for a fact that Damon is dead. This is more confusing then the explaination of the Star Wars storyline._

"F-Frank your-re al-live." Max stuttered in fear and confusion.

"Guess what you bitch. I am dead! BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT FUCKING DYKE CHLOE!" Frank roared in anger.

"Y-you're n-not dead." Max was starting to tear up.

"Today Frank is going to become a man, isn't that right?" Damon asked as he pulled out his knife and handed it to Frank. He took the knife from Damon and pointed it directly at Max.

"I'm going to fucking cut you open bitch. I'll get revenge for me and for everyone you fucking killed. I'm going to cut you very slowly and painfully, until you bleed out!" Frank spat in Max's face. He grabbed her shoulder and thrusted the knife at her.

"NO!" Max closed her eyes waiting for the pain coming from the knife. Nothing stabbed and she felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see where she was now, she was at Blackwell now in the dorms courtyard. There was a crowd people in front of door all looking up at the roof. Kate was on the roof, about to jump. The scene of that awful Tuesday was replaying like a sad song on repeat. All the same people that were present in the crowd were there, except Samuel. They were all frozen in place.

"Kate no" Max weeped as she watched her friend jump off of the roof again. When she hit the ground, she reappeared back at the top of the roof like a broken record. Max ran through the crowd to get to where Kate kept landing.

_Maybe I can stop this._

She stuck out her arm to reverse time. Max didn't care if she destroyed this realm, it had no purpose of existence. It was just a nightmare decrepit version of Arcadia Bay. She tried to reverse time but no happened except extreme head pain. She fell down to the ground in pain.

"Ow fuck *sniff*. When will this end?! I can't even use my god damn powers." Max cried outloud. Blood came out of her nose and dripped to the ground.

"This will never end. We will keep coming after you, hurt and kill everyone you love and care about. You can't stop us, you can't stop him." everyone said to Max as she got up. Even the repeating falling Kates spoke to her. All of them talking caused a loud echo. "Why Max? Why do you kill everyone? You killed us all."

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Max yelped as everyone was closing in on her. Suddenly an arm grabbed and pulled her out of the crowd. The figure that pulled her out dragged her away from the crowd and Blackwell. "Who are you?". The figure was wearing some type of hooded cloak to the point that it was hiding their face. Once the cost was clear, the figure stopped running and so did Max.

"Thank you." Max huffed from the lack of breathe. "Who are you?". The figure turned around to face Max. They slowly removed the hood that was hiding their face.

"SAMUEL? What are you doing here?" Max was shocked to see it was Samuel who was missing.

"Hello young Max. Samuel is so sorry that you have to be in this awful place, even you're physically not here." Samuel explained being cryptic as usual.

"Samuel can you please explain to me what's going on?" Max needed an explanation.

"Samuel can do that. Here sit down, I have a lot to explain." They both sat down on a bench that was right there. "This is a void, another realm which you already knew. Samuel knew that you knew because the actual squirrels told me. The thing that calls itself Zeitdämon placed me here. I'm here physically, you're here mentally. In your conscious you're here but you're really in the normal realm."

"How do you know all of this." Max questioned Samuel's knowledge.

"S-I have been cursed with knowledge like you and Chloe Price. I have powers like you Max, my power is I can communicate with spirits. That's how Samuel speaks to dead people and spirit animals." Samuel answered Max's question. Max picked up that for once Samuel for once didn't talk in the third person about himself.

"Why am I seeing people that are dead and people that are alive here? I just don't get it" Max's confusion just kept pouring out like a spilled glass of milk.

"The people that are alive are just visions you are seeing, but the people who are dead you're really seeing. Zeitdämon messed everything up when he successfully opened the crack into our realm. Dead people's spirits came here and now are trapped. Most of them were at rest up until now. They can communicate with us in the real realm if we try to communicate back with them. There are two people you need to see." Samuel explained as he got up from the bench.

"Who?" Max wondered outloud.

"You will see young Max" Samuel was being cryptic again.

_Of course Samuel is being cryptic. _

* * *

Max was brought to the Price homestead but the decrepit version. In the void, the blue color that covered half of the house was faded. The rest of the color of the house was faded as well. Basically in the void, the Price house has seen better days.

"Why did you take me to Chloe's house" Max asked but Samuel was nowhere to be seen. "Where the fuck did he go?". A familiar song echoed from out of the Price home.

*Burning the midnight oil again*

*Sitting out here listening to the wind*

*I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend*

*Burning the midnight oil again*

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Medical Center**

**Chloe**

The station wagon pulled into the Arcadia Bay Medical Center parking lot. With all what's going on in Arcadia Bay, there were some police officers at the hospital. They were there to guard the place from the escapies.

Inside the car it was silent. The only noises that broke the silence is the sounds of the car and Chloe's tears and Max sometimes saying something out of no where. On the way to the Arcadia Bay Medical Center, Max randomly shouted "Who are you!". After she shouted that, she went back into a silence.

Ryan parked the car close to the front entrance of the hospital. He sighed and looked at his wife.

"Chloe, we're here" Vanessa broke the silence by smiling. After hearing that, Chloe jolted out of the car with Max in her arms. She didn't care that she should've waited for Ryan and Vanessa, all she cared about right now was Max.

"Chloe wait" Ryan's voice shouted in the distance. Chloe just ignored him and jolted through the hospital doors. She entered with tears down her eyes and she was panicking like crazy.

"Help someone help please! *huff* She w-won't wake up!" Chloe shouted with all the breathe she had. Ryan and Vanessa finally caught up to Chloe. Nurses came as fast as they could. They took Max and placed her on the gurney. From his office, Doctor Wagner watched everything unfold. He went back into his office and went to his desk. There was a locked drawer in his desk, he unlocked it and pulled out a disposable phone.

**9:45 PM Doc Wagner-** She's here, just like he said she would be.

**9:45 PM Unknown-** Good. You know what to do when she wakes up, right?

**9:46 PM Doc Wagner-** Yes, I do. What do I do about the blue haired one?

**9:46 PM Unknown-** Do as you're told and do what you have to do to get this done. If you don't complete this task... there will be consequences.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" one of the nurses shouted. Doc quickly put the disposable phone back into the drawer and then locked it and then put the key in his pocket.

"I'm available" Doc responded to the request. Chloe watched in shock and fear as she had to watch someone she loved, someone she cared about so much be dragged away unconscious on a hospital gurney. This was like a replay of when she had to bring Rachel to the hospital after she was stabbed my Damon Merrick.

_Everyone I love and care about always gets hurt somehow. Dad died in a car accident, Rachel got stabbed but then three years later she died, my Mom died... in another reality, and now Max is unconscious because of some fucking entity that'll bring the end of the world. However, it'll never be the end of my world while Max is around. Okay, that was hella corny._

"She'll be okay Chloe, I promise. She has been through this twice and she always came back fine." Ryan put a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"What if she never wakes up or what if she leaves me." Chloe's voice cracked from all the crying she did and is still slightly doing.

"Here come sit down. Vanessa could you please call Joyce and tell we got to the hospital. I'm going to have a chat with Chloe" Ryan kindly asked his wife. Vanessa smiled and nodded as she got up to go to a more quiet room to talk to Joyce on the phone. She also understood why Ryan wanted her to leave for a bit, he is basically the second father Chloe has. When William wasn't around before he passed, Ryan would be like a second father for Chloe. The same for Max with William when Ryan wasn't around.

"*sigh* Chloe you want to know one of of my biggest regrets in my entire life." Ryan sighed not wanting to bring this up but he knew he had to. Chloe nodded to show she was listening.

"One of my biggest regrets is taking that god damn job in Seattle. I know us moving away was very hard for you at the time of your father's passing. It was also very hard for Max. She couldn't grasp the fact that she had to move away and she was guilty that she left you. Her guilt and anxiety ate her up so much she was too nervous to send you a letter or text you back. The fear of you being very angry at her and hating her swallowed her and she fell into a dark place. Max became a mute to everyone else for a while, she'd only talk to Vanessa and I. She would always struggle socially and academically at school. Max had barely any to no friends and she was bullied a lot. When my sister Rebecca and her family came to Seattle, it helped Max for a while. Lydia would always put a smile on her face, same with Rebecca. Vanessa and I were so happy to see her healing. She wrote a long letter that she was going to send to you but it was... *sigh* destroyed. I know Max told you about what happened with Rebecca's son Skyler. The thing is, that son of a bitch of a husband didn't do anything to stop what Skyler was doing to Max. He encouraged it. Rebecca tried so many times but her cancer wouldn't let her. Basically, Skyler found the letter and he read it. The day Max was going to send it was the happiest I seen her in a long time. We talked on a Skype call before Vanessa and I would fly home from vacation. What we came back to was a nightmare every parent fears. Seeing their kid beat and broken. Skyler didn't just beat Max that day, he burned the letter. After all that, she went back to that dark place again. The Blackwell acceptance letter is what took her out of it. Basically Chloe what I'm saying is through all that she went through in Seattle, you never left her mind. Don't worry about her leaving you because she'll be by your side forever. There is nothing that can split you two apart." Ryan finished with a smile.

"Thank you" Chloe wheeped as she dove into a hug. She cried in Ryan's arms.

"Don't worry Chloe, it will all be okay." Ryan comforted Chloe.

* * *

**The Void**

**Max**

*Burning the midnight oil again*

*Sitting out here listening to the wind*

*I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend*

*Burning the midnight oil again*

The lyrics to the familiar country song echoed in the void. Max was in tears because many good memories were over flowing in her mind.

_That song, it means so much to me. It was William's favorite song. I remember when it was just me, him, and Chloe in the car, William would play this song and we'd all sang along. Sometimes we'd get so loud. I wonder I'll see him in there. The last time I saw him was in the alternate reality where Chloe... asked me to put her out of her misery._

Max walked up the front door of the house she's so familiar with. Max spent more time in the Price house then her own home when she was living in Arcadia Bay. When she made contact with the doorknob, it sent cold shivers up her spine. The doorknob's was so bitter that Max's hand was stuck to it when she made contact with it.

_Jabeebus that's friggin cold._

The door made a loud old creaking noise when Max opened it. The interior of the house didn't have as bad as the exterior did. It was still decrepit but it looked like it wasn't freshened up for a while. She entered the family room to see a very familiar figure standing there. Short ginger hair, plaid grey and tan shirt, white t-shirt, old blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"William?" Max asked in shock and worry that it was more then likely another vision.

"Maxine Caulfield" William turned around and displayed his friendly smile. Max didn't care if he was a vision or not, she went to go hug him.

"I'm so sorry about everything. I don't know *sniff* if you're real or if I'm still seeing things but I'm just so sorry for everything." Max cried in William's arms. She was sorry about the crash, about the alternate reality where Chloe died in a car crash, she was sorry about everything.

"No need to apologize, it's all good Max. What are you talking about, of course I'm real." William was slightly confused about Max not thinking he was real.

"But all I have been seeing are visions except for Samuel." Max was no becoming confused as well.

"Oh Samuel, he was there when I suddenly woke up, when we all did." William explained.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Max sit down, there's a lot I need to tell but someone else needs to tell you a lot as well." William sat down on the couch and Max sat down next to him.

"Holy shit, excuse my french please but you have grown a lot." William was happy to see Max all grown up.

"I still can't believe it myself. William as much as I want to catch up with you, there's some serious shit... excuse my french as well but there is some serious shit going down in Arcadia Bay and it may affect the entire world." Max expressed her worry of what was going on. William could see it and he didn't want to cause more worry.

"Look Max, all I know is that I was dead and I just woke up. I was told by that Samuel guy that this is Arcadia Bay but altered, basically another realm. I didn't care because I wanted to see the old house again." William explained truthfully. "But someone you know or know in a way will explain everything because they know more then me."

"William, I hurt Chloe really bad when you died because I never messaged her or anything. I did respond to some of her texts but I came too much of a shy and nervous bitch to say anything back. I just always somehow hurt her." Max cried.

"Hey it's okay. Chloe was angry and hurt at first but she was also hurting because of my passing. I was keeping any eye on you two actually between your guy's time apart. I don't know how I was but I could. What happened to you in Seattle was not your fault and Chloe being hurt is not your fault either. She had a hard time at first but she would always talk to me. I'd always say I was just a vision but I really wasn't. She would see me when she was awake sometimes but most of the time she'd see me in her dreams. I really don't know how I was there but I was. I also kept an eye on Joyce to make sure she was doing alright. What I'm trying to say Max is that what's in the past is in the past now. You can't change what has happened, but you can move on. Chloe eventually accepted that I was dead and accepted that you moved away. You came back to her and what she said made me so happy." William explained. William's way of explaining things always puts a smile on Max's face.

"What did she say?" Max's curiosity got the better of her.

"She was happy that you were back and that she loves you so much." William answered honestly.

"I love her too, so much" Max's sorrow turned into happiness.

"We both do. By the way Max before you go, thanks for saving her from Nathan Prescott" William knew about everything.

"Wait, how do you know about that" Max was kind of shocked that he knew that.

"Us parents know things that their kids don't want the parents to know" William winked at Max. "Hopefully I'll be able to chat with you again. You're about to go meet that person knows more then me. She'll explain everything."

"Goodbye William" Max hugged him one more time before she teleported away.

* * *

Max appeared at the lighthouse. She looked up at the sky and she saw that hole she saw when she first got to the void. Around the hole was the sky of the void but in the hole it was the sky of the normal realm.

_What is that? It looked small from all the way back there but up close it's massive._

A breeze blew by and Max's attention was caught by something being blown from the breeze. She walked more up the hill towards the lighthouse to get a better view of what she saw. Standing at the edge was a figure. They had long golden blonde hair, on their right ear was a blue feather earring, they had a faded blue wrist band, they were wearing a blue plaid jacket, they had ripped jeans and black and white plaid vans.

_No fucking way, that's Rachel. How? Wait Samuel said something like the people who are alive in this reality are visions and the people who are dead in this reality are real. So that means that was actually William and this is actually Rachel. Wowser, everything is fucked up._

"So we finally meet, in this reality at least." Rachel turned around with a friendly smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Max walked up to Rachel. Rachel did something that Max was not expecting, Rachel hugged her.

"Chloe was right about you, you are such a sweetheart and you're also hella cute" Rachel said. Max blushed.

"She also said good things about you to. Like how you were a ray of sunshine to everyone" Max added.

"I don't deserve to be called that" Rachel sat down on the bench and sighed a sigh of sadness.

"Of course you do" Max sat down next to Rachel.

"Can I trust you. Don't take it personally just after how I... you know I have trust issues" Rachel asked.

"Yes you can and don't worry I understand. I went through the same shit you and many others had to go through" Max zoned out for a second getting flashbacks of the **Dark Room**.

"I was not a good person. I acted like it but I manipulated so many people just to get my way. To be honest with you, at first I was going to use Chloe to help me get the fuck out of Arcadia Bay but after a little bit I realized how fucked up that would be. I drugged Victoria Chase to stay in a play. I just did some messed up shit. I did actually sleep with Frank behind Chloe's back without telling her. Probably the worst fucking thing I did is starting a forest fire." Rachel explained.

"Chloe told me about that. No one is a good person. We're all bad in our own way" Max was not the best at making someone feel better, besides Chloe.

"When I kicked that fucking garbage bin and started the tree on fire, I just screamed. When I screamed this strong wind gust blew at the tree. My emotions was affecting the environment, mostly just the elements I guess. This other time during dinner my parents were arguing and I was angry. The flames of the candles were getting higher and then I just lost it." Rachel explained.

"You had powers as well?" Max wondered outloud.

"I guess so. Anyway enough about me, I got to explain something to you" Rachel got to the point.

"Okay, shoot" Max was ready for the bombshell explanation.

"So basically I'm here and others that were dead before that thing got here are now back but you already know that thanks to Samuel. Zeitdämon or whatever the fuck that thing's name is fucked everything up. What this voice who is a women told me that Zeitdämon didn't just get here because of what you and Chloe did. It's all thanks to the Prescotts, specifically during the WWll time period. That's all I know but we're all going to come back from the dead. It won't last because this reality will get destroyed completely because of Zeitdämon trying to make it his own reality. But you can stop him, I don't exactly know how but there is a way. I'm also hella confused, I'm just telling you shit that I heard from someone else. Also I do have powers and so does Chloe, she just doesn't know yet." Rachel explained.

"Wait, she has powers to? What are they?" Max questioned.

"I honestly don't fucking know. All I know is that the three of us have powers. You with time, me with emotions I guess, and Chloe with something." Rachel added. "Fuck you need to wake up."

"Wait what?" Max shouted in confusion.

"WAKE UP" Rachel hollered.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter so far. So why I updated this chapter. I felt like splitting these two in half was just lazy writing and confusing. **_

_**I know I don't have the best writing and I make many mistakes but I want to make my story as enjoyable as possible. I know I'll get most likely get hate for what I'm doing but I can do what I want and if you don't like what I'm doing, I respect that. **_

_**I'm making my own Life Is Strange storyline, which is what all fan fictions do. If you're here just to see Pricefield, there will be some of that but it's not the main focus of the story. It is a very important part of the story I just don't want to focus on that. This is also the first time I'm writing a fan fiction so any advice from any of you would be cool. Especially for parts that have sexual interaction in them. If you're here for that and that only, it won't be in detail because if I did that it would be awful. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the updated version of this chapter. It will make writing the next chapter a lot easier. Thank you all who have been sticking with my story, even if it only 2 followers and 1 favorite. I appreciate you all. Have a nice day :)**_


	23. Chapter 23: Together In A Dark Place

Chapter 23: Together In a Dark Place

**Arcadia Bay Medical Center**

**Chloe**

It was a couple hours since Chloe and the Caulfields arrived at Arcadia Bay Medical Center. They were all waiting in the room with Max, waiting for her to wake up. Ryan and Vanessa were asleep in their seats. Chloe however, couldn't fall asleep even she wanted to or if she tried. The fear and anxiety kept her up, she never tried to close her eyes. For the two hours they have been there, Chloe has been staring at Max. Her eyes were glassy from tears.

_Max... please wake up. I miss your smile, I miss your hipster vibes, I just miss you. If I ever see that fucker again I'll fucking kill him for what he's doing. __Zeitdämon or whatever the fuck his name is. Is Zeitdämon even a dude? Why should I fucking care anyway, he'll be going down._

*Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock *Tick*

The clock on the wall kept ticking. With every tick Chloe grew more and more anxious. It was driving her insane.

*Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock* *Tick*

She just wanted it to stop. Temptation of ripping the damn thing out of the wall was over taking her.

_I'm going to fucking tear that stupid ass annoying clock of the wall. It's hella annoying and I'm starting to lose my shit because of it._

"CHLOE!" Max woke up and screamed Chloe's name. Just as Chloe was about to get up and somehow turn off the clock, Max screamed her name. Max was her number one priority right.

"Max? Oh my god Max, thank god." Chloe leaped towards Max in absolute joy that Max was awake. She gave Max a big bear hug.

_Haha see world. Nothing can split us apart. We're hella unbreakable. _

"*sniff* Chlo, I love you so much. It was so fucking h-horrible." Memories of being in the void were flooding Max's mind.

"Shh it's okay now. You're safe now Mad Mad." Chloe rubbed Max's back to comfort her. Ryan and Vanessa woke up from the ruckus.

"Max!" Vanessa got up from her seat to go hug Max. Ryan soon followed after.

"Mom, Dad!" Max was happy to see her parents as well. After a short time of celebrating, Max got a serious face.

"Mom, Dad, could you please leave the room for a little bit. I need to talk to Chloe in private." Max was not going to keep what she saw from Chloe.

"Of course honey. We'll go find Doctor Wagner." Ryan smiled as he lightly elbowed Vanessa to get her to come with him. Ryan and Vanessa both left the room and closed the door in the process.

* * *

"Babe, is everything alright?" Chloe asked with concern.

"To be honest, not really." Max didn't want to lie to Chloe.

"Something you saw must've scared the shit out of you. I was hella scared that you wouldn't wake up." Chloe said.

"I was there in the... V-void." Max stuttered when she mentioned the name of the place that bring anxiety to both her and Chloe.

"How were you there? Your body was still here the entire time you were asleep." Chloe's confusion reflected onto her response.

"My conscious was there apparently. That's what Samuel said." Max answered to her lover's confusion.

"Wait hold up? Fucking Samuel from Blackwell? He's missing." Chloe was growing more and more confused.

"Do you want the Jurassic Park III version of the story or the Blade Runner version of the story?" Max asked.

"Oh my god you're a dork. Uh Blade Runner obviously because Jurassic Park III hella rushed the plot. Oh shit I'm a dork too." Chloe answered the question with a giggle.

"Okay long ass explanation. I woke up at the sign you see when you leave Arcadia Bay right close to abandoned lumber mill. I was in the void or upside down or whatever the hell we want to call it. This light by the lighthouse caught my attention. It was a hole or crack in the sky. In the hole or crack was the night sky, the normal night sky. Around the hole was the void sky. I was making my way into town but I was teleported to the barn. I was starting to hear screams coming from the barm, specifically the **Dark Room**. I ran in there because I'm a caring person I guess, Victoria was tied up. I tried to untie but she just dusted away. Nathan then appeared and Victoria reappeared but as a corpse. After that nightmare I was teleported again but to the lumber mill. I saw Frank and Damon Merrick. I never met Damon but for some fucking reason I saw him. Frank was pissed at me that I let you shoot him but in our reality that never happened and in our reality Frank is chill. Basically Damon told Frank to kill. Before he could stab me, I was teleported to Blackwell. The scene of when Kate jumped off the roof was basically replaying. Everytime she hit the ground, her body would fade away and she reappear back on the roof. It was wash, rince, and repeat. I was alone in a dark place." Max had to take a break to catch some breathe. She also was beginning to choke up from tears.

"Hey it's okay, we're together in a dark place." Chloe comforted Max.

"*sniff* All the people that were part of the crowd that day were there, except for Samuel. Everyone started to surround but some figure pulled me out of the crowd." Max added.

_I swear to god if she says it was __Zeitdämon I'm going to lose my shit. Not at Max but at that fucker._

"The figure that pulled me out was Samuel. We got away and we sat on a bench and he explained some of the shit that was going on. The people who are alive that I was seeing were just visions. The people who are dead were dead were real. They came out of rest and woke up in the void. I really saw Damon Merrick but how the fuck he knew I was seeing a vision of Frank is beyond me. Samuel said that they were there because Zeitdämon fucked everything up. To get from the void into our realm, he had to break space and time. In the process he woke the dead I guess but not as zombies. Samuel took me to your house and I heard William's favorite song." Max mentioning William was like a stake in the heard for Chloe.

_Did she see Dad?_

"Max, did you see my... Dad?" Chloe asked with her eyes becoming glassy again.

"Yes." Max's eyes were becoming glassy as well from tears.

"Please continue." Chloe needed to hear the rest.

"I did actually see William. He's back. Everyone who died in Arcadia Bay before Zeitdämon fucked everything up is back. I got to talk to him. He told me that you talked to him when I was gone and after he died. Chloe, you were actually talking to him. He said that one time that he's just a voice in your head so you wouldn't get scared. He misses you *sniff* a lot. He would always keep an eye on you and Joyce. He even kept an eye on me. He loves *sniff* you and Joyce so much." Max broke into tears.

"Max... thank you for telling this. I know we will fix all this shit but it gives a chance to say goodbye to my Dad. I never got to say *sniff* goodbye to him and that was one of the major things that fucked me up." Chloe broke into tears as well. "Did anything else happen?"

"*sniff* Yeah, I got to see and talk to Rachel. She explained some shit to me but most of it is what I said at first. The biggest thing she said is that she had powers as well. Her emotions effected the environment, specifically fire. She also said you have powers. She doesn't know what they are." That news hit Chloe like a brick.

"You saw my Dad and Rachel. I have a chance at saying goodbye to them both. Wait I have powers to?" It took Chloe a second to realize that Max said that she had powers too. Max nodded in response.

"I wonder what I can do?" Chloe wondered out loud.

_Super Max you're not the only only super anymore! Introducing Super Chlo... that was hella dorky._

"Try to concentrate. Maybe that will help you activate your powers. Wait, I got my powers when I saw you die in the bathroom. They're activated by tragic events maybe? What if you got your powers when William passed away?" Max was thinking out loud.

"When Rachel got her powers was probably when she found out about her family secret. The day she found out was the day she started the forest fire. When she screamed at the tree that was on fire, a strong gust of wind blew towards it." Chloe recollected the events of three years ago.

"That does make sense. Okay try and concentrate." Max wanted to see if she could help Chloe.

_Concentrate Chloe._

"Chloe do you see that doe in front of the bed?" Max asked.

"No." Chloe came out of concentration.

"It's gone now but what were you concentrating on?" Max questioned.

"On the doe on your shirt. HOLY SHIT! I think that was my power!" Chloe exclaimed.

"To have people see does?" Max was obviously confused.

"No you ass. I think my power is having people see illusions. Like I could make you see a giant duck but no one else can see it besides you." Chloe guessed.

"That does make sense I guess." Max said.

* * *

"Okay they're out of the room now. Or have been for a little bit." Doctor Wagner said to himself as he finished up with another patient. This time, he held onto the disposable phone on him.

**11:45 PM Doc Wagner- **The parents had left the room for a while. I think they're trying to look for me.

**11:45 PM Unknown- **Good, you know what to do.

**11:46 PM Doc Wagner- **What if they come back? The blue haired one is in there with her. What if they come back and catch me?

**11:47 PM Unknown- **That's the chance you have to take care of them both. The boss said that they're one of the people that can stop him. With them both dead, there'll be no chance in stopping him. If you don't get this done, there will be consequences. We know where you live and we know where your family lives.

**11:48 PM Doc Wagner- **Leave them the hell out of this!

**11:49 PM Unknown- **We will if you get this done.

Doctor Wagner sighed a sigh of stress and put the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

**Max**

_It's nice to know now that I'm not the only one with powers. _

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hey that's probably your parents." Chloe said as she walked towards to door.

"Yeah it probably it is. Open it." Max smiled at her blue haired partner in crime. Chloe opened the door and it wasn't Max's parents. It was Doctor Wagner.

"Oh hey Doc, did Max's parents find you?" Chloe asked.

"No. Can I come in, I need to come in to check on Max to see if she's good to leave. I know she's awake by the way." Doctor Wagner's nervousness was very obvious.

_How the fuck did he know I was awake and why is he so nervous about?_

"Ms. Price could you please leave for a minute." Doctor Wagner asked nicely.

"No, she's not leaving. She stays in here with me." Max was being stubborn about Chloe leaving.

"Very well." Doctor Wagner sighed. He didn't really want to argue with two teenagers. Chloe sat down in the chair that was beside Max's hospital bed.

"_That just made this so much more difficult._ " Doctor Wagner thought to himself.

* * *

After the normal doctor checkup, Doctor Wagner grabbed the syringe that was one the tray he brought in with him. He brought two syringes. One was for Max and the other for Chloe.

"Why the fuck does she need a shot." Chloe saw the syringe and saw Max become nervous when she saw it too.

"It's to help her calm down." Doctor Wagner lied.

"I was calm until you brought that thing out." Max was getting flashbacks from the **Dark Room**.

_Something doesn't seem right. _

Chloe noticed something about the contents of the syringe. It didn't like something a doctor would normally give a patient. She knew her drugs well thanks to Frank and crime TV shows.

"What the fuck is in there." Chloe saw Doctor Wagner flinch when she said that.

"Uhh... anti-anxiety drugs." Doctor Wagner lied again.

_Oh shit. That looks like the shit Jefferson used on me in the **Dark Room**. _

"That's not ant-anxiety meds. That's a lethal substance that used to over dose people." Max now knew exactly what is was. Max then let out a yelp when Doctor Wagner forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Let her fucking go!" Chloe hollered as charged towards Doctor Wagner to get him to let go of Max. Max watched in horror as the syringe was about to go in her arm but in a swift action it was jabbed into Chloe's neck.

"CHLOE!" Max cried.

"M-max.." Chloe gasped as she fell to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Max hollered. Ryan and Vanessa came to the shouts of Chloe and Max.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked with a loud voice.

"Oh my god Chloe!" Vanessa saw the unconscious blunette on the floor. Her eye were open and her mouth mouth was agape. Chloe was dead.

_No Chloe! I have to rewind. Shit is already fucked up anyway._

"What the hell did you do?" Ryan questioned with a lot of anger. Officers that were present at the hospital came see what was going on.

"Everyone step the fuck back or she gets it too!" Doctor Wagner threatened Max's life with the syringe.

_Rewind!_

.̷̧̧̟̟̰̯̜̬̠͕͍̱̙͔̯̲̙̳̔̔͛̇̌͛̾̂͋̓̊̉̚̕̚͝͝ͅ.̴̡͕̼͓̙̹̫̠̯̭͖̟̘̘̝̗̯̺͕͗̎͑̓͌̍̒͛̅̌̎̓̆̿͑̈́́̕̚.̵̨̢̧̢̪̥͍̲̗̥͖̺̟̰̮̮̤̹̤̖͔̣͋̽͘͜ͅ.̵̢̰̯͗͌̃̓͌̄̓̔̒͛͐̀͆͑̐̂͝.̶̢̢͇͕̠̮̯̱̟͕̙͓̬̫̹̮̪̞̙͕̯͓̘͚̖͕̉̏̌̅͝.̵̡̠̩̯̭̜͉͚̪̤̯͎̝̣͕̜̗̈̐̅͒̀͘.̵̧̹͓͖̘͍̬͙͌̾͋̿̈͑̋̎͌͋͊̎̓͆͛͆̀́͝.̵̧̢̲̗̙̳̹͍͕̟͇̩̬̩̰͉͎͉̠̻͙̍͌̎̓̈͊̌͑̆̂́͒̽̀̿͝.̵̛͇͚͓͕̩̫͊̾̏̏͝.̴̢̡̢̨̫̭͕̣̪̼̳̳̼͙̫͉̳̼͔̬̅̇̾̒̉̊̃̚͜.̵̡̨̛͇̳̗̫̯̳̪̗̪̇̋́͑͊̎̍͊̚͘.̶̛̗̘̦̬̝̾ͅ.̵͖͓̲͈̻̹̮͎͇͉̞͓͍͋̔̿̀͐̌͐̈́̇̄̊̾͊̋̆͊̚͘͜.̴̧̢̨̲̺̖̘̰̹̤͉̝̠̝͓̣̳̺̥̖͈̫͂͌̇̂̀.̶̰̬̜͎̝͚̜̭̘͕̰̈́̌̑̾̀̾̏̈́̒̌̋̆̔̃͋́͐̕͜͝͠.̸̛̥̟̙͕̤͕̤̱̅̉̂̔̈́͋̒͑̆̿͗̄͑̓̐͗́́̕͝͝.̸̢̳͉̞͍̱̥̙͕͇̼̯̳̲̼́͋͑̓͂̀̑̉̔̐̓͒͋̉́͆͛͌̏̚͜ͅͅ.̴̡̛̞̣͇̬͑͋̌́́̒̃̀́̑͐̽̾̋̿͆̃̓̊̊̅̍̈́̚ͅ.̸̛̛̟̟̻̘̦̠͍͎͍̳̱͇̑̑̃̇͆̓̇̋̓̿͌͋̔́̓͑̾̾̉̓͘͝͠ͅ.̴̙̓͐̉̑̆̃͊͌̐̏̓̑̓̿͗̀͘̕͝͝.̴̨̡̢̨̢̡̤͚̝̪̞̖̫̦̣̯͇̞͇̟̺̑͊̈́͊̽͑̒̏̌̄̾̀̔͗̇̎͗͒̕̚͝͠ͅͅ.̵͇̬̒̆͋̑̃̈͛̈̔͑͗̐̒͛͠͠ͅ.̶̡̨̛̰͉̦͖͈̺̹͚̳̲̠̖͚̭̪̬͇̏́̅͂̃

* * *

_That feeling, I haven't done that in a while. I tried to do it in the void but it did nothing. Shit, I need to warn Chloe!_

It was before Doctor Wagner was in the room. Max felt a warm liquid going down her lips.

"Holy shit Max! Did you use your powers?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Chloe we need to get the hell out of here right now! I know I said I would never use my powers again but I think I'm going to have to. Doctor Wagner comes here. He does a normal checkup and I was all good. The reason I rewind was because he killed you with a syringe and almost killed me. It was the same shit J-Jefferson used. He tried to fucking kill us!" Max explained as she got up from the bed. She grabbed her clothes from one of the chairs and went into the bathroom. Max changed from the hospital gown into her clothes she was wearing before.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Shit it's him." Chloe saw it was Doctor Wagner.

"God damnit! Let me text my parents." Max quickly pulled out her phone.

**11:55 PM Max- **Dad we need to leave right now!

**11:56 PM Dad****\- **Max what's wrong? We're on our way back to the room. We couldn't find Doctor Wagner.

**11:56 PM Max- **Dad he is going to kill Chloe and I. I saw a bottle of drugs in the room that's used to over dose people. He has two syringes! Please just trust my anxiety for once!

**11:57 PM Dad- **Whatever you say Max. We see him at the door.

_Thank god._

"They're almost to the room." Max let out a sigh of relief but it was taken away when Doctor Wagner unlocked the door.

"Fuck!" Chloe cursed under her breathe.

"Why do you two looked so stressed? Max why are you out of your hospital gown?" Doctor Wagner tried to play innocent but his nerves failed him.

"Cut the shit." Chloe yelled.

"We know what your trying to do! You're not going to kill us with those syringes." Max saw Doctor Wagner's eyes go wide. He knew he was busted.

"That thing was right. These girls are special." Doctor Wagner thought outloud.

"What thing?" Chloe questioned in anger.

_Oh fuck, he maybe talking about __Zeitdämon. This fucker was trying to kill us for Zeitdämon_

"Are you talking about a black figure that has big glowing red eyes?" Max questioned.

"Umm how the hell did you know?" Doctor Wagner knew he was caught and didn't attempt to lie. Doctor Wagner then turned around and walked away.

"You guys okay?" Ryan asked as he entered the room right after Doctor Wagner left.

"Yes but can we please leave!" Max asked as she and Chloe began to walk to out of the room.

"Yes of course." Ryan smiled trying to calm the nerves of the two lovers.

_Phew._

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. My family is going to fucking die! I can't lie and say that I killed them. They'll find out that they're alive." Doctor Wagner paced around his room in panic. He then pulled out the disposable phone.

**12:00 AM Unknown- **Did you do it?

**12:07 AM Doc Wagner- **No I didn't. When I got to the room, they seem to already know what I was going to. He was right, that thing was right!

**12:08 AM Unknown- **I said if you failed there will be consequences. I see you have failed. We have your family members. Enjoy the new holiday decorations when you get home. Don't think about leaving the hospital. If you do, you'll die. We have eyes everywhere.

* * *

_**A/N: Shit his the fan pretty fast didn't it. This is the end of this story arc. The next one will be more chill and calm. I want a moment of calm where the characters will have some time to actually enjoy life. **_

_**Who was Doctor Wagner texting? What does the unknown person means by new holiday decorations? Only time will tell. **_

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**_

_**PS: I'm going to remove the journal entries and voice logs because they make everything confusing. I know I put the chapter number in the title, but it's really confusing. **_


	24. Chapter 24: Normal Life

Chapter 24: Normal Life

_**B/N: Sorry for lack of chapters. I know I would say I'd upload a lot but to do that I have to rush through chapters. When I'm rush writing I make many mistakes. I know there are many **_**_grammatical errors in this story but I try my hardest. One more thing, this chapter has another time skip but there will be a fill in and it will start on Thanksgiving, you'll see. Anyway, enjoy and I'll say more at the A/N._**

* * *

**November 29th, Thanksgiving, 10:45 PM**

**Frank**

"They can't be that dangerous. It's just some inmates that escaped a crashed prison bus. Jesus, ever since all that fucking bullshit went down the police here became way more paranoid about shit." Frank thought out loud to Pompidu who was laying on the floor beside Frank's seat. Frank was driving his RV through the cold night in Arcadia Bay. He heard the warning on the radio.

After Max and Chloe left to go to Chloe's place, Frank left the beach in his RV to go get food outside of Arcadia Bay. He was out of town for a while and he was driving back late at night. The radio alert that everyone in Arcadia Bay finally was heard by Frank when he arrived back into Arcadia Bay. While driving down the main into Arcadia Bay about a mile or two away from the sign, something caught his attention. There was a van pulled over to the side of the road. Most of the doors were open and the lights were on.

"What the fuck?" Frank exclaimed in shock as he saw people getting pulled out of the van by a group of people. The attackers were wearing orange jumpsuits with numbers and letters on the back.

"Shit I think those are the escaped prisoners." Frank said as he pulled out his cell phone to dial 9/11.

"The escaped prisoners are on Doe Street. They're attacking a couple and trying to take their van." Frank talked into his phone as he opened the glove compartment to grab his hand gun. He loaded it and ran out of his RV to help the couple.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" Frank yelled as he pointed the gun at the prisoners. All the prisoners saw Frank had the gun and got in the van they stole and drove away.

"Shit are you guys okay?" Frank asked as he went to the couple to aid them.

"Yes, barely I think so. Thank you." The wife thanked Frank. The husband nodded because he was in shock. Frank brought them into his RV to wait for the police to show up.

Even though people do bad things, they can be redeemed.

* * *

**Few Weeks Later**

It was a few weeks after the whole prison bus crash incident. Nothing was heard about the escaped prisoners except for Frank's sighting. He was the only one who saw them, besides the couple that got attacked. Her parents and Lydia when they came to Arcadia Bay for Thanksgiving, they brought some stuff from Max's bedroom. She wanted most of her stuff from her room for the rest of the school year. Most of the things that were brought to Arcadia Bay were more clothes and nostalgic items for Max and Chloe.

It was close to Christmas and New Years. As an early Christmas present from Max, Ryan and Vanessa are taking a vacation to Hawaii. Max saved a lot of her allowance to buy the gift, but also with the help of her grandparents. Most of the money was from her grandparents. Ryan and Vanessa will go to Hawaii when Max's one month long Christmas break starts. They won't be in Hawaii for a month, only a week. They're going when her break starts so Lydia could go to Arcadia Bay with Max.

Chloe got a job at the tattoo parlor on the outskirts of town. She has brought many new customers to the place, which pleased the owner of the place. Chloe has talent in art and design, mostly tattoo art. She designed the concept for her own tattoos. All though, trying to convince Max to get a tattoo hasn't been so easy. The only thing Max is considering doing is getting her hair dyed.

Chloe has also been practicing with her new powers with the help of Max. Many pranks were pulled on people by Chloe using her powers. Max didn't like it much at first but she chilled out since Chloe's powers don't have serious consequences like Max's. One time Justin basically crapped himself because he saw a scary clown. It was Chloe's doing of course. Justin's excuse to freaking out over nothing was he was just high and freaked out. When Chloe makes a singular person see something, only that person can see whatever they're seeing. From the practice, Chloe was able to get a group of people to see things. Chloe wants Max to train with her powers but Max is afraid there will be very negative consequences.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

**Max**

Classes at Blackwell have started up again after the break. Most students were distracted from the upcoming winter break or just being teens and being distracted by anything. Since Blackwell Academy is a boarding school, winter break is always a month long. It's that long so students have time to be with their families.

Samuel hasn't returned yet so they just hired a new janitor. Samuel's disappearance was just left at unknown but only Max and Chloe what really happened to Samuel but if they said what happened, no one would believe them. The new janitor is a male in his fifties. He was five nine and had a scrawny build. He was bald and was sporting a beard.

_I'm so god damn bored. I wish Chloe could come to class with me. She'd make it so much more entertaining._

Max was in science class. Even though Miss Grant is a entertaining teacher, Max was still bored to death. Before Warren starting dating Brooke, he would talk to Max all the time. Now he talks to Brooke most of the time. Max wasn't a bitch about it, she understood.

"Max." Miss Grant saw Max zoning out.

"Uh what umm." Max blushed as she came out of her thoughts and saw everyone's eyes on her.

"Now is not the time to go to space, please answer the question." Miss Grant asked in a polite fashion.

"Sorry but what was the question?" Max was very embarrassed now.

"Who created the periodic table." Miss Grant repeated the question.

"Ummm." Max was thinking. She looked around the room for any clue but there was none. Warren caught her attention. He wrote the answer down in his notebook, in big letters of course so Max could read it from the distance.

"It's okay Max if you don't know the answer." Miss Grant said being kind as usual.

"D-mitr-i M-ende-leev." Max stuttered as she read from Warren's notebook. She tried to make it look like she wasn't looking in his direction but she failed at doing that.

"That's correct Max but I know you were looking at Warren for the answer." Miss Grant responded. Max looked back towards and nodded in thanks at him.

_Dog that was so embarrassing. I looked like such a dumb ass._

* * *

Class had finished and every student in the class was in a hurry to get out. Miss Grant is a great teacher but sometime she would bore people, especially today's class. Max let out a sigh of relief as she packed up her messenger bag and left into the hallways.

_It was nice that for once in a while I got to worry about normal teenager things during class and not worrying about some time super natural bullshit. I'm hoping that all the shit that went down just passed by and nothing will come up of it. Damnit, I'm now worrying about that shit now. _

"Hey Super Max." Warren called out to Max as she was leaving the classroom.

"Hey Warren. Sorry I got you busted in class." Max scratched the back of her head.

"No worries Maxironi." Warren chuckled.

"Oh hey Max." Brooke caught up to Warren and greeted Max.

"Hi Brooke, how have you been?" Max asked trying to make conversation.

_Brooke is nice and all but she makes it hella awkward most of the time. Well I guess that's what I used to do and still do sometimes. Wait, did I just say hella? Chloe truly is a good bad influence on me._

"I've been good, how about you?" Brooke asked back.

_Fucking swell. Really though it's been fucking amazing because of Chloe._

"I've been good." Max sighed.

"Warren I'm going to go hang out with friends. See ya later." Brooke said as she kissed Warren on the cheek.

"See you later." Warren waved Brooke good bye. After that, Max and Warren starting walking. The school day was over so students were bound to hang out or do other things.

"You two seem happy together. I'm happy that you found someone Warren." Max smiled.

"I am very happy and we're very happy. Being with her has also helped me with not being a creep. Sorry about being persistent with you when we first met. To be honest I had no clue what I was doing." Warren chuckled as he thought himself when the school year started.

"It's all in the past now. It's cool by the way, don't worry about it." Max said as she sat down at a cafeteria table. Since it was December and in the winter, Arcadia Bay can get cold. Max and Warren most of the time would chill outside but since it was cold outside they hung out in the cafeteria.

"It looks and feels like Hoth outside right now." Warren made a reference to Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back.

"Yea it does. There's probably someone riding a Tautaun outside right now." Max continued the reference train.

"When we're outside we should look out for Wampas. Those things will take you and hang you upside down in their caves." Warren added another reference. The Star Wars references could keep going but they decided to stop them.

_We are such nerds._

"I know you don't like talking about this stuff but how have you and Chloe been with that... you know." Warren asked. Max and Chloe both agreed to tell Warren about Chloe's powers and some of the other stuff.

"Good I guess. Chloe is way better with her powers then she was at the start. Nothing has happened with the Zeit guy since Thanksgiving. I haven't used my powers since the incident in the hospital. Actually that's a lie. I have been using my powers a little bit to see if there will be any consequences and there hasn't been... yet." Max explained.

"In my opinion you should use them more often because you can use them for good. Chloe on the other hand kind of uses hers for good. She told me that she prevented someone who has problems with flashing lights not see flashing lights. Then she uses them to mess with people, like that one time she had Darth Vader appear in front of me." Warren laughed.

"Yeah she does use them for good and fun. There's more to her powers, there has to be. I know there's more to mine but I don't know how to figure it out." Max talked quietly as a group of students walked past the table her and Warren were sitting at.

"You'll figure it out, you always do." Warren said as his watch went off. "Ah shit, I have to go. Science club meeting. Talk to you later Max." Warren got up from his seat and left.

"Bye Warren." Max said quietly.

_Maybe I should go visit Kate. Why not, it feels like forever since we talked._

* * *

When Max got to the dorms building, she dropped some things off at her room. On her desk was a frame picture of her and Chloe. The picture was of them holding hands with the sunset behind them. In the picture it was the golden hour and the picture was taken at the lighthouse. Both of them had such happy smiles. Max sat down at her desk and looked at the picture.

_I have no clue where I would be without you Chloe. Those five years away from you were fucking hell. I could've talked to you but I was too much of a shy nervous bitch to say anything. That was in the past though. I wouldn't be able to deal with any of the time and super natural shit without you. You kept me sane through out all of it. You make me feel so happy and confident in myself. Chloe Price, I will go anywhere with you. We're partners in crime and time after all._

Max looked at the bracelet she had on that said "Partner In Time".

_As much as I want to stay in here and look at all the pictures of Chloe and I, I should go talk to Kate._

Max exited her room and closed the door. She went up to Kate's door and she heard laughter. One of the laughs was Kate's but the other two didn't sound so familiar. She shrugged it off and knocked on the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hey Max. It feels like it's been ages." Kate's face lit up with joy when she opened the door to see Max standing.

"Hi. It does feel like ages. Oh hello Taylor and Courtney." Max was happy to see that Kate became friends with Taylor and Courtney. She never disliked Taylor and Courtney because they just followed what Victoria did. Taylor and Courtney also became friends with Max.

"Max! It's so good to see you. We rarely ever see you anymore." Taylor was happy to see Max as well.

"It's probably because of Chloe." Courtney laughed.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons. May I come in Kate?" Max asked Kate because she didn't want to barge into the room.

"No Max you're never allowed into my room... *giggle* Oh my gosh your face when I said that. Of course you can come in Max." Kate joked and invited Max in. She closed the door behind Max and went to sit back down in her seat. Max seated her self on a cushion on the floor. "Max do you want any tea?" Kate asked.

"Yes please." Max responded "How has everybody been?".

"I've been doing good. I just want winter break to start." Courtney answered.

"Amen to that sista. I've been good recently. My Mom is starting to feel better so that's a bonus." Taylor added.

"That's great Taylor. I'm happy that she's getting better." Max smiled as she grabbed the tea Kate gave her. "Thanks Kate!".

"Your welcome Max. How have you been?" Kate asked with her innocent smile as she sat back down on her bed.

"Been doing better since the major anxiety attacks." Max responded. She knew she couldn't tell Kate, Taylor, and Courtney everything. If she did, they'd think she is crazy.

"Great! Now the real question Max is, how have you and Chloe been." Taylor asked with a smirk.

"Oo la la." Courtney giggled.

"We've been doing amazing. Being with her is always the best. She's my ray of sunshine that brightens my days up and she anchors me. Chloe just makes me so fu-freaking happy." Max explained. She caught herself before she said fuck. It was unknown how Kate would react to swears.

"*giggle* It's okay Max, you can swear around me. I don't give a shit." Kate giggled. "Also that's awesome, I'm so happy for you."

"*gasp* Did Kate Marsh just swear?" Taylor gasped as a joke.

"I think so! We have to get her purified before it's too late." Courtney continued the joke.

"She's slowly becoming a rebel. Everyone run!" Max laughed.

"Really guys. It was just one word." Kate chuckled.

"Anyway though, where is Chloe right now?" Courtney asked.

"She's working at the tattoo parlor on the outskirts of town." Max answered the question.

* * *

**Arcadia Ink**

**Chloe**

"And done." Chloe announced as she finished someone's tattoo. She was drawing someone's family last name on their left shoulder. They got it to be in a fancy oldern times font.

"Thank you. You don't have to tell me what to do with new tattoos, I have plenty already." The man thanked Chloe in a friendly way.

"Thank god. I had to explain what to do with them multiple times to one person today. It's not rocket science." Chloe thought about that obnoxious customer.

"Oh god that must've been awful. My friends and I have been going out of town to go to a good tattoo parlor but I think we just found this one. Anyways, thanks again." The man thanked Chloe as he left the building. He also left a five dollar tip for Chloe.

_Some of the people are awesome and some of them are just obnoxious. This job is hella fucking fun though._

Chloe wiped some sweat off of her forehead as she put the tattoo pen away.

"Hey Chloe would you mind closing up shop today. That guy was our last appointment for today." Chloe's boss asked.

"Sure of course." Chloe responded as she started to close up the shop. Chloe turned to the radio station she liked so she can listen to her music as she closed up the place.

"A new popular band from Ohio called Popular Malfunction has exploded in the punk rock and alternative rock categories. On December 27th they'll be playing at a pavilion in a neighboring town. Tickets are now on sale. Here is one of their songs called The Kraken." The radio announcer said.

_Ah shit this band is hella good. I really want to go to their concert._

After Chloe finished closing up shop and locking all the doors and turn everything off, she got into her truck to leave.

**5:15 Chloe-** Maaaaaaaaaax. Movie night?

**5:15 Max-** Of course! Why would you even ask, I always say yes.

**5:16 Chloe-** Because... shit I don't have a excuse.

**5:17 Max- **Haha one point for Max :D

**5:18 Chloe- **No emoji!

_For once it feels like we're living a normal life again. _

* * *

_**A/N: I know I may get screamed at for the long break in between chapters. I've been distracted by other stuff recently and I had no clue where to go with this chapter. So far, this is the only chapter I hadn't planned.**_

_**The band Popular Malfunction is a real band. The band members are very good friends of mine, online friends to be exact. At the moment, they don't have any actual song out, just covers. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day :D**_


	25. Chapter 25: Holly Jolly Christmas

Chapter 25 - Holly Jolly Christmas

_**B/N: Yes I know, another time skip. Like I said, this area is unplanned. I want to give you guys some fluff before... snigeb gnipaer eht erofeB. I don't want to hold back the main plot of the story with too much fluff, that's why I'm time skipping so much. To be honest, last chapter and this chapter are probably going to be the only unplanned chapters and probably the worst written ones. I'm honest with my mistakes and that's why I show them. (Writing mistakes) **_

_**If you're reading while the story is in progress or if you're reading when it's completed, I like to give little teasers of what's to come. All I'm going to say is that there will be some very fucked up shit and very real problems as well. This story is Life Is Strange's super natural elements on steroids. Anyway I'll let you read the chapter now.**_

* * *

It's Christmas in Arcadia Bay and all is merry. Snow covered the ground like a white blanket, a cold and white blanket. Families were together celebrating the holiday. Blackwell is empty, no soul to be heard or seen. All the recent negative events are ignored on this day.

Max and Chloe have been busy. They both stressed about getting gifts for each other. They both thought that the other got a better gift. All though, they did do special things together. They both got blue butterfly tattoos on their left wrist. Max was nervous about getting it and almost passed out because of the needle. Since Chloe was there she felt better. Max also got a streak of red in her hair to see if she liked it. She ended up liking it so eventually she'll get her hair fully dyed.

The word of a New Years Eve party spread quickly throughout Blackwell before break. Two days before the break started, the party was confirmed and was going to be held by the Vortex Club 2.0. Dana, Taylor, Courtney, and Juliet run the Vortex Club 2.0. The newer version of the club still hosts parties but it accepts everyone for who they are. The party was going be hosted at Blackwell and will still have alcohol. All though to be safe, dorms will be available if someone needs to stay over night in case they partied too hard, which means they're really drunk.

* * *

**December 25th, Price Home**

**Max**

Max slowly opened her eyes to the morning light shining through the window and the American flag hung over one of the windows. The flag created a red and blue tint to the light shining through it. Max looked over to her right to see her sleeping angel, Chloe.

_It's Christmas! One selfie for our first Christmas as a couple._

Max picked up her camera up from the floor slowly and quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake Chloe up. Little did she know, Chloe was already one step ahead of her.

"You know you're never going to sneak a selfie on me in the morning." Chloe smiled as she giggled in victory.

"Damnit. I really thought this would be the one time I could get you." Max tried to pout but she couldn't wipe that damn smile of her face.

"Welp you were hella wrong. Come here hippie, lets take this selfie." Chloe yawned as Max scooted towards her.

"Say cheese!" Max said as she took the picture.

"Cheddar." Chloe laughed after Max took the picture.

"Why did you say cheddar?" Max asked with a chuckle. She took the polaroid and looked at it with a happy smile.

_Perfect._

"Well you didn't say what type of cheese we should say." Chloe got up from the bed to stretch and turned around with a smirk on her.

"And you say I'm the dork here." Max rolled her with a giggle as she got up. "Let's go downstairs. Joyce's amazing cooking is waiting to be eaten and Lydia is growing impatient. One Christmas in Seattle, she woke me up because she was too excited to wait."

"I'm not surprised by that at all. That girl has some spark in her." Chloe added her thoughts. Lydia was with the Prices for Christmas because Ryan and Vanessa are on vacation in Hawaii. Joyce was so excited when the Caulfields asked to take care of her. As a bonus surprise from Ryan and Vanessa, they moved back to Arcadia Bay. Ryan was offered a better job in Arcadia Bay and he had to take it. Seattle was also a little too expensive to live there. All their stuff is already moved to their new house, which was their old house. The people that moved into the house after the Caulfields moved away had to move again. The reason of them moving is unknown.

* * *

After changed out of their pajamas into lounging clothes, Max and Chloe headed downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they were hit with the scent of pancakes. They entered the family room to see Lydia laying on the ground coloring in her new coloring book she got from Max. Joyce was in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast and David was sitting on the couch watching TV. Joyce was starting to treat Lydia like her own daughter. Joyce did the same thing Max pretty fast. Ryan and Vanessa even put Joyce down as a second guardian just in case if no one can get a hold of Ryan and Vanessa. Lydia's grandparents are dead, her Mom is dead, and her brother and her Dad are off with some psychopathic group. She literally had no one besides Max, Ryan, Vanessa, and now Chloe and Joyce. They didn't know David well enough to trust him. David understood that and respected that.

"Good morning sleepy heads." Joyce saw Max and Chloe walking into the family room.

"Morning Mom." Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Mom 2.0." Max stretched and yawned.

"MAX! CHLOE!" Lydia looked up from her coloring book to see her two idols. She jolted towards them and gave them both hugs.

"Merry Christmas Cupcake." Max and Chloe both wished Lydia a merry Christmas.

"Good morning general." Chloe went up to David and saluted. "The report is that it's Christmas and Merry Christmas."

"*sigh* Merry Christmas to you to Chloe." David sighed with a chuckle. Chloe still stood there saluting. David rolled his eyes and chuckled "at ease.". Chloe then stopped saluting and went to go sit at the table for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Joyce wished as she put a plate full of pancakes on the table.

* * *

It was a little later after their breakfast and they started to open presents. Lydia got toys from Max and Chloe. From Joyce and David she got necklace that said "Rebecca" on it. It was for her mother. Joyce and David gave presents to each other and now it was time for Max and Chloe to give each their presents. They gave their small presents to each other downstairs but their big gifts were to be opened upstairs. One of the gifts was for both of them. It was tickets to the upcoming Popular Malfunction concert. After the small presents, they went up stairs for their two big presents.

"Who should go first?" Chloe asked as her Max sat down on Chloe's bed.

"You can." Max offered.

"No, you." Chloe offered back.

"Fine, I'll go first because you're impossible and you'll just make me see the shark from Jaws." Max gave in.

"You know it. Here you go." Chloe handed Max her presents. Max opened the first one and she was in loss of words.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Max stuttered as she held her gift in front of her. It was framed collage of selfies Max and Chloe took together since their jump into this reality. Every single one was there, even now the one from this morning.

_This explains why some of my pictures have gone missing._

"Look at the bottom of the frame." Chloe pointed out. Max looked down to see imprinted "Collage of the partners in crime and time. I love you Max.". Tears of joy went down Max's face because she was at such a loss of words.

"I'm keeping this forever." Max hugged her gift. She then kissed Chloe on this lips. "Thank you. I love you so much. How much did this cost?"

"Enough." Chloe smiled proudly.

"Anyway, here's my gift." Max said with giddy in her voice. Chloe opened her voice and she too was at a loss of words.

"Holy shit." Chloe's only reaction that came out.

"I see you likey." Max giggled.

"Me do likey." Chloe responded not realizing her grammar mistake. Chloe got a golden skull necklace, it shined in the light. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"I have my ways." Max shrugged mysteriously.

"Christmas make out?" Chloe asked with seductive eyes.

"Hella yes." Max responded as she set the gifts aside.

This Christmas was one that will forever be remembered by Max and Chloe.

* * *

** You're happy for now, but wait and see. You'll want to kill me soon enough. The thing is that no one is safe.**

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter and not mu best writing. I had no clue where to go with this one. This chapter I guess is set up so the next chapters make some sense.**_

_**Why is no one safe? Only time will tell.**_

_**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)**_


	26. Chapter 26: Shaka Brah

Chapter 26: Shaka Brah

Beware of the being who knows time. Beware of the being who knows when you'll die. Beware of the being with glowing red eyes. Beware of the day when the reaping shall begin.

* * *

**December 27th, The Road To The Concert**

**Max**

As they were driving to the concert, Chloe was singing along to songs that were playing on the radio. When they stopped at a stop light, people in other cars would look over at the two with annoyed faces. Max and Chloe were playing their music really loud but they didn't care who heard it and if people didn't want to hear it. Chloe flipped off another driver that was trying to tell them to turn it down. Max laughed at how Chloe didn't give a shit if she was pissing other people off.

"These people get annoyed hella fast." Chloe laughed as she turned down the music.

"I wonder how many people would not be to fond of you if you played your music loud in the morning at the Blackwell dorms." Max giggled.

"There would most likely be an angry mob chasing me out of Blackhell." Chloe imagined getting chased out of Blackwell by a angry mob.

_Chloe I wish I had your confidence. You do help me with mine, like a lot. Though, your always so confident. Ha, she would probably charge into a dungeon full of angry goblins with no weapons besides her fists and she would still be confident. Wowser, I am a nerd._

"Watcha thinking about there?" Chloe asked with curiosity and a little bit of concern.

"Oh what." Max came out out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about Mad Max?" Chloe asked again with a giggle.

"Oh I'm just nervous for the concert. Never been in a mosh pit before. I'll probably get squished like a bug." Max's anxiety about the concert came out.

_Damnit anxiety, you were supposed to stay in today! _

"Don't worry Mad Max, I'll be with you the entire time. If you need to leave the pit, just tell me and we'll back out of it. Also, if someone squished like a bug I would destroy them." Chloe comforted Max.

"If my blue guardian angel will be there, I'll be fine." Max leaned over the center console to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

Someone hidden within the trees on the side of the road watched as the rusted pick up truck drove by. Their head moved along with it as the truck disappeared into the horizon.

*STATIC*

"They're almost there. Be ready." the figure spoke into a walkie talkie.

*STATIC*

"Excellent, I'll let everyone know. Over and out." A voice responded through the walkie talkie.

"Over and out." The figure responded.

"That stupid doctor failed, but we won't." The figure said to themselves.

* * *

They arrived at the pavilion that's holding the concert. The place basically looked like a new referbished version of the abandoned lumber back in Arcadia Bay. There were people already waiting to get in. Max and Chloe arrived early so they could get good spots in the room where the band will perform. They pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck.

"Damnit! People had the same idea as us." Chloe cursed as she saw the people waiting outside the pavilion.

"At least there's not a big crowd waiting." Max tried to look on the bright side.

"*sigh* Eh, I guess you're right." Chloe sighed. "Well there's no point sitting here in the truck. Let's go.".

"Oh boy." Max let out a nervous chuckle. Even though Chloe was there keeping her safe, she felt like something was off. Max and Chloe made their into the line, lucky for them it wasn't too long... yet. Popular Malfunction is a band that's getting popular faster then a like rating of cute animal video going up. To their convenience, the line was moving quickly. They approached the ticket booth and gave their tickets and entered the pavilion.

_There's a sign that says this concert is for 18 and older. Thank dog we're old enough. Why is there a sign that says that?_

Max then saw the bar with multiple bar tenders working behind it.

_That explains it. Are they chill about people under 18 drinking alcohol. We're about to find out._

Chloe went up to the bar with some money she brought along.

"Hey, can I have a beer please." Chloe asked nicely.

"How old are you?" One of the bartenders asked.

"Umm 19." Chloe responded with a questionable squeak in her tone. "Is that good enough?".

"Yeah. We give alcohol to minors but we make sure they have a ride home. The band uses some of their profits to rent taxi drivers to take people home if they're too drunk to drive." The bartender explained.

"Hella yes!" Chloe cheered as she payed for the beer. She then picked it up and headed back towards Max.

"I see you're happy got your beer." Max laughed at the excitement she saw in Chloe's face.

"I'm hella happy!" Chloe raised her beer bottle up into the air like if she was giving cheers. "Do you want any?"

"No thank you. We need a designated driver just in case you party too hard." Max's anxiety always causes her to think ahead.

_I feel like I can never chill out and have fun outside of my safe spaces. Fuck you anxiety and shyness._

"That's true I guess. We wouldn't some random taxi driver driving us home, they might kidnap us." Chloe joked but she realized she said one of Max's trigger words for anxiety. Ever since the **Dark Room **happened, the word kidnap would always cause Max anxiety or discomfort. Chloe watched as Max's face went from smiling to stressed.

"Oh shit sorry Max. I'm a insensitive asshole." Chloe face palmed.

"No no, don't worry it's okay. Let's just go get into a good place before this place becomes more crowded then the Apple Store on Black Friday." Max didn't want to be a reason that ruined this night. She saw her Chloe was excited and she didn't want to ruin it for her. Chloe saw her Max was a little worried and she wanted to keep her anxiety level on the lower level so she could enjoy this night as well.

_I can't ruin this night. _

"You Mad Max are a genius. Let's go." Chloe held Max's hand as they entered the room where the band will play.

A man was standing close to the entrance of the room, he watched as Max and Chloe entered the room. He lifted his left hand up to his left ear to press a button on a ear piece in his ear.

"They just entered the concert room. You two remember the plan." The man asked.

"For me, yes and no." A male voice responded through his ear piece.

"Could you go over it just so we know exactly what to do. I remember it, I just don't want to fuck up." A female voice responded through his ear piece.

"*sigh* Fine. That's probably best to do anyway." The man sighed. "Okay, I know there is multiple listening so I'll go over all the plans. Plan A involves Vance and Jude. Jade, you will be a bartender and Vance, you will be some random person that offers them both a drink. If they say no, just say you insist. You will lead Max and Chloe to the bar. Jade will have two drinks already made but rufied. They'll take the drinks and drink them. After a while, they'll end up passing out probably in the mosh pit. Bonnie and Kim will stay near them in the crowd and when they pass out, they'll call out for help. That will be your cue Carlos and Rudy. You'll be two paramedics that are stationed at the concert just in case if anyone gets injured. You two will take Max and Chloe and bring them to the ambulance we stole from the paramedics that were really stationed here. Then, you two will bring them to the meeting spot and that's when we'll kill both of them." The man explained Plan A.

"Now for Plan B. If Plan A doesn't work out, we'll do Plan B. Plan B involves all the same people accept for Bonnie and Kim. After the concert, Vance you will go up to them and ask if they want to go back stage to meet the band. Vance will ask Jade to come with him and to bring drinks. The drinks you will bring will be real drinks because Vance has two syringes with rufie in them. You two will let them into a backstage room and after some small talk, Vance you will drug them when they're focused on just talking to Jade. You guys will then get Carlos and Rudy and then do the same thing as you would do in Plan A." The man explained Plan B. "Also remember, these two are special. If you see anything that's out of the ordinary, that's because of Chloe with her powers. If Max uses hers, we won't be able to tell. So, don't try to startle them too much."

"Loud and clear." Vance responded.

"Aye aye." Jade replied as she gave a thumbs up to the man.

"Got it." Bonnie displayed her acknowledgement.

"Let's do this." Kim added.

"We will not fail the over lord." Carlos replied with enthusiasm.

"We don't want to end up like that Doctor and his family." Rudy pointed out.

"Alright now, you know what to do. I'm going to follow them in and keep an eye on them from a distance so I can where they move around.

* * *

"Che, did you see that guy watching us as we entered the concert room?" Max asked with concern. The concert room was filling up fast now. Max and Chloe got spots that are in the front. They're at a table waiting for the concert to start.

"Yeah I did. That dude was hella giving the creeps. What the fuck was his deal." Chloe replied as she took another drink from her beer.

_Seriously now, something doesn't feel right. _

"It feels like there is something sketchy going on." Max's anxiety was getting the best of her again.

"Nah don't worry, he was probably just a bouncer. He saw me have a beer in my hand and me being a minor probably pissed him off. Though, he's probably more pissed at the bartender that gave me the beer." Chloe explained to try calm Max down.

"Look there he is." Max pointed out. They both watched him walk in. Then the man stopped and turned around to face them. They both looked away when he stopped.

"H-he's looking at as C-Che." Max stuttered from worry.

"Give me a second. I'll make him feel something that would make someone go to the bathroom out of embarrassment." Chloe smirked mischievously. From training, Chloe could make people not just see things, but also feel, taste, and smell things. She also could make multiple sense things now way more easily than before.

"Someone had an accident." Chloe chuckled as he watched the man's face become aghast at the fact he just 'shat' himself. Other people around him turned to look towards because they could smell the shit. The man then ran out of the room holding his ass.

"Oh my dog. That was good. Did you make him feel like he shat himself?" Max asked with a snicker on her face.

"Yup." Chloe replied proud of herself.

_That was actually fucking hilarious. I would laugh out loud but I don't want to embarrass us._

"You seem to really love your powers." Max mentioned.

"I don't love them. I like them because I love you." Chloe then kissed Max.

"I love you too." Max then kissed Chloe back.

* * *

After a while of waiting, the band finally came out onto the stage. Luckily, Max and Chloe were already waiting in front of the stage. They couldn't get right up to the stage because there was a barrier in between where the crowd is and where the stage is. It's there so concert goers don't try to get too close and cause problems.

"Hello Newburg!" The singer/base player greeted into the mic. The crowd went wild. "We're happy to be here today to preform for you. Please enjoy the show and don't try to hurt or kill each other in the mosh pit. We don't need anymore law suits.". That comment caused the crowd to laugh, including Max and Chloe.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW STARTED!" The guitarist screamed into the mic. The crowd again went crazy as the band started playing. Everyone in the crowd started to dance along with the music. People were jumping up and down, waving their hands in the air, head banging. Basically everything people would do at a punk rock concert. Max being her shy self kind of danced along but barely as energetic as everyone as.

"C'mon Max! Shake that boney white ass. Just let go and go crazy like I'm doing." Chloe encouraged Max.

_Alright, lets not be the johnny rain cloud. _

Max started to jumped and down and wave her hands in the air like she didn't give two shits about anything.

"There you go Max!" Chloe cheered Max on. Max then got more energetic the more Chloe encouraged her. "Let's go Max. You're fucking moshing like a badass!"

Max felt all her worries let go while she was moshing along to the song. It was almost like she was a salt shaker and the salt was her worries.

"I'm moshing shaka brah!" Max exclaimed as she was dancing along with the music and Chloe.

"Fuck yeah you are. Your like a punk and hipster mix and that's hella fucking hot." Chloe flirted, shouting over the loud music and the cheers. Chloe was only just going to drink one beer. She didn't want to cause Max too many worries.

* * *

The concert was almost over and it has been two hours. Vance saw that the concert was almost over and is going to use the opportunity to approach Max and Chloe. The song playing right now was a more softer song which means the mosh pit was not being a mosh pit at the moment. People were their phone flashlights, lighters, or whatever they had in the air along with the song. Vance then approached the two lovers.

"Excuse me." Vance attempted at trying to get their attention. "*cough* Excuse me!". That didn't work so he just decided to tap their shoulders to get their attention. Max and Chloe both turned around to look at Vance.

"Can we help you?" Max asked in confusion.

"I saw you two dancing earlier and I thought you two were pretty cute. I came over to offer you two a drink. So you guys want drinks?" Vance played it as casual as he could.

"No thank you. We don't want any drinks. Plus we're both already taken, by each other." Chloe responded in annoyance.

_I wonder how much Chloe and Rachel had to deal with shit like this at concerts._

"Please, I insist." Vance replied in a polite manor.

_This guy is desperate. Reminds what Warren was like when I first met him._

"Sir we said no thank you." Max added in a polite way.

"C'mon, I insist. They're on me." Vance tried again. People that were near them saw the situation and were ready to help Max and Chloe if they needed to. They also the uncomfortable facial expression on Max and the annoyed facial expression on Chloe. Vance was appearing too much like a creep. Max looked at Chloe and nodded telling her she can lose her shit at this guy. Max wasn't worried about too many people hearing Chloe because the music was still very loud. She also looked at the other concert goers that saw the situation. She mouthed help. They nodded back.

"Dude seriously fuck off. We said no thank you. Isn't that enough? We're both together so get that shit through your fucking skull." Chloe shouted at Vance in annoyance.

"I'm pa.." "We don't give a fucking shit if you're paying for them or not. We don't want them so piss off!" Chloe was also growing a little uncomfortable.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" A group of concert goers came to Max and Chloe's aid.

"Yes there is." Vance answered.

"We're not asking you, we're asking the ladies." One of the concert goers said not being interested in hearing Vance's bullshit excuse.

"This dude came up to us offer drinks. We politely declined at first but he kept asking and it was making us both uncomfortable, right Max?" Chloe explained the situation as honestly as possible.

"Yup." Max conformed Chloe's explanation.

"Alright. Sir, if you don't leave these two alone. We'll all kick your pervert ass. Now fuck off." One of the concert goers threatened Vance.

"Fine. Fuck you all then." Vance pretended to be pissed as he walked away. He reached up to the ear piece to notify everyone on his failure on getting Max and Chloe to the bar. "Couldn't get them to the bar. Initiate Plan B."

"Thank you guys." Chloe thanked the concert goers.

"No problem. Enjoy the rest of the concert." One of the concert goers said as they all walked away.

"Thanks you to." Max replied. The softer song finished and the band went into a little bit more of a heavier song. Not heavy enough to mosh to though.

"What the fuck was with that guy." Chloe wondered out loud to Max.

"I don't know. He was being like a Jawa in a field of Droid parts." Max compared Vance to a Jawa from Star Wars.

"Oh my god you're such a dork." Chloe laughed.

"Hey! You are too. You understood the reference and you agree with it." Max caught Chloe trying to hide her nerd side.

"Damnit you're right." Chloe didn't even attempt to deny she agreed with it. She knew she got caught but she didn't care.

* * *

The band finished up their last song they were going to play. They were giving their thanks and goodbyes. After the concert, there was going to be a after party in the pavilion. Some people had to driven home by one of the rented taxi drivers because they were too shit faced. Max was happy that it wasn't going to be her, Chloe, or both of them being driven home in a taxi. The guitarist came back up to the mic to say one final word.

"The people who won the VIP pass to back stage to meet us are Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. Could the winners please go over there by our lead security guard Ajax." The guitarist announced. Max and Chloe jumped up and down is excitement that they get to meet the band members of Popular Malfunction. The crowd cheered for them even though most of them were probably jealous of Max and Chloe.

Max and Chloe made their way over to Ajax. At first glance, Ajax looked more intimidating then a hungry crocodile. But as everyone in the band staff says, he's actually a teddy bear.

"Are you Ajax?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I am. I presume you two are Max Caulfield and Chloe Price." Ajax showed his suspiciousness that they might not really be Max and Chloe.

"In the flesh." Chloe answered in excitement.

"Can I please see your drivers license?" Ajax asked politely.

"I guess so." Max gave him her drivers license. Chloe sighed and then followed along.

"Alright, come with me please." Ajax handed their drivers license back. He opened a door for them that lead into a hallway that would take them towards backstage where the band members will be.

"Why did you need to see our drivers license, if you mind me asking." Max's curiosity she had ever since she was little decided to show up.

"No it's okay. I actually get asked that every time by the winners. I have to do that because of people faking being the winners. I started doing that after this one time where these people said that they were the winners but as you can assume, they were not. We had a group of angry people that were the winners complain to us. I asked to see their drivers license and sure enough, their names matched the winner's names. I went to the fakes and asked them if I could see their drivers license. They saw I was angry so they gave them to me. Again, as you can assume, they were not the winners. I kicked them out and the band and I apologized to the actual winners." Ajax explained the story.

"The fakers probably though they got away with it." Chloe chuckled.

"Yes they did. You could see it on their face." Ajax replied. "Well here we are. Please don't try to seduce the band members or try get them to date you. Yes, it has happened before.".

"We wouldn't even thing about doing that. You see, we're together in a relationship." Chloe stated the obvious.

_Che as much as I love you, I think he already could see that because we were holding hands._

"Yea I could tell. You two were holding hands the entire way here." Ajax replied as he opened the door for them. "Enjoy your time.".

Max and Chloe entered the room to see the band members chilling out and talking to each other.

"Oh hey look it's the winners. Their names were Chloe Price and Max Cornfiled." The drummer pointed out but accidentally messed up Max's last name.

"Dude, it's Caulfield." The signer corrected.

"Shit I'm sorry. Anyway we're Popular Malfunction. I'm Gabe the drummer. That guy with the curly blonde hair and the glasses is Christian, he's the guitarist and sometimes sings. Then the guy the wind the black longish hair is Evan, he plays the base and sings." Gabe introduced all the band members.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Chloe and this quiet cutey is Max." Chloe introduced both of them. Her cutey comment caused Max to blush.

"Hi." Max greeted in a shy manner while she was still blushing.

"So where you guys from?" Evan asked as he opened the fridge in the room and took out a beer. "By the way would you guys like a beer?".

_Time to break out of the shell._

"N-no thank you. W-we're from Arcadia B-Bay which is a h-hour drive away f-from here." Max stuttered but her attempt made Chloe pleased.

' _I'm so happy to see you breaking out of your shell Max. _' Chloe thought to herself.

"Arcadia Bay?" Christian reacted. "We were supposed to play at a lumber mill there a few years back. It burned in a forest fire before we were supposed to come. We had to cancel our show there but it's lucky that people didn't have to pay for tickets.".

"Dude that fucking suck if people paid for tickets but the show got canceled. There would be a angry mob wanting their money back." Gabe added.

"I was at the concert that was held there before it burned down. Firewalk was playing." Chloe commented.

"We toured with Firewalk before. It was the most fun tour we had so far." Evan said as he took a drink from his beer.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Food is here." A muffled voice announced behind the door.

"I'll get it." Christian went towards the door to open it for the person outside. It was Jade with a food cart, no one knew it was Jade though.

"Here's your food you ordered." Jade said as she pushed the cart into the room.

"Wait where is Leah. She's the one that always brings the food that we ordered." Gabe asked.

"Uh.. She umm got sick and had to leave and asked me to take over." Jade stuttered a excuse.

"She would tell us or leave a message if she left." Evan picked up on Jade's suspicious behavior.

"Well she couldn't because she threw up and had to leave immediately to go home." Jade made up another excuse.

"So she left to go home in Arkansas which would be a thirty hour drive while she's sick and throwing up." Christian looked at Gabe and Evan as he reached to a button that get Ajax to come. Gabe and Evan nodded to tell him to press it. Jade saw he was about to press the button and she panicked because she knew her cover was blown. She pulled out a gun and fired it.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Evan, Gabe, and Christian fell to the ground dead.

"GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND!" Jade demanded as she pointed a gun at Max and Chloe. They got onto their knees.

"Max rewind." Chloe whispered to Max. Max began to focus and she then rewinded time.

dnuower saw emit

* * *

After rewinding before Jade would show up, Max turned towards Chloe to tell her what just happened.

"Chloe I had to rewind. This women came into the room with food. She wasn't the actual person who supposed to bring the food. She then pulled out a gun and shot and killed Christian, Evan, and Gabe." Max explained the events in a nervous whisper.

"Shit fuck. Okay, I'll explain it to them." Chloe said.

"Guys."

"Yea." Christian answered.

"What." Evan answered.

"Ye." Gabe answered.

"The women that normally brings you your ordered food is injured. Some other women that's going to attempt to assassinate you will be the one delivering the food." Chloe explained in a panicked tone.

"With all do respect, how the hell do you know this." Christian asked in a confused tone.

"Someone gave us a warning about it." Max answered. "Just please call Ajax to get over here.". Ajax was beckoned to the room.

"Is everything alright?" Ajax opened the door and closed it.

"There's supposedly some women who hurt Leah and is faking to be the person that brings us the food that we ordered that will try to kill us." Evan explained.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Food is here!" Jade's muffled voice announced through the door. Ajax went up to the door to open it to let the person in. Jade came in and saw the looks she was getting from everyone. She just brushed it off and continued to play along. Ajax, Christian, Evan, and Gabe all saw that was warned is true. It wasn't Leah.

"Mam, where is Leah?" Ajax questioned.

"Who's that?" Jade was starting to become nervous because she knew she might be caught.

"She's the person that is actually supposed to bring the ordered food." Ajax approached Jade and stood in front of her in a intimidating looking posture. Jade gulped on her spit.

"Uh.. She umm got sick and had to leave and asked me to take over." Jade's excuse was the same as before.

_That's the same fucking excuse she used._

"She would tell us or leave a message if she left." Evan's response was the same as before.

_Evan also said that before as well. Why the fuck am I shocked about this, I've seen shit like this before. I guess it still it gives me chills._

"Well she couldn't because she threw up and had to leave immediately to go home." Jade came back with like before.

_That was also the same. Christian is now going to say something about her home being in Arkansas. _

"So she left to go home in Arkansas which would be a thirty hour drive while she's sick and throwing up." Christian's counter back was the same as before. Christian, Evan, and Gabe all looked at Ajax and nodded, telling to take care of this faker.

_Fuck this when she's about to pull out the gun. I have to say something._

Before Max could say anything, Jade was on the floor being handcuffed by Ajax. Jade was about to pull out her gun but Ajax pulled out his taser before she could do anything with her gun. Jade dropped her gun onto the floor after she got subdued.

"Alright, I'm going to call the police and she will go to jail for attempting murder. See you later. Sorry Max and Chloe if this spoiled your night." Ajax felt bad that the rest of their night was probably ruined.

"What are you kidding? This just made it hella interesting." Chloe laughed.

"Ha okay if you say so. Enjoy your time." Ajax exited the room with Jade handcuffed over his shoulder.

"We understand if you guys want to leave after that." Christian scratched the back of this.

"We're not leaving. We're going to stay and enjoy partying with you guys. Right Max." Chloe responded.

"Yup, that's right." Max confirmed.

"Alright let's get this party started." Evan cheered as he brought out more drinks for everyone.

_This was a crazy bizzaro night. For some reason though, the shooter bullshit didn't ruin it._

* * *

"Mission failed. We couldn't get Max and Chloe because they were the winners of the back stage access. Jade got arrested and we have no god damn clue where Albert went." Vance reported.

"That's most likely because of the two fucking obstacles in our way. Zeitdämon will not be pleased because now he's going going to have to break the barrier which will add another obstacle in the way. Though, the barrier can't be broken until it turns 2014 according to Zeitdämon so we have to wait till then. I guess we'll be returning to Arcadia Bay, that will give me a chance to use Max and now Chloe as well and more girls. Jefferson out." Jefferson responded to Vance's report.

"Vance out." Vance said.

* * *

Beware of the being who knows time. Beware of the being who knows when you'll die. Beware of the being with glowing red eyes. Beware of the day when the reaping shall begin. That day will now come and it can't be stopped.

* * *

_**AN: Yes I know it's been a pretty big gap but this chapter was a major improvement compared to last chapter. I also know I said there will be more fluff for a few chapters but not everything can always be sunshine and rainbows.**_

_**Popular Malfunction is a real band that's in Ohio. I know I established that two chapters ago. Christian, Evan, and Gabe are real people and they're my friends. They're not really fully punk rock, I just made them punk rock in the story so there could be moshing. They're really alternative rock and punk rock.**_

_**Anyway please comment what you thought of this chapter. Any opinion is **_**_appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day :)  
_**

**_PS: _You think the author of this tale can always talk to you. Guess what, he can't. I can as well. Who am I are you asking. Well I'm the one everyone fears, Zeitdämon. I may of or may not of broke into your reality and maybe stalking the author of this story and I may stalk you as well. This reality is stupid and should be broken, I will make it more chaotic and weird. Time won't exist anymore and physics are just a concept that used to be a thing. Maybe my triangle friend can help me.**


	27. Chapter 27: Party Planning

Chapter 27: Party Planning

**Somewhere**

The end of the year was approaching ever so slightly. It three days until New Years Eve. While all the Blackwell students and teenagers that aren't school are off planning for the big New Years Eve party that will be hosted at Blackwell by the New Vortex Club, others were planning for the same party. Since the plan at the concert didn't work out, there is going to be another big obstacle in the way of Zeitdämon's plans. In a unknown location, the cult of Zeitdämon was hidden from the feds.

"Umm Jade got arrested because she got caught and they're still alive." Vance reported in person to Zeitdämon.

"WHAT?! How did this happen?" Zeitdämon's red eyes glowed in anger. Vance was afraid of Zeitdämon being angry with him, or anyone. Last time someone had failed him didn't end so well for them. They were tortured very slowly and very painfully. Zeitdämon has many abilities like hoping between realms of a reality, hoping realities without causing damage, enter the mind of people, possess people, go into people and hurt them from the inside, have solid objects go straight through with causing damage to him, and fly. He's very strong and dangerous.

"Somehow they won the stupid fucking contest to meet the band. Jade went backstage to kill the band and then to subdue Max and Chloe. Though somehow it was almost like they knew what was coming and what she was going to do. Albert was supposed to watch them from a distance but he said he had an accident and had to go the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom, there was no mess." Vance explained truthfully.

"They used their powers. Chloe made Albert feel like he had an accident and Max reversed time when Jade actually accomplished what she was trying to do. eno driht a eb lliw ereht woN." Zeitdämon was displeased with the outcome of the plan. When Zeitdämon was angry or irritated about something, he talks backwards.

"What was that sir?" Vance asked with a squeak in his voice.

"Don't plague me with your questions!" Zeitdämon shouted. "Go get Jefferson. If you fail at that I'll decapitate you and put your head on a pike along with all your family members, including the kids and including your newborn nephew Kevin. You're probably wondering how I know his name? I know who everyone in this cult is related to. People outside of the cult I know, I know who they're related to as well. Keep this in mind if you're about to fail me again. You don't want to end up like Doctor Wagner and his family after all.".

"Uhh y-yes s-sir." Vance stuttered from the disturbing and psychotic threat he received from Zeitdämon. Doctor Wagner and all of his family members were kidnapped on Christmas and brought to the hiding place of the cult. They were all decapitated in from of Doctor Wagner, he was last. He had to watch in horror as his ten year old daughter was getting a machete in the neck. Her lifeless head rolled towards him once it was cut off. All of their heads were on pikes and in the hiding place for the cult.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH! GO NOW!" Zeitdämon flew towards Vance and screamed in his face. After that, Vance ran out of the room where Zeitdämon resided.

' _I will not fail because of two teenagers and now three. They get stronger every day but Max doesn't know her full potential... yet. I'm hoping she doesn't discover it. Chloe has learned a lot but she as well doesn't know her full potential. The only one who does is... Rachel Amber. When I have to break the barrier she'll come back to life, same with all the people that died before I came into this realm. That's funny because Leopold's wife Rebecca won't come back to life. If I have to, I will slaughter that entire town. The only reason I hadn't destroyed it yet is because it's special, there's things there that there is no where else in the world. The citizens think the Prescotts are bad people already, they are but the only reason I exist is because of them. If Martin Lewis Prescott didn't make that deal with the Nazis during WWII, I would still be trapped in the Transect. The properties and elements of that town attracted many things and people, including Adolf Hitler. He wanted power to control time and one of his scientists knew about the crystals that lay dormant and untouched. Martin Lewis Prescott allowed Nazis to stay in his mansion and use a secret room in the basement as a lab. The Nazis here just acted like German immigrates fleeing from the war. _' Zeitdämon reminded himself of his past. He was taken out of his thoughts when Jefferson entered the room.

"You have summoned me master?" Jefferson bowed in front of Zeitdämon. Jefferson was his second in command because he knew what Jefferson was truly capable of.

"You know how they failed to get Max and Chloe at that damn concert." Zeitdämon brought it up with anger.

"Yes I am aware. They were very careless about it. They don't understand the obstacle of Max and Chloe being alive and now adding a third one to the picture. I always say take the shot and they did but their aim was awful." Jefferson gave his trade mark pretentious smile.

"Now you have to chance to get Max. We can't bring her to the **Dark Room**, but there is another place in Arcadia Bay that I only know where we can all reside and where you will be able to have more subjects. You'll also finally get a shot at Chloe and so many other girls. The thing is, the barrier can only be broken on New Years from three am to four am. All the citizens of Arcadia Bay will be asleep or distracted at parties. Max and Chloe will be at that party but there will be someone there I need and you'll be able to use as your first subject at the place. We already have people there getting it ready." Zeitdämon explained to his most trusted ally.

"If I may ask master, who is this girl?" Jefferson asked politely not wanting to anger his new master.

"Her name is Olivia. She's tall and skinny and has curly hair and is mixed between black and white. She has a girlfriend but we don't need to worry about her. We need Olivia because she knows things that she doesn't know she knows. Her father works for the CIA and he knows about me. If they find out that I'm here, they will hunt me down for sure. The whole town of Arcadia Bay thinks I'm not real, except for Max, Chloe, Warren Grahm, and now Lydia Caulfield... Max's cousin. When I was invisible in Chloe's room, Lydia somehow saw me. I don't know how but she did." Zeitdämon explained.

"That is strange. Should we take her and use her as a subject." Jefferson wondered out loud.

"No, I have other plans for Max's family. They're in Hawaii right now and will be flying back on January second. I will go there and you know what we'll do." Zeitdämon nodded and smiled showing sharp teeth.

"Yes master, I do." Jefferson acknowledged.

"The reaping will begin very soon. Olivia will be the first." Zeitdämon added.

"Of course master, this is the way ." Jefferson praised Zeitdämon.

Arcadia Bay will become south of heaven.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy Prescott Dorms, Max's Dorm**

**Chloe**

"Dana seriously won't take a god damn chill pill." Chloe sighed looking at the large amount of texts she received from Dana.

"It's part of the Dana Party Planner Package I guess." Max joked as she got up from her bed to turn her sterrio on. Message To Bears filled the room from its silence from music.

"Oh my god more hippie music?" Chloe complained as Max laid back down to cuddle with Chloe. Low key, Chloe liked it. She was just giving Max shit.

"Shut up! You like this and you're bad at hiding smirks." Max pointed out Chloe's obvious smirk.

"Damn it me! You're supposed to be better at hiding shit." Chloe scolded herself.

"Can we be quiet and cuddle for a bit. I know soon this will turn into a make out session." Max just wanted to enjoy the music with Chloe and have Chloe Cuddles.

"Alright I'll be quiet now." Chloe couldn't go against a request that would prevent her girlfriend from being happy. They both laid there in each other's arms and let the music sink in.

_I'm so fucking grateful for Max. I say that every day of my life but I really am. Rachel if you're out there, I don't regret a single minute I spent with you. __If you were here I know you would be hella happy for me. _

Before any making out would begin or continuation of cuddling.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Uhh are you fucking kidding me?" Chloe was obviously annoyed.

_Out of all times?!_

"It's probably Dana about the party." Max sighed as she got up from the bed. Chloe then followed but she just moved over to the couch to sit down. "Let's pretend like we're not annoyed. I don't want to have her see she was interrupting something."

"Agreed." Chloe agreed even though she was still annoyed. Max opened the door and did not expect to see what she saw. Instead of Dana being hyper about the party, it was instead Kate but she was crying.

"Kate what's wrong?" Max asked with concern. Chloe looked to see and she saw Kate was crying.

_I swear to fucking god if people are harassing Kate again I will find them and I will kick their fucking ass! Kate is hella sweet and doesn't deserve to be harassed._

"Can I *sniff* come in?" Kate asked not wanting to invite herself in.

"Of course." Max let Kate in and then closed the door behind them. "What's wrong? Are people bullying you again?"

"I swear to god if they're bullying you again I'll hunt them all down like Jason Vorhees!" Chloe stood from the couch and announced.

"*sniff* *giggle* I don't who that is but students are not bullying me." Kate admitted with a giggle.

"Then what is it?" Chloe's annoyance shown a very little bit but quickly hid itself again.

"I was walking in the courtyard of Blackwell then I noticed someone was following me. I started to walk faster but then they did. They eventually caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around to face them. They asked if I knew who you guys were. I said yes because I thought if I answered honestly they would go away. *sniff* Then they asked if I knew where you guys were and I did but I didn't answer where you guys were. I said I didn't know and the thing that scared me the most was that he pressed something in his ear and said "She doesn't know where they are. She'll do good for now. He did get her in this reality. Okay I'll get her. Excuse me can you come with me?" I then kicked him in the shin and then I ran away straight to here." Kate cried telling the story. Max and Chloe looked at each other with deep concern when Kate said reality and he got her in this reality.

_This is not good. Of course when shit was slowly starting to be fucking okay the demon and the prisoners had to come back. This is fucking bullshit and not good._

"It's okay Kate, it's all over now." Max hugged Kate to calm her down. Max was still looking at Chloe with a lot of concern. Max and Chloe realized that the entity stuff was not over, it just began.

"I'm going to go to my room and lock my door. *sniff* Sorry for bothering you." Kate left the room still in tears.

"Che she said that the guy said reality and he got her in this reality. He's talking about Zeitdämon and Jefferson. They might be teaming up or something." Max theorised out loud with concern.

"I know Spider Max. Let's for right now focus on this party and worry about all of the after New Years. We need to have a time where we can just enjoy each other and have a good time." Chloe calmed Max down.

"Your right." Max sighed with a chuckle.

"I know I'm hella right. Let's go help Dana before she blows a fuse." Chloe joked.

* * *

**Two Whales Diner**

**Max**

Max and Chloe went to Two Whales to meet Dana about the party. Dana being her very enthusiastic self, was very excited about it. Even after the Kate scare, Max and Chloe were also excited about the party. After the party or when they're ready to leave they're going to Max's dorm to have some fun.

"All New Years things, check. Liquor, check. Security, check. Everything else, check." Dana checked her list. It was pretty much all done and clear. "Did I miss anything?"

"Cmdms." Chloe responded with food in her mouth.

_Chloe is still her young self in a way. She talks with food in her mouth._

"What? I couldn't understand you with the food in your mouth." Dana rolled her eyes at Chloe.

"*gulp* I said condoms." Chloe finally blurted out what she was trying to say.

"Che, why would we need those?" Max asked with a laugh.

"There is a very high chance that there will be people going at it during the party. If you pay attention to the corners and hidden areas of the party you'll more then likely find the love birds and they'll hella be at it. Even Max and I will... ow." Chloe was pinched by Max before she finished what she was saying. Max of course was blushing.

_I really need to get a filter for Chloe. Maybe I should get a parental advisory sticker for her, that would be hella funny. Now hella is imprinting on me, oh dog._

"Oh that is actually a really good point. Uhhh that's why we have security." Dana was at a loss of words.

_I've never seen Dana at a loss of words. Oh wait, I think her and Trevor are going to be going back to one of their dorms._

"Dana, were you and Trevor thinking about sneaking out of the party to go to one of your dorms." Max knew she had caught Dana.

_"_Ah shit Dana has been caught." Chloe laughed. Dana began to blush.

"Okay fine we are. Don't tell anyone please. Also Chloe, you basically admitted that you and Max are going to do the same thing, I'm not naive or stupid." Dana pointed out the obvious.

"Welp you hella caught us. We are going to but if you tell anyone, I'll fuck you up. You got that Ward!" Chloe threatened Dana. She wasn't being completely serious but just a little bit.

"Your secret is safe with me, unless you tell anyone!" Dana through out her condition.

"None of us will say a word." Max called out.

_If anyone does I'll rewind._

"Is that it now? We're all good on the party?" Chloe impatiently asked.

"Yes we are. Ah this is going to be so much fun!" Dana cheered.

"One of the important things is that Kate is coming. We all need to keep an eye on her and make sure she's doing okay. She hasn't been to a big party since... you know what happened. I'm not letting another party be ruined for her." Max brought up.

"There already is a Kate Support Comity." Dana responded triumphantly.

"Good. Chloe now we can leave." Max laughed as she got up.

"Finally! Let's go to the junkyard." Chloe said as they walked out of the diner.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Max sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: I ended here for a good reason. Next chapter will be the longest yet. It's going to be one of the major plot parts of the story. This story seems to be fluff with some obstacles but trust me, shit is going to hit the fan and it will hit hard.**_

_**The fate of Doctor Wagner and his family have been revealed, is this what happens to people and their family if they fail ****Zeitdämon? Even the kids were killed and put on pikes. What was a cult member doing at Blackwell? What is it with the Prescotts dark and mysterious past working with the Nazis during WWII? Only time will tell.**_

_**I hope to see you at the countdown and have a nice day :)**_

**Z/N: Hello it's me again, ****Zeitdämon. Now if you want to know what my name means, I'll tell you... I guess. It means time demon in German. Speaking of German, I'm not going to tell you anything about my past, you can figure that out by yourself. All though, if you ask my triangular friend, he may answer. If you want to know who he is, shake his hand and make a deal with him. After he was defeated by those kids and old people, he wasn't very happy about it. I had to fetch what little memory of him remained. Uh oh, I said too much.**


	28. Chapter 28: Countdown To Hell (UPDATE)

Chapter 28: Countdown To Hell

_**B/N: Alright guys, ready for the longest chapter? I'm going to be taking my time with this one because it's a very important and big one. Just to show how long I've been working on this, I started writing on Sunday, December 15th. The date I finished will be in the A/N and more notes as well.**_

_**NSFW warning for this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**UPDATE: A character's name was changed to Kelly.**_

* * *

"It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wings can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world." - Chaos Theory.

* * *

**10**

* * *

**Tuesday, December 31st 2013.**

**Arcadia Bay**

**Jefferson**

It was the day that everyone around the world waits for, New Years Eve. The day that ends an old year and starts a new year. A day where people think about how they're going to change and make improvements to their lives for the new year. A day where people party and forget about all the evil and negativity in the world. However, not all evil should be ignored on this day.

The Cult Of Zeitdämon moved most of their stuff from where most of them were hiding out to a hidden unknown location in Arcadia Bay. The cult spread fast around the world. It first spread around America like a wild fire in the dry woods of California. After America, it was spread to Canada and Mexico. Then it was spread to European countries and so on and so forth. Zeitdämon had people all over the world, but his main goals were taking place in America.

In the new main hideout in Arcadia Bay, the cult was preparing for the night that would set many event in motion. Zeitdämon had people inside of Blackwell that would be at the party, the main goal was to capture Olivia. Though, they wanted to keep an eye out for Max and Chloe. When the barrier gets destroyed, all the dead people that woke up in the void will come back. Samuel will finally be able to get free from the void. When this happens, it will add another major obstacle in the path of the cult.

Menials in the cult that were at the hideout were all helping getting ready and making sure everything is okay. Since Jefferson is Zeitdämon's second in command, all the menials would come to him for questions, answers, or confirmations. Jefferson and a few others were only allowed to go to Zeitdämon for guidance. If menials went to him, Zeitdämon would more then likely kill them out of annoyance. Jefferson on this day was being swamped by menials.

"Sir. Can I please get a confirmation on the plan for tonight." A menial asked. A big group of menials kept asking Jefferson questions.

"Who's all going to be at the high school?" Another menial asked.

"What are we going to do with this girl that the lord wants to capture?" Another one asked. They just kept coming and coming.

_I am going to lose my fucking mind because of them. _

"ENOUGH!" Jefferson finally lost his cool. "If you have any questions, comments, or concerns go to Edgar. I've answered all the questions plenty of times today. Maybe instead of pestering Edgar, ask your fellow members.".

All the menials that kept pestering Jefferson went silent and walked away.

_Jesus fucking christ! Are these people stupid or something? I explained what was going on plenty of times today! _*sigh* _Okay, I need to stay focused. After the people at Blackwell get Olivia over here, we need to kill her right away. I won't have enough time to have some fun but she's one of the very key important parts. Her soul is the one needed to break the barrier completely. Right now the barrier is only broken for __Zeitdämon. But once it's completely broken, anyone and anything can cross into the void. The portal will be inside the lighthouse, in the secret room to be exact. I should go talk to the lord._

Jefferson approached the door that goes into the room where Zeitdämon resides when he's not doing anything for his objective. Only Jefferson and a few others are allowed into this room. Jefferson opened the door making contact with the rusted and cold door knob.

"I take it that they were becoming too much of a nuisance for you to handle. Don't worry, you didn't disappoint me, they did. They should know what's going." Zeitdämon knew Jefferson was present even before Jefferson could say a word.

"Yes my lord, they were. Most of them appear to not know what's going on." Jefferson always responded honestly with Zeitdämon to avoid any problems with him.

"I always appreciate your honesty with me. Now, may I be honest with you?" Zeitdämon always questioned if he could be honest with someone. All though, he would always know if the person he was speaking to wasn't being honest.

"Of course, master." Jefferson walked up to a chair in the room to sit down. The room they were in was a room in the old bunker that was used by the Nazis when they were in Arcadia Bay. It was all old and dusty now but it became a very good use for the cult. The plan was to refurbish the bunker once they get money. The room was used as the time room. All of the secrets would be stored in here but they were all gone. Zeitdämon and the U.S Government are the only ones who know of the secrets that were held in this room.

"Good. I know I can be honest with you, that's why you're my second in command." Zeitdämon turned around to face Jefferson. "When the barrier gets broken, it will get tougher because of the other obstacle that will be present. We can't them stop us. I will slaughter this entire god damn town if I have to."

"Who is this third obstacle you keep speaking of?" Jefferson asked.

"Someone you met, Rachel Dawn Amber. She also is special with powers. Unfortunately for her, she discovered her potential when she was dead. She will be coming back from the dead and I'm concerned that she will help Max and Chloe reach their potential with their powers. I already know Chloe and Rachel will be reunited and Max and Rachel will become best friends. They're the three that's the major threat to our entire objective. We have to make sure they're out of the picture before we reach the end. Before we kill Max, I'll let you have your fun with her in this reality. Hell, I'll let you have your fun with Chloe as well. They will both be used as bait to lure them all and then we kill them. I have created drugs that's the same as the drugs you used but it can prevent them from using their powers. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do understand. This is the way." Jefferson confirmed his understanding.

"Good, now go and make sure everyone and everything is ready. This is the way." Zeitdämon preached as Jefferson left the room.

_Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, and Rachel Amber. All three of you have no fucking idea what I have in store for you._

* * *

**9**

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Price Homestead**

**Max**

Max and Chloe were preparing for the big New Years Eve party at Blackwell. They were going to be staying the night in Max's dorm. Chloe had already dropped things off in Max's dorm for the night, after that they went back to the Price homestead to get ready. The exciting thing about New Years for them is that all the shit that happened in October will left behind in 2013. They'll be able to start a new in 2014. Max and Chloe were trying on different clothes in Chloe's room. They were pretty comfortable seeing each other naked at this point. Max's rule with the underwear still applied, for now.

"Mad Max we should totally do my idea. It's a hella good idea." Chloe begged with a giggle.

"What was your idea? Go in cosplaying as characters from any of the Pirates Of The Caribbean movies?" Max was looking through the clothes that they bought two days before the party.

"One I said that as a joke. You're hella gullible sista. My real idea is that we go in red and blue. Me in blue for obvious reasons and you in red because of your highlight you have. We will be the red and blue dragons." Chloe was really hoping that her idea will be a good one.

_That is actually not that bad of an idea. That reminded me, I want to get my hair fully dyed red. I like this red highlight in my hair._

"For an idea made up by you, that's actually a really good one." Max admitted as she picked up the clothes that would be worn for Chloe's idea. "Is that why you bought these?"

"Yup that's exactly why I did, not kidding. Also what do you mean by one of my ideas?" Chloe couldn't keep her excitement at bay when Max said she liked the idea.

"You were the one who had the bright idea of trying Joyce's wine." Max always brings this up when Chloe's ideas are brought up.

"Hey I'm not the one who spilled the wine." Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"That's true I guess. We have an hour before we have to get to the party so we should get dressed." Max was really the one who spilled the wine onto the carpet.

* * *

After they got dressed, they went downstairs. Joyce being a mother wanted to take pictures of Max and Chloe for herself and for Vanessa. Max was wearing a fancy red skirt and nice black pants. Chloe was wearing a fancy dark blue jacket with nicer jeans then usual. Today she wouldn't be sporting her beanie which means her blue hair would be more visible.

"C'mon just one more picture?" Joyce was begging for another picture.

"Mom we're going to be hella late if we don't leave soon." Chloe is very impatient when it comes to pictures. For Max she will always be patient but for anyone else, she doesn't have it.

"The party doesn't start until seven o clock and it's only five fifty." Joyce would always know when things would start.

"With all do respect Joyce we planned to get there early to help set up and Kate." Max admitted honestly as well as helping Chloe.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. I wish you two would've told me this so I would know not to keep you for long." Joyce felt embarrassed that she was keeping Max and Chloe from helping Kate. In her defense, she didn't know. "That poor girl has been through enough already. Always being swarmed by the media for questions about what happened. She shouldn't have to relive those memories."

"Exactly." Chloe sighed. "That's why we want to get there to make sure the media doesn't swarm her."

"Well I won't hold you two any longer. It's very good of you two to help her. Have fun now but not too fun." Joyce waved Max and Chloe goodbye.

' _I always worry about them girls but now I know they'll be okay. If Max wasn't here I don't think Chloe would even... Remember what David said, try not to think about that. _' Joyce thought to herself.

* * *

**8**

* * *

**Arcadia Bay**

**Chloe**

It was dark and cold in Arcadia Bay. However, the excitement of the new year warmed everyone up. The people who will be at the party at Blackwell are the most excited for new years. Max and Chloe were driving to Blackwell in the cold night. Spot light beams were visible from anywhere in Arcadia Bay. Besides the one from the lighthouse, there were a few spotlights at Blackwell beaming into the clear night sky. The colors were gold and white.

"Che look. Blackwell has spotlights set up for the party." Max pointed out the lights.

"How much do you want to bet that those lights were Dana's idea." Chloe knew she would be right with that statement.

"I'm not even going to be anything because you're more then likely right." Max knew she would probably lose the bet if she put money into it.

"I guess they're calling for Gotham's hero to come to Arcadia Bay." Chloe made a Batman reference as she stopped the truck at a spot light.

"Pffft oh my god you're such a dork." Max couldn't contain her laughter. Chloe couldn't stop looking at Max as she laughed.

_God, she's just so hot. Fuck, that was cliche. I know if Rachel was she would be jumping in joy for me. Tonight is going to be special for Max and I. It's going to be our first time. She's still a virgin but I'm not. Me being stupid after Dad died and Max left started to hang out with Eliot Hampden more. After we got back to his place after a concert, we hooked up. I didn't enjoy it but he did. After that he started to be really... creepy I guess. I'm glad David got his ass out of Arcadia Bay. I need to make this night special for Max, and enjoyable. I finally get to do what I wanted to do ever since she saved from the train tracks._

"Chloe, the light is green." Max broke Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Oh shit." Chloe continued to drive.

"You got lost in your thoughts, is everything okay?" Max showed her concern.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just got lost in my thoughts is all." Chloe calmed Max before she would get too much anxiety. Max sat back into her seat and was relaxed again. Something then caught Max's attention. On the side of the road where cop cars would usually watch for speeders was a car sitting there with people in it. The car wasn't a cop car but instead it was a van. The person in the drivers seat followed Chloe's truck with their eyes.

"Chloe did you see that van?" Max asked, shaken up by what she saw.

"Yeah. Was something wrong with it?" Chloe didn't see the people in it.

"There was a person in the drivers seat. When we drove past the van, that person was following the truck with their eyes. It freaked me the hell out." Max's voice cracked a little from the anxiety that was building up inside of her.

"It was probably just some cops." Chloe tried to make a reasonable idea of why that person was watching them.

_I'm not going to let this night get ruined before it even started!_

"It wasn't a cop car or van though!" Max exclaimed in anxiety.

"Max you're just over reacting, it was probably nothing. Just some weirdos in a van on the side of the street. Arcadia Bay is full of weirdos." Chloe placed her hand on Max's shoulder to comfort her.

"You're right. I am probably just over reacting." Max started to calm down.

"I know I am right." Chloe said pridefully as a joke. "Let's enjoy this night. Party harder then anyone at Blackwell has ever before. Okay not too hard... you know what I mean."

* * *

**7**

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

**Max**

They arrived at Blackwell a little later then planned but not too late. The whole van incident was brushed off like it never happened. Chloe did say they should enjoy the night and forget about all the bullshit in the real world. That's what teenagers would normally do at parties. However, the End Of The World party put a negative impression of parties on Max. Who would blame her? That night of the party was the worst night of her life. She watched the love of her life get shot and killed by her favorite teacher right after her favorite teacher drugged her. All that stuff though took place in a reality they left behind.

Max and Chloe's goal was to help get Kate prepared for the party. Kate also has a negative impression on parties because of what happened to her. She was drugged by Nathan Prescott and after that had no knowledge of what was going on. Kate ended up making out with a bunch of guys and Victoria Chase recorded it and uploaded it to social media. Kate was harrased a lot after that, to the point where she almost committed suicide but Max was one of the very few people at Blackwell who cared about Kate and she prevented Kate from committing suicide.

Before checking up on Kate, Max and Chloe went to Max's dorm room to quickly drop somethings off. After that, they went to Kate's dorm.

*Knock* *knock*

"Hey Kate, you in there?" Max called out as she knocked on the door.

_I'm hoping she's not as stressed out about the party as I was yesterday. I have party PTSD as Chloe would call because of none other than Mark Jefferson. I hope he fucking dies where he escaped to._

"Kate your knights in shiny armor have come to protect you from the toxicities of parties." Chloe called out with a joke.

"Just give me a sec." Kate's voice was muffled through the door. Max and Chloe could faintly hear Kate struggling to do something. She never cursed even while she's struggling.

"You guys are late. Don't worry I'm a little behind as well." Kate opened the door basically out of breathe.

"Were you doing the fitness gram pacer test in your Kate?" Chloe was confused why Kate was out of breathe and questioned her with a slight joke.

"Don't give a flashback of doing that stupid test." Max's face went blank at the thought of that cursed fitness test. "I almost passed out from being out of breathe.". Max starting laughing at the memory of that.

"I was just cleaning up some water I spilled and I cleaned it as fast I could possibly clean something because I knew I was behind. Anyway I'm ready to go." Kate gave a smile and a thumbs up with a giggle.

"Let's blow this joint." Chloe cheered very loudly. Her voice echoed in the hallways of the girls dorm. "Speaking of joint, I want one now."

* * *

Max, Chloe, and Kate arrived at the Blackwell pool where the party would be held. The pool was covered by a big pool cover so there could be a dance floor. The pool was decorated with white and gold. There was white and gold lights that moved along the walls and white and gold think ribbons that hung from the walls reaching to the other side. Balloons were elevated from tables that were on the side of the room. On the back end of the pool, mounted onto the wall was a countdown until midnight.

"Dana really out did herself." Max complimented Dana's decorating job.

"I think that's a understatement. She very much really hella out did herself." Chloe also complimented Dana's decorating job.

"Hey I helped a little." Kate wanted to have little credit.

"You all did a good job." Max satisfied Kate's desire to have some little credit.

"MAX! CHLOE! KATE!" Dana exclaimed as she jolted towards Max, Chloe, and Kate.

_Dana seems very excited about this party. She did plan most of it so I can see why she is. I really want to know how she wasn't stressed while planning this._

"Dana. You're hyper as usual." Chloe greeted the excited brunette.

"I'm just happy you guys actually decided to show. I know you said you guys would come but I didn't take you seriously." Dana expressed her joy of them showing up.

"I only came because Max and Chloe convinced me to. Otherwise, I wouldn't of." Kate was being honest as normal.

"Life is short, why not live it. My Dad wants told me that when I was little. I was little and being a fucking pussy about going down a water slide. Max you were with me this day. When I finally went down it, it was hella fun. Moral of the story, even if you're scared shitless, still try and see how it goes." Chloe explained with such pride about her father.

"I remember that day." Max howled in laughter.

"OO I want you to meet someone. Olivia come here." Dana called her friend over. "This is Olivia. We have been friends for a long time, since middle school.".

Olivia was sixteen years old with braces. She had black curly hair that looked like the fluff from a sheep. She was 5 foot 9 and stood like she didn't give a shit about what people thought about her. Olivia was wearing a black hoodie that was worn out a little. Her jeans she was wearing looked more worn out with holes in them. To finish off, she was wearing black and white tennie shoes and she had a gold chain around her neck that was so shinny someone could see their reflection in it. She also had beautiful eyes that if you stared into them you would get lost in their gaze.

"Hello." Olivia greeted in a very confident manor.

_Is it me or does Olivia remind me of Bob Ross._

"Sup." Chloe being confident and chill as always.

"Hi." Kate waved a little bit with a smile.

"Hi." Max whispered being shy as always.

"So what are all your names?" Olivia asked wanting to know them.

"Oh um shit. I'm Chloe. That innocent one with the cinnamon bun is Kate. The shy and hot one is Max, my girlfriend." Chloe introduced them all to Olivia. Max blushed when Chloe said she's her girlfriend.

_Chloe you are such a bill board, that's one of the many reasons I love._

"You two are lesbian? I am too. My girlfriend Kelly is somewhere getting drinks, Dana gave us access to the V.I.P section. That's the only part guests have to pay for. The money goes to St. Judes, the organization that helps fight childhood cancer." Olivia pointed to the V.I.P area which was in a whole other room.

"We're going to be there to later. Maybe we could all dance with each other." Chloe suggested.

_Olivia is giving off artistic vibes right now._

"Hey this out of the blue but are you an artist?" Max's curiosity couldn't contain itself, once again.

"Yeah I draw and paint." Olivia responded with pride.

"That's cool. I take pictures with an instant camera." Max was attempting to break out of her shell.

"*cough* *cough* She's a hipster." Chloe coughed as a joke. Max turned to her and slapped her playfully on the arm.

"I draw too actually. My drawings look like they should be in a children's book." Kate joined into the conversation.

"That's nice! I can see you being a children's book artist. It's been nice talking to you guys but I need to go find Kelly just." Olivia then walked from the group.

"She seems nice, where did you meet her Dana?" Max asked.

"That's a long story to be told another day." Dana replied. "Now I need to make sure everything is all good and set up before everyone gets here.". Dana then also walked away to go check on everything.

"Is it me or does Olivia remind any of you of a lesbian version of Bob Ross. It's hella drive me insane." Chloe brought up.

"I was thinking the same thing." Max laughed.

"You guys are strange." Kate giggled at Max and Chloe.

"Excuse me. Are you Max Caulfield and Chloe Price?" A girl came up to the group.

"Uhh yes how did you know?" Chloe questioned.

"Your tattoo art is amazing. A friend of mine got a tattoo from you. Max your photos are also really cool. I saw some of them you uploaded." This girl appeared to be a fan of them both.

_I've never seen this girl at Blackwell before. She seems to have no friends here with her. Something is kind of off about her, eh probably me just being paranoid._

"Wow a fan. Thought I would never get one of those." Chloe gestured.

"Thank you! What's your name?" Max asked wanting to know who this girl is.

"My name is Blair." Blair introduced herself. Blair had long brown hair that went passed her shoulders. She had eyes green as the grass in Ireland. She had kissable lips and her face just had enough make up on. She dressed a lot like how Rachel would dress.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kate." Kate introduced herself. When Kate introduced herself, Blair's face went from being kind of interested to very interested.

_I think someone is interested in Kate. _

"Nice to meet you Kate. By the way I know what you guys are probably thinking, I'm just some random girl but I'm friends with Taylor and Courtney. I'm from out of town and I'll be starting classes here when school starts up again." Blair is used to getting looks of confusion. She's very confident in herself which helps talk to anyone.

* * *

**6̵͓̲͗**

* * *

** Blackwell Academy, V.I.P Section**

**Victoria**

_Of course I get the job working at the bar. This is better than sitting in my dorm doing nothing._

"Hey excuse me." Blair came up to Victoria.

"Can I help you." Victoria asked not knowing who Blair is.

"Yea can you give these drinks to Olivia and Kelly." Blair asked handing two drinks to Victoria.

"What's in these? Why should I take some fucking drinks from a slut who I don't even know!" Victoria snapped at Blair.

_Bitch you can't hide your sluttyness even if you tried._

"Excuse me you fucking bitch, just take these drinks and give them to my friends. I would give the drinks to them myself but I have to go find Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. Also don't fucking snap at me. You're the one who looks like a Ellen Degeneres wannabe with your short pixie hair. Hell, you're probably so insecure about your shitty little fucking irrelevant life that you feel better bringing other people down so you can get to the top. I know the kind when I fucking see them. How about now you take the damn drinks and not be piece of shit who shouldn't be here. Take that in you fucking slut." Blair's voice was like venom. She put the drinks on the counter and walked away.

_I hope she gets wasted and fucking dies in a car accident. Where the fuck is she even from? _

"Olivia come here!" Dana's voice was heard in the distance by Olivia.

"Looks like Dana wants me to go meet her friends she told me about." Olivia said to her girlfriend.

"Please don't take too long. I don't know anyone here." Kelly slightly complained.

"That's why you should come meet them with me." Olivia mentioned as she walking away slowly.

"I'm good. I need to get our drinks her in the V.I.P section before it gets crowded." Kelly responded in a shout over the music. "See you soon babe. Love you."

_Did she just call her girlfriend babe? Uhg, it's like the attack of the lesbians at Blackwell. _

"Excuse me, my girlfriend and I have V.I.P access here and can I get two drinks please. Vodka mixed with sprite please." Kelly asked politely.

"Sure coming right up." Victoria replied with a sigh and a eye roll.

_Honestly fuck this stupid party. Why did I even come? I really hope these drinks aren't drugged because I would feel guilty if I handed them ruffeed drinks._

Victoria mixed the sprite and the vodka but them without Kelly noticing she put two pills in both cups. She then mixed them in until they were disintegrated into the drink.

"Here you go. Enjoy the party!" Victoria gave a fake smile to Kelly as she picked up the drinks and walked away.

_I really want to know what were in those drinks?_

* * *

**5̶̩̝̩̣͚͈̳̿͜**

* * *

** Blackwell Academy, Party**

**Chloe**

It's 10 PM and the party was going absolutely crazy. Couples were making out in the corners or leaving the party to find somewhere more private. The dance floor was going crazy with a mosh pit in the middle of it. The DJ was playing such good songs to the point where he even got a little too hyped up. Some people were at tables completely shit faced. It's what a cop would expect when he got a call about a crazy college party.

Max and Chloe were one of the few that are on the border line between normal and crazy. When it's a slow dance song, they and all the other couples would come together to slow dance to show their affection of each other. When it goes onto the crazy hype songs, couples would start to grind, including Max and Chloe. All though, they wouldn't get into it as much as some others were. Juliet and Zach got a little too into the grinding thing and left to go find a private place. Kate, Alyssa, and Daniel were on the sidelines just observing having no interest joining the craziness of the dance floor. They're still enjoying the party in their own way which is what matters the most. Warren and Brooke got sucked into the dance floor. They're relationship has been going very well but they don't tell anyone too much about it.

_At least we're not being as crazy as some of the others here. Juliet and Zach will be fucking all night. It will be hella loud for anyone who will be going to the boy's dorms._

A hype song just finished, the DJ put on a in between relaxed and crazy song to calm people down. Max and Chloe were almost out of breathe from being in the mosh pit,

"*pant* *pant* I think I'm more *pant* out of breathe than I was *pant* at the Popular Malfunction concert." Max panted try to shout over the music and the crowd.

"You and *pant* me both." Chloe panted as well. The mosh pit split up as everyone went to get snacks, drinks, or just to chill for a bit. Some people remained on the dance floor.

"Can we go sit down for a little bit?" Max asked not wanting to spoil Chloe's fun.

"Of course we can." Chloe answered as they started to make their way towards a table. "You didn't have to ask if we could go sit down.".

"I know it's j-just I feel like I may spoil the fun for you." Max stuttered, being nervous about Chloe's reaction.

_Why would she think going to go sit down would spoil the fun? Without her here, I'd be bored to the fucking point where I'd fall asleep without being wasted._

"Max, if you weren't here, this party would be hella lame." Chloe hugged and kissed Max. "I love you Mad Max, never worry about spoiling the fun for me."

"I love you to Che." Max kissed Chloe back.

"Hey are we interrupting anything?" Warren asked as he and Brooke approached the table Max and Chloe are sitting at.

_No Warren Nye the Science Guy, you're totally not interrupting anything._

"No, nothing at all." Max blushed. "Uh you want to sit down?"

"It would be nice if we could." Brooke slightly sassed back.

"Sure take a seat then." Chloe replied not liking Brooke's sass. Warren and Brooke then sat down at the table with Max and Chloe.

_I wonder what got her undies in a fucking bundie._

"Feels like we haven't talked since the dinosaurs became extinct." Warren said with a nerd joke.

"It has been a while. Like a week ago we saw each other in person." Max laughed at Warren's major over exaggeration.

"Warren can we just go. It's nothing against you two I promise." Brooke's impatience was very clear.

"Ooo someone is eager to get some nerd inside of them." Chloe winked as a joke. Max face palmed with laugh. Warren and Brooke blushed almost to a cherry red color.

"That's not it. Some couple who was very wasted bumped into Brooke and she spilled her drink all over her dress." Warren pointed to the punch stain on Brooke's clothing.

_With the amount they're blushing. They're hella doing it tonight, it's all over their faces. Max may be oblivious to many things but to me that is very fucking obvious._

"They're coming over here now. We're leaving Warren." Brooke got up pulling Warren. Max and Chloe turned to the direction to see Olivia and Kelly stumbling towards, obliviously very wasted. Olivia was way more out of it then Kelly was.

"Heyyy... what was your guys name again?" Olivia basically fell onto one of the empty chairs at the table.

"I'm Chloe and that's Max." Chloe giggled at the sight of a very drunk Olivia.

_Someone partied too hard._

"Hey you didn't see me earlier but I'm Kelly." Kelly's speech was slightly slurred but not as much as Olivia's.

"Nice to meet you." Max was also giggling at the drunk couple.

"What's so fffffunny?" Olivia asked with a slurred funny.

"You two are hella drunk. Kelly not as bad but Olivia you're almost in a whole other dimension." Chloe explained what the source of the humor was.

"I'm not dunk. *hick up* I just partied too hard." Olivia started laughing with a hick up. She forget to put the r in drunk because she's so out of it.

"Sorry to interrupt but I should take these two home to their motel." Blair came up to them.

"How the fuck do you know when they're going to need to go home?" Chloe asked being very suspicious of Blair now.

"Well look at them." Blair pointed at the passed out Olivia and Kelly.

"They are passed out Che. So I think they should go home." Max commented.

"Guess you're there Spider Max." Chloe agreed with Max. Blair called over someone to help her with Olivia and Kelly.

"Well that just happened." Chloe reacted as they watched Blair and someone else take Olivia and Kelly out of the party.

"Yes it did." Max was kind of shocked at how all that happened so fast.

"God damnit." Chloe cursed with a sigh.

"What?" Max asked.

"Logan is staring at us again with that pervy and horny smirk of his." Chloe pointed at Logan. "Should I use my powers on him. Have spiders being crawling all over him.

"Do it." Max giggled at the idea. Chloe focused on Logan and watched as he started freaking out. He could only see and feel the spiders on him but everyone else didn't see anything. He looked like a crazy person who just escaped Mount Massive Asylum.

* * *

**4̵͔̣̤̫̠͇̏̀̓̓̅̓̈́̂͒̀̅̈́͑̅͂́͐̑͑͐͘̕͝**

* * *

** Blackwell Academy**

**Blair**

"Take the curly haired one to the black van over their. She'll wake up once she gets to her destination. We need to take the other one and dispose of her. Her soul is not needed for the project but her head will do just fine as a decoration at home base. Jefferson can also use her." Blair commanded the man carrying Olivia and Kelly.

"Yes of course, this is the way." The man responded. He then made his way towards the black van.

"This is the way. I'll come with you." Blair followed the man.

_Everyone here are so fucking stupid, especially that pixie blonde bitch. She can go kill herself for all I care. Even better, I'll frame her. Everyone here seems to hate her anyway so they will all agree with me. This is just a pay back to the lord for rescuing me from my family. He gave me the courage to kill my family, and their screams of pain were so satisfying, especially Bobby's. That little shit had it coming. I just blamed the killing on my neighbor, I killed him but I made it look like it was self defense. People in this god damn shitty excuse of a world are so stupid. The lord will fix it like how he fixed my life._

Blair got into the van with the man.

"Hey there's the two bitches the Lord told us about." The driver pointed Max and Chloe out. They exited the pool building and were walking towards the dorms. They were all full of excitement, about the special moment they're about to share.

"Should we eliminate them now?" The man in the passenger seat asked.

"No. They'll just fight back and we'll lose. Let them have their fun tonight, it will be their first time and last time." Blair said with an evil sounding tone.

"Whatever you say. If the Lord get's pissed at us we're calling you out." The driver sighed as he backed the van out of the parking lot.

"Oh he won't get pissed at me." Blair smiled.

* * *

**3̷̢̧̨̨͇̮͕̬̳̱̹̗̻̝͍͍͎̦̣̪̲̤͉̖͚̝̬̞̱̫̟̫̲̞̟̯͙̼̬͕͈͖͂̓̽̽̃̈́͑́̽͂͂͒͌̍͗̓̍̍̊̌̓̈́̄̌͊̌̔̈́͋͋̇́̽̿̽̿͛͌̓͒̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝**

* * *

**Blackwell Academy, Dorms**

**Max**

_**(NSFW WARNING HERE)  
**_

Max and Chloe walked into the dorms and headed up the stairs to the girls side. They were all giggly and excited about what they were going to do.

_Calm down Max. Don't mess this up... wait why am I worried it's Chloe. She won't care._

Max unlocked the door into her dorms room. They both entered the room like parents rushing to the toy section on Black Friday. Chloe then closed the door creating a slam from the door. The noise of the slamming door echoed throughout the hallways. Chloe turned around to get kissed by Max. This kiss was a very passionate kiss which formed into them making out.

"Max are you hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Chloe asked being concerned about Max being uncomfortable.

"Yes Chloe I'm ready. I'm hella ready." Max confirmed.

_That was a little too corny._

Max and Chloe quickly both ripped their clothes off just until they were just in their underwear. Chloe lightly tackled Max onto her bed. When their bodies collided with Max's bed with created a squeak noise from the springs in the mattress. They started to make then. Chloe gripped Max's left breast and Max moaned in complete pleasure and ecstasy.

"Chloe." Max moaned. "I'm ready."

* * *

_Holy shit. That... that... was amazing!_

Max and Chloe were laying next to each other out breathe. They both had sex with each other for the first time ever. Max was mesmerized by what she just felt. She was now completely connected with Chloe.

"Chloe, I love you so much. That was just amazing. I know that's probably what everyone would say it's just... I'm at a loss of words." Max admitted.

"Oh my god you're so adorable." Chloe turned to face Max and started to caress her body.

"We did it." Max giggled.

"We hella did." Chloe giggled along with Max.

_I wonder what my parents will think if they found out I lost my virginity to another girl, to Chloe. They wouldn't be surprised because they know I'm in love and in a relationship with her anyway._

"Oh hey look it's 11:59. We did it before the year ended, exactly before it ended." Chloe commented looking at the alarm clock on Max's desk.

"We did. We should countdown to the 2014 and say fuck off to 2013." Max mentioned.

"That's a very good idea." Chloe liked Max's idea.

"5...4...3...2...1!" Max and Chloe counted down together. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

*BOOM*

A loud explosion with a big red flashing light echoed throughout Arcadia Bay and lit up the sky. The explosion was so loud it was even heard across all of Arcadia Bay. Max and Chloe fell to ground from the noise.

"What the fuck was that?" Chloe yelled with anger and confusion.

"I don't know? Maybe a firework?" Max hollered.

"Max that wasn't a firework. It was too loud to be one, Dana said there would be any fireworks at the party." Chloe explained.

"Then.. hnk." Max fell down to the ground, holding her head from the extreme pain she got in it.

_What's going on? I don't feel so good._

"Fuck! Max are you okay?" Chloe watched Max become unconscious from the extreme pain. Blood was coming from both of nostrils. Chloe picked up Max ignoring her being naked because she was naked herself. She placed Max onto her bed.

"What the hell just happened? She didn't use her powers because it just happened after the loud... hnk... fuck that hella hurts like a bitch." Chloe then felt the extreme pain in her head. "I have to get onto the bed.". Chloe knew she was about to become unconscious from the pain as well. She got onto the bed just before she fell unconscious, then everything went black for her.

raeY weN yppaH.

* * *

**2̵̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̧̤̲͔̫̟̦͓̟̟͎̤͍̰̙̯̮͍̩̮̰̯̞̦̳̗͉̙͕̱̻͖̱̩̬̰̘͚̞̥̼̣̪̗̩͚̟̳̝̞̭͈̪̱͍͙̝̰̲̲̞̞͍̥̹̬̩̤̳͇̦͍͇͍̜̟͚̯̪̫̬̜̘̺̝̺̤̣̫̹̥͚̱̮̗̻̥̬̘̳̟͖̻̮̩̯̭̰̭̣̖͇͈͇̲̞̗͓̫͕͎̲͓̞̫̗̓͆͑̊͗̆̀̀̐͊̌̀̀̋̑̔̏̏͗̉̾͛͛̑͌͋̓͑̏̆̏̇̌̈́̋̃͊͛͊͛̐̍͛̓͊̅̋̑̊̍̾̀͑̃̄̉̀̀̌̓͒̒̓̄̒̍̈́̔̾̋̈́͂̀̄̆͛̊͗͂̇́͒͊̇͛̽̈́̔̔͐̋͊̎̆̽̀̈́̃̈́̇͑̀̅̽̊̈́̎͛̉̏̈́̐̓̆̍̋̓͋͗̃̔̂̒̃́̒̌͛͆͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ**

* * *

**1̵̨̡̧̨̢̢̢̢̧̛̛̙̺͕̘̺͓̦̖̤͇͓͔̱͔̤̹̼̖̗̘͈̖̺̖̹͙̲͉̪̟̠̺͎̳͉̯̦̲̞̱̘̲̫̣͖̭͇̼̙̖͎͕̰͔̠̺̯̞͉͙̭̼̝͚̬̱̺̪̬͍̺̱̫̺̹̺̮̭̙̻̯͖̠̞̣̭̻̥̍̀̅͛͒̅̍̒̄̊̅͐͊̈̓̍́̏͑̈́͗̽̐̐̅̅͛̿͊̓̇̾̋͗̃̃͆̃̂̽̉̃̒̿̈́͗͗͂̂͋̀̔̌̈́̊͋̑͆̉̔́̀̑̈́̊͋͒̊͑͌̔͂́͑̔͑̔̿̒͂̈́̂̓̀̅̀̿̉͐̉̅̏͂̆̊̋̒̃̅͛̈́̍̇̎͋̃̌̓̽́̎̈́̋̀͆͆̈́̈̉̔͗̓̏͒̀́̔̐̀̎͊̒̓̆̃̽͌̂͒͗̀̌̂̏̈́̂̍̈́̅̈͆̈́̈́̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ**

* * *

**nevaeh fo htuos won si yaB aidacrA**

* * *

_**A/N: Woo! Hella long chapter! Yes I know I may get yelled at by some people and yes I know the cursed text will cut into the AN, I can't help that. If there is somehow I can, please tell me and I will fix it. **_

**_First thing about this chapter, I finished it on Wednesday December 18th. Not as long as I thought it is also the longest chapter yet and the one I was the most excited about. This is a major important chapter of the story. _**

**_Now to talk about the NSFW part. This story is not just about that as you can tell. Yes there will be NSFW parts but I'm not going into detail about it. All I did is that I showed it about to start and ended it. If I tried to write it I would make it hella weird. So I'm really sorry if you came here just for that stuff, this is an actual story like many of the amazing Life Is Strange fan fictions. _**

**_Now Olivia is an actual friend of mine. This is all fictional so nothing bad happened to them in person. I have her permission to have her be in this story. Just wanted to get that clear. Now, this story is going to get very messed up from here and I will put trigger warnings before anything that may cause discomfort to some people. As fictional as this story is, they're are still going to be realistic elements in it._**

**_That's all I have to say I guess. I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm very excited to see all of your reactions! Okay I'll stop now. Have a nice day :)_**

**_PS: _Hey guess what it's me again. You think their is always sunshine and rainbows but when I'm around... that's only a dream.**


	29. Chapter 29: Awake (UPDATE)

Chapter 29: Awake

_**B/N: Just want to let you know I took a short little break because chapter 28 was a lot to take in. I know it wasn't as action packed as some people may hope for but it is a very important key chapter for the whole story. Remember, the story will get graphic and may causes triggers to some people. I will put a warning before the scene with the graphic content starts. I'll shut up now, enjoy!**_

_**Almost forgot, this chapter takes place during the party as well and after it.**_

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Somewhere**

**Zeitdämon**

Zeitdämon was waiting at the base camp of the cult in Arcadia Bay. It was 10:15 PM, getting ever so closer to midnight. He knew that his new apprentice Blair got Olivia and Kelly. He also knew that she didn't get Max and Chloe when they were right there. If she did that, her actions would jeopardize everything the cult has done. Zeitdämon was meditating in his room of the bunker. Jefferson was off readying the new **Dark Room **in the bunker.

_I can feel this timeline, this reality at the tips of my fingers. I can feel all the living souls in Arcadia Bay. I can feel the extraordinary but dangerous power resonating off of Max, Chloe, and Rachel. I can feel Rachel's presence and power in the void, she is no longer dead. Everybody who died in Arcadia Bay before I showed up will come back from the dead. They'll be able to walk around like nothing ever happened, all though they will know they were dead because of her. If that bitch speaks to Max, Chloe, and Rachel, they will be very powerful. All three of them already are, however, only Rachel knows her full potential but hasn't reached it yet because she was in the void.. or soon to be was. Right now, she is the strongest out of the three of them because she had a little training but not enough. Powers do not work so well in the void, but mine do. One of the main goals is to kill the three of them. With one of them dead they won't be strong enough to fight back. We also need to get to Prescott, Sean definitely knows about his family's past working for the Nazis. It was one of the main ways they got so powerful, the fools gave the Prescotts all their money they had when the war ended. Now I need to focus on what matters, breaking the barrier with Olivia's soul._

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Knocks from the door broke Zeitdämon out of his meditation and his thoughts. He sat up and hovered above the ground and flew towards the door where the knocking came from.

"Who is it and what is it." Zeitdämon asked with his demonic voice.

"Uh sorry to disturb you my lord but they're here, with the two girls." The person on the other side of the door stuttered.

"Very well, I'll be on my way." Zeitdämon replied. He didn't have to go through the doors to get where he needs to go, he can just go through the walls and ceilings and doors of the bunker. He is a supernatural being after all. He arrived at the garage where Blair and the others entered. Zeitdämon was very pleased to see that they actually got them.

_I knew I could count on Blair. Jefferson had taught her well._

"Very well done, this is all going according to plan." Zeitdämon explained with a satisfied tone. "Get Jefferson up to take the other one, I'll take the important one with me."

"Yes master." Blair came up to Zeitdämon and bowed.

"You have done well my child. You have passed the test and now are one of my second in commands. The menials will look up to you now, don't disappoint me." Zeitdämon hovered around Blair as he spoke.

"I will not fail you master. At the party, I saw Max and Chloe but I chose not to go after them. I was thinking it would jeopardize the mission." Blair admitted honestly.

"Very wise decision. They may seem weak and naive, but they are very powerful. They don't know how powerful they can become and they can out power me if they get to their full potential. However, I can become even more powerful then them at their full potential. All I need is souls, and there are plenty to go around in Arcadia Bay. We will kill everyone in this town but slowly to make it more painful." Zeitdämon explained his solution.

"I will help you to the very end my master." Blair said.

"I know you and Jefferson and the rest of my commands are my most loyal subjects. I know you will all help me till the end." Zeitdämon added. Jefferson had finally arrived to the garage.

"I apologize for taking my time. There was still somethings I needed to finish setting up in the new **Dark Room**." Jefferson explained his absence.

"You are forgiven. We have your first subject for you, look in the van." Zeitdämon pointed at the van with his dark arms.

"Ah this one will very good. Is the other one the important one." Jefferson looked at the two unconscious teenagers in the back of the van.

"Olivia is the important one we need. Do not take her, I will. You can do what you please to Kelly. I will consume her soul after you kill her. You remember the plan for the reaping." Zeitdämon was ready to start the plan.

"Yes master, I do." Jefferson responded. "Blair would you mind helping me please? I can teach you some more things."

"Yes I will. I will help you with most of the subjects we get for the new **Dark Room**." Blair answered.

"Splendid, let's get this started." Jefferson smiled his very pretentious smile. Him and Blair then took Kelly out of the van and in the direction of the new **Dark Room**.

_They will drug Kelly again to make sure she stays unconscious. But they'll also keep her half conscious. Now, I need to take Olivia to my room and prepare. It's going to be the time soon._

Zeitdämon grabbed Olivia from the van. Who ever and what ever Zeitdämon holds will go transparent or invisible with him. Zeitdämon went invisible so he could go through the walls to get down to his room.

* * *

**The Void**

**Rachel**

A void is a empty space with no hope or joy. No life is present in voids, all what's present is the depression of emptiness. However, in the void of Arcadia Bay or this reality, it was far from empty. All the ones who died in Arcadia Bay before Zeitdämon showed up were stuck in the void. They were all at rest but suddenly woken up when Zeitdämon finally entered the normal realm. Rachel, Damon Merrick, and William were among the ones who were woken up.

Only one person from the normal realm is trapped in the void, Samuel Taylor. Everyone in Arcadia Bay in the normal realm believes that Samuel just left Arcadia Bay and never looked back. Sadly, not that many people cared. Something was keeping him in the void or telling him to. It wasn't something sinister, it's something that is harmonious and tranquil. It was a female voice. Samuel is the only one in the void who heard the voice.

Rachel was sitting on the bench by the lighthouse, looking at the decrepit Arcadia Bay. The ocean was not a ocean of blue, it was an ocean of dark red, an ocean of death and despair. She missed sitting on the bench watching the sunset over the horizon painting Arcadia Bay and the ocean to a peaceful orange color. Here she could not do that. All she saw was despair.

"Fuck this place. I just want to get the fuck out of here. I can't take Damon fucking Merrick patronizing me all the damn time he see's me. Blames his death on me. It's not my damn fault he lost his shit when the saw mill burned down. Actually it kind of was." Rachel thought out loud. She picked up a rock from the ground and threw it over the cliff.

_I miss my Mom, my Dad even if he was the reason why my biological mom maybe dead cause of him, Chloe, and surprisingly Arcadia Bay. I met and talked to Max but that was here. I want to meet her in person in the normal realm. Samuel has helped me with my powers or what I can do with my powers here. Who was helping him help me?_

"FUCK EVERYTHING!" Rachel hollered. She got up from the bench and kicked a small rock of off the cliff. The splash from the rock hitting the water echoed to the top of the cliff.

"I just want to go home, my real home." Rachel sat back down on the bench and curled up to a ball. Tears began falling down her face.

"Don't worry my child. You will return home." A voice called out to Rachel.

_Am I crazy or did I just hear a voice?!_

"Who's there?" Rachel asked. "What do you mean I will return home?"

"Look behind you." The voice said in a peaceful tone. Rachel turned around to see a white shiny light. It formed into a women. She had long white hair the went passed her shoulders. She didn't look old at all, she looked like she was in her thirties. There was a flower in her hair but the flower wasn't one that is a normal one. The flower was blue, green, pink, and a little bit of orange. She was wearing a white dress that went to a little above her knees. The dress was a light one and it had a few flowers on them. She wasn't wearing any pants or shoes or socks. To finish off, she had a flower head band that went around her head. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green. It was like you could see the land and the ocean in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked being skeptic about who this was.

"In time you will learn who I am. You don't have to be skeptic or afraid of me, my child. I have no intentions of harming you in anyway. I'm here to help you." The women explained to Rachel.

_She seems legit. She almost looks like an angel._

"Can you at least tell me your name please?" Rachel wanted to know who she was talking to. Ever since she died, she was always suspicious of who she was talking to.

"My name is Arcadia." Arcadia introduced her self as she approached the bench Rachel was sitting on. "May I sit down?". Rachel nodded.

_Her name is Arcadia, like after Arcadia Bay?_

"I have many questions, you seem to know what's going on." Rachel pointed out.

"I do know what's going and I do know what your questions are Rachel Dawn Amber." Arcadia's presence was creating tranquility for Rachel.

"How do you know my name?" Rachel was shocked that Arcadia had known her full name.

"I cannot answer all your questions I'm afraid. I can't be here for to long. As a compromise I will explain what I need to." Arcadia responded.

"Explain ahead." Rachel just wanted to know what is going on.

"Like I said my name is Arcadia. I know you're wondering why you're even here. There is a very evil and sinister being loose in the primary realm, the realm where everyone else is. This evil entity is named Zeitdämon. His name is German and his name means Time Demon. He is literally a Time Demon. Zeitdämon has destroyed so many realities and killed so many people. He was given life by the Nazis during WWll. Zeitdämon already existed before that but when they did their experiment to control time, they gave Zeitdämon more power. He destroyed the reality he was created in. I had to create a new reality, a new timeline after what he did. Somehow, he got into that reality as well. You with me so far?" Arcadia took a break to make sure Rachel was still following and understood.

"Yup somehow I am." Rachel chuckled a little bit.

"Great, may I continue?" Arcadia asked very politely.

"Yup." Rachel nodded.

"He got into this reality because of Maxine Caulfield and Chloe Price. They traveled through time together and created a new reality. It was a perfect reality with only one crack. Zeitdämon got through that crack and was stuck here in the void for a while. Then he somehow got out to the primary realm. He gained the power to go between this realm and the primary realm and he got so many more powers. He tricked Samuel into helping him and that's how he got free and that's how Samuel got here. Zeitdämon then reached out to so many people and created a cult. Basically, it's his army. Now, it's not completely Max and Chloe's fault that he got here. He was waiting for so long for an opportunity to get into an reality and he found this perfect or used to be perfect. I did say you're going to return home and I wasn't lying. You were dead but you and many others came back to life after Zeitdämon got into the primary realm. To achieve his next goal, he has to break the barrier between the void and the primary realm which will allow all you to come back to life completely. Those who died after Zeitdämon got here can't come back to life. I need you to find Max and Chloe. The three of you are very special and are the only way to stop Zeitdämon. It's not going to be easy but with a lot of training there is a chance. Zeitdämon is becoming more and more powerful everyday. When you find Max and Chloe, I will speak to you all." Arcadia finished explaining.

_That's a lot to take in._

"So the three of us are special. Does that mean Chloe has powers as well?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Yes it does. The three of you are not at your full potential, not even close to it. But I can help you all get there." Arcadia smiled a very harmonious smile.

"I actually understand this." Rachel was surprised she understood all what Arcadia explained to her.

"You will know more in time my child. Now I must bid farewell for now. Take care my child." Arcadia then floated up off of the bench and disappeared.

_Goodbye. I get to return home! Yay!_

Rachel was excited about what she heard but her excitement was cut short.

*BOOM*

A loud blue explosion went off right above the lighthouse. The explosion was so bright that it lit up the darkness of the void. A portal then appeared at the door of the lighthouse.

_What the hell just happened?!_

The explosion threw Rachel into the shrubbery. She got up from the ground to see that portal. She could see the a reflection of what is in front of the lighthouse door but the reflection didn't display the lighthouse in the void. It was the lighthouse in the primary realm.

_Is this how I am getting home?_

"My child, he has broken the barrier earlier then I have suspected. Walk through the portal and return home. Go find Max and Chloe. I will make sure everyone else will go through it." Arcadia spoke. She wasn't seen anywhere so Rachel heard Arcadia's voice in her head. Rachel approached the portal and walked through it.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Lighthouse**

**Rachel**

Rachel reappeared at the lighthouse but in the primary realm. Even though it was night and there was snow, she was graceful to feel the cold winter breeze from the ocean on her skin again. She could smell the ocean once again and she could smell nature. Even with all the chaos going on, she felt like she was at peace.

"It feels so good to be back. Okay, now I need to go find Max and Chloe. I can't let anyone see me because they all think I'm dead." Rachel thought out loud.

"_Rachel, this is Arcadia speaking inside of your head. Close your eyes and concentrate. Think about Max and Chloe, you will sense where they are._" Arcadia explained to Rachel.

She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She couldn't concentrate because she was cold.

_It's kind of hard to concentrate when I'm freezing._

"_Go out and find somewhere warm to concentrate or take this jacket._" Arcadia appeared in front of Rachel with a jacket. She handed the jacket to her and Rachel put it on. Arcadia then disappeared again.

_Thank you. That's much better._

Rachel once again closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She wasn't cold anymore since she has a jacket on. Rachel kept focusing on Max and Chloe.

*INHALE*

*EXHALE*

*INHALE*

*EXHALE*

_Aha I can sense them. They're at Blackwell in the dorms. They appear to be unconscious. They're not asleep just unconscious. Oh god, they have no cloths. Hopefully they're door is locked._

"_Very good Rachel. All of you can sense for each other in some circumstances, it doesn't work all the time. Head to Blackwell but be careful, you can't let anyone see you. It's best to wait till tomorrow to go speak to them. For now, go find somewhere to rest._" Arcadia explained to Rachel.

"Alright. When will everyone else come here?" Rachel asked.

"_Soon my child, soon._" Arcadia responded. "_Go find somewhere to rest and remember do not let anyone see you. I have some other things I need to do. I'll check up on you later. Be safe out there._"

Arcadia then stopped talking to Rachel in her head. Rachel knew she needs to find somewhere to rest right away, so she started to head away from the lighthouse.

* * *

Hello, this is Arcadia. A new chapter in the lives of Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, and Rachel Amber has begun. I'm talking to you right now. I know Zeitdämon somehow got into your reality, for your safety, do not believe anything he says.

* * *

Hey this is Zeitdämon. Are you really going to listen to that fucking bitch? C'mon, I can give you so much power if you listen to me!

* * *

_**A/N: I was originally going to show Olivia's death in this chapter but she is a real person. I don't want to go into detail about real people getting killed in graphic ways. Plus I wanted a little bit more of a chill chapter. I know this is way shorter then the last one.**_

_**Just to get somethings straight about speech text.**_

"_This is for something or someone else talking in the POV person's head._"

'_This is for someone else's thoughts who is not the POV person.'_

_This is for the POV person's thoughts/monologue._

**Bold text is for saying who the POV person is and the location for a scene. It's also used when Dark Room is said.**

_**This text is me talking. NSFW's and graphic content warnings will be in this text.**_

_**I just wanted to get somethings clear for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day :)**_


	30. Chapter 30: Reunion

Chapter 30: Reunion

Everyone experiences loss in their life. Death is something that is at the end of everyone's tale. There is no way to avoid it, but appreciate the time your loved ones and you have left. Life is a gift that can only be used once, no returns.

* * *

**January 1st, 2014**

**Blackwell Dorms, 12:00 PM**

**Chloe**

The morning sunlight shined through the window lighting up the room. Outside the sun reflected off of the snow creating sparkles that shined everywhere. Only a little amount of after party garbage covered the ground. Most of it was cleaned up in the morning. Chloe slowly opened her eyes to see the shining bright sun lighting Max's room.

_What the fuck happened last night? I remember having s... wait did that really happen?_

Chloe checked to see if she had any clothes on and she didn't. She looked at Max who was still asleep to see if she has any clothes on. She didn't neither.

_So it did happen. We hella did it. But what happened after that? Why is there dry blood on Max's face? Why does my face feel sticky? Did Max sit on my face? Okay Chloe, that's hella gross but hot._

The dry blood on Max's face caught Chloe's attention. The feeling of dry blood was present on Chloe's face. She got up from the bed to check herself in the mirror and sure enough, there was dry blood on her face. It went from her nose down to her chin. Some of the blood got on her chest and stomach. She checked Max to make sure blood didn't get anywhere else besides Max's body. Blood also covered Max's face from her nose to her chin. She feel asleep on her back so some of the blood went of to the side of her head and stained some of Max's bed. When Chloe checked Max, she slightly moved her which caused her to wake up.

"Chloe?" Max groaned as she woke up. When Max was fully awake the first thing she did was gasp at the sight at naked Chloe. It wasn't a bad gasp, it was a gasp of excitement.

"Chloe you're naked and why is there blood on your face and chest?" Max was hiding herself under her covered to hide her blushing face.

"Max, you're naked too and have blood on your face." Chloe revealed to Max. Max looked under the covers and saw she was in fact naked. "So I take it we had sex last night for the first time? YAY!".

Max threw the blankets off in excitement to go hug Chloe. When Max collided with Chloe, her body slapped against Chloe's.

_At least she's giving a good reaction to me being naked and herself being naked. If this happened when we were younger she'd probably be shocked and embarrassed. Hell, the shit we're doing would be outlawed at that age._

"Random question babe but do you remember what happened after we finished having sex?" Chloe wanted to know what happened after they did it.

"No I do not. Do you think that's how we got the blood on our faces?" Max thought out loud.

"I don't know maybe." Chloe started to look around Max's room. "We should get dressed and go clean ourselves up."

"WAIT!" Max exclaimed.

"What is it Mad Max?" Chloe got a little nervous.

"Can we take a picture real quick. Above the chest of course, for memories?" Max wanted to have all good memories with Chloe to be photographed. All that could be photographed if she had her camera with her at that time.

"Yes of course." Chloe giggled. Max grabbed her camera and they both posed for a selfie. With a click and a flash the photo was taken.

"I'm putting this on my wall." Max announced with satisfaction.

"People are going to ask about the blood if they see it." Chloe pointed out.

"Who cares. It's our memory!" Max's good mood always adds more positivity to Chloe's good moods.

_Max never change._

"Welp let's get dressed and go get cleaned up." Chloe wanted to wash the blood off her face really badly.

"Chlo Bear remember I have some of your clothes in my dorm in case of emergency. Like this would be an example of that." Max smiled sticking her thumb up.

"What did I say about calling me Chlo Bear?" Chloe giggled.

"If you get to call me Maxi Pad, I get to call you Chlo Bear." Max added.

"Fair point." Chloe knew she wouldn't win this one.

* * *

After they got dressed and washed up, they returned to Max's room. They didn't encounter anyone in the hallway or the bathroom so they showered together. Max also cleaned up the blood that stained her bed. Now, they were just chilling in Max's room. Chloe is messing around with Max's guitar and Max is organizing her newer photos.

"I wonder if we were too loud for anyone who was in the dorms while we did it." Chloe wondered out loud.

"Chloe thinking to yourself is such a beautiful thing to do." Max joked sarcastically. "To be honest I was wondering the same thing."

"The most important thing is that did you enjoy it." Chloe asked.

"Chloe I didn't just enjoy it, I loved it." Max turned from her desk to face Chloe. Max's face was lit up.

"I loved it too." Chloe agreed with Max's statement.

_The main concern is why we had blood on our faces. Neither of us used our powers, I think. This is hella confusing._

"My main question is why the fuck we had blood on our face." Chloe thought out loud.

"I've been thinking about it too. I didn't use my powers last night, did you?" Max asked.

"Of course I didn't. Wait I think I remember something!" Chloe exclaimed as some recollection of what happened came back to her.

"What is it?!" Max basically shouted her question.

"When it hit midnight there was like this big bang outside. It wasn't a firework because no fireworks were going to be set off at the party. Then we both got this extreme head pain and then we both must've passed out from it." Chloe recalled all of the details.

"Now I remember that!" Max now recalled what happened as well. "I wonder what the hell that fucking big bang was?"

"It was definitely not a firework. We should ask if anyone else heard it. It was way too fucking loud to not be be heard. If no one heard it then their hearing most likely went to shit." Chloe said.

_Hopefully others will have some answers. If not, this will be hella fucking confusing shit!_

"I'll text Kate, Warren, Brooke, Taylor, Courtney, Dana, Juliet, Justin, and Trevor to see if they heard it." Max grabbed her phone off of her desk to text everyone. "Annnnnnd sent.".

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Three knocks came from Max's door. Max and Chloe looked at the door like they were deer in headlights. It was almost a coincidence that someone was at Max's door right after she had sent the text.

"I'll get it." Chloe placed the guitar down and got up to do the door. Max followed behind her because she wanted to see who it was. Chloe opened the door and standing their was some person that hide their face with a hood. They had jeans on, ripped jeans. The person invited their self into Max's room. They entered and then closed the door behind them.

_What the fuck? Did they just fucking walk in here like they're the tough shit that can do whatever the fucking hell they want to?_

"Excuse me who the fuck do you think you are for just barging in here without a fucking invite? That's hella rude and how to put someone in a shitty mood!" Chloe got angry at the person.

"Chloe wait. Maybe it's someone who needs help. There has been weird shit going on lately in Arcadia Bay. It could be one of our friends." Max didn't want to jump to conclusions right away.

"Sorry Max but I don't give a shit. They just walked in here uninvited!" Chloe yelled. The person then reached to grab their hood and slowly pulled it off their head.

"R-Rachel?" Chloe stuttered.

* * *

**Blackwell Academy**

**Rachel**

After a long uncomfortable night for Rachel, she finally made it to Blackwell. Over the night, she slept at the junkyard in the shack she and Chloe made. It was a cold night and hard for her to fall asleep. Since she couldn't fall asleep, she wandered around Arcadia Bay. Arcadia Bay isn't that big of a town so it wasn't too much of a hassle. Rachel had a lot of energy because her physical body basically been asleep for seven months.

Rachel waited till a little later in the day since she kind of thought Max and Chloe wouldn't wake up early. When Arcadia helped Rachel to sense them, she saw Max and Chloe passed out naked in what she thought was Max's dorm. However, there was more important things to worry about then Max and Chloe being naked. She had to avoid being seen at Blackwell. At least not let people know it's her. Many loved ones that passed away in Arcadia Bay before Zeitdämon showed up. They would return to their family and friends. The citizens of Arcadia Bay will be very aghast when that happens.

Even though Winter Break for Blackwell would end at the end of January, many students stayed at Blackwell since the dorms are open all school year. Some students came back to Blackwell after Christmas for the party. Rachel walked up the stairs that lead to the main courtyard. Surprisingly, some students were gallivanting around the Blackwell Academy courtyard.

_I just can't get noticed. If I do, that will cause a lot of shit. When everyone else walks through the portal and goes to see their loved ones or friends, I will go see Mom and Dad. Shit, I hope Damon doesn't go straight to Frank. Frank did kill Damon but he did it to save Chloe and Sera. _

The hood of Rachel's jacket was helping keeping her face slightly hidden. She had to look down a little so no one could get a good look at her face if they could. Rachel was very popular when she was alive. Her face would be recognized very quickly and her being seen would spread on social media very quickly. Some of the students looked at her suspiciously when she walked past _them._ She didn't blame, she had her face hidden and is walking on school grounds.

_Only if they knew it's me._

"Oh sorry." A girl apologized when she bumped into Rachel.

_Fuck what do I say. Wait, this girl wasn't at Blackwell when I was attending here. _

"Hey no worries." Rachel responded quietly. The girl that bumped into Rachel is Kate.

"It's I'm such a cluts and I wasn't paying attention." Kate admitted.

"You're not the only one who is." Rachel looked back on how she didn't realize how sketchy Nathan and Jefferson were acting before she was kidnapped.

"You looked lost. Do you need help?" Kate being the kind soul she is asked if Rachel needed help.

_I know where I am going but I should play along._

"Umm yeah do you know where the dorms are and do you know where Max Caulfield's dorm is? I'm a friend from... Seattle visiting." Rachel made up an excuse.

"Max Caulfield?! She's my best friend!" Kate's face lit up. "The dorms are to the right that way. In the dorms entrance go on the left stairs, that goes to the girl's side. She's in room 219 on the end of the hallway. Just head straight down."

_Alright she seemed to take it._

"Thank you." Rachel thanked Kate and she continued on.

"Hey wait!" Kate called out.

"What?" Rachel turned around and didn't act like she's impatient, even though she is impatient.

"My name is Kate Marsh, what's your name?" Kate asked.

_God damn it I didn't think about this. Think of a name!_

"Uhhh... my name is.. Dawn Price." Rachel quickly thought of a name.

"Are you related to Max's girlfriend Chloe Price?" Kate asked being oblivious.

"No, I have no clue who that is and I didn't even know Max has a girlfriend." Rachel once again had to make up another lie. "Anyways I best be going later. Hope to see you later."

"Bye." Kate waved as Rachel walked away.

_Well that wasted my time._

* * *

Rachel reached the dorms. She knew exactly where to go, she just had to play the part. She was slowly walking down the hallway towards Max's door. Rachel finally reached it but froze once she heard both Max's and Chloe's voice. Memories of Chloe came back to her.

_Chloe, I knew you had feelings for me. We did fool around and had sex but it didn't mean anything. God I sound like an asshole. It's true though, I didn't have feelings, after a while. When we first met, I had feelings for her but I just lost them. I still would fool around with her. I really did break her heart, I'm glad Max filled the void I left behind. I guess I was the one to fill in the void when Max moved away._

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts as she shook her head slightly. She raised her hand up to the door, folding her knuckles to knock on it.

_Here it goes._

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

_I knocked a little too hard there._

After a little bit of waiting, the door finally opened. Chloe opened the door and Max stood behind her.

_Fuck it, I'm just going to let myself in. That would be really rude but right now that's not important. I can't take the risk of anyone else seeing me._

Rachel quickly walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Excuse me who the fuck do you think you are for just barging in here without a fucking invite? That's hella rude and how to put someone in a shitty mood!" Chloe yelled at Rachel not knowing she's yelling at Rachel.

"Chloe wait. Maybe it's someone who needs help. There has been weird shit going on lately in Arcadia Bay. It could be one of our friends." Max being concerned brought up.

"Sorry Max but I don't give a shit. They just walked in here uninvited!" Chloe shouted.

_Well here goes nothing. Time to reveal myself._

Rachel reached up to her hood and grabbed it. She slowly pulled it off. When it was off she whipped her head around to fix her long blonde hair. When she looked back at Max and Chloe, their faces were full of complete shock.

"R-Rachel?" Chloe stuttered.

* * *

**Blackwell Dorms, Max's Dorm**

**Max**

_What the fuck just happened?!_

The room was now completely silent after Rachel revealed herself to Max and Chloe. Her blue feather earring was somehow still existent.

"Well this is the reaction I expected." Rachel admitted, breaking the silence.

"H-h-how are you here. Y-you were d-dead?" Chloe continued to stuttered out of shock and confusion.

"I'm not really that shocked." Max admitted but she wasn't as shocked. With all the weird shit going down in Arcadia Bay, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"How are you not shocked?" Chloe turned to ask Max.

"Remember that I told you when I was in the void that one time I talked to Rachel and how she wasn't a vision like some of the other weren't." Max reminded Chloe.

"O-oh I totally remember that." Chloe face palmed that she forgot that.

"Well it doesn't matter you forgot about that. There is some bad shit going down in Arcadia Bay and I damn well know that you two know that as well." Rachel jumped the gun before there would be any other type of talk.

"No, how are you back? I'm not disappointed that you are I just want to know how." Chloe added.

_Shit, if Rachel really back, that means everyone else who died before Zeitdämon got here will come back. That explains why Rachel, William, and Damon weren't visions when I saw them in the void. That means William will be back._

"If you're asking that William will be back, yes he will be. Everyone else will be here later." Rachel already knew what Chloe was going to ask.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Chloe questioned.

"Because I can read you like a book and that's what I guessed that you would think about that first." Rachel had a lot of time to think before she had to reveal herself.

"Che I could also tell you were going to ask it. It's sometimes easy to read you." Max admitted.

"Okay whatevah. What is there you need to tell us." Chloe sighed.

"I can't give a good enough explanation but she will, when you two meet her." Rachel said.

"Who is the she you're talking about?" Max asked.

"I'll get there in my explanation." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Go on then." Chloe's impatience showed itself.

"So you two know who Zeitdämon is, right." Rachel asked. Both Max and Chloe's face went pale at the mention of his name. "I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Yup." Max confirmed. Chloe just nodded.

"Anyway he's a demon. Literally his name when translated from German to English means Time Demon. Basically after you two traveled through time together you left only a little crack. Zeitdämon got through that crack to get to this reality. His goal is to destroy this reality and make his personal... armageddon. The three of us are the only ones who can stop him because we all have powers. I can control nature. Max, you can control time which you already knew. Chloe you can control people's senses which you already knew as well. We all can be more powerful and get to our full potentials. We all can do so much more with our powers. Max you can do more with time then just rewind it. Chloe you can do so much more then mess with people's senses. There's someone though who can explain all this shit way better than I can. Her name is Arcadia, yes I know ironic. I barely know anything about her but all I know is that she will help us train to take Zeitdämon and his cult down." Rachel explained.

"That's a lot of shit to take in." Chloe coughed.

"I think if we get to meet Arcadia or whatever her name is will give us way more shit to take in." Max said.

"When she talked to me, she barely told me that much besides the basics." Rachel added. "Oh I forgot to say something about Zeitdämon!"

"More about Zeitdick? Yay." Chloe sarcastically cheered. Her new nickname for Zeitdämon lifted the mood

"Nice nickname for him." Max laughed at Zeitdämon's new nickname.

"Anyway." Rachel laughed as well. "He was created in WWll by the Nazis. There is some special type of crystal only found in Arcadia Bay that they used to create him and other things. When everyone else was at the war or working at the war effort, the Prescotts stayed behind to watch over 'their town'. Basically they let the Nazis work and test here. There is an old hidden bunker the Nazis used in Arcadia Bay. That's all Arcadia told me, she doesn't know where it is."

"Fuck, that's fucked up." Chloe reacted.

"I'm honestly surprised that the Prescotts would dig down to that level of bad shit." Max admitted.

"You and me both." Chloe agreed.

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Chloe's phone went off in her pocket. She took it out to see who had messaged her. When she read the text, she dropped her phone and tears began to fall down her face.

"What is it Chloe?" Max immediately wen to go hug and comfort Chloe. Rachel bent down to pick up Chloe's phone.

**12:45 Mom:** Chloe if you're awake, come home right now. It's... your father.

"It's this." Rachel showed the phone to Max.

"Chloe! Let's get to your house now!" Max exclaimed somewhat excited that Chloe gets to see William and that she herself can see him again. Chloe nodded and they both pack their things up to leave.

"They weren't supposed to get out this early." Rachel brought up.

"What *sniff* do you mean Rach?" Chloe asked with some tears still leaving her eyes.

"FUCK THIS IS BAD!" Rachel yelled.

"What is it?" Max became concerned and so did Chloe.

"Damon Merrick is among the people coming back from the dead. He's going to want revenge on Frank." Rachel panicked.

"Rach Frank will be fine. He can defend himself and you can fuck him later." Chloe added salt to the wound.

"Just shut the fuck up and let's go." Rachel put her hood back on her head.

_Well this is going to be awkward._

* * *

**Price Homestead**

**Max**

After a quick drive through Arcadia Bay, they arrived at Chloe's house. Since it's New Years Day, there was little to no traffic. When they pulled into the driveway, Chloe took deep breathes to prepare herself for seeing William again. They all got out of Chloe's truck and went to the front door.

_I have to be here with Chloe through this. She needs me right now._

"Chloe I'm here with you." Max grabbed Chloe's hand to comfort her. Chloe turned towards Max and kissed her passionately. Rachel stood behind them not wanting to make even more awkward then it already was.

"I know you are. I love you so much Max, I can't live without you." Chloe hugged Max and she kissed her.

"I love you too Chloe. I couldn't live without you either." Max expressed her love back. They broke the hug and Chloe reached for the door knob. She grabbed it but she froze. Many worries and fears started to swirl like a twister in Chloe's mind. However, with Max next to her was like the shelter that prevented her from being sucked up into the twister. Chloe finally twisted the door knob and they all entered.

"Rachel just go wait in my bedroom." Chloe whispered.

"Aye eye." Rachel whispered as she headed upstairs. Max and Chloe still hand in hand walked into the family. William's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"MAX! CHLOE!" Lydia two of her favorite people.

"Hey Cupcake." Chloe acted casual for Lydia.

"Hi Cupcake." Max acted casual as well.

"Dad?" Chloe entered the family room and laid eyes on her lost father. Without saying another word, Chloe charged towards William and dove into a hug.

"Hey sweeitie." William greeted as he hugged Chloe. Max also charged towards William and hugged him. "Hey Max, I missed you both so much.". William was keeping the fact that he saw Max in the void. He knew that she would tell Chloe but all three of them had to act like that never happened. The situation was the same with Rachel.

"I missed you to." Chloe said.

"Max I got to meet your younger cousin, Lydia. She's way more energetic then you were when you were that age." William laughed.

"She sure is." Max agreed. Max turned her head to see Joyce sitting on the couch with a tissue in her hand. David was sitting on his sofa in complete silence, he had nothing to say.

_I wonder how Joyce and David will feel about all of this._

David and William already did their introductions of each other. Surprisingly, William wasn't mad at Joyce that she married David. He was dead after all, key word on was. William said he didn't want to interrupt the relationship Joyce and David have.

"William, how did you get back here?" Joyce asked as she blew her nose.

"Well I'm still figuring that out too." William chuckled. "There was this light, I went to it and suddenly I was up by the lighthouse among some other people."

"I can fully answer that question." Rachel walked downstairs and included herself in the conversation.

"Excuse me this is getting fu.. weird. You were dead as well Rachel." David stood up from the sofa and pointed at Rachel. He stopped himself before he swore in front of Lydia.

"Well I'm not dead anymore and he's not dead anymore. We were stuck in some alternate decrepit version of Arcadia Bay along with some other people that passed away. The barrier between there and here is broken and that's how we got here." Rachel explained. Joyce's and David's face were full of confusion. Lydia was being oblivious to everything going on as she drew in her coloring book.

"I'm going to see my parents." Rachel said as she walked towards the front door. "Max. Chloe. Meet meet me at Arcadia Gas later."

* * *

**Arcadia Bay Beach**

**Frank**

Frank was sitting in his RV with Pompidu. He wasn't looked down upon that much anymore since he saved that couple on Thanksgiving. Still, he was always lonely when no one was around. Pompidu filled the lonliness but it was the loniless of no human beings being around him.

"Happy New Years buddy." Frank gave cheers to Pompidu.

"FRANK FUCKING BOWERS!" A familiar voice hollered as they slammed their fists on the RV. Frank grabbed his gun and made it was loaded. After checking if it had ammo, he walked towards the door to see who it is.

"What the fuck do..." Frank quickly opened the door but all of his confidence was taken away when he saw who is at the door.

_No fucking way, impossible. _

"Hey old friend. How about a fucking hello instead of that shit." The person at the door angerly said.

"D-Damon, how the fuck are you alive? That shit is impossible?" Frank stuttered.

*BARK* *BARK*

Pompidu came to the door and started barking at Damon. If Frank opened the door for Pompidu, he would pounced onto Damon.

"Control your fucking dog." Damon cracked his knuckles. "I'm also asking the same damn question. Though I have more important questions. Why the fuck you killed me you fucking cunt!"

* * *

*STATIC*

Breaking News! People who were dead are reportedly back from the dead. Witnesses say that their loved ones or dead friends came home or came to visit them. Officials will look into the matter.

*STATIC*

* * *

**_A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry for the break, I needed to rest my brain for a little bit._**

**_First thing, I know this story isn't for everyone. Like I said, this story is the Life Is Strange supernatural element on roids. I am happy that some people are enjoying this story though. If you want a more realistic story, my next one (after I finish writing this story) will be more realistic in a way._**

**_Anyway thank you all for the support of my story with the views and visits. It means a lot to me that people are stopping by to check out my story. Before you judge anyone's story, you should at least read the first few chapters or get to the point where the plot begins to unravel. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)_**


	31. Chapter 31: Salt In The Wounds

Chapter 31: Salt In The Wounds

_**B/N: Hey sorry again for lack of chapters. Final exams for first semester at school are coming up and that has been causing me a hella ton of stress. Also some things in my personal life have been going on. Basically a very good friend was struggling and my other two friends and I with her the entire way. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Greed, one of the seven deadly sins. Greed is not just money, it can be with power. Some people are greedy for power. They will do anything to get power or to gain their power back.

* * *

** Arcadia Bay, Beach**

**Frank**

Damon's yell echoed in Frank's head. He had no idea what to do. He also didn't know how his old friend came back from the dead. Frank remembers killing Damon to save Chloe's and Sera's life. Damon was also very out of control at that time because of him losing the mill in the fire.

"You were out of control! You kept doing shit that I didn't like!" Frank responded to Damon's accusation.

_I did kill him, there's no denying that._

"So let me get this fucking straight. Just because you didn't like what I was doing, I should've stopped? Are you fucking stupid?!" Damon spat in Frank's face. Frank wiped the spit from his face.

"You stabbed a fucking kid Damon! How is that not out of control!" Frank yelled back.

"It was the kid of the fucking D.A! The D.A that was up our asses!" Damon was growing more and more angry by every minute.

"He was only up my ass because of you! I stuck around to help you and to save your ass!" Frank retorted.

"Hey he would be up your ass even if it wasn't because of me! The shit you did after you killed me was much worse. You didn't just have a relationship with the D.A's daughter, you slept with her. To add to that, you supplied the drugs to the people who were behind her death! That's worse then stabbing her!" Damon poured salt into Frank's wounds from Rachel.

_How the fuck does he know about that?_

"How the fuck do you know about that? How did you know where the find me. The main question is, how the fuck are you alive. This shit makes no fucking sense!" Frank questioned with a holler.

"You want to know how the fuck I'm here so bad? I woke up in this stupid shit town but it was all destroyed. It was dark and called and people who died in this fucking town were there to, including Rachel Amber. Yesterday some light shined from the lighthouse and we all went to it. When we got to it, we could see the hill of the lighthouse but it was normal. I walked through it and boom, I'm fucking back!" Damon explained.

"What the fuck? That makes no fucking sense!" Frank was confused and frightened by all of this. "But how do you know about Rachel and I. And how she died!"

"Let's just say I met some new friends. This cult like gang filled me in. A photography teacher helped me after I came back and brought me to some old bunker. He told me he was one of the people behind Rachel's death and he told me his apprentice got the drugs from you. Then he also told me you slept with her way before she died. The fucking weirdest part is I met the black figure with glowing red eyes. He knew so much shit and he told me he could give me so much power!" Damon explained. A look on Damon's face stood out like a sore thumb. His face looked like he was up to something. Frank picked up on that.

"What the fuck did you do?" Frank asked as he aimed his gun at Damon.

"Well it's not just fucking me here." Damon snapped his fingers. A big group of people came out of hiding and surrounded Damon and Frank. They were people from the cult. Skylar and Leopold were among the people in the group. Jefferson and Blair stayed behind at the base. In front of Frank, a black mist was forming into a shape of a person. That mist, is Zeitdämon.

_What the fuck is that thing?_

"Well, well, well, well look at this. Frank Bowers, we finally get to meet. You could've met me before but you helped people from my menials. That brought me a lot of displeasure towards you." Zeitdämon introduced himself to Frank.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck are you?" Frank backed up into the RV overwhelmed by the large amount of people surrounding him and the mysterious black figure in front of him.

"I am Zeitdämon. I am a demon that haunts time per se. I know everything that happened in the past and what will happen in the future. I learned this information every time I enter a new reality." Zeitdämon explained.

"I don't fucking care! Fuck off! I don't want any part in your stupid fucking gang or whatever the fuck you call these people." Frank shouted at Zeitdämon. The people in crowd tensed up with anger when Frank yelled that. Zeitdämon turned to face them and singled them to calm down.

"You're beginning to test my patience you know that? With what's going on, I have little to no patience." Zeitdämon´s voice became evil and more demonic sounding. Pompidu was still barking like crazy in the RV. ¨Now please just listen... ¨

*BANG*

Frank fired his gun at Zeitdämon, hitting him right in the head. Unfortunately for Frank, the bullet went right Zeitdämon´s head causing no damage. He knew Frank was going to fire gun and he knew exactly when. Zeitdämon became transparent so the bullet could fly right through him. Even if he wasnt transparent, bullets still would do no harm towards.

¨What the fuck? Impossible I shot in the fucking head!¨ Frank yelled in confusion.

¨Now that wasnt polite. Guess we have to do this the hard way!¨ Zeitdämon flew towards Frank and picked him. He threw Frank against the RV causing a loud bang. "Do you know who Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. There's no point in lying because I know you do! Where are they!"

"*chuckle* Why would I tell you? You're just going to get them hurt or kill them for all I know. Plus I have no fucking clue where they are." Frank chuckled.

_I really do have no idea where they are. If I did, I wouldn't tell this where they are anyway. They've helped me get back so I need to return the favor._

"LIER!" Zeitdämon once again screamed in Frank's face. He then lunged towards Frank and flew into his chest. Zeitdämon was now inside of Frank's body and he could cause internal pain for Frank.

"Where the fuck did you go." Frank got up from the ground and looked around for Zeitdämon.

"_I'm inside of your body Frank. I can cause any pain in here as I want._" Zeitdämon said inside of Frank's head.

_Impossible! There's no fucking way you can do that._

Frank fell to his knees and screamed in agony. He put his hand on his chest where his heart is. Sweat began to drip down his face and he had a harder time breathing.

"I'm more powerful then you'll ever imagine!" Zeitdämon exited Frank's body and appeared again in front of him. "You were telling the truth, you don't know where they are. I saw it in your thoughts. However, that doesn't mean we can't torture you." Zeitdämon singled Skylar and Leo to come by him. "Look at this, father and son bonding time beating a man. I want to two to beat him but no to death. I want to give his death to Damon."

"As you wish my lord." Skylar said as he and Leo came over to Frank.

"Everyone else, split up but stay in the area. Watch out for anyone uninvited guests that might show up." Zeitdämon commanded the menials that were left. They all scattered to watch out for intruders. "Hey Frank there's also something else I need to know that you know. What else do you know about Max and Chloe?"

"I'm not telling you jack shit." Frank looked up at Zeitdämon with anger. Pompidu was still barking like crazy.

"Can some please shut that dog up!" Zeitdämon asked.

"If you open that door, that dog will attack all of your people." Frank's threat was true.

"Fine I'll just shut him up myself. I won't kill him I'll just knock him out." Zeitdämon disappeared into the RV. Pompidu stopped barking and Zeitdämon reappeared outside of the RV. "Now I'm going to ask one more time, what do you know about Max and Chloe?"

"Go to hell." Frank spat at Zeitdämon.

"Skylar! Leo!" Zeitdämon commanded Skylar and Leo to beat Frank as a way to get information.

"I can do this all day, what do you know?" Zeitdämon said slowly.

"FUCK YOU!" Frank shouted.

*PUNCH*

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Amber Homestead**

**Rachel**

Walking throughout Arcadia Bay reminded how trapped she felt here. She always wanted to be anywhere else then Arcadia Bay but she couldn't get anywhere before she died. Memories flooded back to her as she walked through the town to get to her old home. People would see her and be aghast that she's alive. The looks she was receiving made her upset. The more upset she was becoming, the more windy it became. It was almost like her emotions were connected to nature.

The news of the dead coming back spread throughout Arcadia Bay faster then a high school rumor. When Rachel walked past the park that was close to her house, a group of junkies saw her. They came up to her and began to harass her. They said that she faked her death just to get attention. That didn't help Rachel already being upset. She screamed at them and a heavy gust of wind blew one of the junkies back against a tree. When the junkie made contact with the tree, there was a loud thud. The other junkies were terrified and confused but they started to call her a freak. Rachel screamed again and a lightning bolt struck close to the other junkies. The explosion sent them flying but it didn't kill them. The bang from the lightning was heard all around Arcadia Bay. It was cloudy but there was no thunderstorms in the forecast and it was winter. So it was basically impossible for that to happen. No one knew that the bolt was caused by Rachel.

Rachel finally reached her old home. She walked up to the front door and prepared for what was going to come next.

_I got this. If I just control my emotions no bad shit will happen. Those junkies deserved that though._

Rachel reached for the door bell and pressed it. There was no going back now.

"Can I help..." Rose opened the door but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rachel. "Rachel? James, come here."

_Here comes the lying scumbag known as my father._

"Who is it... Rachel?" James came to the door and was also stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rachel.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Rachel greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Uhh yeah of course." Rose let Rachel in. Rose and James were at a loss of words. They did see on the news that the dead have returned but they thought it was just some joke. Now, they couldn't deny it was a joke.

"Honey, we heard the news that the dead are back. How are you back?" James cut right to the chase.

_No good to see you? Wow, should've fucking guessed._

"I missed you to. I just woke up and I was alive." Rachel lied.

"We did miss you honey." Rose went to hug Rachel. Rachel embraced the hug from Rose.

"I know, I know." Rachel responded. "Now I have some words for you Dad. I still never got over what you did to my biological Mom! I get you were trying to protect me in the beginning but she cleaned up her act! That's fair what you did and I never knew if she died of an over dose or not! Is she dead?"

"No... *sigh*, she's still alive. Some how she got off the addiction, again. I regret what I did and I understand if you or her will never forgive me." James responded truthfully.

_He's damn right I won't!_

"Rachel, after your passing. We learned about the relationship you had with Frank Bowers. I was upset at first and close to having him be arrested but your friend Chloe told me about how he's changed and how would protect you from anything. He told me he left you to protect you. He told me everything honestly, even his past. He had a troubled childhood. He told me you inspired him to clean up his act. Me hearing that, I felt like in your honor to drop any charges." James brought up.

"Are you just going to talk to me about everything you learned about things I didn't tell you about." Rachel got suspicious of where this is heading.

"No... I just wanted you to know that." James responded to the accusation.

"Why thank you. Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rachel added more salt into the wound.

"Rachel. Please show your father some sympathy. He has been struggling a lot lately." Rose added.

"He's been struggling?! I came back from the fucking dead and you're telling me to sympathize? He should've sympathized with Sera but he didn't! That's bullshit! I knew how I died and that's going to haunt me forever now and I should feel bad fro him. Like I said earlier, I came back from the dead. That's hard to wrap your fucking head around you know. You're going to tell me you're confused, I just woke up and poof I'm alive now like nothing ever happened." Rachel ranted. While Rachel was ranting, the house began to shake, Arcadia Bay began to shake. Rachel's anger was causing a small earthquake in Arcadia Bay. James and Rose jolted toward the table in the dining room to take cover underneath it. They're from California so they know how to deal with earthquakes.

"Rachel get under the table." James shouted over the loud noises the earthquake was causing.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do you fucking scumbag lier!" Rachel screamed and the earthquake got a little stronger.

"_Rachel you must calm down. You're putting the whole town at risk. You don't understand your powers yet and how they're connected to nature. If you continue like this, your path will become dark and evil._" Arcadia called out to Rachel in her head.

_My Dad lied to me about my mother. Then three years after that I get killed by the fucking rich kid of Arcadia Bay and the photography teacher!_

Wind began to roar outside. Rain poured during the cold winter. Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed as Rachel's anger grew more and more.

"_Yes that did happen, but you have another chance to live now. Redeem your mistakes. You need to calm down! Frank is in trouble and he's very important for the future of all realities, like you, Max, and Chloe. The three of you are the future for all realities but his destiny lies within all of yours._" Arcadia called out again.

_Frank? He cared so much about me. He's in danger? Where?!_

"_At the beach, where is RV is normally place. The being I told you about, he's there right now. All three of you need to save him!"_ Arcadia shouted in Rachel's head. "_Now calm down. Think about Max and Chloe._"

With that, Rachel calmed down. The earthquake stopped shaking Arcadia Bay. The winds went from screams to whisperers. The rain halted and the thunder rumbled away.

"It's done? What just happened? Earthquakes don't happen too often in Oregon. Even in Arcadia Bay." James panicked as he and Rose crawled out from other the table.

"Honey it's over now. Let's focus on the now." Rose tried to calm her husband down.

"This is the now. First the dead come back and now this! What is going on!" James shouted in anger.

"James please. Just take a breathe." Rose once again tried to calm her husband down.

"No! I'm going into my office to think. Please do not disturb me." James stormed off into his office and slammed the door. The earthquake and the short lived storm caused no damage to anything in Arcadia Bay. Rachel powers were not strong enough yet to cause actual damage.

"I'm sorry Rachel you have to hear him like that. He's been like that, ever since your funeral. To be honest, I'm very confused and scared about what's going on. I am happy that you're back, very happy that you are. He is too but he's under a lot of stress." Rose said to Rachel.

"I know Mom. I don't blame anything on you." Rachel hugged Rose. "Mom can I use your phone to call Chloe? I want to go hang out with them."

"Of course honey." Rose went to go grab her phone and handed it to Rachel. She then called Chloe have her and Max come pick her up. Rachel said she'll explain on the phone.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay**

**Chloe**

They just picked up Rachel at the Amber homestead. There was no time to say hello to James and Rose. If they don't save Frank, there will be no future. As Chloe was driving to the beach, Rachel began to explain.

"Did you guys feel that earthquake and see that small storm?" Rachel asked.

"Yea?" Chloe responded wondering why Rachel asked this.

"Rachel did you cause that?" Max asked.

_I'm going to bet she hella did._

"Yes, yes I did. My emotions affect nature. I was angry at my Dad and it caused an earthquake and a small storm. It didn't cause damage but still, I need to get that under control." Rachel answered.

_Fucking called it!_

"Anyway, we need to get to beach now. Arcadia talked to me in my head. She told me Frank is in danger and he's has some importance in all of this. We have to save him." Rachel slammed her hand on the dashboard.

"Why, so you can bang him again?" Chloe mumbled.

"Chloe let's not bring this up now. We don't want to cause another..." Max interrupted before things would get out of hand.

_Max is right, I guess. But that doesn't mean I won't forget what Rachel did!_

"You're right, I guess. Sorry Rachel." Chloe apologized.

"It's fine. Tensions are high anyway." Rachel brushed it off.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Beach**

**Max**

They arrived at the beach. What made them worried at first sight is the people scattered around guarding the beach. Preventing anyone from disturbing the situation. Right before they got there, they came up with a plan. Just in case if there was going to be guards. Chloe is going to have it where the guards can hear or see Max, Chloe, and Rachel. Then after that, they'll sneak up on everyone else and save Frank.

"This is all going according to plan." Chloe whispered as they snuck past the guards.

_This is making me real nervous._

"Chloe be quiet. We don't know how long your powers will last on them. Also stay focused, we don't know if you get too distracted that your powers won't affect them anymore." Rachel whispered back. They got to a rock they could hide behind and see the RV. They now can see Zeitdämon and Frank. His black floating mass is what stood out, but also the blood dripping down Frank's face.

_Is... is t-that Leo and Skylar._

Max laid her eyes on the two people that made her life in Seattle a living hell. What's even worse is that now they're with Zeitdämon.

"Chloe use your powers on them." Max whispered.

"Aye aye." Chloe responded with a whisper. She closed her eyes and focused. She focused on Leo and Skylar really well but she couldn't focus on Zeitdämon. Her powers were not affecting him. "My powers are not working on Zeitdick."

"I knew you three would come." Zeitdämon turned to face the rock that Max, Chloe, and Rachel were hiding behind. "You're too predictable."

_What the hell should we do!_

"Max rewind!" Chloe whisper shouted. Max reached out her hand and rewound time to the where Zeitdämon didn't know they were there. To their surprise, Chloe and Rachel were not affected by Max's powers.

"You think rewinding would work on me?! You're all so ignorant. Come out and let's meet face to face." Zeitdämon laughed at their attempt. They knew at the moment there was no point in not listening. So, they all walked out from behind the rock. "Max. You see two familiar faces here?"

_Oh god. Fuck fuck fuck!_

"Cousin Max. It's been too long." Skylar turned around to face the three girls. He smiled a malicious smile, a pure evil smile.

"My niece. You have my daughter somewhere and I want her back. Rebecca is dead anyway and I'm her guardian." Leo commanded in anger.

"No. Y-you can't have h-her." Max stuttered in fear.

"Well look, she has some fight in her. Even if it's so little." Zeitdämon teased Max.

_He's right, I'm weak._

"DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THEY SAY... *punch* argh!" Frank hollered but was interrupted when Leo punched him.

"Hey leave her alone man. You guys are all fucked up and just want to do fucked up things to Lydia. Like Max said, you can't have her!" Chloe stood up for Max.

"Now she has some fight, but I know how to take that fight away. Chloe, your afraid people will leave you in the dust and move on. It's one of your biggest fears and insecurities that haunt you." Zeitdämon called Chloe out. He slowly trying to break the three girls.

"Shut up! That's not true." Chloe's fight was taken away from her. While Zeitdämon was teasing both Max and Chloe, Rachel was becoming angry with him. Sand began to float around Rachel, her hair started to blow back but there was no natural breeze.

"Look at this one. Rachel Amber, she has such a flame in her." Zeitdämon saw what Rachel was doing. "You can't let the fact go that your..."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rachel roared at Zeitdämon. She threw wind towards him sending Zeitdämon, Leo, Damon, and Skylar back. "Go get Frank!"

_Rachel's powers are really fucking strong and awesome, but also scary._

The three of them jolted towards the injured Frank. They helped him up.

"Let's... just get in my RV and get the hell out of here." Frank used his small amount of breathe he had to speak.

"But what about about Chloe's truck?" Max asked with concern.

"Don't worry Mad Max. When you and Rachel got out and waited for me, I parked my truck in a hidden spot where they won't find it." Chloe reassured Max as she pulled her keys out for further proof.

"More action, less talk." Rachel shouted as she opened the RV door. Once they got into it, they saw the unconscious Pompidu. He was still breathing.

"Rachel, drive us out of.. here." Frank tossed Rachel his keys. She got into the drivers seat and started the RV up. After the engine was woken up from it's long slumber, Rachel backed up and drove off the beach as fast as the RV could go. They then got away.

"Thank you guys. Quick question, what the hell was all that." Frank asked as he spat blood out of his mouth into a garbage can.

"We'll explain that later. Let's just get away." Rachel responded as she kept on driving.

* * *

"My lord, they escaped. Should we chase after them?" Skylar asked out of breathe from being tossed.

"No. I have another plan. We'll go to the man who once had power but was taken away from him." Zeitdämon responded with riddle.

"Who is that are you speaking of?" Leo asked.

"Think you fucking dumbass." Damon replied.

"Sean Prescott." Zeitdämon revealed who he was talking about.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter is done. Weak chapter I know but this is set up for what's to come in the next few chapters. I don't have much to say so thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**_


	32. Chapter 32: Devil's Advocate

Chapter 32: Devil's Advocate

_**B/N: Sorry for the hiatus. Been busy with first semester exams in high school. Anyway I'm going to try catch up on chapters. Enjoy!**_

* * *

With the recent events that went down in Arcadia Bay, the Prescotts took a lot of the heat. Since Sean Prescott is the most powerful and richest man in Arcadia Bay, he got some of the charges dropped on Nathan and the Prescott family. However, the thing Sean Prescott doesn't know is that there is a threat to his power. The threat is not just something that can take his power away over the town, it's a threat to everything he had worked for.

One of The Cult's goals was to have Sean Prescott lose his power. Now though, they realize that they gain his power and have him on their side. Zeitdämon knows all of the people who are after the Prescotts. The Amber family and the rest of people who are part of Arcadia Bay politics. If Zeitdämon eliminated them all, he could get Prescott on his side. With Prescott on his side, that means his mission gets more funding. It will also give him the opportunity to take over Arcadia Bay entirely.

Taking over Arcadia Bay is just another step closer to getting rid of Max, Chloe, and Rachel. With Arcadia around, she'll train the three of them. When they're fully trained, they can and will put a stop to Zeitdämon's goal. However, there is always the bigger truck that destroys the road block. A plan was being formed, a plan to stop Max, Chloe, and Rachel. One of the targets for their plan to work is Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield. They would be coming home from Hawaii, coming home to a corrupted Arcadia Bay.

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Prescott Estate**

**January 2nd, 2014, 5 PM**

**Sean Prescott**

The whole Nathan and Jefferson scandal is still affecting the Prescotts. Basically everyday people were breathing down Sean Prescott's neck about the issue. Everytime he went out in public, people would obscenities at him or he would be swarmed by the press about the scandal. He's been having his lawyers working non stop to fix the situation. When Jefferson escaped the prison bus, his trial was postponed until he was found again. Sean Prescott funded the search for him and the other prisoners. Unfortunately, Jefferson was never found and believed to flee the country.

On this day, Sean Prescott was trying to get the search to continue. However, there was nothing the feds could do. The FBI got involved and they couldn't even find the escapees. Sean didn't give up there though, he hired a private detective. The private detective got a few leads. The few leads led to a big one. After the private detective got that lead, he just disappeared.

"Where the hell is he. I hired him for a reason! He hasn't responded to any of my messages in three days. If he just ran off with the money I paid him I will find him and sue him!" Sean shouted into his phone. Sean never likes it when he pays someone to do something and they just run off. If that happened to anyone else it would more then likely be the same way.

"Mr. Prescott we don't know where he went. The same happened to us. He told us about the lead and then he never contacted us again. We are sorry this happened and we're getting to the bottom of it." The person on the line replied with a nervous tone. This person knew if they couldn't find the missing detective, their business will be brought down by the Prescotts.

"I don't want apologies I want answers!" Sean slammed his fist down his desk causing everything on the desk to shake slightly. "I'm already trying to deal with this bullshit with Jefferson and I need him back in jail so the trial can begin. This scandal must be dropped so that Pan Estates can continue being built! Now, if you don't find out what happened to Mr. Jones your best detective, I will shut your business down! I'm not only the most richest and powerful in Arcadia Bay, I'm one of the most richest and powerful in the state and country. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Um.. Y-yes Mr. Prescott." The person on the line stuttered out of nerves. Anyone on the receiving end of Sean Prescott's bad side would be nervous.

"Good. Now go on and find him!" Sean hung up the phone with a shout. He put his phone on his desk and sat down in his chair.

_I need to blow off this scandal. It's hard to when the man who fucked you over is free from prison and your son in a mental hospital. I know I signed the form to allow the building of that bunker underneath the old barn so Jefferson could take his pictures and I would get half of the profits he makes from them. I had no clue he would do something like he did._

*knock* *knock*

Two knocks from the door that leads into his office broke Sean out of his thoughts.

"You can come in." Sean replied to the knocker. The person who knocked opened the door to peak in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir." A butler opened the door and apologized for disturbing Sean.

"Don't worry Oscar, you have never disturbed me." Sean said. Oscar is one of the very few people who are always on Sean's good side. Oscar is the Prescott butler but he's very respected in the family, he's basically a part of it. Oscar had a british accent. He did come from the UK.

"There is a man here that would like to speak to you. He says he knows something about Mr. Jones. The detective that disappeared out of nowhere. Should I send him in?" Oscar asked.

"Yes of course. Send him in here immediately." Sean answered.

_This man better give me some damn answers. _

After a couple minutes, the guest walked into the office. He looked like he was in his mid to late forties. He had black hair that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. There were only a few grey hairs in his hair. He had brown eyes and thin black eye brows. His had a long nose that curved down in the middle. He had a stubbie beard that looked like it was shaven recently. He was wearing a nice black sports jacket with a navy blue polo shirt under it which was tucked into his pants. The man was wearing black dress pants that had no wrinkles in sight. Finally, he was wearing black shoes.

"I am Sean Prescott which you more then likely already knew." Sean got up from his seat to shake the man's hand.

"*chuckle* Yes I already did know that but it's finally a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm Edgar Roskam." Edgar introduced himself with a chuckle. When Sean sat back down his chair, Edgar looked at him and signaled if he could sit down in one of the chairs in front of Sean's desk. Sean nodded and Edgar than sat down.

"So what brings you here? Also, would you like something to drink?" Sean asked politely.

"Yes please. Do you have brandy?" Edgar replied.

"Oscar, could you kindly please bring this man a brandy. Could you also please bring me a whiskey!" Sean shouted out to Oscar.

"They'll be right with you." Oscar responded.

"Back to why I'm here. I heard about your situation with the missing private detective. I may know what happened to him." Edgar went back to the main topic.

"Please, go ahead." Sean encouraged him to explain.

"You know how Mark Jefferson escaped that prison bus, correct?" Edgar asked.

"Yes I do. That's the reason why I hired the private detective. The police couldn't find him and the FBI couldn't even find him." Sean tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Thank you." Edgar thanked Oscar when he was handed the brandy. "Back to the point. There has been a group or gang of people that have been rising all over America. It's some sort of cult or something. Jefferson is supposedly a part of that cult and is one of the main leaders. They praise the demon entity and they'll do anything for it. The point is, your private detective got a little too close to that cult and that's how he disappeared."

"*laughing* Not to disrespect you but a damn cult? Cults are not that dangerous anymore as they were back in the day? Jefferson a part of that cult too? He's more then likely in Canada, Mexico, or some other country." Sean laughed at Edgar's explanation as he took a drink of his whiskey.

_Does this man think I'm stupid or gullible? A damn demon entity and a damn cult? Where the hell does he even think about this stuff._

"You don't think I'm serious, do you?" Edgar's tone became slightly angry.

"If you were in my position and you heard that, would you believe it? *laugh* A damn cult and a demon entity, that's your information." Sean continued laughing.

"He was getting too close to discovering and exposing the cult. The leader is very powerful and dangerous. If anyone posed a threat to the lor... leader's plans, he would have the intruder be eliminated." Edgar's tone became even more impatient and angry.

"Who's the leader then? *laugh* Who's their leader, Pazuzu?" Sean laughed and mocked Edgar's explanation. Little did he know, he was making a grave mistake mocking Edgar.

"I am their leader." Zeitdämon announced behind Sean. He entered the office through the wall behind Sean's desk. Sean turned around to see Zeitdämon.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you?" Sean questioned in a startled tone.

"I am Zeitdämon, which means Time Demon in German if you were curious. I have been watching you Sean Prescott and I must say, I am disappointed that you didn't know who I am." Zeitdämon introduced himself to Sean.

"What do you want from me?" Sean asked.

"Let's go on a walk and I'll explain." Zeitdämon said.

* * *

Walking through Prescott Estates was never something new for Sean, he see's it about everyday. However, walking through his home with a entity is something entirely new to him. He has the place to himself for a few days because his wife went out to go visit their daughter in the Peace Corps and Nathan was still in a mental hospital. Sean couldn't imagine what would happen if his wife saw the entity that is in the house.

_These son of a bitches think they can just walk into my house and tell me what to do. I'll sue them all for that._

"So Sean Prescott, what do you want to know?" Zeitdämon asked.

"I want to know what the hell are you doing here and what are you?" Sean responded with aggression in his voice.

"Well Sean Prescott, you should know who I am. You're family is the reason why I exist." Zeitdämon hinted.

"*sigh* So it is true. I knew stuff in this town gets weird but I didn't believe that my grandfather aided the Nazis in some science experiment about time travel. That means you're the entity they talked about in their notes." Sean revealed his knowledge on his family's past.

"You're exactly right." Zeitdämon smiled, displaying his sharp teeth. His smile went all the way to the outer tips of his glowing red eyes. His pupil's though were pitch black. His smile sent a chill down Sean's spine.

"How are you even here? Their notes said the experiments failed and failed along with it." Sean questioned. They entered the family room of the massive home. There was a fireplace that was already lit because it was an electronic one. Above the mantel was a mounted a 110 inch flat screen TV.

"Here take a seat." Zeitdämon pointed at the couch. Sean then sat down on the couch. Zeitdämon didn't have to sit down because he could just float around. A few more cult menials entered the room. One of them had bag which had dark red stains on it.

"Hey! I didn't say more of you could come in." Sean stood up and shouted.

"Calm down, they're not harming anyone or breaking anything. Let them stay." Zeitdämon acted calm.

"I don't care! Get them out!" Sean basically hollered. "Oscar. Please escort these men out of the house!"

"Yes sir. All of you gentlemen could you please follow me." Oscar said politely.

"No." Zeitdämon's voice became deeper and more sinister. It caused Oscar to jump but Sean didn't even flinch.

"What was that? I don't care if you were created with the help of my grandfather. Just get the hell out of my house!" Sean hollered pointing towards the exit of the house.

"I said NO!" Zeitdämon screamed. The door that leads out to the lobby of the house closed shut by itself.

"What the fuck?! Open that door right now!" Sean got up and ran to the door to try open it.

_What the fuck is going on? I need to get out of this house!_

"You leaving is not an option I'm afraid. Come and sit back down." Zeitdämon closed his eyes. Sean began to float above the ground and towards the couch. There was a red hue coming off of him as he was floating towards the couch. He then was placed onto the couch.

"Let us go!" Oscar shouted as pulled out a loaded a 38 from his pocket. Oscar wasn't only the butler of the house, he was also a security guard for the house. He used to be in the military. When he came back to America from his last tour, he had nowhere to go. Oscar knew Sean since they were in second grade, so Oscar reached out to Sean for help. Long story short, Oscar became a butler and security guard for the Prescotts.

"Now now. Is this really all necessary?" Zeitdämon asked getting annoyed. "Put the gun away now!"

"No, not until you leave this place." Oscar threatened Zeitdämon.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Zeitdämon lunged towards Oscar. He shot at Zeitdämon but the bullets did not affect him. When Zeitdämon made contact with Oscar, Oscar was thrown across the room and hit the wall. He was immediately knocked unconscious when he made contact with the wall.

"What the hell? Oscar!" Sean shouted.

"Now can you remain calm. You know if it hadn't gone this way there wouldn't have been no violence." Zeitdämon smirked. "Now are you ready to listen?"

"If I do will you leave me alone?" Sean questioned. Zeitdämon nodded as a response.

_I have no clue what the hell is going on. I know this town can get weird but this is beyond weird, it's strange or supernatural. Maybe I could get power from this. Power back from the town._

"As you already figured out, I am the experiment your grandfather funded. Now how am I back? You can thank Max Caulfield and Chloe Price. I know you know who those two are. Your son Nathan shot Chloe in a bathroom and survived. Those two are the reason why you lost your power you had over the town. It wasn't because of Jefferson or Nathan, it was because of them. How did I get here because of them? This part is going to sound unbelievable, but it is true. Max has time powers and created a whole new reality where everything was fixed and perfect, this reality. There was only one crack left behind and that crack is how I got here. When the experiment failed, I was thrown into the between space and time. Then when they traveled through time together, they created one crack in space and time like I said. Normally, there is supposed to be more then one crack but this time there was only one. I was lucky enough to be able to get through that crack." Zeitdämon explained.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Sean showed his skepticism towards the explanation.

"You will believe over time if you join me. I know you want power and I know you lost a lot of power. If you join me, you could have so much more. You can completely take control over this town and eliminate all of those who appose you. You'll become the mayor of this town. When you're in power, you can help me then. When you help me you'll get so much more power. You can become one of the leaders of my cult. All of this is possible if you accept my offer." Zeitdämon tempted Sean with an offer.

_Power. I do want power so bad and I did lose a lot of my power over this town._

"How would I help you?" Sean asked.

"You will help by funding the project, by funding us." Zeitdämon replied. "I know you also want to know what happened to Jefferson and your private detective, I can answer both. Mark Jefferson is one of the leaders of my cult. He's the original member of it. I know you want him to be tried but don't go for it. If you join me, this whole scandal you're stuck in will be dropped and forgotten. Now for your private detective. Larry! Bring the bag over to the coffee table and open it!"

* * *

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT**_

_**There will be a message like this when it's done**_

* * *

A man that was standing by one of the sides of the room came to the middle where Sean Zeitdämon were talking. When the bag was brought into the light, the dark red stains on the bag stood out more clearly. Those stains were blood stains. From what though? The man placed the bag on the coffee table and opened it revealing what was inside of it.

"Oh my god.*cough*" Sean coughed in disgust.

On the table lied the head, the head of the private detective. His eyes were cut out with slashes still around the sockets. The blood on the head was all dried up but still it didn't help the smell, the smell of death. A smile was cut into the detectives face that went all the two earlobes. On his forehead was pentagram, cut into his skin. The thing that stood out of the most about the pentagram was there was a clock behind it.

"Your private detective got a little too close to finding too much information about us. We had to kill him. The reason why we're showing you this head is because this is what we do to all those who are a risk to our project. That means if you join us, all of those who appose you will be eliminated. Like James and Rose Amber, you know that those two are the ones who are out to get you the most. With them gone, nothing will stand in your way." Zeitdämon picked up the head and put it close to Sean's face. The smell of death once again filled Sean's nostrils. Zeitdämon then pulled it away.

"I have contacts that would kill for me. If I accept your offer, you will have so much more as well. Are you being honest with me about the whole offer." Sean was concerned that he may get screwed over in this deal.

_My main worry is that they'll screw me over. They might be smart enough to know if they do that, I can screw them over worse then they did to me._

"Yes, of course I am being honest." Zeitdämon smiled again, showing his sharp teeth. He signaled for the head to put back into the bag. The man who placed it on the coffee table came to pick it back of and put it back in the bag. Even thought he head was gone now, the smell of death still reeked in the room.

* * *

_**Graphic Content Is Over**_

* * *

"I accept your offer." Sean accepted Zeitdämon's offer.

"Good, very good. We have much work to be done." Zeitdämon was pleased that Sean accepted the offer.

"The first priority is get back control over the police in this town. Ever since the damn scandal started, I lost control over the police in this town." Sean said.

"Good idea. I'll have some of my menials help you with that." Zeitdämon agreed with Sean's idea.

This begins the chaos. Begins the chaos that will engulf Arcadia Bay and the whole world. Just one small arrangement will change the fate of the future.

**DARK TIMES ARE COMING!**

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to apologize again for the hiatus. High school exams for first semester were beating me like a dead horse so I had to focus on that. About the chapter. This chapter as well is a set up chapter. **_

_**Also, I know my writing is not the best. This is my first story I'm ever uploading to the internet for everyone to see. I'd really appreciate if you guys leave comments on what I could improve, anything will help. I want to improve as a writer so my stories can be more enjoyable. I also appreciate all of you who keep returning to read new chapters. It makes me happy to see that people are enjoying what I have to offer. Basically, I just want to thank you all for staying tuned with the story 3**_

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)**_


	33. Chapter 33: Rage

Chapter 33: Rage

**_B/N: Just letting you know, this is going to be another long chapter. I started to realize that I spread out into too many chapters and I want to have another long one. This chapter will take over a course of time with time skips but not big ones._**

**_I'm also aware on the mobile app for , break lines don't appear. That's why I use bold text for when there is a change of setting, character monologue POV, and time. I am also trying my best to keep a consistent story line so I apologize if things seem confusing to you. _**

**_I don't want to bable on for too long so... let's start the chapter._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The dark presence in Arcadia Bay has grown even stronger. The darkness gained a powerful ally, and the powerful ally can control Arcadia Bay like a puppeteer controlling a marionette. However, the darkness has a enemy, the light. The light must learn how to control their powers to turn the darkness into shadows. In between the battle of darkness and lightness, innocence lies. In every situation, darkness always attacks the innocence. The innocence can be a child, an adult, or even a elder. They have no clue what's going on and they're stuck in the cross fire.

Max, Chloe, and Rachel carry all the lives of Arcadia Bay and the future of the reality on their teenage shoulders. Two friends along the way will help. One of the friends is Frank Bowers. Frank plays an important role in the grand scheme of the situation. He is the guide of the three teenagers, he is the one that will protect. After the beach incident, Rachel drove Frank's RV far away as possible from the beach. It was parked in the inland part of Arcadia Bay, close to Overlook Park. Before they dropped the RV off, Rachel drove back around to the beach so Chloe could get her truck. They needed her truck so Max, Chloe, and Rachel had a ride home after they made sure Frank was okay.

Pompidu was not hurt in anyway by Zeitdämon. He was only knocked unconscious. Frank on the other hand didn't have it so lucky. He beat up by Leo and Skylar, they did some damage to him. The only severe injury was a broken nose and a swollen eye. He was taken to a hospital. Over the night, Frank was visited by Arcadia herself. She told him that he's very important for the future of everything. His role was to protect the girls and be their guide almost. Frank was also told to show up for their training. At first like anyone would be like, Frank thought he was dreaming. What proved to him that he wasn't was when he hit himself to wake up, he actually felt the pain from the impact. Arcadia also helped him realize he wasn't dreaming.

Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield finally came home from their vacation. They were hoping to come home to their old happy small town but they came home to something else. Dead people back from the grave. Ryan and Vanessa got to see William again. They had the same reaction as everyone else did, shocked, scared, and confused. It wasn't like they weren't happy to see him though. They met Rachel who also admitted she was dead. Lydia still being oblivious to everything just thought the dead people were people who returned from a trip. She of course was very happy to see Ryan and Vanessa.

The day for their training has finally come. Since Blackwell gives long breaks, it gives Max, Chloe, and Rachel enough time to train and learn how to use their powers properly.

* * *

**FUTURE**

* * *

**January 31st, 2014**

**Arcadia Bay Lighthouse**

**Chloe**

Waves were crashing against the rocks, the wind blew into screams, the lighting flashed into memories, thunder rumbled in anger, and the rage grew more. Rachel's rage grew more and more. Everything in her life has been a lie to her. Max laid unconscious on the ground with blood coming from her head and small piece of debris was laying next to her head with a blood stain. A swirling wind surrounded Rachel as she floated above the cliff edge. Chloe was watching horror as a another tornado headed slowly towards Arcadia Bay. This time, the tornado was caused by Rachel and her powers.

_All that rage that was built up from the lies was unleashed. Wait where's Max?_

Chloe looked down at the ground where Max was laying unconscious on the snow ground, blood coming out of her head.

"Oh my fucking god, Max!" Chloe cried as she ran towards her unconscious lover. She bent down to shake her to see if she's awake or even alive. "Max are you okay. *sniff* C'mon wake up.".

"*moan* Chloe?" Max opened her eyes slightly and moaned in pain.

"It's okay Max I'm here." Chloe cried tears of joy.

"Y-you h-h-ha-h-hav-ha-have t-to c-c-ca-cal-calm R-ach-Rachel d-down." Max stuttered in pain as she once again lost conscious.

"MAX PLEASE NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Chloe cried in fear.

_Just breathe Chloe. Remember what Arcadia taught you. I can help Max with what I learned after I calmed Rachel down._

Chloe headed towards the bench and stood on top of it hoping it would make her voice louder over the screeching winds.

"RACHEL! CALM DOWN PLEASE! I GET YOU'RE HURT BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT MORE LIES ABOUT YOUR LIFE BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS. YOU HURT MAX FROM YOUR STORM!" Chloe hollered over the screeching winds.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER CHLOE! MAX GOT HURT BOO HOO. HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU GET HURT CAUSE OF HER. ALSO WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE LIES NO EXCEPTIONS!" Rachel hollered back.

"PEOPLE CHANGE RACH! MAX CHANGED ME AND I'M BETTER NOW! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU!" Chloe got sorrow stuck in her throat.

"... it now is." Rachel muttered under breathe.

* * *

**PAST**

* * *

**January 15th, 2014**

**A Few Weeks After the Conflict on the Beach**

**American Rust, Arcadia Bay**

**Max**

The junkyard in the winter had a different vibe. In the fall, spring, and summer it gave off a vibe of of excitement and wonder. There was so much junk to discover and guess who used the object before it became junk. However, in the winter it's a different story. All the junk is cold and dead. There is no vibrant energy in the junkyard. All what's present is dead silence. The junk does not give off the vibrance it does in the other seasons. All what the junk is in the winter is freezing dead dreams.

Max, Chloe, Rachel, and Frank were waiting in the cold. They were waiting for Arcadia to come like she said she would. Frank had explained to the girls how Arcadia visited him at night. They now knew they were all connected somehow to the future of all realities. Besides that massive thought, something else was bring tension to the group. Rachel's personality changed a lot. She's more violent and angry then she was before. At first everyone thought it was because she just came back from the dead. All though, William's personality hasn't changed at all and he came back from the dead. This concerned Max and Chloe. Rachel is a ticking time bomb holding so much anger inside of her and someday it will explode out of her.

Max and Chloe were sitting on the hood of an old junked car. They were huddled together to stay warm. Rachel was leaning against the old fridge that had one of the obnoxious bottles on them. Finally, Frank was sitting on the lawn he has. Out of boredom, Chloe was tapping her fingers on the hood of the car.

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

"Uhhgg! Where the fuck is this person!" Chloe broke the silence with her impatience.

"Jeez Chloe. I know you have bad patience but wowser." Max was astonished by Chloe's impatience.

"Hey it's hella cold out here. We're all freezing our asses off." Chloe complained.

_It will never stop astonishing me how impatient Chloe can be sometimes. _

"Can you shut up and stop complaining like a child?" Rachel barked at Chloe.

"Hey! That's why I love her." Max kissed Chloe. This was a passionate kiss that almost lead to the two of them making out on the cold car hood.

"*snap* *snap* This is not the place to smooch each other. I don't want to see that." Frank scolded them. Max and Chloe stopped kissing.

"Wow Frank who died you the kissing police. Also, you would want to watch us." Chloe called out Frank. Max laughed at what Chloe said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Umm... that's not true." Frank tried to hide his face as Max and Chloe laughed at him.

"*sigh* Why can't we have silence when you two are around?!" Rachel directed her frustration towards Max and Chloe.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass? You've been nothing but a bitch lately towards Max and I." Chloe called out Rachel's behavior.

_Shit I need to stop this. Rachel getting angry will be very bad. _

"Guys stop. Can we not do this, please?" Max asked with such innocence.

"Shut the fuck up Max! You're not involved in this discussion!" Rachel snapped at Max. With her anger, nature got angrier as well. Violent winds were slowly brewing up, blowing towards Max. It was a clear sky sunny day but clouds quickly moved in.

"Don't tell her to shut up! She did nothing wrong! She just wants to stop arguing but you keep fucking pushing it!" Chloe got up from the car hood and marched towards Rachel.

"Guys c'mon." Frank took a crack at calming them down. That did nothing.

"You really want to know what's wrong?! I just came back from the dead. I know that happened a couple weeks ago but getting over that is kind of hard Chloe. But of course you only think about yourself like you always did!" Rachel responded.

"Rach people change. I used to be fucking selfish as shit but now I'm not. You're also saying that you're different because you came back from the dead? My Dad came back and he's still the same! So what's really going on Rachel?" Chloe decieded to go even deeper into the problem.

_Why does this have to be happening now. Fuck I have to stop this._

"Please guys. Can you stop arguing. It's all in the past now." Max got up from the car hood and got in between them.

"Yes Max you're right. It's all in the past now. Rachel can you understand that concept?" Chloe asked with frustration still in her tone.

"What did I fucking say Max! You're not involved in this damn conversation. Now can you stop being a nosy little fucking shit!" Rachel shouted at Max. The arguing kept escalating. It was to the point where their yells were echoing through out the surrounding forest.

_It's time I stick up for myself. Let's hella do this Max. Plus if shit hits the fan, I can just rewind._

"I'm being a fucking nosy little shit Rachel! I'm just involving myself between you two so you guys can calm down. You have no right to snap at us like this. If it was your Dad, I would understand. But, we're both here for you. Just tell us what's wrong." Max stuck up for herself and Chloe. Chloe was surprised by the surge of confidence from Max. While hearing this, Rachel's anger grew more. The waves from the ocean got more violent, the winds blew harder, thunder rumbled, and the ground shook.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE EVER WILL!" Rachel screamed. She threw a gust of wind at Max. The wind picked up Max and threw her into a pile of junk.

* * *

**American Rust, Arcadia Bay**

**Chloe**

*crash*

Max made contact with the junk. She was slammed against the old bus and landed in the pile of junk. Her cries of pain echoed throughout the junkyard.

"MAX!" Chloe cried out in fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Frank yelled in shock.

_Why the fuck would Rachel do that?! _

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Chloe hollered at Rachel. Rachel was standing still in shock at what she just done.

*clap* *clap*

Claps were heard. Standing on top of the junked boat, Arcadia was clapping. She had an impressed smile on her face.

"Great job Rachel! You're showing really good progress with your powers." Arcadia congratulated Rachel as she floated down from the boat towards the group.

"Thank you." Rachel came out of her state of shock when Arcadia showed up.

_What the fuck?! Rachel was like in shock but when the angel bitch showed up she was all fine and dandy. Fuck that! I'm not having any of that bullshit._

"Are you fucking kidding me? She just threw Max with the god damn wind into the junk. How can't you hear Max's cries of pain. You know what, fuck you. I'm going to go help my girlfriend!" Chloe snapped at Arcadia. She turned around and started to head towards where Max had landed.

"How can you help her when she's injured?" Arcadia asked.

"How do you think. I'll take her to the damn hospital." Chloe replied in a smart ass tone.

"Chloe, listen to her." Rachel said in some sort of trance.

"Don't tell me what to do after you threw Max." Chloe said back.

"Chloe I would actually listen to her." Frank added but his tone didn't sound like he was in a trance.

"Fine I will." Chloe sighed as she climbed down from the junk she was climbing to get to Max. "What were you going to say?"

"Let me fetch Max for you." Arcadia closed her eyes in concentration. Max began to levitate from the junk pile she was in. She floated towards Chloe and was placed into Chloe's arms. Chloe fell to ground in rejoice that Max got out of the junk. Max had multiple broken bones from the impact. Her left leg was broken and slightly out of shape. Her right arm was completely broken. Finally, her head bleeding from the impact.

"Max?" Chloe's voice cracked from worry and sadness.

_I can't fucking bare seeing her like this._

"C-Chloe? I-it h-hurts s-so much. I-I c-c-can't take i-it." Max stuttered in pain.

"Chloe, listen to me." Arcadia commanded.

"HOW CAN I FUCKING LISTEN TO YOU WHEN SHE'S FUCKING DYING IN MY GOD DAMN ARMS!" Chloe snapped.

"If you listen to me, you can help her." Arcadia responded, not even being bothered by Chloe's outburst. Frank was in the background in shock of what he was witnessing.

"How can I help her?" Tears began to go down Chloe's face.

"Take deep breathes and focus. Focus on her pain." Arcadia explained.

_Can't believe I'm actually going to listen to her._

*inhale* *exhale* *inhale* *exhale*

_Just focus on her pain. Like she said._

Suddenly, the pain went away from Max. Her bones were moved back to normal placement and her head stopped bleeding. Her facial expression didn't show pain anymore, it showed happiness.

"Holy fuck! Did I just do that!" Chloe exclaimed in excitement. "I just healed her!"

"Yes you did. That's the one part of your powers you don't know you can do yet." Arcadia responded. Max got up like nothing even happened. She then hugged and kissed Chloe.

"What the fuck just happened?" Frank was so aghast by what he just witnessed. "Max got thrown into the junk. Then the... whatever the hell your name is someone got Max out of the pile of junk. Then Chloe healed her and she got up like nothing even fucking happened."

"See Chloe, that's what happens when you actually listen." Rachel added.

_Of course Rachel had to insert her two sense._

"Whatevah." Chloe couldn't think of a response because she was too damn happy that Max was now okay.

"We'll actually do some training now next week. Can all of you leave except for Rachel. I need to talk to her about something." Arcadia suspiciously demanded.

"Why can't we be here to hear it. We're all part of this." Chloe mentioned.

"Price can we please not start another argument." Frank sighed as he lightly face palmed.

"He's right Che. We shouldn't really start another argument." Max agreed with Frank.

"*sigh* Fine, whatever." Chloe just caved in. She was argued out for the day. Max, Chloe, and Frank all left in the respective motives of transportation, leaving Rachel and Arcadia alone.

_Something is definitely going on._

* * *

**Two Whales Diner, Arcadia Bay**

**January 25th, 2014**

**Chloe**

It was five days since the altercation at the junkyard. Max and Chloe had picked up on Rachel's suspicious behavior. There was something going on that they didn't see. They both thought that it was the influence of Zeitdämon that was affecting her. Max and Chloe were eating at Two Whales the morning after they had another fun night. All though, with the fact of them having fun last night, their concerns about Rachel still were relevant.

"I wonder if Mom and David heard you last night. You got pretty loud." Chloe muffled with food in her mouth.

"Che, I can't understand you when you have food in your mouth." Max giggled at Chloe.

_This will make her blush like crazy._

"What I said is I wonder if Mom and David heard you last night. You got pretty loud." Chloe repeated her statement. She was right, Max did blush from that.

"Why do you say things like that?" Max covered her blushing face in her arms.

"I'm sorry Mad Max, I guess I just have the magic tongue." Chloe stuck her tongue out.

"That I can't deny." Max threw it right back at Chloe, which caused her to blush as well.

_Damnit she's learning from me. Anyway, we need to talk about what's important._

"I don't want to kill the mood but we have to talk about Rachel. There is some sketchy shit going on." Chloe brought up the main topic.

"Yeah there definitely is some sketchy shit going on. Like why the hell would Arcadia want us to leave? She's supposed to be helping us all, right?" Max added as she took a sip of her sweet life blood also known as coffee.

"That was hella strange. It's like what the fuck! We need to get to the bottom of this. Either it's Arcadia is up to something or it maybe Zeitdicks behind it." Chloe theorized.

"I honestly believe that. It's just that shit in Arcadia Bay has been getting weirder and weirder. Did you hear that strange stuff Sean Asscott said on TV?" Max asked.

_Ha, she's catching onto my nicknames for people._

"No, what did he say?" Chloe asked.

"He said something about a new business partner. Her also said something about big changes coming to Arcadia Bay. I had no clue what he meant by that." Max explained.

"That's fucking weird." Chloe responded. Max and Chloe were sitting in their usual booth in their usual seats. Max could see the bar and the rest of the diner. Something caught her attention, a man was staring at them, watching them. Every time this man would go to take a drink of his coffee, he would put his wrist really close to his mouth.

"Che." Max whispered. "There's a man sitting at the bar staring at us. I think he's watching us.".

"What the hell, look at the kitchen. One of the cooks is also watching us. He's not one of the usual ones that work here." Chloe then noticed the chef staring at them.

"I'm getting paranoid now. Can we leave? We're done eating." Max's nerves got to her.

"Yeah lets jet." Chloe agreed to leave. They paid for their meal and left. While they were leaving, both the man and the chef watched them as they left.

"They left the diner." The man said into his wrist.

"Make sure you keep track of them. We can't lose them. We need to see what they're up to. If you can't do this, you have no use to me." A voice said into an earpiece in the man's left ear. That voice was Sean Prescott.

"I'll alert all the others who are on patrol in Arcadia Bay." The man responded.

"Very well, get to it. If you fail at this, you'll disappoint me and you will get... removed by Zeitdämon." Sean Prescott said in a deep sinister voice.

* * *

**Lighthouse, Arcadia Bay**

**January 31st, 2014**

**Max**

Their training was successful, they learned so much more about their powers. Max learned that she can freeze time like how she did when Kate jumped off the roof. Max also learned she can fast forward through moments she already lived through when she rewinds. However, that wasn't her full potential. Chloe learned that she can heal injuries of humans and animals. Though she can't bring them back to life. She also learned she can see future events, sometimes. This as well wasn't her full potential either. Something or someone was holding them back and they have no clue what it is.

After their recent training session, Rachel stormed off to go to the lighthouse for something. Max followed her to see what she was going to do. Chloe didn't follow right away because her and Rachel got into a pretty bad argument again. Arcadia didn't even try to stop it, she almost encouraged it. Chloe was going to come later when she was cooled down. As Max was following Rachel up the hill, the wind became stronger and thunder rumbled. It was winter so how was it possible for their to be a thunder storm. The only answer was Rachel and her powers.

_The wind is getting so strong. I don't know how long it is until Rachel hears or see's me. I know she's not too happy at me either._

*SNAP*

Max stepped on a branch causing a loud snap. All the intense weather seemed to halt when Rachel turned around to see Max following her.

_Shit she saw me._

"MAX WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME! LIKE EVERYONE SAYS YOU'RE SO DAMN NOSY!" Rachel screamed at Max.

"I didn't follow you to spy on you to see what you were doing. I followed you because I'm concerned about you Rachel. You've acting weird lately and Chloe and I are really concerned about you. Please, just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong!" Max explained on the verge of tears.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME! JUST LEAVE THE FUCK ALONE!" Rachel hollered as she walked towards the edge of the cliff. The weather was becoming more and more violent. "ALL WHAT EVERYONE DOES IS LIE TO ME! EVERYTHING IN MY GOD DAMN LIFE WAS A FUCKING LIE! YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO HAVE EVERYTHING YOU KNEW TURN TO BE ONE BIG FUCKING LIE!"

Rachel began to float over the edge of the cliff. Another dangerous tornado formed and was heading towards Arcadia Bay.

_Fuck I need to rewind this._

Max stuck her arm out to rewind but something stopped her. She felt a massive pain from her head. Her vision became blurry. She looked up to see Rachel floating but in the distance behind the lighthouse was a glowing white light. Max was distracted by the white light.

_What the fuck is that?_

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU LEAVE!" Rachel screamed. A piece of small debris was picked up from the wind and was heading straight towards Max's head.

"What... *thonk*" That small piece of debris hit Max in the head. She fell to the ground in pain but the debris hit wasn't the pain that was the worst. Something else was making her head hurt like crazy. The pain subdued Max into loss of consciousness.

Everything went **BLACK **for her.

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

**Chloe**

"THAT'S NOT YOU NOW! THAT WAS NEVER YOU RACH!" Chloe hollered back at Rachel.

"I'M ALWAYS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS. SOME FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT EVERYONE CAN LIE TO. YOU EVEN LIED TO ME!" Rachel cried.

_What the fuck is she talking about. I didn't lie to her at all recently._

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVEN'T LIED TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING RECENTLY." Chloe yelled back in confusion.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE HAPPY I'M BACK. THE ONLY REASON YOU WANT ME BACK HERE SO I CAN HELP YOU WITH ALL OF YOUR BULLSHIT! FUCK THAT! I'M NOT LETTING YOU USE ME!" Rachel responded.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM HAPPY YOU'RE BACK! WHO EVEN TOLD YOU THAT?" Chloe asked with concern. "JUST STOP THIS AND COME BY ME. MAX MIGHT BE DYING FOR FUCK SAKE RACH!"

"_What the fuck am I doing? This is not me, Chloe is right. I need to stop this._" Rachel thought to herself. Suddenly, the violent weather stopped and everything went back to normal. Rachel came down from floating and stood next to Chloe.

"Arcadia told me that. That's what she told me whens she asked you guys to leave." Rachel answered.

_What the fuck! I knew something was up with Arcadia._

"We'll talk about that later. We're going to keep this between you and I, alright?" Chloe demanded. "For now, I'm going to go help Max.

Chloe went to help Max. Luckily, Max wasn't dead from the injuries she got. After Chloe healed her, they all left the lighthouse and acted like nothing happened. From the lighthouse, Arcadia watched them as they walked away.

"_I shouldn't of let Chloe talk to Rachel. Max should be dead. Oh well, I will use... him to my advantage._" Arcadia thought to herself.

* * *

"Very clever, you fucking whore. I will beat you. No matter if you're using those girls. I need Max, and she does as well. I'll take her from that fucking bitch. Jefferson! We're ready for one of the major steps." Zeitdämon announced to Jefferson.

"Yes my lord. I'll get started on the preparations, and I will have Blair help me." Jefferson replied as he bowed.

"Very well, Arcadia Bay is about to become a battlefield of time." Zeitdämon said.

* * *

_**A/N: I am very sorry about the big ass delay. I restarted the entire chapter because I didn't like how it went. I know this chapter didn't go the best way either because it was all over the place. I was in a rush to get it out for you guys.**_

_**A lot of exciting content is coming to Alternative: a Life Is Strange Story. **_

_**I don't want to give a too long of an explanation. But I am sorry about a poorly written chapter. Like I said, I felt rushed. Finally, I hope you have a nice day and thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
